7 ans après
by malice39
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une découverte vient bouleverser la vie du SGC, 7 ans après la 7ème saison ?
1. prologue

**7 ANS APRÈS  
**

* * *

 **Genre** : Romance et aventure.

 **Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand une découverte vient bouleverser la vie du SGC, 7 ans après la 7ème saison ?

 **Statut** : 8 chapitres en cours de réécriture... j'en suis au 7ème.

 **Spoilers** : aucun. **Après la saison 7 sans tenir compte du milieu et de la fin de celle-ci**. **Ni de tout ce qui suit ^^!**

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Ceci est le second fanfic que j'ai imaginé écrire, autant dire que cela fait une éternité maintenant (si ca fait pas 15 ans je dis rien!) et qu'à l'époque, j'étais loin d'imaginer que cela prendrait autant de temps.

Vu sa longueur, cette histoire est restée en stand by très très très très longtemps, mais elle me tient toujours à cœur.

j'ai également longtemps hésité à poster cette histoire avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, mais le temps passe vite et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai la continuer. Je la terminerai, c'est certain et j'aimerai d'ici là avoir votre avis sur tout ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire. Peut-etre que cela m'y aidera.

J'ai retravaillé les chapitres, pour les modifier, compléter et les développer, tout en gardant la trame initiale de l'histoire, même si je l'ai faite complètement évoluée à partir du chap 5. Le ship y est bien plus développé.

 **Alors, vous pouvez prendre en compte l'ensemble de la série jusqu'à** **la saison 7 où je n'ai retenu que les grandes lignes suivantes** **:** le retour de Daniel au SGC et la mort de Janet.

 **L'histoire de la fic se situe donc dans un futur de 7 ans par rapport à ce qui vient d'être énuméré de la saison 7, et elle continue de suivre son cours** **…**

Cependant, un événement va vous amener à connaître en même temps (par des flash-backs) ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les 7 dernières années écoulées (ne correspondant pas à la série), principalement par les points de vue et souvenirs de Sam et de Jack.

 **Ce qui est en gras correspond au moment présent dans la fic** **(période 7 ans après…)** et ce qui ne l'est pas fait toujours référence au passé accompagnant les flash-back…

J'espère que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser un petit feedback.

 **Remerciements** **:**

J'adresse mille mercis à Rauz et Althor, pour leurs nombreuses relectures et corrections. Cette fic ne serait pas devenue ce qu'elle est sans eux.

Je remercie également sincèrement Satine, Anne so, Cinderella, Truk, Morgane, Lord-a-sam, yoyotte (et bien d'autres ! Je m'excuse par avance de ne pouvoir mettre tous les noms de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me relire au cours de ces années) pour leur beta-lecture, leurs conseils, encouragements et leur patience ;-D

Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé par mail, cela m'a beaucoup aidée et touchée.

 **Et pour finir, le bon vieux disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate SG1.

SVP, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

* * *

 **SGC, 9 juin 2011, 16H de l'après-midi** **:**

 **Sam était assise à son bureau depuis un long moment.**

 **Elle avait un débriefing à préparer mais le cœur n'y était pas.**

 **Non, elle venait de passer une nouvelle heure perdue dans ses pensées… ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs.**

 **Combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?**

 **Elle ne comptait plus tant elle avait du mal à se concentrer.**

 **Et cette journée qui n'en finissait pas !**

 **La jeune femme se cala davantage dans son fauteuil en soupirant.**

 **Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle peinait même à trouver les mots, comme s'ils étaient tous collés sur sa langue et qu'elle ne pouvait les en défaire.**

 **Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.**

 **Ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence avec la date anniversaire, comme elle l'avait pensé de prime abord. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être.**

 **Elle le sentait. Elle le savait.**

 **Depuis des années, ce jour était devenu spécial. Une horrible date qui venait la hanter et l'assaillir plus encore que les autres jours.**

 **Elle se souvenait…**

 **Elle s'était jurée de lui rester fidèle, à Lui, à Leur amour…**

 **Et pourtant, un solitaire brillait maintenant à sa main gauche, et ce n'était pas le sien.**

 **Qu'aurait-elle été prête à donner pour que cela soit le cas ?**

 **Beaucoup assurément, et Sam était presque à chaque fois étonnée de voir cette bague à son doigt.**

 **Elle se rappelait ensuite qu'elle avait dit « oui ».**

 **Elle avait mis trois ans pour arriver à le faire, et d'une certaine manière, elle n'en revenait pas encore.**

 **Pourtant, dans deux mois elle allait se marier, devenir Mme…**

 **Sam soupira à nouveau, essayant vraiment de se faire à cette idée, alors que ses doutes l'assaillaient encore et toujours !**

 **Davantage en ce jour…**

 **Il n'y a qu'un nom qu'elle aurait aimé porter, mais sept ans étaient déjà passé depuis le jour fatidique, et Il lui manquait comme au premier instant.**

 **Le temps avait bien sûr apaisé l'intensité de la douleur, mais pas celle de sa mémoire.**

 **Jamais elle n'oublierait.**

 **Mais fallait-il pour autant qu'elle reste seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?**

 **Elle n'avait plus que sa seule personne à prendre en compte, elle devait aussi penser à s…**

 **Sam releva brusquement la tête, sursautant au vacarme qui vint envahir son bureau. Elle se redressa, puis soupira cette fois-ci de soulagement, puisque ce n'était pas l'un de ses officiers qui venait à nouveau de la prendre en flagrant délit « d'égarement ».**

 **Cela était déjà trop arrivé ces dernières semaines.**

 **La période qu'ils vivaient restait plutôt calme et lui laissait un peu plus de temps libre…que ses doutes investissaient trop largement à son goût.**

 **Et puis elle avait ce pressentiment particulier, au sujet de la guerre interminable avec Anubis, qui ne la quittait plus.**

 **Son instinct et son expérience lui disaient trop que l'ampleur de la situation allait bientôt changer, et que quelques part, ils en étaient même au stade incertain « du calme avant la tempête »…**

 **L'activité du goa'uld était devenue étrange ces derniers temps, et Sam espérait réellement se tromper…**

 **Au nouveau bruit qu'elle entendit, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur la cause de cette interruption et sourit largement.**

 **Ses deux petites furies étaient encore entrées bruyamment, et se tenaient dans un salut militaire presque parfait.**

_ Au rapport Général maman !

_ Repos mes soldats chéris.

 **Sam sourit davantage, puis les accueillit sur ses** **genoux quand ils vinrent s'y installer. Le garçon prit le premier la parole.**

_ Ils arrivent bientôt maman ?

 **La Général regarda sa montre, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que l'alarme de la porte s'enclencha, les faisant tous sursauter et se relever par réflexe.**

 **Le point dans sa poitrine se serra davantage, et son cœur s'emballa soudainement, dans une mesure si inhabituelle, que Sam resta une seconde interdite face à ses sensations. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite pour répondre à ses enfants.**

 **_** Ça doit être eux mon cœur, c'est l'heure du retour d'SG1. Allons voir.

 _ **Demain serait un autre jour… Demain elle irait mieux…**_

 **Elle leur caressa les cheveux, et les suivit à travers la salle de débriefing pour rejoindre rapidement la salle de contrôle, alors que chaque pas qu'elle fit, chaque marche qu'elle descendit, rendit ses ressentis plus forts encore.**

 **Elle n'allait certainement pas aimer ce qui allait arriver. Son intuition ne la détrompait jamais.**

 **Une fois arrivée devant la porte enclenchée et l'iris fermé, Sam se sentit presque vaciller, comme au bord d'une nausée.**

 **Elle se raccrocha au bord du tableau de commande, faisant se retourner vers elle l'officier en poste.**

_ Est-ce que ça va mon Général ? _Demanda-t-il._

 **Sam ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur son sort. Elle venait juste d'avoir un léger étourdissement. Sa poitrine était complètement oppressée, mais cela passerait.**

 **Elle se reconcentra plutôt sur un des écrans de contrôle.**

_ A-t-on un signal sergent ?

_ Oui, c'est SG1 mon Général.

_ Un code rouge ?

 **Il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir l'urgence du retour de certaines équipes, de SG1 en particulier, comme si elle conservait un lien spécial avec eux.**

 **Cette équipe avait de toute façon toujours été celle qui prenait le plus de risques. Plus d'une fois elle avait anticipé et fait venir à bon escient l'équipe médicale, leur faisant gagner de précieuses minutes dans les cas de blessures les plus graves.**

 **Ses sensations, rarement aussi fortes, ne pouvaient s'expliquer qu'ainsi.**

_ Non, aucun code particulier.

 **Sam en resta pantoise un instant. Elle continua alors la marche à suivre d'une voix aussi posée que possible.**

_ Bien, ouvrez l'iris.

 **La jeune femme fixa intensément la surface miroitante du vortex, plus qu'inquiète face au fol exergue de ses sens.**

 **Pouvait-elle réellement se tromper ?**

 **Elle ne pouvait en tout cas pas fermer la porte au nez de son équipe phare.**

 **Et en voyant apparaître le premier membre en haut de la rampe, elle sut.**

 **Que quoiqu'il arriverait maintenant, et plus que pendant ces quatorze années de lutte depuis le début du projet, leur destin s'était finalement mis en marche et les mettrait rapidement au pied d'un changement inexorable.**

 **Serait-il aussi colossal qu'elle le pressentait ?**

 **C'était le point qu'elle allait maintenant devoir éclaircir…**

* * *

 _A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAP 1…_

J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a donné envie de continuer…

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous**_ …


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Découverte inattendue et conséquences…

* * *

 **Sam se tenait toujours debout, le cœur et le corps au bord de l'explosion, à regarder son équipe rentrer.**

 **Daniel était apparu depuis quelques secondes déjà en haut de la rampe et le regard, ainsi que le signe de tête, qu'il lui avait lancé avant de se retourner vers le vortex ne l'avaient pas rassurée.**

 **Sam soupira pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants, qui passaient leurs regards de la porte des étoiles à elle, souriants et impatients.**

_ Allons les accueillir. _concéda-t-elle, montrant l'archéologue qui avait réceptionné quelque chose et qui commençait à descendre la passerelle._

 **Les jumeaux s'exclamèrent de joie et coururent vers la salle d'embarquement sans l'attendre. Sam les y suivit amusée, cherchant toujours à faire taire son sentiment d'angoisse.**

 **Elle ne voulait pas alerter son ami ou ses enfants par un comportement différent ou plus tendu que celui qu'elle arborait d'habitude.**

 **Demain, elle irait mieux… vraiment !**

 **Et au moins, maintenant, ses enfants attendaient sa permission avant d'aller dans la salle d'embarquement. Il y a un an, ils avaient failli être gravement blessés lors d'un retour très mouvementé d'SG1, se précipitant dans la pièce en passant outre son interdiction, alors que des soldats armés entraient en renfort pour sécuriser les lieux et couvrir l'équipe phare des tirs de lances qui les avaient accompagnés dans la base.**

 **Ils avaient tous eu la peur de leur vie en les découvrant, une fois le calme revenu, tapis dans un coin, avec quelques brûlures heureusement superficielles.**

 **Cet accident avait donné du grain à moudre à quelques instances politiques, lesquelles avaient cherché encore plus à contester son autorité et sa place de commandante au sein du projet.**

 **Une fois encore elle avait du se battre pour se faire entendre, et les enfants savaient depuis, qu'au moindre nouveau faux pas grave, l'accès à la base leur serait retiré, que leur mère soit Général ou pas !**

 **Sam chassa ces mauvais souvenirs, secouant la tête en passant la porte blindée. Elle vit ensuite Daniel finir de diriger deux sortes de sarcophages, les stationnant un peu plus en avant dans la pièce, et attraper les jumeaux qui lui sautèrent au cou à l'étouffer dès qu'il se redressa**.

 **_** Oncle Dany !

_Bonjour les fureurs ! _répondit-il tout en essayant de maintenir son équilibre._

 **La curiosité des enfants prit très vite le dessus sur le câlin et tous deux descendirent alors de ses bras, pour aller regarder de plus près ce qu'il avait rapporté.**

_ C'est qui ? _demandèrent-ils en chœur._

 **Sam s'approcha également, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le capitaine Hailey et le colonel Davis arrivèrent avec deux autres caissons, suivis de Jonas avec un cinquième.**

 **La porte se referma sur ce dernier passage, laissant le calme redevenir le maître des lieux.**

 **La Général regarda dans les trois premiers caissons et vit deux femmes, puis un homme en état de cryogénisation**.

 **Elle interrogea son ami à son tour,** **avant de regarder le quatrième sarcophage.**

_ Daniel ?

_ Pour résumer, ce sont les seuls rescapés d'une attaque goa'uld.

_ Vous savez qui ils sont ?

_Oui, ce sont apparemment des Anciens, peut-être les derniers qui n'ont pas réalisé l'ascension.

_Maman, pourquoi ils sont dans des boîtes ?

_ Ils dorment mes chéris.

_ Ben moi je préfère mon lit !

 **Sam sourit à la remarque de sa fille, puis aux autres :**

_ Ils nous ressemblent vraiment ! Mais celui-ci ne semble pas avoir survécu.

 **Daniel acquiesça, mais se rembrunit tandis qu'elle approchait du cinquième caisson.**

 **Sam tiqua légèrement au comportement du linguiste, tout autant qu'aux battements de nouveau effrénés de son cœur et au nouveau cri de son intuition.**

 **Elle pouvait parfaitement se tromper et continuer à minimiser les alertes de son instinct, en se disant que ses ressentis étaient réveillés et amplifiés par le simple fait de savoir qu'aujourd'hui était ce jour-anniversaire fatidique.**

 **Elle pouvait aussi persister à croire que les temps étaient seulement extraordinairement calmes et que tout était normal, comme ils en avaient toutefois si peu l'habitude.**

 **Cependant, rien ne la prépara à faire face à ce qu'elle vit, la laissant tour à tour stupéfaite, choquée puis complètement livide.**

 **Elle ne sut comment réagir qu'elle en bégaya presque.**

_ Mais c'est… c'est… c'est impossible, …..Il …. Il est mort !

 **Incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle toucha quelques secondes le caisson pour être sûre de ne pas halluciner. Un frisson, qu'elle contrôla heureusement parfaitement, lui parcourut tout le corps,** **renforçant à la puissance mille son pressentiment.**

 **Le contact froid du métal était bien là sous ses doigts, et cette constatation finit de la clouer sur place, lui coupant la respiration, comme si le ciel lui tombait réellement sur la tête.**

 **Comment cela était-il possible ?**

 **Elle ne pouvait le croire…. Elle recula de quelques pas pour contenir au mieux le déchaînement de ses émotions. Sam s'efforça même de garder un masque le plus neutre possible, puis quitta précipitamment la salle, les poings serrés, tout en s'adressant à SG1.**

 **_** Allez tous à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure. Emmenez également les enfants.

 **Elle aurait aimé sortir de la base, et pouvoir respirer enfin, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle pris alors en direction de son bureau, la vue brouillée et dans un état second.**

 **Jonas la regarda disparaître dans le couloir avec la même gravité que les autres membres de son équipe.**

 **Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu montrer le malaise qui menaçait de l'engloutir, mais comme eux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé pour elle.**

 **Il suivit à son tour les jumeaux inquiets et ses équipiers majoritairement silencieux.**

 **En chemin, il rejoignit Daniel qui expliquait à ses filleuls pourquoi leur mère avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude.**

_ Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait mieux pris si on l'avait prévenue ? _Tenta de vérifier Jonas, le doute le taraudant une fois les explications de Daniel finies._

_ Malheureusement non. Rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer après tout ce temps. _soupira l'archéologue._

 **Jonas acquiesça et, comme les autres, finit son trajet dans le mutisme le plus complet.**

* * *

 **1 heure plus tard, salle de débriefing** **.**

 **Tous étaient présents, et la tension était à son comble.**

 **Sam** **dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer son désarroi et l'agitation folle de son cœur et de ses pensées.**

 **Elle cachait ses mains sous la table, pour éviter de les occuper, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. La sensation d'oppression qu'elle avait dans la poitrine depuis le début de l'après-midi ne cessait même de grandir.**

 **Elle faisait tout pour se focaliser sur des faits précis, pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver.**

 _ **Comment cela était-il possible ?**_

 _ **Comment cela pouvait-il être réel ?**_

 **Elle devait vraiment savoir et …comprendre, alors elle débuta les échanges.**

_ Bien, en attendant le rapport du Dr Fraiser, expliquez-moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **Daniel redressa la tête, regardant ses coéquipiers, avant de commencer le premier, la mine consternée.**

_ Nous avons trouvé dans le périmètre délimité une ville dévastée et abandonnée. Dans un premier temps, nous avons cherché l'UAV et de potentiels survivants puis nous nous sommes concentrés à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver. Nous n'avons trouvé que des ruines et des traces de combats sanglants.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **P2X22, 9 juin 2011, 9H du matin même**

SG1 _(composée de Daniel, Jonas, du capitaine Hailey et du colonel Davis)_ venait de passer la porte des étoiles.

Selon les données, la planète n'abritait aucune forme de vie humaine ou animale. Un faible signal énergétique avait bien été repéré, mais il n'avait réellement attiré leur attention que lorsque l'UAV s'était mystérieusement écrasé ou volatilisé à son approche. Ils avaient ainsi délimité un périmètre à explorer, d'un kilomètre de circonférence, à 5km de leur position actuelle.

Ils devaient retrouver l'appareil, et découvrir la cause de sa chute et de l'arrêt des transmissions.

Après les précautions d'usage, l'équipe quitta le terre-plein de la porte et s'engagea vers les dernières coordonnées indiquées par la sonde.

La végétation était luxuriante tout autour d'eux et recouvrait d'ailleurs la quasi-totalité de la planète. L'air était plutôt chaud et humide, mais il n'était pas pour autant désagréable.

SG1 traversa d'abord un environnement particulièrement dense, qui se parsema ensuite plus en bois et clairières sur le dernier kilomètre.

Tous eurent la pensée que cette planète pourrait recevoir la vie humaine, puisque toutes les conditions semblaient être réunies. Il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun danger.

Outre la flore abondante, il ne semblait même ne pas y avoir de vie du tout.

Des hommes avaient-ils déjà vécu ici ? Rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu ne le prouvait, mais pourtant, la configuration du chemin qu'ils empruntaient le leur suggérait fortement. La nature n'aurait pas pu à elle-seule le façonner comme il l'était à certains endroits… Puis tous finirent par se figer instantanément.

Ils avaient enfin pénétré dans le périmètre recherché depuis une centaine de mètres et étaient maintenant arrivés à la lisière du bois.

Chacun afficha une mine interdite face au spectacle qu'ils découvrirent.

Une importante clairière se tenait devant eux, mais au lieu d'y trouver d'innombrables fleurs des champs comme dans les autres, ils faisaient face à des ruines d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient les voir.

Une ville avait dû se tenir là.

Et vu l'état des décombres et du faible envahissement de la végétation, elle avait dû abriter du monde il y a encore pas si longtemps. Cinq ans tout au plus.

La dévastation était telle qu'ils ne purent au premier abord déterminer quel peuple avait vécu là.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ?

Les combats avaient visiblement été très violents … comme ceux que l'on menait dans une guerre jusqu'à l'anéantissement.

Et il ne restait rien. Aucun bâtiment, aucune appartenance reconnaissable.

Sortant de leur hébétude, tous eurent simultanément le réflexe de prendre une posture défensive, en repositionnant leurs armes et se mettant dos à dos pour scruter attentivement les alentours.

Ils n'étaient finalement peut-être pas les seules personnes sur cette planète...

Mais rien ne bougea autour d'eux.

Le silence s'était fait de plus en plus profond à mesure qu'ils avaient approché de la clairière, et il les avait maintenant enveloppés d'une atmosphère pesante.

Il n'y avait pas de bruits et une drôle d'impression les traversa. Ils ne savaient pas si cela était un bon présage ou non, car à aucun moment ils n'avaient eu le sentiment d'être observés ou suivis.

Cependant, il s'était passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose de grave et d'important.

Jennyfer fut la première à reprendre ses esprits, l'air toujours aussi grave.

- _Il y a beaucoup de traces de tirs de lances goa'ulds. Si ce sont bien eux qui ont commis ces dégâts, ils n'ont laissé aucune chance au peuple qui vivait là. Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchaient pour avoir tout détruit à ce point._

- _On se le demande tous…_ réagit à son tour Daniel. _Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu voir, je n'ai jamais rencontré une désolation pareille!_

Le colonel Davis, lui, préféra rester silencieux. Il n'avait pas plus de réponses que ses compagnons et n'avait rien à ajouter dans ce sens. Il se tourna plutôt vers eux pour indiquer la marche à suivre.

- _Nous sommes visiblement seuls ici, mais il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes_. _Allons voir si nous trouvons des indices sur ce qui s'est passé ici et qui a y pu vivre. Nous ne voyons pour le moment aucun corps, mais il y a peut-être eu des survivants quelque part._

 _Capitaine, détectez-vous une quelconque source de vie et le signal de la sonde volante ?_

- _Rien de significatif mon colonel. Tout est calme à plus de 15 Km à la ronde_. _Pas d'écho non plus de la sonde, c'est comme si elle avait disparue ! Elle peut aussi être simplement endommagée._

- _Bien, il nous faut la retrouver. On se sépare, en équipe de deux. On garde le contact visuel, ou radio si on s'éloigne. Au moindre signe hostile, on déguerpit._

Davis et Jonas partirent vers la gauche, tandis que Daniel et Hailey pénétrèrent directement dans les ruines. Tous ne rencontrèrent que des gravats sur leur chemin. A voir certains matériaux, la ville devait avoir eu une technologie « avancée », mais il était impossible d'identifier ceux qui l'avaient habitée.

Arrivant sur une sorte de place, Jennyfer capta de faibles ondes sur son appareil.

- _Daniel, je reçois quelque chose._

- _Sais-tu ce que cela peut être ?_

- _On dirait qu'on approche du fameux signal énergique._ Par radio « _Mon colonel, je capte un signal faible mais stable »._

- _«_ _Ne bougez pas, nous arrivons. Nous avons l'UAV, complètement h.s. Terminé »._

L'équipe fut rapidement réunie, sur l'une des places les plus reculées de la ville. Elle était toute aussi saccagée, voire même plus à certains endroits.

Voulant en savoir plus, Jonas prit la parole le premier.

- _Jennyfer ?_

- _Nous y sommes, le signal énergétique est à son maximum._

Tous cherchèrent alors du regard autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait rien. Enfin aucune origine possible reconnaissable.

Puis face à l'attention de ses compagnons convergeant de nouveau sur elle, le capitaine haussa les épaules…. _Comme si elle pouvait avoir toutes les réponses_ !

Une idée lui vint pourtant à l'esprit…

 _-Il doit exister des galeries ou une installation souterraines ?_

* * *

 **Retour en salle de débriefing**

 **Davis continua le récit avec Daniel.**

 **_** Nous avons passé un moment à dégager un passage, et découvert ainsi une galerie qui nous a conduit à une base souterraine, elle aussi complètement ravagée.

_ Malgré les dégâts, nous avons pu enfin déterminer qui vivait sur cette planète. L'architecture a montré qu'il s'agissait des Anciens.

_ Pensez-vous avoir découvert la Cité Perdue que nous avons tant cherchée ?

 **Jonas acquiesça à la question de Sam.**

_ C'est probable en effet. L'installation devait être un avant poste scientifique, comme celui en Antarctique, en infiniment plus grand et développé.

En fouillant les décombres, la seule chose que nous avons pu trouver a été un carnet à moitié calciné.

Nous avons mis du temps à traduire le peu de passages à peine lisibles, et n'avons pu reconstituer la partie ressemblant à un journal de bord. En revanche nous avons décrypté un plan des lieux.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **(suite):**_

Tous parcouraient la base à la recherche d'indices. Leur progression était difficile et très ralentie par les nombreuses salles et couloirs détruits, ou effondrés sous la violence de la bataille.

Davis, inquiet, s'arrêta et éclaira le plafond, puis les décombres de plus en plus importants, imité par Hailey qui les détaillait aussi plus attentivement _._

- _Vous pensez que l'installation est suffisamment solide pour ne pas s'écrouler sur nos têtes ?_

- _Oui, mais il faut rester prudent. Les endroits les plus fragiles se sont déjà écroulés. Le reste de la structure de base semble plutôt correct à première vue._

Daniel balaya davantage les murs de sa lampe.

- _L'architecture construite me fait fortement penser à celle des Anciens._

- _Je songeais aussi à cette hypothèse._ confirma Jonas en le rejoignant. _Tu penses vraiment qu'ils aient pu vivre ici ?_

- _Oui, sans aucune hésitation ! Il est difficile d'être aussi affirmatif pour la ville qui a existé au-dessus…Mais ça expliquerait en partie pourquoi nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps dans les décombres._

 _Toutefois, nous venons peut-être de trouver la fameuse Cité Perdue._

Le colonel se retourna alors, stupéfait.

- _Vraiment ? Mais tout a été détruit !_

- _Et à voir ce qu'il reste de technologie dans les décombres, je dirai que leur niveau devait être très avancé._ rajouta la jeune militaire **,** toute aussi dépitée que ses compagnons.

Daniel continua son explication, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur exploration.

- _C'est exact, leur avancée en a toujours fait un peuple d'exception, très respecté et très recherché aussi._ _Selon certaines légendes, c'est ce qui les aurait amenés à leur perte ou à l'ascension…_

Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une immense salle ronde, à partir de laquelle commençaient plusieurs couloirs. Toute la partie sur leur gauche était effondrée, mais il restait plusieurs entrées encore intactes à droite, et certainement de nombreuses pièces à explorer.

Tous se regardèrent alors avec espoir. Aujourd'hui, ils feraient peut-être enfin une découverte significative sur ce peuple, comme Daniel n'avait plus aucun doute quand à l'appartenance Ancienne de la structure. Le colonel Davis donna la marche à suivre.

- _Bien,_ _il nous reste six heures avant de rentrer. Séparons-nous et regardons de plus près_. _Contact radio pour le moindre indice ou objet trouvé. Surtout faites attention, en entrant, nous avons peut-être fragilisé l'équilibre de la structure, on ne sait pas combien de temps elle tiendra encore._

Chacun acquiesça et pénétra prudemment dans un couloir différent.

Après une heure de fouille infructueuse, Jonas fut le premier à interpeller ses coéquipiers par talkie.

- _J'ai trouvé une sorte de cahier_ …Puis quand il fut rejoint par ses trois amis. _Il a été très endommagé…mais Daniel et moi pourrons certainement en tirer quelque chose._

Le colonel acquiesça.

- _Allez-y, pendant ce temps le capitaine et moi allons continuer l'exploration. Nous trouverons peut-être autre chose._

Ils revinrent trois heures plus tard et trouvèrent les deux scientifiques discutant toujours penchés sur le manuscrit.

- _Où en êtes-vous ?_

Daniel se redressa, l'air contrit.

- _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé malheureusement. Le texte est trop abîmé pour reconstituer la plus grande partie de ce qui semble être un journal de bord._

- _C'est bien dommage !_ se désola Jennyfer. _Ça nous aurait bien renseignés sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici._

- _En effet, mais je reste très intrigué par l'existence de ce carnet, car les Anciens n'ont jamais laissé de telles traces écrites…Enfin à part quelques gravures de-ci delà, leur savoir se transmettait surtout oralement et génétiquement._

- _Tout ce que nous avons pu comprendre est que le journal retrace apparemment une période d'environ quatre ans._ ajouta Jonas.

- _Cependant, la fin fait référence à des plans, à une carte de cette base pour être précis._

- _En fait, seule une partie de ce que vous venez d'explorer est encore exploitable._

Intrigué, Davis se rapprocha, suivit de près par son second.

- _Faites-nous voir ça._

- _Les plans correspondent tout à fait à ce que j'ai visité, sauf pour cette salle là._ pointa du doigt la jeune femme. _Je suis certaine de ne pas l'avoir vue._

L'espoir reprit dans les yeux de Jonas.

- _S'il n'y a vraiment rien, il pourrait s'agir d'une pièce secrète ?_

- _Allons voir de plus près ce qu'il en est. Nous allons peut-être découvrir quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que ce soit dissimulé !_

Les deux militaires s'y dirigèrent, suivis des deux scientifiques. Tous s'arrêtèrent à une intersection.

Daniel observa minutieusement le plan.

- _C'est bien ici… mais je ne vois aucune inscription ou indication possible._

- _Capitaine, captez-vous encore un signal particulier ?_

L'officier tourna sur elle-même avec son détecteur et finit par s'arrêter devant le mur qui leur faisait face.

- _Oui, mon colonel. Il y a bien une faible source d'énergie face à ce mur, mais rien de plus significatif que tout à l'heure._ Puis joignant le geste à la parole, elle frappa quelques coups sur le mur. _Il sonne creux, il y a forcement un espace derrière !_

Jonas l'observa de plus près0.

- _Je ne vois pas de mécanisme d'ouverture._

- _Le journal n'indiquait rien à ce propos ?_ demanda Davis, alors que Daniel étudiait quelques dessins près de lui.

- _Rien que nous ayons pu déchiffrer._

Tous essayèrent alors de trouver quelque chose, mais face au manque de résultats, ils firent rapidement le point.

L'archéologue soupira, en se retournant vers les autres, perplexe.

- _Ce mur est l'un des seuls où les décorations sont encore quasiment intactes, la clé est forcément là._

Jennyfer se retourna également, pointant du doigt un endroit précis.

- _Regardez ce dessin, cette partie ne représente-t-elle pas la porte des étoiles ?_

- _Mais si, bien sûr_! approuva Jonas en s'approchant d'elle.

Il appuya sur l'image et sentit sous ses doigts la matière s'enfoncer.

Ils attendirent une bonne minute, avant que le colonel ne réagisse le premier.

- _Il ne se passe rien…_

- _Effectivement._

Daniel s'approcha à nouveau pour chercher encore. Ils devaient forcément trouver. Un détail l'intrigua, alors qu'il se déplaçait latéralement.

- _Il y en a un autre ici…et là aussi !_

- _Là également !_ s'exclama la scientifique. _C'est incroyable qu'on ne les ait pas vus avant !_

Au douzième dessin enclenché, le mur se mit enfin à bouger et s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une pièce exiguë et…vide.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que le militaire exprime son mécontentement.

- _Ce n'est pas possible !_

- _Apparemment si !_ confirma Daniel, s'avançant et faisant le tour de l'espace vide devant eux.

Puis en regardant chaque mur de plus près, _Non, attendez…on dirait qu'il y a un passage dissimulé dans ce coin._

Ils empruntèrent alors à sa suite un assez long couloir, peu abîmé par les destructions, et débouchèrent enfin sur une arrière pièce ronde, contenant cinq caissons disposés en cercle.

Surprise, Jennyfer fut la première à intervenir, en s'approchant comme les autres.

- _Mais ce sont des sarcophages de cryogénisation !_

- _Il y a donc des rescapés !_ rajouta Daniel.

- _Sont-ils vivants ?_ s'inquiéta Davis.

La jeune femme fit le tour du cercle, puis observa l'état de décomposition avéré d'un d'eux.

- _Apparemment oui. Un seul des caissons a été endommagé par un éboulement, mais les autres sont en parfait état._

- _Il y a deux femmes et trois hommes._ poursuivit Jonas. Puis en s'arrêtant devant le dernier et interpellant ses compagnons, incrédule. _Mais… venez voir… ne serait-ce pas… ?_

- _Si, on dirait bien lui !_ balbutia l'archéologue, tout aussi surpris.

- _C'est incroyable, voire impensable !_ Continua le colonel. _Y'a-t-il un moyen de les déplacer sans les ouvrir ?_

- _D'après les panneaux de contrôles, ils semblent reliés à la machine au centre, mais ils doivent sans aucun doute fonctionner indépendamment des uns des autres. Cela devrait être possible, il suffit de trouver la commande de guidage._

 _Daniel, Jonas, pouvez-vous décrypter ces symboles ?_

Tous deux acquiescèrent.

- _Bien, on trouve vite et on les ramène tous à la base car il est presque l'heure de rentrer._

L'équipe finit par repasser la porte, incertaine, car aucun ne savait comment annoncer leur découverte à Sam et au SGC…

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au débriefing**

 **Sam reprit la parole, manifestement perturbée.**

_ Savez-vous depuis combien de temps ils y sont ?

_ À première vue, je dirai un à deux ans. _répondit Hailey._

_ Oh !

 **Le docteur Fraiser fit ensuite son entrée et prit immédiatement place autour de la large table, ne permettant pas à la chef de la base de s'appesantir sur cette nouvelle.**

 **Cassy débuta aussitôt son exposé, puisque toutes les attentions étaient posées sur elle.**

_ Mon général, j'ai pu avoir les premiers résultats. D'abord tous les membres d'SG1 vont bien. Pour les autres, suite à vos ordres et avec l'aide de Daniel et de Jennyfer, j'ai pu inverser le processus de cryogénisation. Les sarcophages se sont ouverts et ils sont maintenant en phase de réveil, ce qui peut prendre plusieurs jours vu leur état.

J'ai effectué tous les tests et aucun n'est porteur de maladie, de virus ou de symbiote.

Les scanners préliminaires indiquent qu'ils sont tous de type humanoïde, mais un seul est différent des autres en présentant une constitution humaine telle que la nôtre. Leur développement est absolument remarquable.

_ Avez-vous procédé à une analyse ADN ? _poursuivit Sam, inquiète de la réponse._

_ Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, leur évolution génétique est incroyable, et …une de ces personnes est bien Jack à 92%. Toutefois, même en gardant un ADN humain Terrien, il présente la plupart des caractéristiques des autres.

 **Un très long silence suivit cette révélation, que personne n'osa briser.**

 **Puis, ne pouvant en supporter davantage sur le moment, Sam mit fin à leur réunion assez froidement,** **sans regarder ses subordonnés.**

_ Bien, le débriefing est terminé. Rompez… Prévenez-moi dès que nos invités se seront réveillés.

 **Tous sortirent sans discuter, laissant la jeune femme seule et immobile un bon moment.**

 **Sam finit par prendre sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de retrouver une respiration moins oppressée, en se battant contre le déferlement difficilement contrôlable de ses émotions.**

 **Que devait-elle faire ?**

 **Et surtout, comment devait-elle réagir ?**

 **Avec cette découverte, elle était proche de l'état de choc.**

 **Jack était vivant… VIVANT !**

 **Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Alors qu'il était MORT dans ses bras !**

 **Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures, Sam trouva enfin l'énergie de se lever et se dirigea vers son bureau comme une automate.**

 **Elle s'écroula ensuite plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans son fauteuil, avec les souvenirs de ce jour terrible d'il y a sept ans, hantant une nouvelle fois son esprit.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _ **:**_

 _(Souvenir de Sam, devenu cauchemar régulier et impérissable depuis le jour fatidique)_

 **SGC, 9 juin 2004**

Cela aurait pu être un jour de vacances comme les autres, comme ceux qui nous avaient été accordés depuis le début de la semaine mais il n'en fut rien, puisque SG1 avait été une nouvelle fois rappelée en urgence à la base.

La situation était plus que tendue. Depuis presque deux semaines, SG6 aidait nos tous nouveaux alliés, les « Téraniens » à s'installer sur P2X45, leur nouvelle planète.

Fuir les goa'ulds avait été difficile pour ce peuple, bien qu'il y avait eu peu de pertes au cours de la dernière mission de sauvetage, mais selon l'équipe en place, la vie reprenait son cours.

Enfin, tout semblait bien aller jusqu'à leur silence radio.

Ils auraient dû rentrer hier et le SGC n'avait plus de leurs nouvelles depuis la dernière transmission datant de 48H (soit 72H).

C'était un général Hammond très inquiet, dans la salle de débriefing, qui nous avait confié cette seconde mission de secours.

Le plan était simple, à la « Jack O'Neill » : on évalue la situation et on fonce !

Aurions-nous encore aujourd'hui notre « éternelle » chance ?

Depuis le début de la réunion, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quittait plus et me faisait douter comme rarement cela avait pu arriver.

Je savais bien que je n'étais pas d'une nature très optimiste, mais là j'étais vraiment anxieuse !

Mon intuition sur une mission avait toujours été exacte. Et non, vraiment, je ne la sentais pas ! Et pourtant nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser et nous étions les seuls à pouvoir aller les aider.

La tension était encore plus à son comble dans la salle d'embarquement, comme toujours dans ce cas de figure...

Mais cette fois-ci, nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions trouver, ce qui augmentait grandement la pression sur nos épaules.

L'UAV, déjà envoyé, ne nous avait pas indiqué grand-chose, avant de s'écraser.

La porte finit cette fois-ci de s'enclencher dans un bruit sourd et plutôt sinistre à mon avis, que l'alarme ne couvrit malheureusement pas totalement. Même le kawoosh ne perturba pas le silence de plomb qui nous avait enveloppés depuis l'annonce de notre mission.

Les habitudes que l'on développait face aux situations extrêmes ou d'urgences étaient vraiment incroyables.

Et pourtant, face au calme olympien que nous arborions, je voyais mille et un détails chez mes compagnons, qui me serraient davantage le ventre.

Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui nous attendait, pour ne pas augmenter davantage mon stress, mais tout dans leurs postures m'y ramenait.

Teal'c était aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, cependant mon œil exercé reconnaissait la légère crispation de sa position.

Daniel, lui, grimaçait en fixant la passerelle devant nous, cachant peu sa nervosité.

Jack, enfin le colonel, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait cette petite ride sur le front, signe d'importantes préoccupation et concentration.

Bref, nous étions tendus et la porte était maintenant ouverte.

Nous avions ainsi franchi le vortex le cœur lourd, puis le reste s'était ensuite déroulé à une vitesse vertigineuse.

C'était encore les goa'ulds !

Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous arrivions trop tard. Sans nous montrer, nous avions finalement réussi à retrouver les villageois et SG6… Morts, Tous sans exception… un véritable carnage !

Un sentiment de rage nous avait alors envahis, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, car nous étions déjà repérés et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

La seule solution avait été de nous replier.

Exit l'action ou les idées de vengeance, nous courrions déjà comme des damnés sous le feu ennemi.

Daniel avait ensuite enclenché la porte pendant que nous tentions désespérément de ralentir les jaffas. Sous l'ordre du Colonel, il est passé et Teal'c l'y avait suivi de près pour libérer leur position, se faisant toucher au moment d'entrer dans le vortex.

Il ne restait alors plus que moi, et Jack… face à une horde d'ennemis et sous une avalanche de tirs. Nous étions maintenant encerclés, mais de notre nouvelle position, il nous restait encore une chance de passer à notre tour ces trois mètres qui nous séparaient de la porte.

Il fallait faire vite… Très vite, en se coordonnant au mieux, et ça, ensemble, nous savions le faire !

Étant la plus proche, j'entendis clairement son ordre d'y aller à toute vitesse, pendant qu'il me couvrait, sous le bruit de plus en plus assourdissant des tirs et des explosions.

Je m'exécutais alors, prête à le couvrir à mon tour en me positionnant près du vortex, quand un tir me brûla l'épaule en me frôlant. Je lâchais un juron pour m'aider à surmonter la douleur lancinante et me retourna pour voir s'il me suivait…

Et là je vis… le plus inacceptable à mes yeux.

Bizarrement, à partir de ce moment là, tout ce qui allait si vite défila comme au ralenti. Très lentement, je le vis s'écrouler après avoir reçu un tir de lance en pleine poitrine.

Sidérée, je n'en cru pas mes yeux… Pas Lui !

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne sus plus comment réagir, mais une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Alors sans réfléchir, je le rejoignis.

Plus rien d'autre n'exista dans la brume qui m'enveloppait en plein cœur.

En larmes, j'avais rapidement constaté que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le sauver. Le tir avait passé la protection du gilet et causé une blessure bien trop profonde pour pouvoir espérer bloquer l'hémorragie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas possible !

Je le pris ensuite dans mes bras, le serrant fort en essayant d'ignorer tout son sang qui se répandait autour de nous et sur ma tenue...

A ses derniers instants, rien d'autre ne compta que le regard intense et désespéré que nous échangeâmes. Nous savions…

Cependant il mourut avant que nous ayons pu nous dire quoi que ce soit, me laissant complètement anéantie.

La réalité reprit ensuite le dessus, permettant soudainement au temps de reprendre son cours normal, avec des tirs toujours extrêmement dangereux autour de nous, mais je restais figée près de Lui.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver… Je le refusais !

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

C'était vraiment le pire de mes cauchemars ! Et j'allais forcément me réveiller… revoir ses regards chaleureux posés sur moi quand il ne pensait pas être observé, sentir sa présence troublante mais pourtant si apaisante…

L'avoir simplement, Lui, auprès de moi.

Cependant le sang sur mes mains ne put que me faire réaliser l'horrible vérité. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça !

Tout ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

Une seule idée me resta alors, dans la glace qui avait envahi mon esprit, mon cœur et mon corps.

Ce fut de mourir…Mourir avec « Lui » ! Je n'osa imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Cependant, mon instinct de survie en décida autrement et l'emporta.

Alors, comme un robot, je me détacha finalement de lui, me leva, puis je le laissa et passa la porte juste avant sa fermeture.

(Fin du flash-back)

* * *

 **Bureau de Sam :**

 **La jeune femme étouffa le sanglot qui monta en elle, ainsi que la meurtrissure que ce jour avait laissé dans son cœur.**

 _Jack était vivant…_... _vivant_ _!_

 **Elle ne réalisait pas…**

 **Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et finit par entrer sans autorisation.**

_ Ca va aller Sam ? _demanda doucement Daniel, inquiet._

 **Sam ne répondit pas, et ne releva pas non plus la tête qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. L'archéologue s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.**

_ Je suis là si tu veux en parler…

 **Son amie réagit enfin, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion** **,** **sans** **pour autant le regarder.**

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire Daniel, pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

 **Elle laissa alors ses larmes, retenues depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, couler librement. Daniel la prit dans ses bras.**

_ Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il pourra nous donner les réponses que nous attendons.

_ Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

 **Sam sursauta en entendant ses enfants qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle chercha à se reprendre.**

_ Ça va aller mes chéris.

_C'est de la faute d'oncle Dany ? _demandèrent-ils en regardant Daniel méchamment._

_ Non, maman a juste un petit souci.

 **Les jumeaux lui parurent soulagés mais pas convaincus pour autant.**

 **La jeune femme se leva, et changea de sujet, incapable de continuer sur cette lancée.**

_ Si on allait regarder un des DVD qu'on a loué hier ?

_ Oui ! _répondirent-ils en chœur._

_ En route Carter ! _rajouta ensuite le garçon, en parlant à sa sœur_.

 **Puis tous deux partirent en courant vers la salle de repos.**

_ Pas de commentaire Daniel. _prévient gentiment Sam, puis en le voyant sourire et lever les yeux au ciel._ Si la dernière saison sortie des simpsons ou le Roi Lion te tente, tu peux te joindre à nous.

_ Une prochaine fois peut-être. Je dois finir une traduction importante avec Jonas. Ça ira pour toi ?

 **Sam répondit positivement de la tête en pensant** « _faudra bien ! »_ , **puis soupira en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se recomposa un visage de circonstances et partit rejoindre ses enfants**.

_ A plus tard Daniel.

* * *

 **Quatre jours plus tard** …

 **Il était 10H du matin et Sam errait encore dans les couloirs.**

 **Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il plus arrivé ?**

 **Sam grimaça pour toute réponse !**

 **Elle se revoyait encore à arpenter les couloirs, plusieurs mois après la mort de Jack, tel un lion en cage, comme elle le faisait à nouveau ces derniers temps.**

 **Elle était pathétique !**

 **Pathétique et tellement perturbée…**

 **Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans son caisson de stase il y a quatre jours, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien. Plus de concentration possible sur quoi que ce soit, plus de sommeil réparateur, plus suffisamment d'appétit ni de facilité à rester en place.**

 **Tout ce dont elle était capable, était de repenser sans cesse à toutes ces années passées auprès de « lui », comme si elle avait un film sans fin dans la tête.**

 **Et savoir qu'« il » était en ce moment même au SGC la hantait plus que tout.**

 **Heureusement qu'aucune équipe n'était de sortie !**

 **Sans parler de Daniel et de Cassy, qui faisaient tout pour occuper les enfants et lui laisser du temps.**

 **Du temps… pff, comme si elle avait voulu en avoir autant !**

 **Dire qu'ils avaient même été jusqu'à lui suggérer de prendre des vacances !**

 **Elle aurait décidément tout vu ! Alors que le travail, en plus du plaisir de le faire, avait toujours été pour elle un moyen de s'occuper quand elle voulait arrêter de penser. Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas !**

 **Cependant, en ce moment, elle n'avait rien sur quoi elle focaliser son esprit. Plus de paperasses… Nada !**

 **Si seulement elle avait des expériences à faire…**

 **Sam ouvrit la porte avec son pass et entra justement dans son labo, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur à travailler, bien que cela lui manquait énormément.**

 **C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était devenue Brigadier Général, elle n'avait plus eu de moments à consacrer aux sciences. Déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas évident avec les enfants, les missions…**

 **Heureusement qu'Hailey avait repris brillamment sa suite.**

 **Fébrile, elle fit le tour de la pièce puis vint s'asseoir à son bureau. L'air sentait le renfermé, mais peut-être qu'ici elle pourrait trouver un quelconque apaisement…**

 **La jeune femme laissa distraitement ses yeux et ses doigts parcourir ses dernières notes toujours étalées devant elle, et elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait en fait passé très peu de temps ces sept dernières années dans ce qui avait été son « antre ».**

 **Elle soupira… en s'imprégnant avec nostalgie de cette pièce qui avait tant été la sienne et qui le restait encore malgré tout.**

 **Personne ne l'avait investie depuis et ne venait plus vraiment ici d'ailleurs. Elle moins que tout autre scientifique.**

 **Daniel lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi, comme s'il ne se doutait pas de la raison ! Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du manque de temps, comme le pensait la plupart des gens. Elle était si passionnée qu'elle en aurait trouvé malgré toutes ses obligations.**

 **La vérité était simplement que c'était dur d'être là.**

 **Elle avait perdu tout son intérêt à y être, sachant qu'« il » ne viendrait plus, qu'ils ne partageraient plus ces moments privilégiés où « il » venait lui faire prendre une pause, lui parler, la faire rire, l'observer discrètement ou être juste auprès d'elle.**

 **Bien qu'aussi exaspérant que cela avait pu l'être parfois, elle n'aurait échangé ces instants pour rien au monde, surtout quand « il » venait l'inviter en vacances dans son chalet. Même si elle avait refusé à chaque fois, elle avait adoré qu' « il » le fasse, et elle n'en avait mesuré toute la valeur que bien des années plus tard.**

 **Si à l'époque elle avait su que l'avenir se passerait ainsi, elle aurait alors certainement dit oui.**

 **Bref, cette pièce lui rappelait tellement son absence qu'elle ne parvenait plus à y travailler correctement. Et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, sauf qu' « il » était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie…**

 **Sam soupira de nouveau. Comment allait-elle faire ?**

 **Allait-elle reconnaître en lui celui qu'elle avait toujours connu et surtout redécouvert avant qu'il ne disparaisse ?**

 **Elle se laissa une nouvelle fois aller à ses souvenirs…**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _ **:**_

 **SGC, 9 mai 2004** **(1 mois avant la date fatidique)**

SG1 (sous sa forme première) était revenue depuis deux jours d'une mission difficile pour sauver un Tok'ra. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'être tous rentrés entiers.

Ils étaient presque tous passés par la case torture, une fois de plus !

Une fois de trop ? Sam n'avait jamais su le dire.

Elle était sortie en douce de l'infirmerie, tant elle avait besoin d'air.

N'ayant pas la force d'avancer plus loin, elle finit par s'asseoir à même l'herbe humide et réprima aussitôt un frisson, réalisant la légèreté des blouses d'infirmerie.

Elle aurait voulut en parler à Janet, mais elle se contenta seulement d'observer le ciel encore étoilé, où apparaissaient au loin les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle voulait juste ressentir l'énergie du jour naissant, de la vie, reprendre le pas sur l'obscurité et la douleur.

Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son supérieur l'interpeller, ni l'inquiétude dans sa voix qu'il ne put cacher complètement.

- _Je vous trouve enfin Major ! On vous cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure._

Sam ne réagit pas plus, ni ne le regarda quand Jack s'approcha tout près d'elle.

- _Mon général, ici O'Neill, je l'ai retrouvée à la surface. Nous redescendrons dans un moment._

- _Très bien colonel, nous sommes enfin tous rassurés. Avez-vous besoin d'une quelconque assistance ?_

- _Aucune mon général, je raccompagnerai moi-même le major à l'infirmerie. Terminé._

- _Bien_ , _passez ensuite par mon bureau. Terminé._

Jack jeta son talkie, retira rapidement sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se mit derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle et en la sentant sursauter et se contracter, il lui murmura tout bas.

- _Tout doux Carter,_ _vous êtes sur le point de geler. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le dictateur en blouse blanche me le fasse payer !_

 _Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, on descendra quand vous le voudrez. Et puis il parait que je suis très confortable !_

En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais autorisé ce genre de rapprochement. Il l'aurait plutôt ramenée illico à l'infirmerie, mais cette option lui était apparue presque intolérable.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas semblé prête à redescendre et il comprenait son besoin de prendre l'air, après avoir étouffé et souffert dans une petite pièce.

Cependant, s'il voulait vraiment être honnête, cette fois-ci, en dépit du règlement, il avait lui aussi besoin de la sentir vivante tout contre lui, pour finir de le rassurer et de l'apaiser, lui qui se sentait si coupable de ne pouvoir la protéger correctement.

Il resserra son étreinte quand il la sentit se détendre peu à peu…

Il avait eu si peur !

…Peur de La perdre au cours de cette mission, où elle avait tant souffert sous ses propres yeux.

…Peur d'autant plus ravivée, quand tout à l'heure il avait découvert son lit vide à l'infirmerie.

…Peur qu'elle n'ait fait une bêtise, quand personne ne l'avait trouvée dans le quart d'heure suivant.

Ils étaient pourtant dans une base qui possédait un des meilleurs systèmes vidéo au monde ! C'était un comble que son second soit restée introuvable jusque-là. Il avait beau avoir mené les recherches et ratissé chaque étage, le cœur et l'estomac noués, il savait à quel point elle avait été secouée.

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, espérant la tenir dans ses bras pour de longues minutes encore.

Ils n'auraient pas d'autres occasions d'avoir un tel contact avant des lustres, et paradoxalement, il ne voulait plus que cela n'arrive qu'après de graves blessures.

Le soleil finit par se lever sans qu'ils n'aient échangé le moindre mot. Jack voulait juste être là, et, perdu dans ses propres pensées, il mit un long moment à remarquer qu'elle s'était finalement endormie.

Le corps bien endolori et le dos en feu, il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la douceur de leurs chaleurs unies et d'aller au lit… enfin elle à l'infirmerie et lui dans le sien ! Il sourit à la pensée qui venait de le traverser…« Lui et son major » !

Son major justement, mais pourtant...

Dire qu'il l'avait presque perdue il y a deux jours… Il ne voulait plus y penser maintenant, mais les choses ne pouvaient certainement plus continuer ainsi.

Que ferait-il sans elle ? Sans même lui avoir dit que ce qu'il ressentait depuis ces sept dernières années...

Sept ans tout de même !

Jack soupira et se leva doucement en la prenant dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'infirmerie, toujours profondément endormie.

A peine entrés dans ladite salle, il se dirigea vers Janet, qui lui montra instantanément un des lits.

- _Ah colonel, vous voilà enfin !_

- _Moins fort, Doc ! Elle dort…_ grimaça le militaire.

- _Comme c'est mignon !_ plaisanta le docteur en souriant. _Elle a enfin cessé de lutter et va pouvoir récupérer. Même un sédatif n'y avait pas complètement réussi ! Il faudra me donner votre recette colonel !_

- _Très drôle Doc, vraiment très drôle !_

Il déposa Sam délicatement, puis changea illico de sujet alors que Janet installait les capteurs de contrôle cardiaque sur la jeune femme.

- _Comment vont les autres ?_

- _Teal'c est sorti tout à l'heure. Même s'il guérit moins vite sans son symbiote, il ne devrait plus souffrir longtemps. Daniel s'est enfin réveillé cette nuit, il est encore en observation. Son état s'est amélioré depuis ces dernières heures et il n'enlèvera pas son plâtre avant au moins 2 semaines._

 _Sam va mieux à ce que je vois, ses contusions, blessures et brûlures disparaîtront rapidement._

 _Et quant à vous, je vous signale que vous devriez être couché dans ce lit-là !_

Jack grimaça et ignora superbement le lit voisin que lui montrait la jeune femme. Il devait trouver rapidement un prétexte pour fuir d'ici, avant de se retrouver inutilement immobilisé.

- _C'est bon, je vais bien !_

- _Mais_ _bien sûr ! Montrez-moi donc où en sont vos blessures et votre dos._

- _Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine !_

Il s'éloigna ensuite en reculant vers la sortie, faisant fi de l'air plus qu'autoritaire du médecin.

- _Le général m'attend…_

- _COLONEL !_ L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne passe la porte. _Ne me forcez pas à vous l'ordonner !_

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au labo :**

 **Sam sourit en repensant à la célèbre aversion du colonel pour l'infirmerie. D'après ce que lui avait dit son amie peu de temps après, il lui en avait encore fait voir de toutes les couleurs, alors qu'il avait lui aussi été assez sérieusement blessé.**

 **De brèves images de ses tortures lui revinrent à l'esprit, lui faisant toujours autant froid dans le dos, mais elle les chassa.**

 **Elle repensa aussi à toutes les autres et nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie, et que son supérieur était resté auprès d'elle, à la veiller ou lui rendre des visites innombrables, interminables…**

 **Elle se souvint également avec une incroyable précision de sa chaleur, de son odeur et surtout de ses bras la serrant si fort contre lui ce matin-là. Elle en avait eu tellement besoin, qu'elle avait béni le fait que ce soit lui qui en ait pris l'initiative.**

 **Il avait en plus été si confortable, qu'elle s'était rapidement endormie, se sentant si sécurisée et si bien.**

… **Enfin.**

… **Depuis le temps qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait la paix que dans « ses » bras.**

 **Les choses auraient pu en rester là, comme à chaque fois, mais ce ne fut cependant pas le cas !**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _ **: (suite)**_

 **SGC, 23 mai 2004**

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis leur précédent retour de mission.

Et bien que mis au repos forcé, aucun des membres de SG1 n'avait été autorisé à partir en vacances, ou encore à quitter simplement la base.

Tous étaient maintenant plus ou moins bien remis et essayaient de s'occuper au mieux pendant cette mise en alerte, suite à une menace goa'uld.

Ne voulant pas rattraper trop vite son retard dans ses rapports, Jack parcourait une fois de plus les couloirs et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant les portes d'un fameux laboratoire.

Il y était déjà venu deux fois depuis ce matin, et il était seulement 10H !

La porte était toujours ouverte et il hésita un instant à passer la tête pour voir où elle en était. Il ne résista pas longtemps et la vit toujours concentrée sur son expérience. C'est même à peine si elle avait bougé d'un centimètre !

Il la contempla pendant quelques minutes, se demandant s'il devait entrer à nouveau ou pas… Il n'eut cependant pas à tergiverser longtemps que Sam l'interpella sans tourner la tête vers lui.

- _Vous désirez mon colonel ?_

- _Vous inviter à dîner mon major._ répondit-il spontanément en entrant et s'installant en face d'elle.

La jeune femme releva vivement la tête, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, face à la pseudo-assurance qu'il affichait.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Vous avez parfaitement entendu !_

Elle le considéra un instant, puis décida d'entrer dans son jeu, lui rendant son sourire et feignant toujours la surprise.

- _Mon major ?_

- _Ah, je savais bien que vous aviez compris !_ _C'est tout à fait ce que vous êtes, et puis vous me sortez bien du « mon colonel » à tout va !_

Sam rit, puis ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de continuer sur sa lancée.

- _A dîner ?_

Jack ne se laissa pas distraire par l'embarras et le magnifique sourire de la jeune femme.

- _Oui, j'aimerai vous inviter à dîner…Heu, ça vous irait ce soir ?_

- _Ce soir ?_ s'étonna-t-elle cette fois-ci réellement.

- _Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de répéter ce que je dis, sans aligner plus de deux mots…_ Puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas … _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

- _…Je…_

Sam essayait en vain de garder une réflexion cohérente, face à la tournure inattendue que prenait leur petite joute verbale.

- _Vous savez, c'est une proposition honnête, comme quand je vous invitais pour le Minnesota._

- _Je sais… C'est …d'accord._

- _Vraiment ?_ s'étonna-t-il à son tour.

- _Oui… Si vous arrivez à convaincre le général de nous laisser enfin sortir. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est coincé ici !_

Jack ne put cacher son sourire crâne. Persuader Hammond n'était certainement pas le plus dur à faire dans tout cela.

Et, Carter avait enfin accepté une de ses invitations ! Non, Sam l'avait fait !

Bon ok, ce n'était pas pour aller dans son chalet, mais c'était tout de même un bon début !

Puis, voyant où l'emmenaient ses pensées, le militaire se reconcentra alors sur le rougissement de la jeune femme, sans pouvoir se départir de son expression. Il s'écarta ensuite pour repartir.

- _Pour le général, j'en fais mon affaire. Si nous avons l'autorisation, je passerai vous prendre à 19H chez vous… à plus tard Sam._

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au labo** (toujours dans les pensées de Sam)

 **Sam se souvient de l'avoir regardé partir, puis avoir continué à fixer la porte pendant quelques minutes encore, en se demandant si ce qui s'était passé avait bien été réel !**

 **Le colonel l'avait invitée à dîner et surtout, elle avait accepté. Et il l'avait aussi délibérément appelée par son prénom…**

 **Le programme, qui s'était alors annoncé, avait été tout autant excitant que terriblement angoissant !**

 **Leur relation s'était franchement améliorée durant ces deux semaines, après leur dernière mission.**

 **Ils s'étaient malgré eux beaucoup rapprochés suite au fameux lever de soleil, comme si le contact privilégié qu'ils y avaient eu avait rendu le besoin de le renouveler plus fort que leur raison.**

 **Alors, depuis, ils avaient multiplié sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ces moments particuliers, comme un jeu qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.**

 **Le tout avait été de savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient placer les limites.**

 **Une certaine loi avait-elle été encore suffisante ?**

 **Sam se rappela, qu'au début, ils s'étaient contentés de partager la présence de l'autre, souvent dans son labo, ou autre part mais très vite ils s'étaient mis à discuter et à se découvrir comme jamais ils ne s'étaient permis de le faire auparavant.**

 **Et leur jeu était si vite devenu séduction malgré eux.**

 **Ils avaient évité de se toucher, mais ils avaient « flirté» plus ou moins ouvertement selon les situations, les lieux et de manière tellement plus affirmée et ambiguë quand cela était arrivé, que cela avait laissé peu de doutes sur l'évolution de leurs plus grandes complicité et complémentarité.**

 **Ils étaient pourtant toujours restés très professionnels, mais ce matin-là, Jack semblait avoir décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure.**

 **Avaient-ils l'occasion de passer un nouveau cap ?**

 **L'avait-elle souhaité ?**

 **A l'époque, elle ne s'était plus posée la question tellement la réponse avait été évidente. Elle s'était déjà avoué depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.**

 **Sauf que cette fois-ci, la donne avait été différente.**

 **Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, ni aussi prêts à enfreindre une loi qu'ils avaient si longtemps respectée au prix de leur bonheur.**

 **Sam se souvint alors qu'elle s'était efforcée à rester dans la réalité, en se répétant que ce n'était qu'un dîner et qu'il pouvait ne rien se passer… qu'il ne se passerait certainement rien d'ailleurs.**

 **Le moment n'avait pas été propice pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder l'opportunité d'une quelconque chance. Ils n'étaient même pas censés l'envisager en eux même, l'armée ayant encore trop besoin d'eux.**

 **Ils avaient réellement joué avec le feu et ils en avaient été conscients.**

 **Et pourtant, cela avait été leur premier rendez-vous seuls en dehors de la base, où il n'avait pas été question de « retour en arrière » !**

 **Cette constatation l'avait tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pu se concentrer et continuer à travailler du reste de cette journée, surtout après que l'appel du général pour la prévenir** **qu'SG1 venait d'obtenir un week-end libéré, et qu'elle pouvait quitter la base quand elle le désirait.**

 **Sacré Jack ! Il avait su être persuasif !**

 **Avant de partir se préparer chez elle, elle était finalement passée voir Janet, comme l'heure avait été proche. En plus, il n'était pas repassé la voir de la journée !**

 **Sam ressentit à nouveau cette même et intense agitation qui l'avait envahie à ce jour-là.**

 **Elle sourit encore à ce moment précis…. Ils avaient eu un rendez-vous.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK :**_

 **Le soir même, devant la maison de Sam** **:**

Jack se gara pile à l'heure et était plutôt nerveux face à l'importance de ce moment pour l'évolution de leur relation…

Enfin, relation si il y avait !

Il inspira un bon coup. Il avait tant hésité à venir… Non pas qu'il ne le voulait plus, mais ne faisaient-ils pas la plus grosse erreur de leur vie ?

Ce rendez-vous était osé et même complètement fou s'ils se voulaient réalistes. S'ils se faisaient prendre et que la cour martiale leur tombait dessus, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour eux et la bonne marche du SGC.

SG1 n'était pas une équipe dont la base pouvait se passer. Et plus que ça, enfreindre la règle de non fraternisation serait impardonnable, vu leur importance pour le programme et leurs hautes positions hiérarchiques.

Ils étaient parfaitement conscients des risques qu'ils encouraient, et pourtant leur raison ne suffisait plus à endiguer tout ce qu'ils avaient cherché à taire.

Devaient-ils vraiment mettre fin à cette attente qui durait depuis sept ans ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas patienter encore un peu ? Mais combien de temps ?

Quand la période pourrait-elle être la plus opportune ? A considérer qu'il puisse y en avoir une.

Sept ans n'était-ce pas déjà trop ? Surtout si on prenait en compte leur récent et incroyable rapprochement.

Ils avaient déjà prouvé, quelque part, et depuis une belle lurette même, que leurs sentiments respectifs, qu'ils savaient partagés depuis le test Zatarc, ne gêneraient en rien leur professionnalisme.

Et Jack savait que passer le pas ne changerait pas cette donne. Il en était certain. Ils feraient tout pour ne pas être séparés.

Alors, plus sûr de lui tout à coup, Jack sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison.

Si son second le souhaitait encore, ils n'attendraient plus.

Sam lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ne tente de frapper à la porte, et l'accueillit avec un de ces sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, allant jusqu'à se dévorer ouvertement du regard, faisant grimper en flèche la tension qui les habitait.

La jeune femme fut la première à reprendre un peu de contenance.

- _Voulez-vous entrer un moment ou nous y allons tout de suite ?_

- _Allons-y maintenant, nous avons un peu de route. J'aimerai vous montrer un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement._

Jack n'était pas sûr de sa réponse, mais cela était préférable pour l'aider à se contrôler davantage. Il sourit et osa un regard profond et caressant.

- _Vous êtes vraiment renversante Sam…Les robes vous rendent vraiment plus magnifique que d'habitude._

Sam rougit immanquablement au compliment, en soutenant son regard et se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait choisi cette longue robe d'été bleu nuit qui lui donnait l'air d'être habillée mais pas trop, tout en dévoilant la moitié de ses cuisses par de longues fentes qui descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sam avait imaginé avec un soin tout particulier la réaction qu'elle pourrait susciter chez son colonel, et elle était ravie de voir que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché à provoquer.

Elle réussit tout de même à articuler correctement en le remerciant.

- _Merci, mon colonel… Votre tenue vous va également à ravir !_

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait bien plus qu'« à ravir ».

Avec sa veste sombre, simple et parfaitement ajustée, qui contrastait avec sa chemise blanche et son jeans, il était d'une virilité et d'une beauté à tomber.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop le détailler, ce qui fut peine perdue !

Elle l'avait si rarement vu habillé en civil et avec tant de classe, que cela détonnait avec son habitude de le côtoyer en treillis ou en uniforme de cérémonie.

Et vu le même éclat qui se reflétait dans « ses yeux », il semblait tout à fait partager ses pensées.

L'avait-elle déjà trouvé sexy à ce point ?

Le voir porter son uniforme détrônait peut-être toutes les autres tenues, mais elle intégrait dans sa mémoire cette nouvelle image de lui.

Sam essaya à nouveau de reprendre contenance et se mordit doublement la lèvre, surtout quand il rajouta en souriant, avec une respiration plus anarchique.

- _Je vous en prie Sam, ce soir appelez-moi Jack…_

Puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches, inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, tandis que la jeune femme finissait de fermer sa porte et qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

- _Très bien Jack, je suis toute à vous._

Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite silencieusement vers la voiture, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Jack essayait vainement de ne pas trop considérer le double sens de la dernière réplique. Il s'était volontairement retenu de lui répondre, sachant que ça les aurait manifestement trop vite amenés à la case « dessert ».

Or ce soir, c'était leur soirée avant tout et ils avaient un programme à tenir !

Ils étaient certainement « insensés » et « pathétiques », mais surtout surpris de voir à quel point leur rendez-vous pouvait démarrer fort ou que tout pouvait être plus naturel entre eux.

Jack respira encore un grand coup pendant qu'ils contournèrent la voiture.

Il mit une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, avant de lui ouvrir la portière et de faire un peu d'humour pour apaiser un peu leur tension.

- _Alors Sam, vous avez une occasion spéciale ce soir ?_

Sam se fit un peu plus charmeuse, d'autant plus que les contacts physiques entraient enfin en scène. Elle se lança cette fois-ci sans hésitation dans son jeu et frissonna à son contact chaud.

- _Tout à fait, figurez-vous que j'ai rendez-vous avec un homme plus que charmant._

- _C'est un homme très chanceux alors !_

- _Ça sera à vous de me le dire Jack !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa remarque, elle laissa son souffle caresser furtivement et presque sensuellement sa joue, puis elle monta dans la voiture sans approfondir son approche. A cet instant, elle n'était pas sûre de se contrôler entièrement si elle se mettait aussi à le toucher.

Le colonel resta stupéfait quelques instants, sentant son cœur s'emballer plus encore et un long frisson le parcourir de part en part.

Depuis quand leur situation avait-elle réellement changée ?

Cela avait-il commencé à son invitation ? A sa réponse positive ? Ou suite à leur lever de soleil ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore dérapé, se testant pour l'instant plus qu'autre chose, mais Sam était, elle aussi, consciente que leurs rapports amicaux allaient devenir définitivement plus privés à partir de ce moment.

Elle semblait même le souhaiter autant que lui, ce qui était aussi troublant qu'excitant, tant Jack était habitué à sa réserve militaire envers lui.

Avait-elle accepté ce fait en même temps que ce dîner ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir garder son self-control, si elle ne l'y aidait pas ?

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le pas de sa porte, à aucun moment ils n'avaient été le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill, œuvrant dans la même chaîne de commandement.

Et ce soir, il voyait enfin la femme irrésistible et envoûtante cachée sous son second, et bon dieu quelle femme !

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser quelques secondes au règlement, comme un dernier signal d'alarme dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il chassa vite ses sombres pensées, s'installa derrière le volant et démarra pour ce qui serait maintenant certainement une délicieuse aventure.

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au labo** (toujours dans les pensées de Sam)

 **Sam sourit encore de la facilité qu'elle avait eu, ce soir-là, à faire tomber la réserve qu'elle avait toujours maintenue envers lui.**

 **Elle avait su qu'en acceptant ce dîner, ce ne serait plus uniquement qu'amical entre eux…Définitivement et délicieusement plus seulement !**

 **Et tout avait confirmé cette certitude. Leurs tenues et leurs regards chauds et envoûtants. Des paroles à double sens et une main caressante bien placée dans son dos.**

 **Elle pouvait presque encore la sentir, tellement ce contact l'avait électrisée, faisant monter encore plus en flèche sa tension et son désir.**

 **Leur jeu avait inexorablement prit une toute autre ampleur, difficile à gérer mais tellement excitante dans un sens.**

 **En le voyant plus sexy et séduisant que jamais à l'entrée de sa maison, elle avait dû chercher au plus profond d'elle-même la force de ne pas l'attirer contre elle et l'amener directement dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait tellement désiré à cet instant-là.**

 **Il avait voulu jouer ? ok… Elle avait joué aussi, en lui signifiant ce qu'elle avait voulu, et surtout Qui elle avait voulu !**

 **Comme lui, elle avait été prête à leur donner une chance. Cela n'avait pas pu se dérouler autrement.**

 **Sam se souvint aussi de la tension qui les avait habités pendant le trajet** **et que pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle avait fait nombre de propositions pour savoir où ils allaient. Jack n'avait même** **pas** **lâché un petit indice face à sa curiosité, mais ils avaient bien ri de ses suggestions les plus farfelues.**

 **Il l'avait ainsi emmenée à Denver et elle devait dire qu'il avait toujours eu le don de la surprendre. Ils étaient entrés dans un petit restaurant italo-grecque typique, très chaleureux, romantique et intime, parfait pour leur petit tête à tête.**

 **Au moins, ils avaient été sûrs de ne rencontrer aucune personne connue.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _ **:**_ _ **(suite)**_

 **Une heure trente plus tard, restaurant** _ **Del Arte Amore**_ **, Denver** **:**

Jack et Sam étaient installés à une petite table à l'écart.

Ils avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts par le patron, un très vieil ami de Jack apparemment, qui leur avait réservé un traitement de faveur incroyable.

Les seuls autres clients étaient un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes fêtant un anniversaire.

L'atmosphère était douce, romantique et ne faisait qu'exacerber leur attirance et leur complicité.

Tous les deux tentaient au mieux de rester attentifs aux différents plats qu'on leur apportait, mais ils vivaient un merveilleux moment, comme ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé.

Pendant toutes ces années, ils s'étaient bien sûr demandés ce que cela aurait pu donner eux deux ensemble et chacun avait été bien loin de la réalité… Comme quoi leur relation pouvait être bien plus simple qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Sam quitta un instant son regard, pour parcourir un peu la salle.

- _Cet endroit est vraiment extraordinaire et la nourriture délicieuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait encore exister de tels restaurants._

- _C'est vrai, j'ai toujours aimé venir ici._

Jack poursuivit en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- _Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire ces dernières années, mais j'y ai toujours trouvé une sorte de réconfort et de ressourcement._

- _C'est ici que vous amenez toutes vos conquêtes ?_

Le colonel sourit un instant en associant Sam et le mot « conquête », puis se fit plus sérieux.

- _Vous savez_ , _vous êtes la première à qui je dévoile cet endroit, avant il faisait parti de mon jardin secret. Je n'ai revu Giorgio, le patron, que quelques mois avant la mort de Charlie, ça n'allait déjà plus avec Sara. Après, je suis revenu régulièrement ici, ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de retrouver un peu de chaleur dans le néant qu'était devenue ma vie. Ensuite il y a eu le SGC…_

- _Je suis très touchée Jack, et désolée aussi, je ne voulais pas…_ dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- _Vous n'y êtes pour rien._ la coupa-t-il sans la lui lâcher. _Mais ?_ Sam haussa alors un sourcil... _Je vous ai interrompue dans votre phrase, et aussi votre pensée je dirai !_

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Cet homme la connaissait vraiment plus qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné, et c'est pour cela qu'elle lui répondit franchement, bien qu'embarrassée.

- _Je vois que vous me connaissez bien… Je…J'essayais de m'imaginer dans votre tableau de chasse._ Puis face à la réaction étonnée de son interlocuteur. _Je me disais que cet endroit est parfait pour conclure, alors je vous imaginais y emmener les femmes qui vous plaisaient…Et que maintenant c'était mon tour…_

- _Non, c'est juste vous Sam !_ ajouta-t-il en souriant, et resserrant le contact de leurs mains.

Il appréciait la franchise de la jeune femme, découvrant plus encore chez elle un côté qu'il aurait eu du mal à soupçonner. Et à sa manière, il s'était également un peu plus dévoilé.

Jamais il ne pourrait emmener ici une autre femme qu' « Elle », même pour les raisons qu'elle avait citées, avec une belle perspicacité d'ailleurs !

Le principal, pour l'instant, était qu'elle avait compris. Ils ne purent cependant ajouter quoique ce soit puisque le serveur vint les interrompre.

- _Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, mais étant vous aussi des amis de Mr Giorgio, les personnes là-bas trouvent que vous formez un couple charmant et aimeraient vous inviter à partager le dessert et leur petite fête avec eux._

Jack regarda plus attentivement le petit groupe non loin d'eux, puis se retourna vers Sam.

- _Qu'en dîtes-vous ?_

- _Pourquoi pas !_ Puis au serveur. _Êtes-vous certain que nous n'allons pas déranger ces personnes ?_

- _Absolument madame O'Neill, l'invitation vient du couple au centre qui fête ses vingt ans mariage._

Jack s'assura une dernière fois du regard que la jeune femme était d'accord.

- _Nous acceptons avec grand plaisir._

Le serveur acquiesça et s'éloigna.

Sam le regarda ensuite en souriant.

- _Mme O'Neill ?_

Le militaire fut partagé entre l'envie de lui sourire franchement ou lui faire sa tête de chien battu.

- _Je…je vous assure que je n'ai rien dit, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé votre nom de famille en vous présentant._ Sam haussa un sourcil.

 _Bon d'accord, la vérité c'est que j'ai toujours dit à Giorgio que la seule femme avec qui je viendrais ici serait ma femme. Vous êtes la première qu'il voit, alors il en a conclu que…_ Puis voyant que son expression ne changeait pas _. Vous n'êtes pas fâchée n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Bien sûr que non, seulement je ne m'y attendais pas._ _Y a-t-il d'autres choses de ce genre que je devrais savoir ?_

- _Non, pas que je me souvienne !_

Jack finit sa phrase d'un sourire charmeur, qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- _Allons rejoindre nos hôtes…_ proposa Sam, souriante, en commençant à se redresser.

Jack l'arrêta cependant dans son mouvement.

- _Attendez, j'aimerai que vous répondiez à une de mes questions avant..._

- _Je vous écoute._

Sam se rassit et sentit sa tension grimper un nouveau pic vertigineux.

- _Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas !_ précisa-t-il face à son air grave. _C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez su que c'était moi qui venais vous voir ce matin. Vous ne vous êtes même pas retournée et j'étais déjà venu deux fois !_

Sam se mit à rire, soulagée.

- _Votre parfum Jack ! Peu ont le même que vous, et d'ailleurs je l'adore._

Jack sourit et n'en revint pas de la découvrir davantage.

- _Mr O'Neill, nous sommes attendus._

- _Mme O'Neill, je vous suivrai dans tous les mondes…_

Tous deux se regardèrent intensément, le cœur s'emballant à nouveau, étant incertains d'être encore dans le registre de la plaisanterie. Leurs échanges pouvaient être si anodins, avoir un double sens ou devenir sérieux en une fraction de seconde, que parfois, ils ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser ou s'ils se comprenaient réellement.

Cela était plutôt déstabilisant après toutes ces années à avoir communiqué sur un mode surtout professionnel, mais ils apprenaient vite et avec plaisir.

Ils auraient certainement besoin de plus d'une soirée pour se caler et trouver un juste milieu… « Leur juste milieu ».

Le tout était simplement qu'ils y arrivent.

Jack se leva à son tour, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, considérant que les mots seraient futiles à cet instant. Il resserra sa main dans la sienne et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres personnes, les doigts enlacés et le sourire aux lèvres.

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au labo** (toujours dans les pensées de Sam)

 **La soirée s'était vraiment déroulée à merveille. Jack n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, avec toujours autant de simplicité, et elle-même n'aurait certainement pu espérer mieux.**

 **La tension du trajet et du début du repas avait vite fait place à une complicité, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connue et qui leur avait parue tellement naturelle.**

 **Elle avait été juste « Elle », et lui juste « Lui ».**

 **Tout avait été « parfait », au point qu'on les avait pris pour un couple « marié ».**

 **Cela pourrait faire sourire aujourd'hui encore, mais cela avait été un choc pour elle d'entendre le serveur l'appeler « Mme O'Neill » !**

 **Au fil du repas, ils avaient continué à se découvrir en partageant et riant beaucoup, tout en se dévorant du regard et flirtant plus qu'ouvertement.**

 **Cette franchise « toute nouvelle », qu'ils s'étaient découverts, n'avait fait que les conforter dans leur choix et le bienfait de leur rapprochement.**

 **N'en déplaise au règlement, c'est à cet instant qu'ils s'étaient sentis plus vivants que jamais.**

 **Sam se souvint aussi, en souriant, que leurs genoux et leurs jambes s'étaient constamment touchés sous la table. Leurs mains s'étaient également souvent frôlées jusqu'à ne plus se quitter la plus grande partie de la soirée.**

 **Elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu tenir. Cela avait été à la fois insoutenable, irrésistible et si intense !**

 **Leur patience avait été mise à très rude épreuve, mais après sept ans, ils n'étaient plus à quelques heures près et puis cette soirée était tellement importante à leurs yeux. Ils voulaient commencer leur relation aussi « normalement » que cela pouvait l'être pour eux.**

 **Ils avaient ensuite rejoint ceux qui les avaient très gentiment invités. Des gens merveilleux, qui avaient eu l'air si heureux.**

 **Était-ce vraiment possible après vingt ans de mariage ?**

 **Ce couple les avait rassurés sur ce point et c'était même une perspective plutôt attirante.**

 **Ce qui rappela à Sam sa réaction quand elle avait cru un instant que Jack allait la demander en mariage. Cela prêtait à rire, mais il en aurait été tout à fait capable !**

 **La Général soupira. Elle, qui pensait à l'époque avoir presque tout vu chez Jack O'Neill, avait appris à ce moment-là qu'elle avait été loin d'arriver au bout de ses surprises !**

 **Le gâteau d'anniversaire avait vite fait place à la fête. Gorgio avait défié Jack, et bien que les musiques aient été plus typiquement grecques qu'italiennes, Sam n'aurait jamais soupçonné que son Colonel puisse si bien danser les différents pas traditionnels.**

 **Celui-ci l'avait même entraînée dans des rythmes de plus en plus fous qui les avaient vus finir enlacés dans de grands éclats de rire.**

 **Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de toute sa vie et il avait fallu que son portable sonne, encore et encore, pendant une de ces ballades italiennes, où ils étaient plus que collés l'un à l'autre et sur le point de s'embrasser, enfin.**

 **La base venait tout gâcher, en particulier leur apothéose finale, puisqu'ils étaient rappelés de toute urgence !**

 **Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ?**

 **Pouvaient-ils seulement s'arrêter là ?**

 **Car, ce soir-là, dès qu'ils s'étaient vus sur le pas de sa porte, ils avaient su…**

 **Que le jeu finissait enfin et que le règlement ne représentait plus un obstacle.**

 **Et cette merveilleuse soirée les y avait conduit sans qu'ils puissent en douter une seule seconde, mais cet appel avait jeté un froid, les confrontant de plein fouet à leur réalité.**

 **Ils avaient alors pris congé de leurs hôtes, en les remerciant aussi chaleureusement que possible. Le retour s'était déroulé dans un silence plus que tendu, où toute leur frustration, revenue à la charge, les aidait à redevenir malgré eux uniquement Le Major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill.**

 **Sam soupira à nouveau, mais sourit devant la force de ses souvenirs.**

 **Ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi contradictoires, et même peut-être plus maintenant qu'elle le savait à nouveau en vie, au SGC, après tout ce temps écoulé.**

 **Les années n'y changeaient certes rien. Sam avait à la fois envie de rire, tant elle ressentait encore le bonheur qui avait coulé dans ses veines cette soirée-là, et de fondre en larmes face à son cœur qui se déchirait à nouveau lorsqu'elle pensait à la perte tragique qui avait suivi, et au gouffre sans fin du manque qui la hantait toujours en quelque sorte.**

 **Elle n'était jamais parvenue à dissocier réellement le bonheur et la douleur. L'un suivait toujours l'autre dans sa mémoire, dans ces moments qu'elle avait partagés avec lui.**

 **Être dans son laboratoire ravivait décidément plus de choses qu'elle avait enfouies en elle, puisqu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à tous ces détails qui avaient été les prémisses de leur relation.**

 **Le savoir pas loin l'y aidait peut-être.**

 **Et pourtant, tous ces instants étaient paradoxalement tellement réconfortants, car ils avaient eu leur moment à eux. Ils s'étaient aimés.**

 **La Général se cala aussi confortablement que sa chaise le permit. Le fil de ses souvenirs n'était pas fini, et cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus les réprimer, alors qu'une nouvelle image s'imposait à elle.**

 **Elle se souviendrait toujours de la tête de Jack, quand il avait compris qu'il fallait rentrer en urgence.**

 **Et elle n'avait jamais su dire lequel d'entre eux en avait été le plus perturbé ou désappointé…**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _ **: (suite)**_

 **Trois heures du matin, devant la maison de Sam** **:**

Jack venait tout juste de se garer, pour qu'elle puisse se changer et aller à la base avec sa propre voiture.

Aucun n'avait encore rompu le lourd silence qui s'était imposé durant ce retour forcé. Pas même un regard n'avait été échangé.

Où était passée leur merveilleuse complicité ?

Tous deux se maudissaient intérieurement de ne pouvoir réagir.

Jack finit par en avoir marre de la distance qu'ils avaient laissé s'installer et la regarda enfin. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, mais seules les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux trahissaient son émotion.

Il soupira, ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé la fin de leur soirée et elle non plus visiblement.

Pour une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés aller !

Avec une extrême douceur, il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, ce qui la fit enfin réagir en resserrant cette étreinte.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, sur ce qu'ils voulaient et sur ce qu'ils espéraient… Comme une promesse de ne pas oublier et de ne pas reculer.

- _Je suis tellement désolé Sam, que cette si belle soirée se finisse ainsi._

Sam se détourna pour laisser couler librement ses larmes.

- _Je sais, moi aussi Jack._

Elle le laissa se rapprocher d'elle, puis tourner doucement son visage vers lui et essuyer ses larmes.

- _Je te promets que nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés dans ce restaurant, dès que nous aurons résolu cette alerte._

Sam se calma et se serra dans ses bras.C'en était presque insupportable de le quitter comme ça, ce soir, après cette magnifique soirée.

Elle aimait passionnément son travail, respectait les règles et avait beaucoup sacrifié pour arriver là où elle en était, mais tout cela commençait à devenir plus que pesant.

Elle avait aussi besoin de vivre sans l'armée, les urgences, le protocole militaire. Et à son plus grand bonheur, elle entrevoyait enfin cette ouverture avec Jack, à laquelle la base mettait une fin prématurée.

Dieu seul savait maintenant quand ils pourraient trouver un nouveau moment pareil !

Jack lui avait au moins assuré qu'il ne ferait pas machine arrière, ce qui allait l'aider à supporter cette frustration insoutenable.

Elle soupira alors avant de lui répondre.

- _Je l'espère Jack, vraiment…_

Face au ton sombre de sa voix, Jack plaisanta pour la dérider malgré la situation.

- _Je vous assure mon major que je tiens toujours mes promesses !_

Lui aussi n'encaissait pas le revirement de leur soirée, mais il savait qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien quoiqu'ils fassent alors autant ne pas se faire remarquer à l'aube du moment où ils enfreindraient enfin le règlement.

A la réaction de Sam, il savait que ce n'était que partie remise…

Sam se mit à sourire plus largement encore, sans pouvoir se détacher de ses bras. Elle aimait vraiment son humour.

- _Sam, il va falloir y aller, ils nous attendent depuis plusieurs heures déjà._

- _Je sais._

Elle finit par s'écarter un peu de lui, fixant un instant ses lèvres avant de soupirer tout haut.

Cela fit presque flancher Jack.

Il avait tant envie de reposer ses lèvres sur sa peau… d'en ressentir à nouveau la douceur et de découvrir enfin celle de sa bouche ! Pendant leur dernière danse, sous la tendresse du moment alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il avait fini par embrasser ses cheveux, puis son front, sa tempe, descendant inexorablement vers ses lèvres si tentantes.

Jack refréna son besoin, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas répéter ce genre de contact sans avoir l'assurance de ne plus être dérangé. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre ainsi. Il se contenta alors d'effleurer tendrement sa joue de son souffle, la faisant immanquablement frissonner, la respiration soudainement courte.

- _Ça, c'était pour avant le restaurant !_ Puis lui frôlant malgré lui lentement les lèvres. _Et ça, c'est pour ce qui viendra très bientôt._

Sam sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, pour ne pas être davantage tentée de lui répondre. Ses précédents touchers dans le restaurant l'avaient fait fondre sur place, mais maintenant le moment n'était plus approprié. Elle passa ainsi ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre quand elle le devina s'éloigner et réprima un gémissement dû autant à sa frustration qu'à la chaleur naissante au creux de ses reins.

Maintenant, il était plus que temps qu'elle y aille, elle commença alors à sortir de la voiture et se retourna vers lui, plus souriante.

- _Rendez-vous à la base mon colonel, nous avons des choses à reprendre et à terminer rapidement si possible._

Jack répondit à son sourire. Il comptait bien ne plus laisser traîner les choses entre eux.

- _Le plus vite possible…_

Sam referma la portière et alla vite se changer après un dernier regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver ensemble à la base, si bien habillés.

Jack la regarda disparaître dans la maison et se força à respirer lentement à plusieurs reprises pour juguler le désir qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. À cet instant, il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas la rejoindre. Elle avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte, sachant pertinemment qu'elle la repasserait en moins de quelques minutes.

Jack regarda une dernière fois vers la maison avant de remettre le contact, puis cette fois-ci énervé, il fila directement à Cheyenne Mountain.

(Fin du flashback)

* * *

 **Retour au labo** **:**

 **Sam triturait maintenant nerveusement le coin d'une feuille.**

 **Elle avait tant de questions qui jaillissaient dans son esprit face au retour de ses souvenirs et de « son » retour réel au SGC.**

 **Se souviendrait-il lui aussi de tous ces détails qui avaient été le tournant de « leur » relation ?**

 **Aurait-elle un jour le courage de lui poser la question ?**

 **La jeune femme soupira à nouveau.**

 **Saurait-elle au moins un jour pourquoi leurs vies s'étaient déroulées ainsi, en les séparant si douloureusement ?**

 **En repensant à la manière dont s'était terminé « leur rendez-vous », elle pouvait encore ressentir la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à se quitter ce soir-là.**

 **Ils auraient dû finir dans un lit, et non pas, à la base, à partir en mission de sauvetage !**

 **Pour une fois que leur vie privée avait compté plus que leur travail ! Cela avait été désespérant de constater à quel point ces deux domaines pouvaient être difficiles à concilier quand on faisait partie du SGC.**

 **Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés, alors que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu de virus, de boucle temporelle ou d'amnésie entre eux…**

 **Dans un sens, il avait mieux valu, car ils n'auraient plus répondu de rien et cela leur aurait causé de très gros ennuis. Seulement cette interruption ne leur avait pas facilité les choses et les avait fait devenir les champions du monde coté frustration…**

* * *

 **Le capitaine Hailey remarqua la porte du labo ouverte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour apercevoir la Général perdue dans ses pensées.**

 **Un instant inquiète de la voir ici, alors que cela n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreux mois, la jeune militaire se demanda si elle devait la « déranger » étant donné l'air si mélancolique qu'affichait sa supérieure.**

 **Elle admirait beaucoup cette femme, malgré leurs débuts jadis difficiles.**

 **Sur de nombreux points, elle représentait ce qu'elle-même voulait atteindre et surtout c'était grâce à « elle » qu'elle avait réussi à canaliser et développer cette passion qui l'animait.**

 **Et pourtant, Sa présence ici restait intrigante. La capitaine savait bien que ce n'était pas pour les sciences.**

 **Un événement particulier, il y a presque sept ans, avait fait se détourner la grande Samantha Carter de ses travaux scientifiques. Et les nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient encore à ce sujet ne la satisfaisaient pas pour arriver à comprendre ce revirement.**

 **Comment cette femme avait-elle pu arrêter après tant d'années de recherches passionnées ?**

 **Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait le courage de le lui demander.**

 **Ce labo avait une réelle histoire qu'elle ne connaîtrait certainement jamais, ni dans les détails ni dans sa véritable version, mais le fait était que ce lieu resterait toujours le sanctuaire de la Général en poste. Tout le monde le considérait ainsi, sans chercher à en percer le mystère.**

… **Mystère, qui venait certainement d'être ravivé par le choc du retour « du colonel O'Neill ».**

 **Sa propre curiosité était plus forte que jamais, et comme sa supérieure ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, Jennyfer décida de se lancer.**

 **Après tout, si elle dépassait une limite, la plus Haut Gradée la remettrait simplement à sa place.**

_ Est-ce que ça va mon Général ? commença-t-elle.

 **Sam ne répondit pas.**

 **La capitaine insista.**

_ Mon Général ?

 **Sam prit enfin conscience que quelqu'un lui parlait et revint à elle, en voyant Hailey à l'entrée du labo.**

_ Pardon, vous disiez capitaine ?

_ Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu dans votre labo, et puis ces derniers temps vous avez l'air bien préoccupée … mon Général.

 **Sam essaya de se reprendre complètement et de paraître convaincante en essayant de sourire. Elle ne se formalisa pas non plus de la curiosité affichée par sa subordonnée, elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations.**

_ Je vais bien capitaine, merci de vous en inquiéter. Je faisais juste un petit retour aux sources. Les sciences me manquent.

 **La sonnerie du téléphone retentit avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose ou que son interlocutrice ne reprenne la parole. Hailey soupira intérieurement. Comme si elle était dupe que sa supérieure était à mille lieux des sciences !**

 **Sam décrocha rapidement.**

_ Carter j'écoute.

_ Mon Général, ici le Dr Paris.

_ Une seconde… _Puis mettant la main sur le combiné._ Capitaine, pouvez-vous me laisser ?

 **_** Bien entendu mon Général, excusez-moi.

 **La jeune femme fit son salut militaire, puis retourna à ses expériences finalement nullement dépitée. Ce n'était simplement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire…**

 **Une fois seule, Sam reprit la conversation.** **Le médecin avait dû appeler la moitié des bureaux de la base, avant de la trouver finalement ici.**

_ Je vous écoute docteur.

_ Nos invités se sont enfin réveillés. Tous sont conscients et en bonne santé, bien qu'encore très fatigués.

_ Ont-ils dit ou demandé quelque chose ?

_ Non, ils ont apparemment refusé de communiquer. Un seul mot a cependant été prononcé par le colonel Jonathan O'Neill à son réveil…

 **Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau et la tension reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle demanda la suite avec peu d'assurance, redoutant plus que tout ce premier mot.**

_ Quel est-il ?

_ Sam…

 **La dénommée ferma les yeux, complètement bouleversée et ne put ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, tant elle cherchait à se contrôler. De longues secondes silencieuses passèrent et firent s'inquiéter le docteur.**

_ Vous êtes toujours là mon Général ?

_ Oui… Je vous remercie docteur… de m'avoir prévenue aussi vite. Je viens les voir dès que possible. Ne les laissez pas sortir sans mon autorisation.

_ A vos ordres mon Général.

 **Sam raccrocha en soupirant, le cœur serré et la respiration courte** _._

 **Elle avait les mains moites et le corps tremblant à la seule pensée d'envisager de le revoir. Elle réussit tout de même à reprendre contenance, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer** _« Nous y voilà ! »_ **.**

 **Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû aller à l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs jours déjà.**

 **Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage, cherchant et trouvant toujours un prétexte pour éviter la « confrontation ».**

 **Cependant, cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus y échapper, puisqu'il s'est réveillé… enfin, qu'Ils s'étaient réveillés !**

 **Il y a quelques jours encore, elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau et le voir repasser la porte de son labo. Mais maintenant que cela serait sûrement possible, elle ne savait plus.**

 **Ce retour serait certainement lourd de conséquences et faisait, pour l'heure, remonter d'innombrables incertitudes.**

 **Et celles qui l'inquiétaient le plus étaient leurs réactions à tous les deux.**

 **Comment allaient-ils gérer le fait de se revoir enfin ?**

 **Elle avait sa propre vie aujourd'hui !**

 **Sam lâcha la feuille qu'elle avait en partie émiettée, lasse de ruminer ses questions.**

 **Elle se leva dans la foulée et jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce avant de sortir.**

 **Elle ferma son labo le cœur lourd et ne put s'empêcher de penser** _« Oh Janet, comme tu me manques ! J'ai tellement peur et tant de choses ont changé… »_

 **Elle inspira ensuite un grand coup et prit la direction de la surface puisqu'elle avait promis à ses enfants de venir les chercher à l'école.**

 **Ensuite, elle irait à l'infirmerie.**

 **Il était temps qu'elle en finisse avec ses appréhensions !**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE…**

Dans _ **« Retrouvailles : du passé au présent ! »**_


	3. chapter 2

je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'aide à me remettre sur la suite et à me remotiver. C'est énorme pour moi :)

merci à toutes celles qui me lisent :)

voici donc la suite...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Retrouvailles… du passé au présent…

* * *

 **SGC, 13 juin 2011** **:**

 **Que pouvons-nous bien faire ici mes compagnons et moi ?**

 **Voilà plusieurs heures que je suis réveillé et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis ici… au SGC.**

 **Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je m'efforce de mettre en place mes idées et mes souvenirs… Et je n'y arrive pas.**

 **Rhaaaaah ! Quelle maudite migraine !**

 **Absolument une des pires que j'ai jamais eue !**

 **Sans compter toutes ces impressions et ces sentiments qui me submergent, et dont je ne sais que faire.**

 **Comme la familiarité de ce lieu… si étrange, avec cette sensation si sécurisante mais en même temps tellement désagréable.**

 **C'est ce qui m'avait enfin permis de savoir où nous nous trouvions, moi et mes compagnons, et que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un rêve ni une illusion.**

 **C'était même le dernier endroit dans lequel j'aurai pensé me retrouver un jour.**

 **L'infirmerie n'a pas trop changée pour autant que je puisse m'en rappeler et j'en ai toujours une sainte horreur !**

 **Qu'a-t-il bien pu se produire pour que nous nous réveillions seulement ici ?**

 **Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés en sommeil cryogénique, mais vu notre état, je suis certain que ça a duré bien plus que ce qui était prévu !**

 **Et, tout comme les miens, je sais que cela ne présage rien de bon.**

 **Les choses ont-elles si mal tournées ?**

 **Jack soupira…**

 **En plus, Tanan n'avait pas survécu…**

 **C'était encore une vie qui disparaissait dans cette saleté de guerre, sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de son frère !**

 **Et cela le laissait plus qu'amer… et en colère même.**

 **Comment était-il censé réagir à cela ?**

 **Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.**

 **Et il priait de tout cœur pour qu'ils ne soient pas les derniers survivants de sa planète.**

 **Bien qu'il doutait que ces sales serpents aient fait des prisonniers, puisque c'est eux qu'ils recherchaient…**

 **Et tout revenait petit à petit…**

 **Avec toujours cette grande impression d'étrangeté, comme si toute cette vie ici avait appartenue à quelqu'un d'autre et passait tel un film dans ma tête.**

 **Pourtant je savais que quelque part je l'avais vécue, mais dans un passé si lointain, et si proche en même temps, que je ne saurai expliquer ce que je ressens…**

 **Un homme pouvait-il faire totalement abstraction de son passé, de ce qu'il a été avant ?**

 **Je n'arrivai pas à trouver de réponses et j'avoue que je ne m'étais plus posé la question depuis le jour où j'étais devenu un autre.**

 **Je savais qui j'avais été et qui j'étais désormais.**

 **Mais être ici me montrait à quel point ce n'était pas aussi simple et la situation n'enchantait pas du tout mes compagnons.**

 **Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, car contrairement à eux, je n'ai pas toujours été un Ancien.**

 **Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre l'importance que mon passé a toujours eu pour moi, pas plus maintenant qu'hier…**

 **Et, bien que j'aie fini par me faire « une raison », je ne peux me résoudre à refuser toute sorte de communication comme ils me le demandent. C'est tout de même « mon monde » !**

… **Enfin, c'était celui d'avant !**

 **Et revenir ici réactive beaucoup plus de souvenirs que je ne l'aurai pensé ou surtout souhaité…**

 **Certains détails retrouvés sont heureux... d'autres beaucoup moins.**

 **Les émotions reviennent aussi en masse, comme une avalanche qui se déverse sans cesse sur moi, avec leurs lots de paradoxes que seuls les humains peuvent ressentir si intensément.**

 **Serais-je en train de redevenir Jack O'Neill ?**

 **J'ai tant de questions qui me hantent… depuis des années, mais finalement, une seule compte maintenant : Elle ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?**

 **Est-elle toujours vivante ?**

 **A-t-elle continué notre lutte au SGC ?**

 **Je sais qu'elle est là… Vivante… quelque part sur cette Terre et peut-être même encore dans cette base.**

 **Je le sens au fond de moi, par cette étincelle qui ne m'a jamais quitté depuis notre premier regard.**

… **Sam…**

 **Te savoir peut-être si proche est si douloureux que je vais devenir fou si tu ne te montres pas bientôt !**

 **As-tu refait ta vie ?**

 **Te souviens-tu de ce « nous » qui a fini par exister ?**

 **Est-il possible que tu puisses redouter autant que moi cette ultime et inespérée rencontre ?**

 **Dire que je suis mort dans tes bras… il y a si longtemps !**

 **Te sens-tu aussi vide que moi depuis ce jour fatidique ?**

 **Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?!**

 **Je ne devais plus revenir, jamais… et pourtant je suis là.**

 **Je réalise décidément à peine tout ce que cela implique.**

 **Je doute que le Général puisse nous laisser sortir facilement. D'ailleurs, est-ce toujours Hammond qui dirige cette base ?**

 **Je n'ai encore reconnu personne, mais je doute de pouvoir mettre facilement un prénom sur un visage.**

 **Certaines choses sont encore si floues dans ma mémoire…**

 **Une femme s'approche de moi en me souriant et me parlant chaleureusement, et cela me laisse pantois.**

 **Elle a l'air si heureuse de me revoir, qu'elle me serre même dans ses bras…**

 **Et moi, je suis bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !**

 **Mon corps est encore si engourdi et de toute façon je suis trop stupéfait par cette démonstration d'affection.**

 **Mon cœur s'emballe pourtant à la pensée que cela pourrait être Sam…**

… **Sam…**

 **Quelque chose en moi me certifie cependant que ce n'est pas elle !**

… **Non, quelqu'un de proche, mais pas elle.**

 **Son visage m'est pourtant familier.**

 **Cette personne a dû tenir une place importante dans mon passé.**

 **Allez… je dois trouver.**

… **concentration, concentration…**

 **C'est quelque part dans ma petite tête !**

 **Et cette migraine qui ne m'aide toujours pas !**

 **La jeune femme semble plus que perplexe que je ne lui réponde pas, que je la regarde ainsi.**

 **Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?**

 **A quoi peut bien me servir une super mémoire d'Ancien, si je ne peux pas retrouver un simple petit détail ?**

 **C'est vrai que nombre de souvenirs conscients de ma vie d'ici me reviennent, mais il me manque tant de petits détails, surtout les plus insignifiants, qui me paraissent maintenant si importants à retrouver !**

… **Ah yé, j'ai un flash, je me vois offrir un chien à une petite fille…**

 **Oh mon dieu !**

… **Cassy…**

 **Je lui souris alors. Elle est devenue une jeune femme magnifique, médecin de surcroît, comme l'était sa mère.**

… **Janet… En repensant à elle, c'est très étrange de ne pas la voir dans ce lieu … « Dans son antre » !**

 **La dernière fois que je l'ai vue a été juste avant l'attaque de ma planète.**

 **C'est ainsi que j'ai appris…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Planète Ancienne, décembre 2009, 10** **èm** **e** **laboratoire scientifique, 8H heure du matin** **:**

Jack mettait expressément une touche finale aux dernières recherches qu'il avait commencées avec Tanan il y a deux ans déjà.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à essayer de sauver le maximum de ce travail acharné et son frère était maintenant parti mettre toutes leurs données les plus importantes en sécurité.

Leur temps était compté et ils ne pouvaient croire que cela leur arrivait encore une fois… L'agitation atteignait son maximum dans la Cité.

Hier soir, ils avaient reçu un avertissement d'un des leurs, disant que les goa'ulds arrivaient.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour qu'ils soient à nouveau envahis. …peut-être même d'heures…

L'évacuation s'était dès lors enclenchée, mais comment arriveraient-ils à vider toute une ville, qui avait plus que doublée et prospérée depuis leur première fuite de leur précédente planète il y a trois ans ? En si peu de temps de surcroit ?

Sans parler de mettre à l'abri tous les programmes et recherches scientifiques de leur avant-poste !

D'ailleurs, comment les goa'ulds avaient-ils su où ils étaient ?

Et eux, comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger ?

Jack fut sortit de ses réflexions et s'immobilisa quand une voix l'interpella.

- _Bonjour Jack…_

Kiran se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant la voix continua…

Méfiant, il saisit son arme, puis balaya l'espace devant lui, avant de prendre la parole.

- _Qui est là ?_

Une femme apparut soudainement près de la porte, mais l'Ancien su, avant même de la viser, qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Quelque chose de très familier se dégageait d'elle. Il la dévisagea, avant de déposer son arme et d'engager une conversation télépathique.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

La jeune femme se mit à rire et même à faire de l'ironie, accroissant ainsi son trouble.

- _Alors vous ne reconnaissez pas votre dictateur en blouse blanche préféré ? Ça, ça serait à mettre dans les annales !_

Kiran la regarda plus qu'intrigué.

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle Jack ? Et de quoi parlait-elle ?

- _Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenu une figure importante chez les Anciens que vous devez oublier qui vous avez été et tout votre passé… Vous avez beau vous faire appeler Kiran, vous resterez toujours Jack O'Neill !_

- _Comment connaissez-vous le nom que j'avais avant ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?_

- _Inutile d'essayer de m'intimider Jack, je vous connais. Et pour vous aider, je peux vous dire que j'ai fait partie de votre passé._

 _Mais si vous voulez savoir comment je m'appelle, il va falloir me le dire ! Cherchez dans vos souvenirs Jack. Vous les avez presque tous consciemment oubliés, laissant ainsi plus de place à Kiran en vous, mais sachez que tout peut revenir, seulement si vous le voulez…_

- _Comment…_

- _Concentrez-vous sur le seul souvenir que vous n'avez pu oublier et qui continue à hanter vos rêves._ Le coupa-t-elle.

Kiran baissa alors sa garde et fut submergé par la seule image qu'il n'avait jamais pu effacer, que ce soit avant ou après être devenu un Ancien. Il revit alors une tête blonde, ses yeux bleus et son sourire si particulier. « _S.. »_

La jeune femme s'exclama, le sortant de sa pensée, tandis qu'il redressa soudainement la tête.

- _C'est exactement ça ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle demeurait votre souvenir le plus fort et le plus vivace. Elle est la clé de votre mémoire passée._

- _J…Janet ?_ dit-il en se frottant les tempes.

La jeune femme sourit.

- _Bravo !_

- _Mais si vous êtes là, cela veut dire que…_

- _Je les ai quittés deux ans après vous._ Compléta-t-elle sa phrase, en perdant son sourire.

- _Vous avez donc réalisé l'ascension ?_

Janet soupira.

- _Juste après ma mort accidentelle en mission, Oma est venue me chercher. Je suis rapidement devenue une de ses plus proches fidèles. J'ai également continué à veiller sur vous et sur les autres._

- _Comment vont… ?_

La jeune femme le coupa à nouveau.

- _Je ne peux rien dire Jack. Déjà que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici ! Mais si je suis venue malgré tout, c'est pour vous prévenir, je ne peux laisser faire ce qui doit arriver._

- _Je vous écoute._ S'enquit-il, inquiet _. Mais je suis heureux de vous revoir, malgré les circonstances._

- _Moi aussi Jack, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec vous. J'ai cependant de sombres nouvelles à vous donner… Anubis arrive !_

Jack l'interrompit.

- _Nous le savons déjà._ _Sa flotte sera là dans deux jours au plus tôt, ce qui nous laisse déjà très peu de temps pour évacuer._

- _Ce n'est qu'en partie vrai._ Détrompa l'ascensionnée, d'un air grave _. Mais ce qu'on ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'un autre de ses détachements est en route depuis deux jours déjà. Je suis venue dès que j'ai eu l'information. On ne sait pas encore comment Anubis a eu l'adresse de cette planète, mais vous devez partir immédiatement… D'autant plus qu'il vous recherche vous et le reste du Grand Conseil._

Ils ne purent rajouter quoi que ce soit que l'alerte retentit soudainement dans la base. Ils commentèrent en chœur, tandis que Tanan et Sita firent irruption dans la pièce.

- _Et m…_

L'homme l'informa mentalement de la situation, tout en rassemblant le strict nécessaire de leur matériel **.**

- _Kiran, nous devons partir sur le champ, les goa'ulds sont déjà là, et ils ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer ici._

- _Nous ne pouvons déjà plus rien pour les habitants de la Cité_. Continua Sita, les larmes aux yeux.

Kiran réagit alors et aida ses amis.

- _Ce n'est pas possible ! Où sont les autres Conseillers ?_

- _Nohr et Laya ont réussi entrer dans la base avant qu'elle ne soit scellée par le système de sécurité, mais pour les autres…_ Se lamenta l'Ancienne.

Janet prit ensuite les directives en main, faisant remarquer sa présence aux nouveaux arrivés.

- _Suivez-moi, je vous en prie…et vite. Il vous reste encore une chance._

Kiran ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de poser de questions, et les incita à le suivre quand il se mit à courir derrière Janet.

- _Venez !_

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie :**

…Janet nous avait menés auprès de nos autres compagnons, puis dans une salle secrète contenant entre autre des sarcophages de cryogénisation, dont aucun de nous ne soupçonnait l'existence. Après notre précédente fuite, pour accueillir tous les scientifiques, il avait fallut agrandir l'espace de l'avant poste et ce labo, mal placé, avait été fini par être abandonné, remisé, puis complètement oublié.

Nous aurions aimé avoir le temps de découvrir tout ce matériel non utilisé depuis des années, mais le chaos s'était rapidement installé. On entendait déjà la progression rapide des explosions et des jaffas.

Il était même étonnant qu'ils aient si vite percé l'important système de sécurité que nous avions mis en place.

Nous n'avions cependant pas le choix. Il nous fallait survivre… Pour notre peuple, pour notre liberté… Alors nous avions accepté cette ultime alternative, pour ne pas abandonner notre combat. Ensemble, il avait aussi été facile de tout réassembler et remettre en état de marche les appareils…

 **(** _ **Fermant les yeux**_ **)…C'est le souvenir le plus récent que j'ai…**

… **Janet…. Tu nous as sauvés la vie ce jour-là !**

 **Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si nous étions tombés entre les mains d'Anubis...**

 **J'ai envie de vomir quand je pense à tous ceux qui ont dû périr dans l'attaque.**

 **J'espère que les conséquences n'ont pas été trop lourdes pour toi.**

 **En tout cas, notre Cassy a bien grandi et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir communiquer avec elle.**

 **Le seul mot terrien que je peux encore prononcer est « Sam ».**

 **Allez savoir pourquoi ?!**

 **(** _ **Soupir…**_ **) Pas la peine de trop vous creuser la cervelle, je connais la réponse et je ne l'explique pas !** _ **(Resoupir**_ **…)**

 **Je n'ai jamais réussi à effacer son visage, son sourire et son regard de ma mémoire. Jamais… Même quand je ne savais pas qui j'étais moi-même !**

 **Elle était là, dans ma tête…**

 **C'était tout ce qui me restait…** _« Elle »_ **…**

 **Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?**

 **Bref, est-ce si étonnant que ça que je n'arrive qu'à articuler avec une très grande peine son prénom ?**

 **Peut-être que oui, vu que je n'arrive pas à parler, pas même en Ancien…**

 **Je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des années, depuis que j'en suis devenu vraiment un, puisque nous n'utilisons que la télépathie.**

 **Et l'homme assis depuis peu auprès de moi** _(qui me semble familier également)_ **a beau essayer l'une des dernières formes de ce qui fut notre langage, le seul mot qui sort de ma bouche reste** _ **« Saam »**_

 **C'est désespérant !**

 **Et c'est même pathétique et tellement frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire !**

 **Ce n'est pas que je ne le comprends pas, mais je n'arrive plus à communiquer de manière « primitive », enfin « orale ».**

 **Aller Jack … Fais un effort… Tu as parlé le langage humain pendant plus 45 ans, tu n'as pas pu l'oublier comme ça !**

 **(** _ **Je souris…)**_ **je viens de m'appeler _« Jack »_. **

**Mon dieu, ce « retour » va en avoir des conséquences !**

 **Est ce que je peux encore me considérer comme un « Terrien » ?**

 _ **(Baillant)**_ **je cogiterai à tout ça plus tard, je suis si fatigué…**

* * *

 **Jonas entra dans l'infirmerie et s'étonna de la trouver aussi silencieuse.**

 **Il rejoignit Daniel posté près du lit de Jack.**

_ Ils ne sont pas censés être réveillés ?

_ Si, mais Cassy leur a donné un léger sédatif pour qu'ils puissent récupérer. Ils se sont tous rendormis depuis dix minutes environ.

_ As-tu réussi à communiquer avec le colonel O'Neill ?

_ Non, j'ai essayé tout ce que je connaissais… C'est à se demander si ce sont bien des Anciens que nous avons ramenés ! Il a seulement articulé le prénom de notre chère Sam.

_ Ah ! Je vois… A-t-elle réussi à passer finalement ?

_ Pas encore… Elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer de l'école avec les deux terreurs. Ensuite elle n'aura plus d'excuses pour éviter de venir.

 **Le kelownien soupira à son tour.**

_ Comment crois-tu que cela va se passer ? J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il soit finalement en vie…

_ C'est le cas pour tout le monde ici et certainement encore plus pour Sam. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se terminer.

 **Cassy s'approcha également.**

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester là. Ils vont tous dormir pendant quelques heures encore.

 **Les deux hommes se levèrent alors.**

_ Bien, des traductions nous attendent, nous repasserons donc plus tard… Sinon ça va toi ? _Questionna Daniel._

_ Oui… _Puis en regardant Jack._ Mais c'est étrange de le voir allongé ici, surtout qu'il a mis du temps à me reconnaître !

Pendant un instant j'ai cru retrouver celui que j'avais toujours connu, mais vu son incapacité à communiquer, je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il a changé.

Puis je m'inquiète aussi pour Sam…. Et pour notre avenir à tous.

Malgré le bonheur de le revoir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis votre retour. J'espère que nous en saurons rapidement plus sur ce qu'ils ont vécu.

 **Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent gravement de la tête.**

* * *

 **Jack se réveilla de nouveau, se rendant compte, peu content, qu'il avait eu le droit à un sédatif !**

 **Cependant, malgré les derniers effets encore présents, il se sentait bien mieux et surtout il avait l'esprit moins embrumé, bien que sa migraine ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.**

 **Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut LA présence qu'il sentit auprès de lui...**

 **Sans oser ouvrir les yeux, il se remémora le bien-être intense qu'il l'avait enveloppé il y a quelques heures, pendant la seconde partie de son sommeil, lui permettant ainsi un repos profond et réparateur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années.**

 **Il se rappela également le rêve qu'il venait de faire…**

 **Un rêve ? Non, c'était bien plus que ça en fait !**

 **Une partie de sa mémoire lui était revenue :** _ **« Leur Premier Rendez-vous »**_ **qui avait été en même temps si merveilleux et si frustrant !**

 **Le SGC les avait rappelés avant même qu'ils ne puissent goûter le bonheur de s'aimer enfin…**

 **Il se souvenait ne pas l'avoir vraiment embrassée, avant de repartir à la base.**

 **S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser sortir de la voiture ou alors il l'aurait suivie chez elle.**

 **Et cela leur aurait coûté de gros ennuis !**

 **Et pourtant, cette soirée n'aurait jamais dû se terminer ainsi !**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Colorado Springs, 24 mai 2004, 2H00 du matin**

Jack avait raccompagné Sam chez elle et était toujours garé devant la maison.

Il se pencha sur le coté pour voir la jeune femme disparaître derrière la porte, puis il soupira en calant sa tête contre le siège.

Il devait gérer sa frustration avant de remettre le contact. Le nœud qui lui compressait la poitrine n'était pas pour lui plaire, ils n'auraient jamais dû être dérangés ce soir.

Pourquoi ce soir-là en particulier d'ailleurs ?

Sentant monter sa mauvaise humeur face à ce coup du sort, il démarra sa voiture et fonça tout droit à la base.

Une fois arrivé, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et descendit directement au 28ème sous sol. Cependant, en entrant dans la salle de débriefing, il vit que la situation était grave, vu la tête que faisaient ses amis, ce qui calma immédiatement sa colère de voir sa soirée ainsi gâchée.

Il s'asseya à sa place.

- _Alors, que se passe-t-il ?_

Hammond soupira d'exaspération et lui répondit sur un ton ferme.

- _Je vois que le Major a réussit à vous joindre. Nous vous attendons ici depuis plus de deux heures, alors que le temps presse !_ Puis voyant que Jack allait répliquer, _Inutile de nous préciser ce que vous faisiez, mais tachez d'arriver plus vite la prochaine fois !_

Jack fut étonné par le ton sec de son supérieur et ne put s'empêcher de se défendre.

- _Je vous assure que j'ai fait le plus vite possible mon Général. Je n'étais pas à Colorado Springs._

- _Je vois…_ Se radoucit finalement celui-ci **.** _Et pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas le dernier ! Savez-vous quand le Major va arriver ?_

Sam l'interrompit, en se présentant au garde à vous, complètement essoufflée.

- _Je suis là mon Général._ Puis elle s'installa à son tour. _Excusez-moi de mon retard, mais je n'étais pas non plus chez moi._

Daniel les regarda alors soupçonneux. Tous deux arrivaient presque en même temps et avaient gardé leur tenue civile.

Ils n'avaient peut être pas eu le temps de se changer, mais le regard que les deux militaires échangèrent ne lui échappa pas.

Sam et Jack ne partagèrent ensuite qu'un bref sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le Général, qui arborait un air plus grave encore.

- _Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, vous partez dans 15 minutes en mission de sauvetage._

- _Pas de Tok'ra s'il vous plaît._ Le coupa Jack. Puis voyant le regard noir et inquiet de Sam. _Je suis sûr que « papa » va bien, Carter. N'est-ce pas mon Général ?_

Hammond ne put cacher son expression irritée.

- _En effet colonel !_

 _Il s'agit des nôtres cette fois-ci. SG6 a besoin d'aide pour évacuer les Téraniens de leur planète vers P5H202._

 _Après avoir vaincu le goa'uld en place, ils se sont fait surprendre par ses renforts._

 _La porte est solidement gardée et ils ont été obligés de se cacher dans la forêt en attendant l'arrivée des équipes de secours. Leur position est des plus précaires et ils seront bientôt sous le feu ennemi, alors vous partirez dès que vous serez changés. SG3, 5, 10 sont déjà prêtes et briefées pour partir. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre… Rompez !_

[Fin du Flash-back]

La mission s'était déroulée avec succès et presque tous les Téraniens avaient pu être sauvés.

Le combat avait été rude, mais il n'y avait eu que quelques blessures à déplorer de notre coté, dont Sam…encore…

Un tir de lance lui avait frôlé la main et laissé une importante brûlure. Je n'ose imaginer les dégâts que cela aurait occasionné à quelques millimètres près !

Sam…

Notre rapprochement de la veille avait exacerbé mon besoin de la protéger.

Je me sentais si coupable, car je ne voulais pas la perdre… Pas maintenant, pas avant qu'on ait eu notre chance…

Jamais d'ailleurs !

Et la semaine qui passa ensuite fut terriblement longue et frustrante !

La base ayant été mise en quarantaine à cause d'un virus ramené par SG4.

J'ai bien cru un moment que nous étions maudits ! Nous n'avions pas le moyen de nous retrouver tranquilles tous les deux, sans le petit scarabée plus soupçonneux que jamais, sans caméras, etc.…

Les premiers jours, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, continuant à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Elle travaillant et moi la regardant ! Jusqu'à ce que cela finisse totalement par l'empêcher de se concentrer et que cette « proximité » devienne plus difficile à gérer.

Non pas que nous avions changé d'avis, bien au contraire, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de se contrôler pour éviter de se frôler, de se toucher ou simplement de se regarder sans y mettre cette petite lueur tendre ou envoûtante que nous avions pour l'autre seulement.

Notre situation devenait un enfer, mais nous ne pouvions pour autant nous passer de l'autre.

Nous avons donc juste réduit le nombre de mes visites et à heures fixes pour que Carter puisse travailler.

Il fallait vraiment que tout cela cesse… et rapidement pour la santé de nos nerfs à tous les deux !

Et le jour béni de notre libération arriva enfin…

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **SGC, 1er juin 2004, labo de Sam** _(8 jours avant la mort de Jack)_

Jack était de nouveau accoudé contre l'embrasure de la porte d'un certain labo. Et il admirait son occupante avec un regard qu'il pouvait enfin laisser s'exprimer.

Il ne se lasserait d'ailleurs jamais d'apprécier la silhouette de la jeune femme, de voir ses gestes si précis et gracieux, ses yeux briller d'une lueur si particulière quand elle avançait dans ses recherches, ses traits si concentrés, sa bouche… dont elle mordillait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure… Comme si plus rien autour d'elle n'existait.

Cette femme était une telle incarnation de la beauté sous toutes ses facettes, qu'il hésitait à l'interrompre.

Il devait pourtant lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

… La nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis une semaine,

… Depuis l'instant où il l'avait raccompagnée et qu'elle était sortie de la voiture.

Jack la regarda encore un instant avant d'entrer, juste pour le plaisir, puis finit par s'avancer et s'accouder sur le bureau devant elle.

- _Nous sommes enfin libres Carter !_

La jeune femme sursauta et mis une main sur son cœur, les yeux hagards.

- _Colonel ! Je croyais vous avoir dit d'arrêter de me surprendre ainsi !_

Puis reprenant contenance et se replaçant face au bureau, elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, car le regard qu'il posait sur elle et le sourire enjôleur qu'il affichait dénotaient avec le professionnalisme qu'ils maintenaient coûte que coûte.

Le souvenir de leur sortie au restaurant s'imposa dans son esprit. C'était exactement ça… ces regards et ces sourires qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis… Et qu'il arborait à nouveau.

Un frisson plus violent encore la parcourut et son cœur s'emballa. Elle déglutit même péniblement, tâchant de concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose que les sensations qu'il faisait si bien naître en elle.

N'avait-elle pas été complètement immergée dans ses théorèmes il y a encore une minute à peine ?

Sam eut du mal à retrouver une réflexion cohérente et se souvint alors qu'il avait parlé.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais elle eut besoin d'une confirmation. Elle ne voulait pas se faire une fausse joie.

- _Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

Jack sourit du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour poser cette question. Il avait suivi l'impact que sa petite surprise avait eu sur elle. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait parfaitement compris.

La lueur dans ses yeux avait indubitablement changé… Et son sourire...

Il lui sourit à son tour de plus belle, et se prêta volontiers au jeu qu'ils instauraient maintenant entre eux quand ils étaient seuls.

Il ne savait plus quand leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage et poursuivit.

Et puis, c'était tellement bon qu'il ne ferait pour rien au monde machine arrière.

- _Désolé de vous avoir fait peur ! Je reviens tout juste du bureau du Général et nous sommes en vacances à partir de (_ il regarda sa montre) … _maintenant !_

Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer plus vite encore, mais il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre encore une fois, tant elle était à la fois ravie et perplexe **.**

- _En vacances ?_

- _Oui… et pour deux semaines en plus !_ Et sans la quitter du regard. _Puis-je vous demander un conseil ?_

Sam fut chamboulée par le ton qu'il prit et surtout par ce regard brûlant qu'il continuait à poser sur elle. Elle répondit avec toute la contenance qu'il lui restait.

- _Bien- sûr !_

- _Il y a une semaine, j'ai fait une proposition à une personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment. Je souhaiterai l'inviter à partir avec moi dans mon chalet pour que je puisse tenir ma promesse, mais j'ai très peur qu'elle refuse ou qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Vous, qui avez toujours refusé mes propositions, pensez-vous que je pourrai être suffisamment convaincant cette fois-ci pour que cette personne accepte ?_

Sam ne put lui répondre qu'elle fut coupée par Daniel, qui entra dans le labo sans frapper.

- _De qui parlez-vous ?_

Jack grimaça en se tournant vers lui.

- _Daniel ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?_

- _Je vous dérange peut-être ?_ Demanda ce dernier en voyant leurs mines _._

Jack soupira d'agacement, mais Sam le devança en essayant de le convaincre, pour mieux cacher sa frustration.

- _Non… Daniel…Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?_

- _En fait, je cherchais Jack. Puisque nous sommes en vacances, je voulais vous proposer de partir quelques jours tous ensemble, histoire de se voir un peu en dehors du travail._

 _J'avais pensé à votre chalet. Janet et Cassy sont partantes, Teal'c a fini par accepter et puis ce serait une bonne occasion pour enfin y amener Sam._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Le militaire le regarda perplexe avant de répondre.

- _Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, sauf que je pouvais avoir d'autres projets._

- _Ah ! Et c'est le cas ?_ Demanda son ami, abasourdi.

- _Je ne le sais pas encore Danny boy._ Puis se reconcentrant sur Sam **.** _Je n'ai pas encore eu ma réponse._

Sam essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible, alors qu'elle se sentait rougir.

- _Vous devriez lui poser la question mon colonel, vous serez peut-être surpris !_

- _Mais j'y compte bien ! N'oubliez pas Carter, je tiens toujours mes promesses._

- _Je l'espère, mon colonel._

Daniel ne rata pas le sourire de la jeune femme se transformant en « spécial Jack » et ne comprit rien à l'échange de ses amis.

Il reprit tout de même part à la conversation.

- _Eh ! Je suis toujours là !_

Jack se tourna à nouveau vers lui **.**

- _Ah oui, et vous disiez ?_

- _Alors ?_

- _Alors quoi ?_

- _V_ _ous le faites exprès ou quoi !_ S'indigna l'archéologue. _Vous cachez quelque chose tous les deux !_

Sam intervint _._

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Daniel._

- _Vous êtes vraiment énervants, mais je saurai…un jour ou l'autre ! Sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le Minnesota ?_

- _Le Minnesota ?_ Réagit le colonel.

Daniel s'insurgea, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi évidente de celui-ci.

- _Ouiiii ! Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on passe tous ensemble quelques jours à votre chalet ou non ?_

- _Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, petit scarabée !_

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, puis chercha de l'aide auprès de Sam.

- _Aidez-moi à le convaincre, vous êtes bien de la partie, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Mais personne ne m'a invitée moi et puis j'avais prévu moi aussi autre chose._

- _Bien-sûr que vous êtes invitée, cela va de soit ! Et ne me dites pas que vous voulez rester travailler._ Puis se tournant vers lui. _Jack, aidez-moi à la décider !_

Le colonel se résolut à être plus coopératif, souriant du mal que se donnait son ami.

- _Alors Carter ?_

Sam soupira, puis répondit sans le quitter du regard.

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais mon projet initial va être très déçu._

- _Ce n'est que pour quelques jours Sam. Après vous pourrez faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira._

- _Très bien… j'accepte et je compte bien sur le « Tout » après !_

Daniel n'aima décidément pas être largué et chercha un peu à taquiner son ami.

- _C'est super ! Vous devez être ravi Jack, surtout que vous l'avez appelée Sam !_

Ce dernier répliqua sans se laisser démonter.

 _-Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle Daniel !_

L'archéologue vit qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'eux pour le moment, et conclut alors sur un ton excité avant de quitter rapidement le labo.

- _Bon, je vais prévenir les autres et le Général. Nous pourrons partir dès demain matin._

Une fois leur ami sortit, Jack reprit la conversation en soupirant.

- _Il n'est pas croyable ! Mes plans, ainsi que les vôtres, tombent encore une fois à l'eau… J'en suis désolé Carter._

- _Vous n'y êtes pour rien._ Sourit-elle malgré tout. _Et puis comme vous l'avez dit, c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours. Ça a l'air de tellement faire plaisir à Daniel… S'il savait… je suis sûre qu'il annulerait sur le champ !_

Jack lui rendit son sourire.

- _En effet, mais je préfère le voir se creuser sa petite cervelle, surtout qu'il ne nous a pas lâchés cette semaine ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup tous ensemble en dehors de la base._

- _N'oubliez pas que vous avez une demande à faire et surtout une promesse à tenir !_

Le colonel la sonda du regard quelques secondes, avant de se lever pour faire le tour du bureau et de se rapprocher d'elle. Parler était bien beau, mais ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se contentaient que de ça et à cet instant, il n'avait plus que l'envie impérieuse de la toucher.

…De s'approcher d'abord si près d'elle qu'il pourrait à nouveau sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, le trouble qu'il déclenchait en elle…

…Puis ensuite d'effleurer la douceur de ses cheveux, le satin de sa peau…

Au cours de leur dernière et unique soirée, il ne les avait que trop peu explorés, s'étant laissé porter par le merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais l'interruption qui avait suivi avait laissé son désir intact, insatisfait, acharné et presque insoumis maintenant qu'une ouverture se présentait à eux.

Il ne perdait pourtant pas de vue l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni le règlement ou les cameras qui pesaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de s'emballer un peu plus, quand il fut plus près d'elle, elle dont la respiration se raccourcit instantanément. Il aurait aimé être plus proche encore pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, mais il se contenta de la frôler furtivement, en faisant mine de déposer un dossier devant elle.

- _Je n'oublie rien Carter, jamais…En particulier quand cela me tient à cœur, mais j'aurai aimé vous faire venir dans mon chalet pour d'autres raisons que celles exposées par Daniel !_

La scientifique balbutia, plus qu'elle ne répondit, face à cette proximité et au désir qui la tenaillait de combler l'espace qui les séparait et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sa bouche était si proche et si tentante.

Elle réussit tout de même à retrouver une certaine contenance.

- _Voilà qui finit de me rassurer. Et j'aurai également aimé que ce soit le cas._

Le militaire sourit face à l'ambiguïté qui disparaissait de plus en plus dans leurs échanges. Il chercha à en savoir un peu plus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'effleurer en même temps ses doigts des siens. Le mouvement était suffisamment discret grâce au bureau, mais une chose était sûre, cette femme le rendait fou.

- _Je vous le reproposerai alors une autre fois, et je pourrai alors vous faire découvrir une facette importante de ma vie, enfin de « Jack » je veux dire._

Sam ferma les yeux, sous l'intensité du frémissement qui la parcourue de part en part. Ses doigts ne faisaient que la frôler avec douceur, mais elle avait la sensation que son sang allait se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines _._

Elle voulait tellement plus…ou même juste entrecroiser ses doigts avec les siens, mais elle se contenta de lui répondre aussi franchement qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Engager un contact physique au sein même de son labo n'était pas une chose à faire.

- _J'y compte bien mon colonel ! …Et j'ai hâte d'y être Jack !_

Puis, les sens toujours en alerte, ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'intensifier dans leur direction. Jack eut à peine le temps de retrouver sa place, que Janet entra à son tour.

Sam pensa fortement pour elle-même « _Décidément, pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes avec son colonel ! Et puis, plus personne ne frappe avant d'entrer ou quoi ! »_

- _Ah, Sam, je viens de voir Daniel… Colonel …_ Puis un peu surprise par l'accueil et la rougeur des joues de Sam qu'elle détecta. _Je vous dérange peut-être ?_

- _Pourquoi diable toutes les personnes qui passent cette porte posent cette question ?_ Objecta Jack, franchement agacé et frustré.

 _Bon je préfère vous laisser entre filles. Prévenez-moi des arrangements pour demain puisque personne ne s'intéresse à mon avis !_

Sur ce, il sortit pour rejoindre les gars.

Janet s'inquiéta de son comportement.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?_

- _Le colonel avait d'autres projets, mais a accepté de venir pour nous faire plaisir, ce qui est également mon cas. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on décide de tout pour lui._

- _Tu avais d'autres projets ? D'ordre sentimental j'espère !_ La taquina son amie, curieuse.

Sam soupira en souriant.

- _Oui, mais rien n'était encore vraiment arrêté. Ce sera pour une autre fois j'espère._

- _Alors tu avais bien un rendez-vous ! Serait-ce avec le colonel ? J'ai remarqué que vous vous étiez plutôt rapprochés depuis la mission de sauvetage du tok'ra !_

La scientifique sourit de la perspicacité de son amie et tenta d'esquiver la réponse **.** Elle n'avait aucune envie de se trahir pour le moment, surtout que rien n'était encore fait. Certes ils avançaient à grands pas ces dernières semaines, comparées à toutes ces années. Mais comme l'expression le disait, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

- _Janet ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas et puis je t'ai déjà répondu._

- _Oui, mais j'aimerai bien avoir plus de détails !_ Rétorqua la doctoresse en faisant alors la moue.

- _Inutile d'imiter le colonel en train de m'amadouer !_

- _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas son charme et son coté sexy !_

Sam fut abasourdie par la franchise de cette réplique.

- _JANET !_

- _Ben quoi, c'est la vérité non ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais me contredire !_

 _T'inquiètes, je sais qu'il est chasse gardée, même si une certaine loi se dresse entre vous pour l'instant. Et puis tu sais bien que je préfère tu sais qui !_

- _JANET ! On pourrait nous entendre !_

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, pour couper court à la discussion qui commençait à devenir un peu trop embarrassante pour elle.

- _Allons rejoindre les autres pour préparer nos quelques jours de vacances._

Janet soupira avant de la suivre.

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie**

C'était un sacré moment qu'ils avaient vécu là, seuls dans ce labo, mais du peu qu'il s'en rappelait encore, ce n'était assurément pas le meilleur…

 **Jack se concentra de nouveau sur La présence à coté de lui.**

 **Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et gardait tous ses sens en alerte.**

 **Il était maintenant sûr que c'était « elle ».**

 **Ce bien-être, qu'il ne ressentait qu'auprès d' « elle », ne pouvait que finir de le convaincre.**

 **Son sentiment de vide diminuait au fond de son cœur…**

 **Il reconnaissait aussi son parfum, sa manière de respirer quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées.**

 **Il resta un moment à s'enivrer de toutes ces sensations familières qui lui revenaient…**

 **Pouvait-il aller jusqu'à entendre les battements dans sa poitrine ?**

 **Certainement pas avec le boucan que faisait le sien, qu'il essayait d'ailleurs de contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se trahir avec les appareils encore branchés à lui.**

 **Il était aussi très tenté de lire dans ses pensées, faculté qu'il avait également héritée en devenant un Ancien, mais il ne le ferait pas.**

 **Il n'avait de toute façon pas encore toute l'énergie nécessaire, car cela en demandait beaucoup face à une personne qui ne communiquait pas usuellement par la télépathie.**

 **Et c'était aussi plus qu'une simple question de fatigue…**

 **En réalisant où il s'était réveillé il y a quelques heures, il s'était promis de ne pas le faire volontairement…**

 **Pour les respecter tous ici, et aussi pour répondre à la Loi qui régissait toutes les communications Anciennes.**

 **Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire… De profiter de sa capacité.**

 **Il n'avait pas non plus le droit tout court de communiquer avec des peuples sous développés…télépathie ou non !**

 **Alors, non, il continua simplement à faire semblant de dormir.**

 **S'était-elle déjà aperçue de sa supercherie ? Elle qui avait toujours su si bien le deviner malgré lui.**

 **Aucun changement ne s'était produit dans sa respiration, mais il pouvait jurer qu'elle posait régulièrement les yeux sur lui.**

 **Combien de temps arriverait-il à tenir ainsi ?**

 **Et pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas simplement les yeux pour la regarder enfin ?**

 **Pour graver en lui l'image de celle qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.**

 **Simplement ? Non, ce n'était pas simple !**

 **Tant de choses allaient dépendre de ce moment, de cette ultime rencontre…**

 **Il avait peur, très peur malgré le désir qui le dévorait de la contempler.**

 **Il avait tant de questions, tant d'incertitudes face aux conséquences que cela induirait.**

 **Survivraient-ils à ces « retrouvailles » ?**

 **Supporteraient-ils toutes les émotions que cela allait faire resurgir ?**

 **Il était déjà si troublé par Sa seule présence auprès de lui !**

 **Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le perturbait. Sa mémoire se jouait de lui et il ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de s'imposer.**

 **« Lui » et « Elle »….**

 **Enfin plutôt « Jack » et « elle » !**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **SGC, 2 juin 2004** _(7 jours avant la mort de Jack)_

Ils étaient partis dans le Minnesota, comme convenu au petit matin, heureux de se retrouver enfin ensemble, en « famille » comme ils aimaient si bien le dire.

La bonne humeur ne les avait pas quittés les deux premiers jours, renforçant leurs liens dans des moments de rires, de joie ou de confidences partagés.

Et au grand dam de Daniel, Jack, à l'aise dans son univers, l'avait asticoté sans relâche, sous les regards complices des autres.

Rien n'y avait fait pour que l'archéologue puisse lui-même lui rendre la pareille ou avoir le dernier mot.

Pas même en le cuisinant au sujet de ses sentiments pour Sam !

A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, Jack s'était contenté de sourire ou d'échanger avec la concernée un regard plus que particulier.

Son ami n'avait rien réussi à savoir de leur rapprochement significatif.

C'est à peine s'il réussissait à les embarrasser. Et leur comportement, différent de celui qu'ils avaient à la base, n'avait cessé d'intriguer le linguiste bien que les militaires n'avaient rien eu à se reprocher.

Une personne, qui ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que lui, n'y aurait vu que du feu…

Deux simples amis…

Mais il y avait bien plus que cela.

Il s'était passé quelque chose pour que leur complicité atteigne ce niveau, que seuls leurs regards avaient trahi malgré eux.

Daniel ne les avait vus à aucun moment se toucher ou se frôler, alors que cela s'était produit plusieurs fois au SGC ces deux dernières semaines…

Ils avaient semblé garder une distance respective, tout en étant proches et attentifs à l'autre. Puis une tension s'était installée peu à peu entre eux.

L'archéologue n'avait semblé ne rien comprendre à leur relation, mais il avait vu avec certitude leurs regards et leurs comportements se modifier.

Plus les jours avaient passé, plus l'un ou l'autre avait cherché à s'isoler un moment dans la journée…

Au cinquième jour Sam et Jack avaient trouvé une surprise…

* * *

 **Minnesota, 6 juin 2004** _(3 jours avant la mort de Jack)_

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Jack se décida de regagner le chalet, après s'être promené une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il avait marché pour se défouler. Il aurait aimé pêcher pour se vider un peu l'esprit, mais la présence de ses amis et surtout de Sam ne lui aurait pas permis de se ressourcer.

Ses vieilles habitudes commençaient à avoir la vie dure !

Ce qu'il ressentait était très paradoxal : il trouvait tant de réconfort auprès d'eux, mais il avait besoin en même temps d'être seul… dans son « antre ».

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais vu autant de monde depuis longtemps, jamais en fait…

Et pourtant il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis s'en aillent. Ils avaient ramené tant de vie dans ce lieu qui avait été jadis son « repère » avec son fils.

Sara n'y était jamais venue, et personne à part ses amis ne l'avait fait depuis la perte tragique qui avait assombrie sa vie.

En arrivant près du lac, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune lumière, ni d'entendre aucun bruit…

Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il parcourut les derniers mètres en courant et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ou d'effraction.

C'était seulement calme… Trop calme.

Au loin, il vit qu'il manquait une voiture, ses amis n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

Cela finit de le tranquilliser, il ne leur était rien arrivé mais lui était plutôt mal barré.

Cherchant désespérément la clé qu'il n'avait pas emportée, il réfléchit à un moyen d'entrer. Ce serait le comble s'il était vraiment coincé à l'extérieur!

De son propre chalet en plus !

Il tenta tout de même d'actionner la poignée et vit avec surprise la porte s'ouvrir devant lui…

L'inquiétude le submergea de nouveau, ils ne seraient jamais partis en laissant ouvert. Puis à vouloir s'isoler rapidement, il n'avait pas écouté Daniel exposer leur programme de la journée.

Il entra prudemment sans faire grincer le plancher, regrettant de ne pas avoir son arme sous la main. Il trouva la pièce principale apparemment vide et rangée.

Pas encore entièrement rassuré, il préféra laisser ses yeux s'accommoder à l'obscurité, adoucie par les braises encore rouges de la cheminée.

Il s'avança encore un peu et remarqua une présence sur le canapé. Il demanda alors d'une voix ferme.

- _Qui est-là ?_

La personne sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

- _…Mon colonel ? C'est vous ?_

\- _Carter ! Vous avez failli me faire peur !_ S'approcha Jack, plus apaisé.

La jeune femme retrouva un rythme cardiaque presque normal **.**

- _Je suis désolée Jack, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver._

Jack s'assit auprès d'elle et alluma la lampe disposée entre le canapé et l'un des fauteuils.

- _Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi êtes vous restée dans le noir ? Vous savez, j'ai failli défoncer la porte pour entrer !_

 _-J'ai trouvé le chalet ainsi il y a une heure._ Sourit-elle en imaginant la scène de Jack. _Et je me suis pas rendue compte du temps !_

- _Vous étiez à ce point dans la lune pour ne pas voir la nuit tomber ?_

- _En quelque sorte oui…Je réfléchissais._

A son ton plus gêné, Jack sentit la tension qui couvait toujours entre eux revenir au galop. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- _Savez-vous où sont les autres, ils devraient être rentrés de leur sortie, non ?_

- _Ils nous ont laissé une lettre._

- _Une lettre ? Pour quoi faire ?_

- _Lisez-la plutôt !_ Alors qu'elle lui tendait la feuille de papier.

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie** **(dans les pensées de Jack)**

Ils n'étaient donc pas sortis comme je l'avais pensé… mais partis !

Pour nous laisser seuls…. Pour que nous puissions régler tranquillement nos différents et pourquoi pas nous retrouver, nous rapprocher davantage !

Daniel avait même eu le culot de rajouter « _de ne pas faire trop de bêtises »_!

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là !

Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'un lourd silence avait accompagné ma petite lecture, qu'aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir rompre.

Dans un long soupir, je m'étais alors levé raviver le feu…

Manquerait plus qu'on attrape froid !

Puis en me réinstallant auprès d'elle, je l'avais vue frissonner.

Était-ce le froid ? Moi ? Notre situation présente ?

Aujourd'hui encore je ne saurai le dire, vu qu'elle ne m'avait pas regardé, fixant plutôt le feu reprendre son éclat et diffuser un doux éclairage.

Mais voilà qu'on y était… A notre confrontation !

Et ça s'annonçait bien plus difficile que la dernière fois, où j'étais parvenu je ne sais comment à l'inviter à dîner.

J'en avais même touché du bois pour que cette fois-ci la base, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne gâche pas tout à nouveau !

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

Tous deux étaient dans les mêmes positions dans le canapé. Jack finit par briser le silence, devenu trop pesant pour lui **.**

- _C'est gentil d'être resté._

La jeune femme répondit sans le regarder.

- _Ils ne m'ont pas attendue !_ Puis sentant son compagnon se tendre _. Vous savez bien que je ne serais pas partie sans vous le dire de vive voix._

- _Souhaitez-vous le faire maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il plus détendu. _Je ne serai pas fâché si vous préfériez ne pas rester sans les autres._

- _J'avoue que j'y ai pensé… beaucoup même !_ Puis le regardant enfin. _Mais maintenant que nous sommes là tous les deux, j'envisageai plutôt la manière avec laquelle je pourrai accepter la proposition qu'un ami doit me faire._

Jack se mit à sourire franchement.

- _Vous êtes incroyable ! Je pensais, qu'après la tension de ces deux derniers jours, je ne pourrai pas suivre votre fameux conseil… qu'il était en quelque sorte trop tard._

- _Il n'est jamais trop tard Jack ! Pas avec moi en tout cas._

Elle lui rendit ensuite son sourire, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient se jouer entre eux, alors autant ne plus leur faire perdre de temps.

- _Comptez-vous tenir votre promesse ici ? Ou voulez-vous attendre d'être de retour à Colorado Springs ?_

- _Ici... Où voulez-vous que l'on reprenne les choses ?_

Sam le dévora du regard.

- _Je suis impatiente de mieux connaître l'homme qui se cache sous mon colonel. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par dîner… J'ai faim, pas vous ?_

Jack sentit sa bouche s'assécher tout à coup, alors que son regard devenait plus caressant.

- _Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame !_

- _Tous ?_ Interrogea-t-elle le cœur battant à exploser.

Le militaire souffla, cherchant lui aussi à retrouver une respiration plus fluide, puis lui répondit avec un regard qui ne laissait aucune équivoque possible.

- _Tous…_

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie** **(dans les pensées de Jack)**

Nous étions restés un moment à nous regarder, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que nous sonder du regard pour savoir si on était vraiment sincères…

Et vraiment prêts surtout !

On passait d'une situation de tension à une autre, mais je dois dire que celle-ci avait vraiment été excitante, d'autant plus que nous étions « enfin » seuls !

Et la myriade de possibilités que cela nous avait ouvert, nous avait presque effrayés ! Les sensations et les émotions avaient été si fortes.

Avions-nous le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci ou alors la retenue nécessaire de ne pas se sauter dessus trop vite ?

Car sans en avoir l'air, nous venions de faire tomber les dernières barrières que nous avions érigées ici !

* * *

 **Un bruit soudain, à coté de lui, le sortit de ses pensées.**

 **Quelqu'un venait de s'approcher et de se joindre à eux, suivi de…**

 **Depuis quand y avait-il des enfants au SGC ?**

 **Les choses devaient avoir vraiment changé !**

 **Les entendant tous s'éloigner et se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, Jack eut soudain peur que Sam ne s'en aille et ne revienne pas, ce qui faillit lui faire ouvrir les yeux.**

 **_** Maman !

 **Sam s'accroupit, près de la porte de l'infirmerie, pour serrer ses enfants qui accoururent dans ses bras.**

_ Mes chéris.

_ Tu viens manger avec nous et oncle Dany ? _Demanda la jeune fille._

_ Pas ce soir mes trésors, je dois encore rester là, et j'ai du travail aussi. **Puis voyant leur moue.** Mais je vous promets un gros câlin et une histoire avant de dormir.

_ D'accord maman. _Accepta le garçon._

 **Daniel regarda à nouveau vers le lit de Jack et s'étonna de le trouver encore endormi.**

_ Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? **Sam secoua négativement la tête.** Pourtant Cassy nous a assuré ne leur avoir donné qu'une faible dose. Les autres ont-ils déjà repris conscience ?

_ Je sais. J'ai trouvé cela étrange aussi. Les deux femmes sont réveillées et refusent toujours de communiquer. L'homme dort encore, semblant avoir besoin de récupérer, vu que son état était le plus critique des quatre.

_ Tu penses qu'il peut faire semblant de dormir ?

_ Je ne sais pas Daniel, mais j'avoue me poser la question depuis un petit moment déjà. Et pourtant, rien ne semble indiquer qu'il soit déjà revenu à lui !

Les enfants, revenez ici ! Si Cassy vous trouve là, je ne donne pas cher de vos petites fesses !

 **Les jumeaux** **revinrent auprès d'eux.**

_ Ah non, pas de piqûres ! C'est qui le monsieur dans le lit ?

_ C'est un ami de vos oncles et de moi-même.

_ Il était avec ceux qui dormaient dans les boîtes ? _Demanda la fille._

_ Oui ma chérie.

_ Alors, les autres étrangers sont aussi nos amis ?

_ Non, juste lui… Nous ne connaissons pas les autres personnes.

_ Est-ce que c'est le colonel O'Neill, l'homme des photos, celui qui est mort avant notre naissance ?

_ Oui c'est bien lui.

_ Est-ce que c'est un ange alors ? _Interrogea de nouveau l'enfant._

_ Non, mon cœur, mais on en saura bientôt plus.

 **Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis se tourna vers Daniel et s'adressa à lui** _._

_ Je vais rester jusqu'à son réveil… Tu veux bien les accompagner au Mess, leur donner le bain et les occuper jusqu'au coucher ?

_ Bien-sûr, avec plaisir… N'est-ce pas les terreurs ?!

_ Ouais oncle Dany, tu nous raconteras la fin de l'histoire de Troie ?

_ Bien entendu et j'espère que vous aurez autant d'enthousiasme pour aller vous laver !

 **Le garçon fit immédiatement la moue.**

_ Euh… mais on est déjà propre, on se lave tous les jours !

_ Ceci n'est pas discutable jeune homme ! _Répondit sa mère. Puis_ _à ses deux enfants_. Écoutez bien Daniel et n'allez pas inonder tout l'étage comme la dernière fois !

 **Les enfants partirent ensuite vers le couloir.**

_ Oui maman, on a faim, à plus tard. **Puis à Daniel, tandis qu'ils passaient la porte en riant** _._ Oncle Dany, le dernier arrivé aura un gage !

 **Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.**

_ Ils vont finir par me rendre chèvre… aussi bien que le faisait leur père d'ailleurs !

_ Daniel !

_ Ben quoi ! C'est la vérité et tu le sais bien ! Et quand ça arrive tu souris de la même façon. **Sam ne put que lui sourire et confirmer ainsi ses dires.**

Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange de les voir auprès de lui ? Après tout, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver… C'est plutôt inespéré, non ?

_ Daniel, ne dit jamais ça devant eux, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs !

_ Pourtant il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour ou l'autre ! D'autant plus qu'il est là aujourd'hui et qu'il voudra savoir qui est leur père… quand il saura que tu es leur mère.

 **Sam baissa la tête en soupirant… Elle était suffisamment désemparée pour le savoir.**

_ Je le sais ! Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse Daniel !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, bien que je le regrette aujourd'hui. Tu sais bien qu'ils en souffrent de ne pas savoir.

 **_** Daniel ! **Puis en mettant fin à leur conversation** _._ N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide s'ils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

 **Daniel soupira à son tour avant de lui répondre et de lui sourire.**

 **Quelque part, il comprenait son entêtement, la situation était plus compliquée qu'il paraissait au premier abord. Pourtant Dieu sait qu'il regrettait de lui avoir promis de ne jamais parler de l'identité du père de ses enfants.**

 **Il tiendrait sa parole, mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide du destin, les choses allaient enfin changer…**

_ Ça ira… Au moins y'a un peu d'animation dans la base quand ils sont là ! Ils assurent dignement la relève !

Mais ça ira pour toi ? Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais…

_ Oui, mais je dois être là à son réveil, même s'il risque de ne pas me reconnaître !

_ Ça j'en doute ! Mais si tu veux un peu de compagnie, je serai ravi de confier les deux terreurs à Jonas !

_ DANIEL !

_ Bien, comme tu veux ! Tiens-nous au courant. _Rajouta-t-il en sortant_.

 **Sam le regarda partir en secouant la tête, puis retourna s'asseoir, bien plus tendue que tout à l'heure.**

 **Daniel venait de semer le trouble dans son esprit… ou plutôt de confirmer ses propres doutes.**

 **Et si Jack était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et qu'il faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas la voir ?**

 **A cette seule pensée, elle sentit son corps et surtout son cœur se serrer, comme cela lui était rarement arrivé.**

 **Sous l'émotion, elle ne put empêcher son souffle de se raccourcir et son cœur de battre à un rythme d'enfer.**

 **Ses sensations continuaient décidément à s'exprimer avec une incroyable intensité ces derniers jours.**

… **Depuis les heures qui avaient précédé le retour de la dernière mission de SG1 en fait.**

 **Et l'angoisse que Jack pourrait la repousser aujourd'hui n'arrangeait pas son état… Ce serait même insupportable !**

 **Pire que cette douleur qui ne cessait de lui oppresser la poitrine.**

 **Elle en tremblait presque de la tête aux pieds rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas la reconnaître, comme au début avec Cassy, ou avec tous les autres…**

 **Sam tenta par tous les moyens de se calmer.**

 **Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Pas après ce qu'ils avaient partagé il y a de cela si longtemps !**

 **Mais que représentaient sept années de séparation dans une vie ?**

… **Pouvait-elle dire que ce n'était que quelques petites années passées sans lui ? Pas vraiment !**

 **Pour elle, c'était presque toute une vie… Une éternité.**

 **Non, si Jack faisait semblant de dormir, c'était forcément pour une autre raison !**

 **Dans un soupir, elle reporta son regard sur lui, sur cette silhouette qui lui avait été si familière.**

 **Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé… Un corps en apparence toujours aussi svelte, quelques rides en plus, des traits peut-être plus durs, une cicatrice qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur la tempe…**

 **Il avait toujours cette force tranquille et rassurante qui émanait de lui.**

 **Comment était-il arrivé à devenir un Ancien, si c'était bien ce qu'il était ?**

 **Se rappellerait-il sa vie ici, en tant que Terrien ? Et surtout de leur amour ?**

 **Comment en étaient-ils tous les deux arrivés là ?**

 **Elle avait tant de questions qui attendaient des réponses !**

 **Elle savait paradoxalement qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence auprès de lui.**

… **Que le vide en eux, causé par leur séparation, diminuait petit à petit pour laisser place à un sentiment qui ne cessait de croître et de revenir à la charge.**

 **Elle dut également reconnaître qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il gardait à jamais une partie de son cœur.**

 **En soupirant Sam s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait soupçonné à quel point elle lui appartenait !**

 **Même avec sa vie différente aujourd'hui… et son mariage bientôt imminent.**

 **Comment allait-elle faire ?**

* * *

 **Jack, de son coté, avait suivi toute la scène, ainsi que le combat intérieur de Sam.**

 **Il n'avait pas compris ce que les personnes et elle s'étaient dit, mais à son retour auprès de lui, quand il avait senti sa tension, son regard le parcourir et entendu sa respiration s'emballer, il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se trahir à son tour.**

 **Pas encore…**

 **Sa mémoire devait lui montrer le soir où ils avaient pu être finalement ensemble. Il devait s'en souvenir avant de la regarder enfin…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_ **(suite)**

Le repas, qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble, s'était déroulé à merveille et avait vu le retour de la complicité qu'ils avaient connue à leur précédent dîner.

Certes, ils ne flirtaient pas aussi ouvertement, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, sachant qu'ici rien ne les empêcherait d'aller plus loin mais ils appréciaient d'être près de l'autre et de plus en plus eux-mêmes, sans masques ni grades.

Jack finit de débarrasser et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- _vous avez assez mangé ?_

- _Oui, un peu plus et j'allais exploser !_ Mima-t-elle à la limite d'étouffer _._

- _Ah non, interdiction de salir mon tapis !_ Objecta le colonel en souriant. _Déjà que Daniel est passé par là ! Inutile de laisser d'autres traces !_

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se rappelant de la maladresse de leur ami.

- _J'avais oublié ! Je ferai un effort alors, mais vous savez à qui appartiennent les autres taches ?_

- _C'est classé secret défense Carter ! Et si je vous le dis, 1, ma réputation va en prendre un coup… et 2, vous connaissez la chanson… Je ne tiens pas à vous éliminer ensuite !_

La scientifique sourit, n'arrivant pas à déterminer l'origine des quelques couleurs dispersées **.**

- _Je vois ! Je ne tenterai donc pas le diable… Pas encore, bien que l'éventualité d'un corps à corps avec vous soit plus que tentante et que je saurai parfaitement me défendre !_

Jack la regarda franchement, le cœur battant à tout rompre _._

- _Serait-ce une proposition ?_

- _C'en est bien une Jack, mais seulement après le bras de fer que vous me devez depuis si longtemps déjà !_ Rappela-t-elle en rougissant.

- _Vous vous souvenez de ça ?_ S'enquit-il, interloqué.

- _Bien sûr, et je n'ai jamais osé vous le rappeler jusqu'à maintenant !_

Jack sourit également, en réussissant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- _Vous auriez dû! Je m'en serai acquitté avec plaisir. Que diriez-vous de s'en charger après la vaisselle ?_

La jeune femme le regarda intensément avant d'accepter.

- _Avec joie !_ _Je vois que vous savez parler aux femmes ! Vous voulez de l'aide ?_

- _Avec plaisir !_ Dit-il, déstabilisé malgré lui par son regard. _Mais avant promettez-moi que vous ne tricherez pas ! Votre regard ne me dit rien qui vaille._

Sam se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine et l'embrassa sur la joue en le frôlant avant de lui répondre.

- _Je vais y réfléchir !_

Il la suivit du regard, décontenancé comme toutes les fois, aussi rares soient-elles, où elle le touchait volontairement.

- _Ça aussi il faudra que je vous le rende !_

- _Mais j'y compte bien_ _!_ Déclara la jeune femme en se retournant.

Jack dut respirer lentement pour reprendre son assurance et pouvoir aller la rejoindre !

Cette femme allait certainement avoir raison de son cœur, avant même qu'il ne puisse lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait !

Et la voir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui ne pouvait que le conforter dans le changement presque inévitable de leur relation.

Malgré l'interdit, ils devaient aussi penser à Eux…

Malgré leurs doutes et leurs peurs, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre leurs rapports strictement professionnels d'avant leur premier rendez-vous…

L'avoir fait pendant sept ans n'était-il pas déjà suffisant ?

Et le pourraient-ils vraiment maintenant ? Alors que leur rapprochement leur paraissait si naturel depuis qu'ils l'avaient accepté…

Même en dépit de la tension qui se maintenait encore entre eux, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

Jack sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'eau couler et la rejoignit dans la cuisine en souriant.

Leur avenir ne serait peut-être pas facile, mais il était confiant. Quelle que soit leur situation, ils avanceraient.

Et quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient bien partis !

Ils firent alors la vaisselle côte à côte, surtout collés l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs mains jouaient sans cesse à se frôler et se toucher dans l'eau chaude.

Ils partageaient un moment simple et fort, qu'ils auraient sans hésiter qualifié d'intime tant ils se sentaient proches et ouverts à l'autre, tels un couple fiévreux et complice.

Jamais cette activité n'avait eu un tel attrait pour eux et Jack finit même par se mettre derrière elle… tout contre elle… pour l'aider à récurer un plat, mais surtout pour s'imprimer davantage de sa chaleur et de l'odeur de son cou si tendrement offert.

Sans l'embrasser comme il en mourrait d'envie et se laissant porter par le moment, il se contenta, les mains pleines de mousse, de rejoindre les siennes et d'accompagner ses mouvements.

Il entrelaça un instant ses doigts aux siens, puis choisit de les remonter lascivement le long de ses avant-bras, y laissant des traces humides parsemées de mousse.

Sam frissonna intensément et ferma les yeux. Elle ne lâcha pas la vaisselle dans ses mains, mais s'appuya plus fortement contre son corps, le faisant étouffer un gémissement.

S'il continuait ainsi, elle allait exploser et ils ne finiraient jamais leur nettoyage, pourtant délicieux…

Reconnaissant tous deux être un peu trop proches d'un dérapage, chacun reprit leur activité plus sérieusement, sans pour autant se séparer.

Et c'est avec une grande déception qu'ils virent passer le dernier plat entre leurs mains ! Jack ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, ni s'écarter d'elle.

S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de se contrôler davantage. Il avait beau avoir une incroyable maîtrise de lui-même, l'avoir contre lui mettait son désir à rude épreuve et il voulait faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre alternative à son appétit.

Il fut sur le point de lui proposer de recommencer, pour être sûr que tout était « bien lavé », quand il eut une autre idée.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'aspergea avec un peu d'eau, pour voir sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, vu qu'il fut mouillé à son tour.

Ils réagirent en même temps et Jack la poursuivit autour de la table, se saisissant du premier récipient à portée de main pour l'arroser à son tour, les faisant rire comme des enfants. Gardant une distance respectueuse entre eux, ils continuèrent de s'arroser sans relâche et sans inonder aucune autre pièce.

Le jeu avait au moins le mérite d'apaiser un peu de leur tension et de leur frustration.

Jack finit par tenter une feinte et réussit à l'attraper, les faisant chuter dans son élan…

Toujours allongé sur elle, il essaya de calmer son rire et de reprendre son souffle.

- _Ça va, rien de cassé ?_

- _Ça va !_

Sam reprit également sa respiration, dégageant les mèches collées à son visage. Puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, leur nouvelle proximité ranima son désir.

- _Je suis confortable ?_ Tenta-t-elle pour détourner le cours de ses pensées, alors que Jack la regardait plus intensément.

- _Très !_ Répondit-il pour se focaliser sur autre chose que leurs contacts. _Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ait joué le rôle du canapé !_

Il se décala ensuite, sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper (ce dont elle n'avait, à première vue, pas envie), n'ayant pas le souhait de la libérer. Il lui parla sur un ton plus sérieux _,_ préparant visiblement quelque chose.

- _Alors major, vous vous rendez ?_

- _Sûrement pas !_ Dit-elle en souriant et haussant un sourcil.

Sam s'attendit à une attaque en règle, qui ne manqua pas d'arriver quand il se mit à la chatouiller avec une grande attention, la faisant rire aux éclats et se tortiller comme un diable.

- _Jack… arrêtez…non pas…ça… c'est encore …plus de la triche !_

- _Peu importe, alors ?_ Lui laissa-t-il un instant reprendre son souffle. _Et maintenant ?_

- _Et puis quoi encore !_

Il recommença sa petite torture, riant avec elle… Jusqu'à s'arrêter de nouveau, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

- _Carter ?_

- _D'accord !_ Concéda-t-elle, n'en pouvant plus. _Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! J'aurai ma revanche, je vous le promets._

- _Mais j'y compte bien !_ L'encouragea-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Puis leurs souffles se firent encore plus courts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà !

Après leur jeu enfantin, ils prirent réellement conscience de leur position et surtout du peu d'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

 _« Ses lèvres »_ , Jack les fixait justement comme hypnotisé.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus goûtées… Depuis la boucle temporelle en fait !

Auraient-elles la même saveur sucrée qu'il leur avait trouvée à l'époque ?

Sam se sentit rougir et se consumer de l'intérieur sous l'insistance de ce regard brûlant. Sa bouche se fit si sèche qu'elle s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres.

Elle voulait tellement ce baiser, maintenant... celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, celui qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à leur premier rendez-vous… que son cœur manqua d'exploser quand elle le vit rapprocher doucement son visage du sien.

Elle allait enfin le goûter… Mais l'anticipation et la lenteur de son approche la firent tellement chavirer qu'elle finit de combler l'espace entre eux sans plus de cérémonie.

Comme Jack, elle savoura ce « premier » contact tendre et presque timide, qui l'électrisa.

Enfin leurs bouches se touchaient, se frôlaient, déclenchant en eux une infinité d'émotions indescriptibles.

Ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître et à se découvrir et laissèrent à leurs lèvres le soin de le faire. Le baiser devint plus appuyé et de plus en plus passionné, alors qu'ils passèrent une main derrière la nuque de l'autre pour l'approfondir davantage.

Les minutes leur semblèrent durer des heures, pendant lesquelles leurs langues se livrèrent des duels interminables. C'est à bout de souffle, et le corps en feu, qu'ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre une respiration rendue saccadée par tant de sensations et d'émotions partagées.

Ils avaient enfin dépassé la toute dernière limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

Sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau, Jack dépassa la perspective du pur plaisir qui inondait ses veines, et reconnut que leurs vêtements mouillés, ainsi que le carrelage froid de la cuisine, devenaient de plus en plus inconfortables.

Quoique pour les vêtements, il avait bien une solution à proposer, mais pour le sol… Il y avait quand même plus romantique et confortable, surtout pour une première fois avec elle…

Leur première fois.

Cette constatation le ravit, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses se fassent précipitamment. Il souhaitait d'abord la connaître en tant que femme, pour donner une toute autre dimension à la communion de leurs êtres.

En tant qu'homme, et par le passé s'il voulait être honnête, il avait souvent eu besoin du sexe pour pouvoir aimer vraiment, mais avec elle, tout était différent depuis le début. L'interdit ayant toujours existé, il n'avait pu que l'aimer, sans pouvoir espérer un rapprochement de nature intime ou personnelle.

Et pourtant, ils y étaient : ils allaient enfin pouvoir réaliser leurs espoirs.

Jack se redressa alors, et lui proposa d'aller se changer. Tel un parfait gentleman, il l'accompagna et se détacha silencieusement d'elle sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle occupait depuis le début de leur séjour.

Sous son regard interrogateur et pour mieux juguler la faim qu'il avait d'elle, il s'écarta suffisamment pour lui faire part de sa réflexion, de son envie qu'ils se connaissent mieux en tant que « couple » avant d'aller plus loin…

Sam lui sourit, touchée par cette sollicitude, malgré le cri de son corps et de sa folle envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle partageait tout de même son point de vue. L'idée de flirter avec lui un temps, comme des adolescents, lui parut très attrayante.

Même s'il y avait des années qu'ils attendaient un tout autre rapprochement, ils ne devaient pas se précipiter. Pour l'heure, ils se contrôlaient encore.

Elle disparut alors un instant, puis vint reprendre sa place, lui tendant les vêtements secs qu'il avait mis de côté.

Si tous deux rentraient dans cette chambre, et faisaient face à ce grand lit, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ils seraient perdus.

Jack était conscient de cela. Il prit ses affaires, lui donna un dernier chaste baiser et regagna sagement le canapé du salon.

C'est ainsi que tous deux se couchèrent et s'endormirent séparément en pensant bien à l'autre, rêvant d'échanges bien moins sages que ceux qu'ils avaient connus dans la soirée.

C'était très certainement la dernière nuit où ils dormiraient « seuls » dans ce chalet.

Le lendemain se déroula dans la même simplicité qui les liait quand ils se laissaient aller…

Ils avaient pensé qu'ils auraient mis plus de temps pour commencer le début de leur relation, mais n'était-ce pas finalement dans la logique des choses ?

Après sept ans à se côtoyer chaque jour ?

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à pêcher, à continuer à se découvrir, à discuter et à rire des anecdotes sur leur vie avant le SGC, sur leurs amis…

Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et caresses savamment contrôlés, s'arrêtant à chaque fois avant de perdre pieds, mais cette capacité diminuait davantage à chaque contact.

Et, ce n'était pas pour autant frustrant… enfin pas trop !

Car ils étaient un « couple » à présent, malgré tous les interdits qui se dressaient sur leur passage.

Ils en avaient d'ailleurs parlé… Du règlement… De ce qu'ils attendaient de leur relation…

Et ils étaient tombés d'accord : ils avanceraient, et en cela, ils avaient fait un autre grand pas.

A la tombée de la nuit, après leur repas, ils s'étaient installés, enlacés face au feu, sur l'épais tapis disposé devant la cheminée.

D'une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Jack lui caressait lascivement le bras, partant de temps en temps à l'assaut d'une de ses cuisses et surtout de son cou, où il ne semblait pas non plus se lasser de déposer des baisers de plus en plus brûlants.

Plus d'une fois elle avait failli succomber à son étreinte, tant elle était bien dans ses bras et qu'il faisait naître en elle des sensations si fortes et envoûtantes.

Où était-ce la frustration de sept années à n'avoir pas pu se toucher ou se dévoiler qui exacerbaient ainsi leurs sens et qui les amenait à ne plus se quitter ?

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup séparés de toute cette journée !

Certes, ils avaient convenu de ne pas se presser et de prendre le temps de se connaître, mais combien de temps pourraient-ils encore tenir ?

Sam rougit en repensant ce qui avait vraiment failli se passer cet après-midi !

Ils évitaient maintenant de trop s'embrasser, ou d'y mettre trop de passion…

Car un baiser en appelait un autre et mettait le contrôle de leur soif de l'autre à très rude épreuve !

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés sur le ponton, complètement enfiévrés, commençant à se déshabiller et à se caresser d'une manière non équivoque… jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Sam sonne, encore et encore.

L'impression et la peur d'un « déjà vu » les avaient certes refroidis, mais surtout presque tétanisés.

Ils n'auraient pas supporté d'être une nouvelle fois rappelés si tôt par la base, au moment même où ils se laissaient vraiment aller !

Et ça avait été un énorme soulagement que ce ne soit que Daniel qui prenait, au nom de tous, de leurs nouvelles !

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi leurs bouches à une distance moins dangereuse l'une de l'autre.

Sam finit par détourner ses pensées du feu, pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- _Jack, tu crois que si la base ne nous avait pas rappelé la dernière fois, ça aurait fini comme hier soir ?_

Jack resta silencieux un moment, sans arrêter ses douces caresses, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui répondant.

- _Seulement si tu l'avais souhaité. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à te laisser dormir toute seule ce soir-là…_

 _Les douze jours, que nous avons eus depuis, m'ont obligé à prendre sur moi, sur le désir que j'ai de toi. Maintenant on peut prendre notre temps._

- _Et moi j'avoue que je n'avais aucune envie de dormir seule_!

Sam suivit son impulsion et se retourna alors pour l'embrasser, tandis que son compagnon lui rendait plus passionnément son baiser.

- _Tu me rends complètement fou !_

La jeune femme s'écarta doucement de lui et se recala dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- _Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous avons le temps !_

- _Ok ! Mais pas trop quand même !_

- _Bien sûr gros nigaud !_ Lui répondit-elle en souriant et lui tapant sur la cuisse.

- _Gros nigaud ? Est-ce une façon de parler à son colonel ça ?!_ La chatouilla-t-il.

Sam rit de plus belle.

- _Mais qui te dit que c'est à lui que je m'adressais ? A moins que tu préfères « mon colonel chéri » ?_

- _Mon colonel chéri ? Ça ferait du joli ça en débriefing, j'imagine parfaitement la tête d'Hammond !_

- _Moi aussi, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque parfois… Et puis maintenant ça va être dur de me retenir !_

Jack se retrouva ébahi face à la personnalité de Sam qu'il continuait à découvrir _._

Il adorait plaisanter avec elle, même si la jeune femme le poussait plutôt loin dans ses limites, il avait cependant encore de la marge.

- _Mais où est passé mon major réservé et rougissant pour un rien ?!_

- _Tu préfères vraiment cette facette de ma personnalité ?_ Testa-t-elle en lui caressant sournoisement le bras.

- _Oh que non, j'adore la femme qui est en toi !_

- _Seulement la femme en moi ?_

- _Bien sûr que non, même si je ne suis pas aussi affirmatif pour ton coté scientifique !_

- _Mais avoue que la merveilleuse militaire que je suis t'a mis la pâtée tout à l'heure à notre fameux bras de fer ?_

- _Dois-je te rappeler qui a triché ?_

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai gagné dans les règles de l'art !_ Esquiva-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- _Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on pouvait se servir de ses pieds pour déconcentrer son adversaire, surtout de la manière dont tu l'as fait…_

- _Tu n'as pourtant pas semblé détester ma petite ruse !_

- _En effet, tu as vraiment le don de me surprendre et j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer…_

- _Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… mon colonel chéri !_

Sam l'embrassa à nouveau soudainement et passionnément, puis s'écarta de lui, tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre le souffle qu'elle lui avait coupé, et qu'il répondait :

- _Waouh ! Et bien on ne va pas s'ennuyer tous les deux !_

Il reprit ses lèvres sans attendre, avec la même ardeur, faisant frémir son second sous la fièvre de ses caresses de plus en plus prononcées.

- _Jack… tu es …en train de perdre… tous tes… moyens !_ Réussit-elle à bafouiller, alors qu'il la collait davantage à lui…

- _Je crois que oui…pas toi ?!_

- _Jack !_ Objecta-t-elle en gémissant.

Jack finit par se dégager légèrement et poser son front contre le sien. Il fallait qu'il se calme !

- _ok ok, laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour me reprendre…_

La situation commençait réellement à leur échapper, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque baiser finissait par les faire déraper, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'ils mettaient à se contrôler. Et ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que la fin de toute cette attente était proche.

La jeune femme finit par se recaler contre lui, le feu courant toujours dans ses veines, tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Cette promiscuité devenait difficile à gérer, mais elle appréciait sa prévenance. N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait déjà sauté dessus, mais pas Lui.

- _Je te remercie et tu sais, je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être si doux et attentionné !_

- _Le colonel froid et distant n'est qu'une façade ! Seul l'humour est un trait que je ne peux effacer…_

- _N'essaye surtout pas, ça fait partie de ce qui m'a séduit en toi !_

Le colonel se contenta de lui embrasser les cheveux et de la serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment, savourant la seule présence de l'autre et un calme relativement apaisant face au déferlement de leurs sens.

Puis voyant l'heure plus que tardive, Sam finit par s'étirer doucement et se redresser, faisant se relâcher l'étreinte de son compagnon, qui se leva également.

- _Il se fait tard Jack, je vais monter me coucher._

- _Très bien, veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte ?_

- _Je vais réussir à retrouver le chemin toute seule, mais est ce que j'aurai encore le droit à un petit déjeuner au lit demain matin ?_

Jack lui sourit pour toute réponse. La chaleur de la jeune femme lui manquait déjà depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés et écartés, mais la proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire le réchauffa intérieurement.

Il allait à nouveau voir Carter… Sa Sam… au réveil et partager avec elle un petit déjeuner au lit !

Rien d'extraordinaire pour eux, qui avaient déjà partagé tant de réveils en mission, mais ceux qu'ils expérimentaient depuis hier avaient une toute autre valeur.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, il n'avait plus à retenir la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Combien de fois, ces sept dernières années, avait-il eu envie de la réveiller avec toute l'affection dont il s'était empressé de faire preuve ce matin même ?

Il ne pouvait les compter.

Et l'émoi qui s'empara de lui, en imaginant tous les prochains et innombrables matins à venir, lui fit chaud au cœur.

Cette femme faisant naturellement surgir en lui un tout autre homme que celui qu'il préférait laisser paraître.

Il finit par lui répondre, face au sourire charmeur qu'elle affichait.

- _C'est une habitude que je prendrais avec plaisir !_

- _Moi aussi!_

- _Et moi, je peux avoir un bisou pour faire de beaux rêves ?_

Sam l'embrassa alors sur la joue et commença à s'éloigner, en ignorant volontairement la déception non feinte de son compagnon.

- _C'est tout ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- _J'avoue avoir envisagé les choses un peu différemment !_ Lui répondit le militaire, faussement désappointé.

Sam se rapprocha et l'embrassa alors tendrement.

- _Comme ça peut être ?_

- _C'est un bon début…_

Il prolongea ensuite sensuellement leur baiser, faisant gémir la jeune femme en passant une main sur sa nuque et enroulant sa langue avec la sienne dans un ballet sensuel.

Il murmura ensuite contre sa bouche, pas loin de défaillir sous la tendresse et la fièvre partagées.

- _Mais c'est tout à fait comme ça que je le voyais !_

- _Je vois !_

Sam retrouva difficilement son souffle, le corps à nouveau en feu et complètement retournée par leur échange.

Elle avait voulu le tester et elle était servie… se faisant elle même prendre à son propre jeu et perdant davantage de contrôle que son compagnon !

Elle ne put que reprendre ardemment sa bouche et le faire gémir à son tour, quand celui-ci effleura à nouveau doucement ses lèvres en lui demandant si elle était sûre…

Oh que oui elle était sûre ! Elle ne voyait même plus que ça !

… Sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue insatiables…

… Ses mains caressantes et conquérantes…

… Son corps brûlant avidement pressé contre elle…

… La sensation de son désir palpitant contre son ventre…

… Ses gémissements aussi peu étouffés que les siens.

Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Jack O'Neill et le lui rendait avec le même besoin…presque vital !

C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils n'arrivèrent ni à se séparer ni à se satisfaire de ces contacts…

Leurs bras et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore et encore.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva enfin…

Tous deux retrouvèrent à nouveau le confort du tapis, laissant cette fois-ci le désir les emporter avec bonheur, passion et frénésie, pour mettre enfin un terme à toutes ces années de frustration.

* * *

 **[début SCÈNE NC17…. Jeunes lecteurs, attention…]**

* * *

Ils étaient complètement enfiévrés et emmêlés et dans un concert de gémissements, ils surent qu'ils avaient fini de jouer.

Jack s'était instinctivement allongé de tout son long sur Sam et celle-ci l'avait naturellement accueilli, les cuisses ouvertes, le serrant fortement et se frottant contre lui.

Elle le désirait autant que lui et elle était sur le point de lui faire complètement perdre la raison.

Pourtant, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Jack décolla leurs lèvres et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour la regarder gravement, profondément.

Il voulait être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Il était très proche de son point de non retour, mais il ne l'avait pas encore dépassé.

Juste par son regard, il lui fit passer tout ce qu'il ne saurait dire avec des mots… ses craintes, son besoin de prévenance, l'étendue de son amour et le puits sans fond de son désir.

Sam fut bouleversée par l'intensité de cet échange et lui renvoya tout. Cependant, au lieu de ressentir une quelconque forme d'appréhension, elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place dans ses bras.

Alors, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part, elle enveloppa sa nuque d'une de ses mains et l'attira rapidement à elle pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion et la fièvre qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que lui maintenant et se voua à le lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

Jack saisit parfaitement le message et lâcha les vannes de son contrôle… enfin.

Le baiser prit brusquement une tournure plus enflammée, laissant à nouveau leurs bouches et leurs langues affamées prendre les rênes. Leurs mains se firent plus conquérantes, froissant et tirant sur les vêtements pour atteindre davantage de peau. Leurs souffles se transformèrent vite en des soupirs fièrement révélés et le frottement de leurs bassins finirent de les électriser.

Leurs peaux devinrent si brûlantes, qu'elles leur donnèrent l'impression de suffoquer dans leurs habits.

Quand la sensation fut insupportable, Jack se redressa à nouveau et entraîna Sam dans son mouvement. La jeune femme suivit son déplacement, se mettant à genoux et telle une assoiffée, elle s'attaqua immédiatement aux boutons de sa chemise, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.

Et plus que son goût ou son odeur, Sam se délectait des gémissements qu'elle parvenait à déclencher en lui et qui passaient ouvertement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Jack restait complètement offert, les yeux clos et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière.

Sam grava le temps d'une seconde cette image en elle et dut réprimer l'empressement qui la submergea. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait déjà déchiré la chemise et collé sa peau ainsi que sa bouche contre les siennes. Cependant, ils avaient si longtemps attendu ce moment, qu'elle ne put l'écourter, aussi plaisant que cela aurait été.

Elle vint alors à bout des boutons et dégagea rapidement l'habit de ses épaules, sans prendre vraiment le loisir de l'admirer. Sam l'avait déjà vu torse nu à maintes reprises et ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée de l'admirer ce matin-même, quand il avait mis du temps à mettre sa chemise puis à la boutonner.

Sam échangea ensuite un sourire complice, quand il l'invita à mieux s'installer sur ses cuisses, toujours face à lui.

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains sur les bords de son propre tee-shirt, que Jack les lui dégagea doucement, le regard empli de désir.

Sam leva alors simplement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il crochetait ses doigts sous le tissu et commençait à le faire monter.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à la lenteur et à la sensualité dont il fit preuve. Ses doigts exploraient toute la peau possible le long de leur remontée, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler de plaisir, les yeux clos à son tour, quand il effleura ses seins lourds et douloureux.

Jack ne put se contenir davantage et appuya ses caresses. Il empauma ses superbes globes par-dessus le soutien-gorge et les pressa avec douceur, tout en jouant de ses pouces sur ses tétons.

Sam haleta fébrilement.

Pendant combien d'années avait-il seulement rêvé de faire ce simple geste ? Pendant combien de temps avait-il espéré être celui qui ferait naitre de tels sons en elle ?

Jack remonta un peu plus le tee-shirt et avant de le passer complètement par-dessus la tête de Sam, il embrassa et lécha sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine ainsi offerts.

Puis, le vêtement vola au loin, alors que les bras de Sam se refermèrent autour de lui et que tous deux s'embrassèrent à nouveau à en perdre haleine.

Leurs gémissements s'amplifièrent au contact divin de leurs peaux, mais un détail gâcha cependant cette impression. Jack glissa alors ses mains des reins à l'attache du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et retira l'importun avant de soupirer d'un plaisir pur.

Là c'était bien mieux… Il sentait enfin les tétons durcis de Sam frotter contre lui, au rythme de leurs respirations pantelantes et de leurs peaux qui glissaient et se fondaient enfin l'une contre l'autre.

Dans un baiser impatient, Jack la serra davantage contre lui, alors que Sam se mit à imprimer un mouvement lascif de son bassin.

Si auparavant, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment senti, maintenant ainsi collée à lui, elle ne pouvait que percevoir à quel point Jack la désirait. Son érection conséquente, semblait marteler sa féminité et envoyait des frissons, des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Dire qu'il n'était même pas encore en elle…

Plus excité encore, Jack libéra sa bouche, et se mit à descendre le long de son cou, traçant des lignes brûlantes de sa langue, alors qu'il reprit ses seins généreux en coupe. Sam s'arqua sous la déferlante de sensations qui l'enveloppa. Sa respiration se raréfia, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait freiner ce brasier qui grandissait en elle.

Jack remplaça rapidement ses mains par ses lèvres, et sourit au cri que lâcha Sam malgré elle. Il se consacra ensuite à sa poitrine avec un infini plaisir, mémorisant cette fois-ci chaque zone particulièrement sensible.

Puis n'en pouvant plus, Sam se redressa et se dégagea doucement de ses bras. Toujours à genoux, elle commença à détacher les boutons de son propre jeans. Maintenant, elle en voulait plus… comme un besoin vital, elle le voulait en elle.

Jack la regarda faire, fasciné, hypnotisé de la voir s'effeuiller, suivant avec avidité la précision de chaque geste. Et ce n'est qu'en voyant le pantalon disparaitre le long de ses jambes interminables qu'il réagit enfin.

Il se redressa et voulut lui retirer lui-même sa petite culotte, mais la jeune femme le repoussa gentiment.

Fair-play, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions de le faire, il continua simplement à l'observer et fut profondément chaviré de la contempler maintenant dans sa parfaite nudité.

De nouveau, il voulut esquisser un geste, mais Sam l'en empêcha. Elle apprécierait plus tard qu'il reparte à l'assaut de son corps. Pour l'heure, elle le trouvait bien trop habillé et un feu insupportable brûlait au creux de son être.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit à lui enlever ses chaussettes. Puis, toujours sous le regard ardent de Jack, elle remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses puissantes jambes.

Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de faire ce geste, de sentir ses muscles tressaillir et les frissons courir sous ses doigts.

Ce n'est qu'en la voyant et la sentant s'arrêter sur son entrejambe que Jack laissa s'échapper un hoquet de désir. La bosse suggestive de son pantalon ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination.

Sa respiration s'emballa également et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux se contenir quand Sam caressa son sexe comprimé à travers le jeans. Ce simple toucher fut à la limite de le faire venir. Son souffle était devenu si erratique et il ne sut pas s'il supporterait encore longtemps ses câlineries ou son sourire érotique.

Sam se délecta de le sentir si dur et à ce point à sa mercie, mais elle n'en profita pas. Elle sentait leur besoin devenir plus tyrannique, et pourtant, elle était touchée par l'abandon de Jack, qui la laissait procéder à sa guise et à son rythme.

Elle défit alors les boutons de son pantalon et repoussa le vêtement avec le caleçon au-delà de ses jambes.

Sam les lâcha et s'immobilisa un instant pour le regarder malgré elle. La lumière du feu dansait et jouait sur ses muscles fins et vigoureux, créant des jeux d'ombres qui l'hypnotisaient et attisaient toujours plus son désir.

Cet homme était l'image même de la beauté. Pas celle d'un adonis, mais juste celle de sa propre perfection et Sam sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jack O'Neill était réellement là, nu devant elle et il leur avait fallut sept ans de frustration et d'aventures pour en arriver là !

Jack profita aussi de ce temps d'arrêt pour la contempler. L'éclairage du feu soulignait si sensuellement ses formes avantageuses et sa peau claire, qu'il sentit une lame de désir le transpercer de part en part, quand son regard finit par se perdre dans la toison au creux de ses jambes.

Dire qu'ils avaient mis sept ans pour être enfin ensemble.

Puis, ne supportant plus cette tension et cet appétit qui grondaient en lui, Jack se replaça en tailleur et attira subitement Sam à cheval sur lui.

Et comme si cela fut un nouveau signal, Jack reprit la main et l'embrassa follement, à en perdre haleine. Il avait tellement besoin de la sentir davantage sous ses doigts.

Sam lui rendit toute la passion de son baiser, le dévorant à son tour et se sentant se liquéfier sous son toucher. Elle participa même à son mouvement, quand il lui saisit les hanches pour créer un frottement exaltant entre leurs intimités.

Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson, accélérant et devenant de nouveau haletants et impatients.

Jack observa Sam commencer à s'arquer sous les prémisses de la jouissance, et tout en maintenant leur rythme, il s'occupa une nouvelle fois de ses seins magnifiques, les suçant, léchant, et mordillant.

Sam, particulièrement réceptive, cria davantage et se sentit partir, tant dans son ventre les vagues de l'orgasme étaient sur le point de se déchaîner et de l'emporter.

Jack le sentit aussi, et l'aida volontiers à se laisser aller en glissant une main jusqu'à son clitoris. Il faillit presque défaillir à son tour, quand il l'effleura et la trouva si humide et prête à l'accueillir.

Il n'avait plus que l'envie de se fondre dans sa chaleur étroite et moite, qu'il explorait maintenant de ses doigts. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il repassa son pouce sur son bouton de rose, que Sam vint subitement, s'arquant davantage, le corps balayé de spasmes et exprimant sa jouissance en un profond râle.

Jack sentit aussi les muscles intimes de la jeune femme se refermer autour de ses doigts et se retrouva lui-même au bord de l'implosion.

La voir abandonnée au plaisir était une délectation parfaite, mais cela ne lui suffit plus. Il devait maintenant être en elle, sous peine de devenir fou.

Alors, aussi doucement que cela lui fut possible, il délaissa son intimité et sa poitrine, et l'aida à se redresser de ses mains. Il embrassa de nouveau de sa bouche son cou et son visage, puis pressa ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui faire passer le message.

Jack sourit quand il plongea dans ses yeux passionnés et renversés, où se mêlaient amour, plénitude et étonnement. Sam se remettait à peine de son orgasme et lui rendit pourtant son sourire.

Toujours le regard fondus dans leur échange, Jack lui saisit les reins, l'aida à se soulever et la guida pour positionner sa verge à son entrée.

Tous deux gémirent quand Sam descendit sur lui dans une lenteur mesurée. La tentation de fermer les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de leurs sensations fut immense, mais ils ne purent se détourner de cet éblouissement partagé et lu dans les yeux de l'autre.

Jack resta immobile, se perdant dans le saisissement de la remplir enfin et laissant le temps à Sam de s'habituer à lui.

Sam crut d'abord défaillir de le sentir si présent, si large et si dur en elle, qu'elle était sur le point d'être emportée par une nouvelle extase.

Puis la sentant se détendre et l'accueillir totalement, Jack fondit sur sa bouche et commença à imprimer un mouvement lent et lascif aux hanches de Sam.

Tous deux étouffèrent leurs murmures de leurs bouches, de plus en plus électrisés et excités par leurs contacts.

Le rythme s'accéléra progressivement de lui-même, les perdants dans une exaltation et un maelstrom de sensations toujours plus grands, alors que leurs bouches se faisaient voraces et que leurs langues s'entrechoquaient avec plus de frénésie.

Les râles et les cris s'élevèrent, tandis que leurs mains imprimaient leurs marques dans les chairs et encourageaient l'ondulation de leurs reins.

Sam sentit enfler en elle une nouvelle vague de plaisir, se préparant à l'engloutir. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient même être prêtes à imploser. Elle se cambra alors en arrière, prenant appui sur le tapis d'une de ses mains et posant l'autre sur l'épaule gauche de Jack, donnant ainsi un angle bien plus profond à la pénétration.

Jack grogna et crut venir sous ce nouvel afflux de sensations. De la lave semblait maintenant couler dans ses veines, et l'oppressait à un point tel qu'il avait peu connu.

Il accompagnait chaque mouvement de Sam, se penchant en avant quand elle se cambrait plus en arrière, gémissant et criant avec elle, poussant et se retirant d'elle, l'intimant à monter et descendre plus vite sur lui.

Il voulait à présent se libérer et l'emporter avec lui dans ce plaisir qu'il pressentait fabuleux.

Puis Sam se redressa brusquement, sentant aussi les premiers tremblements de la jouissance s'emparer de tout son être. Cette fois, elle ne voulait y pas partir seule et ancra alors son regard dans celui de Jack, qui commençait lui-même à frémir dans de longs râles. Tous deux se regardèrent venir dans cette extase aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, gravant ainsi leurs images, puis le souffle coupé, ils se laissèrent happer par leur propre jouissance.

Quand les spasmes de son corps finirent pas s'apaiser, Sam s'effondra le dos au sol, se sentant comme éthérée, comme enveloppée dans du coton. Elle tentait aussi de retrouver une respiration moins anarchique, mais un sourire rasséréné s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

 _Jack et elle venaient enfin de faire l'amour,_ dans une étreinte brûlante et passionnée, comme elle l'avait maintes fois imaginée.

Un soupir de contentement s'empara d'elle quand elle sentit Jack commencer à bouger et à faire remonter lascivement ses mains le long de ses jambes.

Leurs peaux étaient collantes, mais cela ne sembla aucunement les déranger.

Plus apaisé, Jack eut besoin de changer de position pour soulager son dos. Tout en finissant d'effleurer les jambes de la jeune femme, il attrapa à nouveau ses fesses, la porta pour accompagner son mouvement et se retrouva allongé, toujours en elle.

Sam gémit à nouveau. Elle aimait sentir son poids d'homme sur elle et n'avait pas envie qu'il se détache ou ne s'éloigne. Elle l'entoura alors de ses jambes, créant une nouvelle friction qui les fit haleter doucement.

Elle aimait aussi ce regard qu'il portait maintenant sur elle, cet émerveillement et cette félicité qui brillaient dans ses yeux… Et plus que tout, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait besoin de l'exprimer verbalement, elle lisait en lui tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle… tout cet amour qui faisait écho au sien.

Tous deux se sourirent tendrement puis s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement.

Il leur fallait encore un peu de temps pour que leur second round ne commence, mais ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Ils étaient fin prêts à s'aimer et se l'étaient même prouvé tout le restant de la nuit.

 **[Fin du Flash-back** **et de la scène NC** **]**

* * *

 **Retour à l'infirmerie** **(dans les pensées de Jack)**

 **Un bruit régulier, presque assourdissant, le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.**

 **Il mit même plusieurs minutes à en déterminer l'origine…**

 **C'était les bips rapides de son monitoring qui l'avaient ramené à la réalité !**

 **Il venait de se trahir… tout seul !**

 **Jack n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.**

… **. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir.**

 **Ce qui aurait été de toute manière impossible avec ce qui avait suivi ce soir-là, sans conteste le plus beau moment de sa vie !**

 **Et en y pensant, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore !**

 **Conscient que Sam ne respirait plus à côté de lui, il fit de son mieux pour paraître se réveiller et tenta enfin d'ouvrir les yeux.**

 **D'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui lui parut intense, ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à réussir à stabiliser les images devant lui, au fur et à mesure que sa vision redevint claire.**

 **Il laissa également apparaître le véritable tracé de ses ondes cérébrales, qu'il avait estompé à son réveil, ne voulant pas indiquer son état de conscience.**

 **Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent trop vite ses capacités.**

 **Rassuré que ses compagnons soient tous bien réveillés, il tourna alors lentement son regard vers la présence à sa droite.**

 **Et toujours sur le rythme de plus en plus fou de son cœur, il posa enfin les yeux sur « Elle ».**

 **Il la reconnut instantanément, mais resta perplexe un moment.**

 **Etait-il dans la bonne dimension ?**

 **C'était bien « Sam », mais elle avait changé par rapport à l'image qu'il avait gardée dans sa mémoire.**

 **Elle avait aujourd'hui les cheveux longs, des traits plus tirés…**

 **Elle portait un** **uniforme et une grande impression de tristesse se dégageait d'Elle.**

 **Aussi inquiet que bouleversé, il avait besoin de savoir.**

 **Il fallait qu'elle le regarde aussi pour qu'il sache enfin. Ses yeux lui diraient si c'était bien « Sa Sam ».**

 **Les minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'elle ne lève le regard vers lui.**

 **Avait-elle recommencé à respirer ?**

 **Son propre cœur tiendrait-il encore longtemps à ce rythme ?**

 **La détaillant encore, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux, ainsi que ses poings sur ses cuisses.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Aurait-elle également peur de ne pas retrouver celui qu'elle attendait ?**

* * *

 **Sam, de son coté,** **chercha au plus profond d'elle-même la force de replonger dans ce regard brun posé sur elle.**

 **Aucun échange n'avait jamais été anodin entre eux…**

 **Certains plus que d'autres… mais son regard l'avait toujours attirée, fascinée, amusée, touchée, blessée ou consolée selon les circonstances.**

 **Elle s'y était sentie aimée aussi. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas indifférente.**

 **Peut-être encore moins après tout ce temps… Et ce « retour » inespéré.**

 **Il avait toujours eu une manière particulière de la regarder.**

 **Aurait-il encore aujourd'hui cette lueur spéciale, qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant toutes ces années partagées avec lui ?**

 **Elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas… ou plus le cas.**

 **Quelle sorte de regard posait-il sur elle en ce moment même ?**

 **Elle donnerait cher pour le savoir et devait bien reconnaître que quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui avait vraiment manqué…**

… **Trop ?**

 **Elle ne savait pas.**

 **Elle était juste bouleversée. Dans tout son être, car le souvenir de son dernier regard, celui qu'elle avait échangé avec lui au seuil de sa mort, continuerait de la hanter et de l'ébranler à jamais !**

 **Elle ne supporterait pas un autre échange tel que celui-ci… Et pourtant, elle allait bien devoir ouvrir les yeux un jour ou l'autre et lui faire face.**

 **Son cœur battait étrangement à l'unisson avec le sien… à lui faire mal.**

 **Et sa peau la brûlait presque, là où son regard se posait.**

 **Allait-elle en supporter davantage, alors qu'elle sentait un malaise prendre possession de son corps ?**

 **Elle devait tenir. Rien ne pourrait être pire que de l'avoir vu mourir dans ses bras.**

 **Alors, après quelques minutes encore, Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux, puis dirigea lentement son regard vers lui, et resta hypnotisée en rencontrant le sien.**

… **Enfin…**

 **Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps…**

 **Et aucun n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager.**

 **Le temps s'était-il arrêté ? Ou étaient-ils seulement tétanisés ?**

 **Seule la force des émotions qui les parcourait leur prouva que c'était bien réel.**

… **A nouveau…**

… **Après sept ans de séparation !**

 **Ils étaient bien là, face à face, et ils ne purent se quitter du regard sous peine de défaillir.**

 **La gorge trop sèche, Jack ne put articuler quoi que ce soit, quand il essaya d'ajouter un semblant de parole à ses yeux déjà si expressifs.**

 **Fixant ensuite le verre sur la table près de lui, il essaya de se faire comprendre.**

 **Sam, ayant suivi son mouvement de tête, réussit à se lever comme une automate, à prendre le gobelet et à porter la paille vers sa bouche.**

… **Sa bouche…**

 **En plus de ses yeux, ses lèvres la fascinaient tant qu'une émotion, plus forte encore, se déversa en elle et Sam ne sut comment réagir.**

 **Était-elle encore aux commandes de son corps ?**

 **Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, trop submergée par les sensations qu'elle avait si bien étouffées depuis sept ans.**

 **Une fois désaltéré, Jack remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas repris sa place…**

 **Et la voyant se tenir si proche du lit, sans réactions, lui fit se demander à nouveau si elle respirait correctement…**

… **Oui !**

 **Et lui ? Aussi…**

 **Il retrouva ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'il avait à peine quittés.**

… **Ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs…**

 **C'était bien « Elle », « Sa Sam » avec un voile de tristesse en plus.**

 **Et ce qu'il lut en Elle le secoua au plus haut point, en plus du choc de la revoir enfin.**

 **Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de la regarder à nouveau ?**

 **Il avait craint de ne plus revoir dans son regard tout ce qui les avait unis durant tant d'années… Cependant, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis son premier réveil, ou pendant tout ce temps passé sans elle, était à mille lieux en deçà de la réalité… de ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant.**

 **Les émotions continuaient de le submerger et de lui couper le souffle qu'il avait déjà court !**

 **Kiran, en lui, était bien loin face à cette déferlante.**

 **Et plus qu'affecté et désolé de tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, Jack essaya de tendre la main vers elle.**

 **Il fallait qu'il la touche, pour se rassurer, pour être sûr de ne pas rêver… qu'elle était bien là à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.**

 **Puis, en y arrivant si difficilement, il ne put prononcer qu'un** « _ss...sa..ammm »_ **avant de s'écrouler inconscient, englouti finalement par l'effort intense que lui avait demandé ce geste et ce trop plein d'émotions.**

 **Sam, elle, resta interdite quelques instants encore, avant de porter la main à sa joue, celle qu'il venait d'effleurer du bout des doigts.**

… **« Lui »…**

 **Il l'avait reconnue ! Et même appelée** _ **« Sam »**_ **!**

 **Cette constatation finit de l'ébranler complètement.**

 **Elle n'arriva pas à reprendre une respiration normale, ni davantage le contrôle d'elle-même.**

 **Elle s'effondra alors à son tour, au sol, contre le mur, sous le poids du choc qu'elle venait de vivre.**

 **Elle se revit sept ans en arrière, quand elle avait pris conscience de sa mort, après leur mission fatidique.**

 **Et aujourd'hui, en plus des autres souvenirs, les mêmes émotions déferlaient en elle…mais il était vivant !**

… **VIVANT !**

 **Ses nerfs lâchèrent de nouveau… Et après ?**

 **Comment pouvait-elle réagir seulement en soldat ou en Général ?**

 **Elle était aussi une femme… surtout maintenant…**

 **Une femme blessée par la vie et par le temps, qui réalisait à peine ce qui venait vraiment de se passer.**

 **Le seul mot que l'on put entendre, dans le lourd silence qui s'en suivit, fut** « _Jack !»_ _ **,**_ **accompagné de sanglots à peine voilés mais tellement libérateurs…**

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Dans _ **« Quand rien ne va plus ! »**_


	4. Chapter 3

merci pour vos com et vos encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir quand vous en laissez. je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire en même temps que les personnages.

très de bavardages, voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 =** Quand rien ne va plus !

* * *

 **SGC, 14 juin 2011** **:** _(5_ _ème_ _jour dans la base)_

 **Jack était hors de lui et n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer, bien qu'en apparence, il semblait parfaitement maître de lui** **.**

 **Ne voulant pas alerter l'équipe médicale, il contenait non sans mal tout ce qui bouillait en lui, pour ne pas que ça apparaisse sur ces fichus appareils de contrôle.**

 **Il ne pouvait même pas les débrancher et se lever pour aller voir ailleurs…**

 **Combien de temps allait-il mettre pour récupérer ses forces ?**

 **Ils étaient réveillés depuis la veille, mais il se sentait encore** **très** **affaibli.**

 **Cela ne fit qu'accroître la frustration et la colère extrême qu'il ressentait déjà.**

 **Comment ses compagnons avaient-ils pu ?**

 **Et lui, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se maîtriser ?**

 **Certes leurs exigences étaient inacceptables, mais il savait qu'Ils avaient raison. …en partie seulement…**

… **Kiran était… Il… était en danger ici, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes, quand Anubis apprendrait leur survie et leur réveil…**

 **Cependant il n'arrivait pas à accepter d'avoir été mis au pied du mur.**

 **Comment avaient-ils osé le mettre sur la sellette ?**

 **Alors qu'il était un membre influent de leur Conseil, enfin de ce qu'il en restait.**

 **Comme si être ici, sur Terre, sur son ancienne planète, pouvait lui enlever toute raison ou discernement !**

 **«** _ **…Bien**_ _ **sûr**_ _ **que je sais qui je suis ! »**_

 **Il soupira** _ **…. « Ok, j'avoue que c'est compliqué…très même ! »**_

 **Etait-il Jack ? Kiran ? Une partie des** **deux** **ou peut-être aucun maintenant que sa mémoire lui était presque entièrement revenue ?**

 **Il était cependant sûr d'une chose, ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas douter de lui !**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Infirmerie du SGC, même jour, une heure auparavant** **:**

Jack venait de se réveiller et constatait avec surprise que Sam avait disparu.

Indécis pendant un moment, il eut du mal à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs et ressentis.

Avait-il seulement rêvé leurs retrouvailles ?

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se questionner davantage, que ses compagnons sollicitèrent une conversation télépathique.

Nohr, Sita et Laya se trouvaient dans une autre pièce de l'infirmerie et commençaient visiblement à s'impatienter.

Jack s'enquit de leur état.

- _Je vous écoute… Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

- _Nous allons tous bien._ Répondit Nohr. _Nous sommes heureux de n'avoir aucunes séquelles. Encore un peu et nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu cette chance !_

- _En effet, heureusement que les Terriens nous ont trouvés…_

Sita fut soulagée de l'entendre s'exprimer comme l'un des leurs.

- _Sais-tu ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que nous ne nous réveillions qu'ici ?_

- _Je n'ai pas encore d'explication, bien que j'y ai déjà pas mal réfléchi…Je suis sûr d'avoir programmé les sarcophages pour qu'ils s'ouvrent au maximum_ _deux_ _semaines après l'attaque, pour pas que les jaffas nous repèrent._

- _Mais nous y avons passé presque deux ans !_ Objecta l'Ancien.

- _Je sais et je ne comprends pas plus que vous…_

- _Tu penses que ton amie nous a trahi ?_ S'inquiéta Laya.

- _Janet ? Non, c'est impossible. N'oubliez pas que nous lui devons nos vies aujourd'hui. J'en saurai plus en examinant nos sarcophages et surtout celui de Tanan…_

- _Nous n'oublions pas Kiran, mais ce n'est pas de cela que nous voulions t'entretenir…_.

Jack tiqua sur cette réplique. Il se doutait bien du sujet qu'ils voulaient aborder, mais il poursuivit intrigué et méfiant.

- _Venez-en au fait…_

- _Tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons demandé à notre premier réveil ?_ Continua Laya.

- _Effectivement, et je me rappelle aussi ce que je vous ai répondu._

- _Nous avons suivi tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, en particulier avec la Terrienne…Nous…_

- _Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça._ Coupa-t-il mécontent. _Vous saviez bien que je ne pouvais ni protéger ni contrôler ma mémoire…_

- _Au début peut-être, mais après tu as voulu savoir et la revoir…_ Expliqua Nohr.

- _En effet, mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse, avec tous ces souvenirs qui m'ont submergés ?_

- _Tu ne dois pas oublier Qui tu es Kiran, et surtout la mission que tu as acceptée en devenant un des nôtres…_

- _Je n'oublie rien du tout !_ Détrompa-t-il. _Et J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec vous pour refuser toute communication avec ce monde, je vous rappelle à TOUS que cela ne vous regarde pas !_

- _Nous pensons justement que si Kiran…_ Considéra Laya. _Nous nous sommes concertés et…_

- _Vous vous êtes concertés ?_ La coupa Jack, surpris.

- _Oui, pendant que tu étais envahi par ta mémoire Terrienne…_

- _Vous vous êtes vraiment concertés sans moi ?_ Répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Laya les défendit, mal à l'aise.

- _Nous n'avions pas le choix…_. _En plus du choc de se retrouver ici et de savoir que Tanan n'avait pas survécu, nous étions inquiets pour toi et pour la tournure des événements._

- _C'est pourquoi nous te redemandons, au nom du Conseil, de cesser toute tentative de communication et de partir avec nous le plus vite possible de ce monde…_ Informa Sita.

Kiran resta quelques instants déconcerté par leur comportement. Comment osaient-ils utiliser la voix de leur Conseil, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas consulté, lui ?

Aucune décision ne pouvait être appliquée sans l'accord unanime de tous les représentants.

Et faire appel à leur plus grande instance n'était pas un acte à prendre à la légère. Comment avaient-ils osé ?

Car une fois posée, cette demande devenait une Loi, à laquelle tous devaient se conformer.

Il ne pouvait cependant accepter une telle façon d'agir, il n'était pas un des Conseillers pour rien. Comme lors de toutes les autres fois, il n'hésitera pas exprimer son mécontentement, surtout que ses compagnons n'avaient pas respecté la procédure.

- _Vous plaisantez ? Votre demande, sans mon accord, est caduque ! Je vous rappelle que je fais parti du Grand Conseil au même titre que vous !_

Et sentant la colère monter en lui. _Et je refuse une nouvelle fois !_

- _MAIS ENFIN KIRAN, CE N'EST PLUS TON MONDE !_ S'emporta Sita _. Tu étais mort pour eux…_

- _Étais, oui… Maintenant qu'ils savent le contraire, je ne peux les ignorer ou partir comme ça._

- _Kiran, nous devons savoir ce qu'est devenu Notre peuple et si Atlantis est toujours libre._ Tenta Nohr pour calmer les échanges.

- _Je suis d'accord et je suis inquiet également de notre sort…m…_

- _Si tu te préoccupes vraiment des nôtres, conduis-toi comme un Ancien et aide-nous à trouver un moyen pour quitter cette planète primitive !_ L'interrompit Laya.

- _LAYA ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !_ S'insurgea Jack.

Sita poursuivit sur le même ton.

- _Elle parle en Notre nom Kiran… Et si tu refuses de nous écouter, nous te relèverons de tes fonctions de Haut Conseiller._

- _Vous ne feriez pas ça…_ Répliqua l'intéressé, sidéré.

- _Ne nous y obliges pas…_ Répondit simplement Nohr. _Tu connais nos Lois._

 _Nous pouvons te déclarer incapable de gérer la situation._

- _Tout ça parce que je désire savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?_ Ironisa-t-il, cinglant. _Comment osez-vous douter de moi ?_

- _Oublie-la Kiran !_ Continua sèchement Sita. _Comme tu aurais dû le faire dès le début…_

Jack ne répondit pas, pour maîtriser sa colère et ne pas envenimer davantage la situation. Il laissa tout de même ses compagnons poursuivre.

- _Et n'oublie pas que plus nous restons ici, plus cette planète sera en danger… et Nous avec !_ Proclama Laya. _La situation est grave, plus encore qu'à la dernière attaque. Nous devons partir et surtout ne pas impliquer davantage ce peuple, puis retrouver les nôtres…_

- _Si tu refuses de nous écouter et de nous suivre, nous le ferons Kiran, nous t'obligerons à respecter ton pacte._ Surenchérit Nohr devant le silence fermé de leur interlocuteur _. Notre survie en dépend ! Ce peuple primitif n'est rien pour nous… et pour toi non plus._

 **[Fin du Flash-back]**

* * *

 **Jack avait coupé la communication, ne voulant plus en entendre, tellement les propos de ses compagnons l'avaient perturbé.**

 **Il fulminait encore !**

 **Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent aller jusque là.**

 **Lui qui se sentait si proche d'eux… Quand il était seulement Kiran….**

 **L'avait-il vraiment été ?**

 **Peut-être pendant ces quelques semaines, où il avait finalement accepté son union avec Sita.**

 **Et puis il avait été surpris par le ton que celle-ci avait employé pendant leur échange.**

 **Était-elle jalouse ?**

 **Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant alors qu'elle avait toujours su la vérité ?**

 **Elle avait même fini par accepter la fin de leur relation et ils étaient restés proches depuis…**

 **S'était-il trompé sur ses intentions ?**

 **Serait-elle une menace pour Sam ?**

… **Sam… En reportant ses pensées sur elle, il la vit justement entrer dans sa chambre.**

 **Le cœur soudain au bord de l'explosion, l'appréhension s'empara à nouveau de son être.**

 **La revoir la première fois « en chair et en os » avait été un tel choc qu'il n'en avait pas supporté longtemps toutes les émotions.**

 **Et maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau près de lui, il se demandait si cette fois il y arriverait !**

 **Il essaya de se contrôler…**

 _ **« Voyons Jack, tu as survécu à vos dernières retrouvailles, tu dois tenir le coup ! »**_

 **Il réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'il venait de s'appeler « Jack ».**

 **Cette femme avait décidément un effet particulier sur lui… Quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il lui arrive !**

 **Existait-il aussi dans l'univers une autre femme capable de le calmer ainsi ? Par sa seule présence ?**

 **Car à sa vue, toute sa colère avait disparu** **e** **… comme par magie.**

 **Incapable de bouger, il ne put que l'observer, hypnotisé par sa silhouette si familière.**

 **Il ne se rendit même pas compte du silence qui s'était installé depuis que Cassy avait débranché son monitoring.**

 **Une vague de souvenirs le submergea et lui coupa le souffle.** _ **« Elle et ce Jack ne s'étaient vraiment pas ennuyés après s'être enfin laissés emportés par leur désir… Ca avait été chaud, très chaud !»**_

 **Rougissant malgré lui et ne sachant pas comment réagir à tout ce flot de frissons, il ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre contenance.**

 **Il eut l'étrange impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti autant d'émotions dans un si court laps de temps.**

 **Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que quelques années qu'il n'avait plus eu de telles sensations, depuis qu'il était devenu Kiran, cela le déboussolait au plus haut point !**

 **Comment ses compagnons pouvaient-ils comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ou vivait, alors que lui-même nageait dans un tel brouillard ?**

 **Quand il rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs personnes étaient également présentes, personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas plus qu'avant.**

 **Il reporta donc son attention sur Elle.**

 **Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir…Et il eut encore du mal à intégrer qu'il n'était pas dans une dimension parallèle, qu'elle avait simplement changée… « Dans Sa réalité » !**

 **Puis une sensation de malaise commença à l'envahir, car contrairement aux autres, elle ne le regardait pas… Pas dans les yeux en tout cas.**

 **Evitait-elle volontairement son regard ?**

 **Une distance infranchissable semblait même s'être installée entre eux, maintenant qu'ils étaient « enfin réunis », ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur qu'il ressentit dans son cœur.**

 **Avait-elle changé à ce point pendant tout ce temps ?**

 **Tout ce qui la concernait était pourtant si frais et présent dans sa mémoire. Sa voix, son sourire, sa chaleur…son amour…**

 **Quelle femme était-elle devenue aujourd'hui ?**

 **Et ces enfants, qui lui ressemblaient tant, étaient-ils les siens ?**

 **Une douleur bien plus grande grandit en lui.**

 **Il lui fallait des réponses, car son comportement ne collait pas à ce qu'il connaissait d'elle.**

 **A sa réaction d'il y a quelques heures…**

 **Il se souvenait l'avoir entendue pleurer et l'appeler** _ **« Jack »**_ **avant qu'il ne sombre dans la complète inconscience.**

 **Avait-il rêvé ce passage ?**

 **Sa mémoire pouvait se jouer de lui, mais pas de cette manière. Il avait l'intuition de ne se souvenir que de faits « véridiques ». De toute façon, vu les émotions qui les accompagnaient, il aurait été incapable de les créer.**

 **Pas en tant que Kiran en tout cas…**

 **La présence des autres l'empêchait-elle de le regarder?**

 **Ou se protégeait-elle, à sa manière, de tout ce qui menaçait encore de les submerger à un nouveau contact ?**

 **Il la connaissait…**

 **Et elle avait beau essayer de faire bonne figure, elle était dans le même état que lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas le tromper… Elle avait pleuré… encore ! D'infimes traces de larmes persistaient sur son visage.**

 **Jack reporta son attention sur les autres personnes, espérant ainsi moins la gêner comme il venait certainement de le faire en la fixant ouvertement malgré lui.**

 **Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir à elle…**

 **Comment le pourrait-il après sept ans de séparation, d'espoir et de résignation ?**

 **Il quitta alors son visage, descendant le long d'une mèche de cheveux, qui laissait deviner leur longueur conséquente, même si l'ensemble de sa chevelure était maintenue en une sorte de chignon.**

 **Il contempla ensuite plus attentivement sa silhouette.**

 **Et un détail sur son uniforme l'attira…**

 **Et quel détail mes aïeux ! Il vit l'étoile qui brillait sur chacune de ses épaules.**

 **Wouahou ! Elle était Brigadier Général !**

 **Et elle en jetait ainsi !**

 **Jack fut complètement sidéré par cette découverte… Carter était Général…**

 **Le Général de cette base ?**

 **Dire qu'avant leur séparation, elle n'était encore que Son Major !**

 **C'est à peine s'il n'en garda pas la bouche grande ouverte quelques minutes.**

 **Daniel en aurait certainement ri de son expression, de sa surprise…**

 **Etait-il d'ailleurs parmi ceux qui étaient présents ?**

 **S'il était toujours en vie, certainement que oui…**

 **Et tous ses autres amis ? Hammond ? Teal'c ?**

 **Il soupira… Sam était Général.**

 **Le général du SGC !**

 **A quel changement allait-il devoir encore faire face ?**

 **Il était certain qu'après toutes ces années d'absence, il était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises…**

 **Que lui réservaient encore ses anciens amis?**

 **Jack commença à sourire, les « nouvelles » concernant les changements de ces sept dernières années commençaient fort. Cependant, il se figea instantanément quand il aperçut un autre éclat, à la main gauche de Sam quand elle caressa la tête du petit garçon.**

 **Hallucinait-il ou portait-elle réellement une bague ?**

 **Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, qu'il en oublia même de respirer !**

 **Il suivit le mouvement de la main, pour être sûr d'avoir rêvé.**

 **En vain…**

 **Et ce qu'il avait ressenti, il y a quelques minutes à peine, ne fut rien comparé à la douleur atroce qui lui laboura alors le cœur.**

… **Sa Sam portait une bague….**

 **Enfin, La Sam de Jack portait une bague !**

 **Une BAGUE ! Était-elle mariée ?**

 **Non, c'était peut-être un peu gros pour une alliance.**

 **Alors elle allait se marier…**

 **Cette vérité le cloua sur place.**

 **Il chercha désespérément à retrouver un semblant de calme, une respiration normale et à faire abstraction de la douleur omniprésente, mais il n'y parvint pas et finit par se détourner, l'air grave tellement il se sentait perdu… et trahi !**

 **Il avait déjà l'ultimatum de ses compagnons… Et maintenant ça !**

 **Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, puisqu'il y a quelques jours encore, ils le considéraient tous comme mort en mission.**

 **Ils avaient continué leur vie…**

 **N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité en pensant à eux ?**

 **Pourtant comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?**

 **Non, Leur faire ça ?**

 **Il avait beau tenter de rester objectif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi, la colère balayant tout en lui.**

 **Tous ces souvenirs, qu'il encaissait depuis quelques heures comme il le pouvait, n'étaient plus rien ou ne rimaient à rien !**

 **Que Leur restait-il ?**

 **Que Lui restait-il de cette vie ici ?**

 **Il dut admettre, le cœur serré, que ses compagnons avaient raison sur toute la ligne.**

 **Comment avait-il pu espérer ?**

 **Espérer Quoi d'ailleurs ? En mourant, il l'avait définitivement perdue il y a sept ans.**

 **Il soupira de frustration pour se calmer.**

 **La réponse à ses questions était RIEN ! Il ne lui restait Rien du tout.**

 **Il savait maintenant qu'elle l'avait oublié ou alors relégué à un vieux souvenir.**

 **« Vieux »** **c'était** **bien ainsi qu'il se sentait à ce moment précis.**

 **Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne la revoie jamais…**

… **Qu'ils ne se revoient jamais…**

 **Il aurait continué à l'aimer dans ses souvenirs, dans ses rêves…**

 **Et, il n'aurait jamais su…**

 **Ce qui était, à ses yeux, une horrible vérité.**

 **Qu'Elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle avait refait sa vie !**

 **En plus de la colère et de la frustration, une tristesse incommensurable s'installa au plus profond de lui.**

 **Etait-il triste ? Pas seulement…**

 **La désillusion était terrible, presque ingérable et insurmontable !**

 **Non, il était désespéré !**

* * *

 **Daniel prit doucement la main de Sam, quand il la sentit se tendre pour tenter de se contrôler.**

 **Il avait, lui aussi, suivi la myriade d'émotions sur le visage de l'ancien militaire et il sentait que la jeune femme avait besoin de soutien.**

 **Il essayait déjà d'être présent au maximum pour l'aider à traverser ce bouleversement que constituait le retour de Jack. Il était cependant tellement impuissant face à la situation, qu'il ne pouvait lui épargner certaines souffrances et la remise en question qui en découlait.**

 **Le passé mettait finalement cartes sur table, forçant son amie à faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait tant bien que mal enfoui en elle-même. Il espérait vraiment au plus profond de lui qu'il en sortirait quelque chose de bon.**

_ Jack semble avoir compris quelques petits changements te concernant pendant son absence.

 **Sam ne répondit pas… Pas plus qu'elle ne releva la tête ou qu'elle ne rouvrit les yeux.**

 **Ce qu'elle avait perçu l'avait profondément bouleversée, d'autant plus quand il avait vu sa bague de fiançailles.**

 **La surprise, qu'il n'avait pu cacher, avait alors laissé la place à un tel mélange de colère, d'amertume, de résignation, voire de désespoir…**

 **Que pouvait-elle y faire en cet instant ?**

 **La simple émotion de le revoir était toujours aussi forte, alors comment gérer les autres impressions qui se déversaient en elle ?**

 **Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque comme hier soir, après qu'il lui ait effleuré la joue, pourtant ses nerfs ne semblaient pas en tolérer davantage !**

… **Plus depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans le sarcophage… il y a cinq jours.**

 **Elle ne supporterait jamais qu'il la regarde encore comme il venait de le faire, avec tant de douleur et de colère…**

 **C'était trop dur… trop lui demander !**

 **Mais ce que pouvait penser Jack avait-il encore la moindre importance aujourd'hui ? Avait-il vraiment espéré qu'elle resterait seule toute sa vie ?**

 **Elle avait déjà mis plus de quatre ans à faire son deuil et à laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans son quotidien… puis dans son cœur.**

 **Elle s'était battue pour se reconstruire, si douloureusement !**

 **Et tout cela pour recevoir un tel regard de celui qu'elle avait tant pleuré, et qui, à peine retrouvé, ne la regardait même plus !**

 **Sam serra fortement la main de Daniel, qui l'encouragea à nouveau. Elle devait avant tout calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.**

_ Il va nous falloir à tous un peu de temps Sam.

 **La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, avant de lui murmurer :**

_ Merci Daniel.

 **Celui-ci ne put la soutenir plus longtemps qu'un sergent fit irruption dans la chambre.**

_ Excusez-moi mon Général, mais vous avez un appel important.

 **Sam reprit contenance derrière son masque de militaire et ressentit le besoin urgent de s'éloigner…** **De sortir de cette pièce où elle étouffait.**

_ Merci Sergent, je vais immédiatement le prendre dans mon bureau.

 _A Daniel et Jonas._ Vous restez ici avec les enfants ?

_ On ne bouge pas… et avec Jonas on va retenter de communiquer avec lui.

_ Oui maman, on veut rester !

 **La Général s'en voulut presque de se sentir soulagée par ces réponses… Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se reprendre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.**

_ Très bien. Je reviens après… à tout à l'heure mes chéris.

_ A tout à l'heure maman ! _Déclarèrent-ils tous en chœur._

_ Daniel, Jonas !… Parfois vous êtes vraiment pires que les enfants !

 **Tous sourirent en la voyant secouer la tête et passer la porte, mais ils ne purent tout de même s'empêcher d'être inquiets pour elle.**

 **Ne sachant que faire d'autre, ils se rapprochèrent tranquillement du lit de Jack.**

 **Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi perturbé et perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé le départ de Sam et leur présence tout près de lui.**

 **Curieux et profitant de l'absence de leur mère, les enfants commencèrent à formuler les questions qu'ils se posaient depuis l'arrivée des boîtes, de leurs occupants, des réactions que cela engendrait dans toute la base et notamment chez leur mère.**

 **Le petit garçon commença le premier.**

_ Oncle Jonas, le colonel O'Neill était aussi ton ami ?

_ Oui, on a travaillé ensemble l'année où votre oncle Daniel est parti, mais je ne le connais pas aussi bien que lui, que votre oncle Teal'c ou vos grands-pères.

_ Pourquoi il nous parle pas ? _S'enquit à son tour la sœur._

 **Daniel la prit sur ses genoux, tandis que Jonas faisait de même avec le frère de l'autre côté du lit. Il tenta de mieux leur exposer la situation.**

_ C'est compliqué à vous expliquer… En fait, on ne sait pas encore très bien pourquoi.

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve il y a cinq jours, on pensait tous qu'il était mort il y a sept ans. _Continua Jonas._

 **Le garçon fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.**

_ C'est pour ça que maman est encore plus triste maintenant ?

_ C'est vrai que c'est encore plus dur pour elle, car ils étaient très proches quand Jack est mort. _Informa l'archéologue._

_ Ils étaient amoureux ? _Questionna la petite fille._

 **Daniel bafouilla, surpris par la question, puis se reprit.**

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ma chérie ?

_ Maman a gardé des photos de lui, mais elle a toujours évité de nous en parler, alors qu'elle les regarde encore, en pleurant parfois…

_ Elle vous en parlera un jour, quand elle sera prête.

 **Les enfants bougonnèrent un** « Mouais » **peu convaincu.**

 **Mais ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, que Jack se tourna soudainement vers eux, remarquant enfin leur présence.**

 **La douleur était toujours présente dans son regard, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé ce qui l'avait toujours caractérisé : sa maîtrise de lui-même.**

 **Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se dévisager, Daniel essaya d'engager la conversation, priant pour avoir plus de résultat que la dernière fois.**

 **Il tenta à nouveau différents dialectes des Anciens, jusqu'à ce que l'un retienne l'attention de Jack.**

 **Cependant le scientifique ne put savoir si ce dernier le comprenait, car il lui coupa la parole, en regardant fixement devant lui l'air profondément touché tout à coup.**

 **Il laissa même s'échapper difficilement une sorte de syllabe.**

_…Ssamm….

_ …J…Jack… _Balbutia la jeune femme, plus que surprise qu'il ait si vite remarqué son retour._

 **Tous se tournèrent vers elle, plus étonnés encore de cet échange.**

 **Jack avait parlé… de manière assez compréhensible d'ailleurs…**

 **Daniel coupa le premier le silence qui s'était imposé.**

_ Sam ! On ne t'avait pas entendue arriver !

 **Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne sut quoi lui répondre, tellement elle était troublée et hypnotisée par ce second vrai échange avec Jack.**

 **Elle avait espéré pouvoir l'observer un moment à la dérobée de tous… Mais c'était sans compter sur son sens aigu de l'observation !**

 **Il l'avait remarquée presque tout de suite après qu'elle soit revenue sur le seuil de la chambre.**

 **Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent encore fut si inattendu, si douloureux et si profond, que l'émotion les submergea à nouveau.**

 **Elle réussit heureusement à la contenir, s'appuyant sur** **le** **chambranle de la porte et elle réalisa enfin qu'il était bien de retour…**

 **Il faisait immanquablement renaître en elle des sentiments qu'elle avait si profondément enfouis par le passé, qu'elle se sentait à cet instant encore moins prête ou capable de les revivre.**

 **Trop impuissante pour en supporter davantage face à l'ampleur de son trouble, et pour ne pas craquer comme hier soir, devant eux qui plus est, Sam rompit le contact et prit ses enfants** _(qui étaient accourus jusqu'à elle)_ **dans ses bras.**

 **Puis,** **retrouvant un peu de contenance, elle s'approcha enfin, en évitant le regard de Jack.**

_ Alors, vous avancez ?

_ Rien de concret encore. _Expliqua Daniel._ Mais il semble réagir à la forme du langage Ancien que nous avons trouvé sur P2I222, la même planète que lui…et aussi à ta présence !

_ Daniel ! _Souffla la jeune femme._

 **Ressentant à nouveau** **le** **besoin de sortir, et toujours consciente du regard de Jack sur elle, ainsi que de ses propres émotions prêtes à l'engloutir, Sam n'eut aucune envie de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.**

 **Elle coupa court à la conversation, en regardant également Jonas** **:**

_ Continuez à chercher … Pour ma part, je vais rentrer à la maison, Pete vient d'appeler, il est enfin de retour pour le week-end.

Les enfants, vous voulez venir avec moi ou rester ici ce soir ?

_ On veut rester avec oncle Dany et oncle Jonas, maman. _Répondirent-ils ensemble._

_ Seulement si ces messieurs sont d'accords. _Consentit-elle en les embrassant_.

_ Avec plaisir Sam…

_ SUPER ! _S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en passant dans leurs bras._

_ Très bien. _Accepta leur mère._ Mais vous êtes sages ! Et je reviens demain matin.

_ Oui maman ! _Proclamèrent-ils alors tous en chœur._

_ DANIEL ! JONAS ! _Gronda gentiment Sam, les mains sur les hanches, en essayant de paraître fâchée_. Continuez comme ça et vous allez TOUS avoir à faire à moi ! _Puis partant après les avoir embrassé chacun leur tour sur la joue._ A demain… j'appellerai ce soir pour qu'on finisse l'histoire du coucher.

* * *

 **Jack assista à toute la scène sans rien y comprendre…**

 **Le long regard inattendu échangé avec Sam l'avait complètement vidé.**

 **Il avait vu en elle le même trouble, la même douleur… Et cela le perturbait plus que le reste, atténuant même sa colère mais pas son désespoir !**

 **Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert…**

 **Aurait-il eu lui-même la force de survivre s'il l'avait vue mourir dans ses bras ? S'il l'avait perdue comme elle l'avait perdu il y a sept ans ?**

 **Sans pouvoir ni vouloir répondre à cette question, il garda son attention sur la jeune femme et quand il comprit qu'elle évitait de nouveau volontairement son regard et surtout qu'elle allait partir, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de la retenir.**

 **Il ne pouvait la laisser partir aussi bouleversée qu'elle était, ce qu'elle tentait de cacher plutôt bien d'ailleurs.**

 **Il fallait qu'il parle.**

 **C'est ainsi qu'on entendit une seconde fois sa voix, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte…**

_ Ssamm… amaattteraaaa avéoo niii taan…

 **Tous restèrent stupéfaits par ces quelques mots, laissant un nouveau silence perdurer.**

 **Jack avait encore parlé…**

 **À Sam !**

 **Celle-ci s'était figée sans pouvoir se retourner, ni le regarder.**

 **Il lui avait parlé, alors que Daniel essayait en vain d'y arriver !**

 **Elle interpella ce dernier pour avoir une traduction** **.**

 **_** Daniel ?

_ Il te dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam… _Répondit celui-ci avec émotion._

 **Sam ferma un instant les yeux et les poings, réprimant difficilement le sanglot qui lui monta à la gorge.**

 **Elle ajouta seulement d'une voix la moins hachée possible** **.**

_ Bien, à demain matin…

 **Puis elle quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là… Qu'elle prenne l'air et qu'elle respire…vite !**

 **Jack, lui, avait suivi son départ, plus dépité que jamais. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée et avait laissé auprès de lui les deux hommes et les deux enfants.**

 **L'avait-elle comprise au moins ?**

 **Elle s'était bien arrêtée quelques secondes, et l'un des hommes avait pourtant eu l'air d'avoir traduit…**

 **Il soupira, elle était partie plus bouleversée encore !**

 **Il avait remarqué aussi que la tristesse en elle ne s'atténuait qu'en présence des deux enfants, dont il ne pouvait plus douter qu'ils étaient les siens.**

… **Enfants qui l'intriguaient au plus au point d'ailleurs…**

 **Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par eux… Comme s'il était proche d'eux en quelque sorte, et qu'un lien particulier, qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé, les unissait.**

 **Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à communiquer… A savoir… Et à avoir des réponses, enfin !**

 **Jonas réagit alors, encore stupéfait par le départ plus que précipité de leur amie.**

_ Tu crois qu'il est sage de la laisser partir ainsi ?

_ On ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. _Se désola Daniel, se sentant impuissant et_ _triste pour ses amis._ Ca lui fera certainement du bien de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de la base. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle puisse retomber dans l'état où elle a été juste après sa mort…. Elle va encore avoir besoin de notre soutien.

 _Puis ébouriffant les cheveux de la fille assise sur ses genoux_. Et du vôtre aussi les terreurs.

 **Quelques tristes souvenirs revinrent à la mémoire de Jonas, dont le regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes.**

 **Le Kelownien se rappellerait toujours combien il avait trouvé la jeune femme changée et renfermée sur elle-même à son retour au SGC il y a presque cinq ans. Jamais plus il ne l'avait vue véritablement sourire, alors il acquiesça à l'inquiétude de l'archéologue, la mine sombre.**

_ En effet…

_ Tu pourras compter sur nous oncle Dany, on veut pas que maman soit triste !

 **Daniel sourit un instant de cette prévenance si particulière qu'avaient les jumeaux envers leur mère.**

 **Il était certes normal qu'ils veuillent prendre soin d'elle, mais cela s'était affiché dès qu'ils avaient pu marcher. Ils avaient peut-être senti en elle la blessure ouverte au sujet de leur père et du mystère qui y avait toujours été lié, mais quoiqu'il arrive, ils avaient toujours été attentifs à elle.**

_ Bien-sûr mes chéris. _Puis voyant que Jack s'était à nouveau assoupi_ , Et si on allait manger ?

 **Jonas accueillit volontiers cette proposition. Ils avaient tous besoin de se changer les idées, se sentant trop impuissants face à la situation.**

_ On va voir si Tony nous a préparé ses supers muffins ?

_ OUI ! Tous à la cuisine ! _Proclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur._

Mais on va revenir ici, avant d'aller dormir ? _S'inquiéta la petite fille,_ _perdant un instant son enthousiasme_.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés les enfants. _Rassura Daniel._ Je reviendrai avec votre oncle pour continuer à communiquer avec le colonel, mais vous pourrez aller regarder la TV ou faire autre chose avant l'appel de votre mère.

_ Non, on veut rester aussi oncle Dany. _Objecta le garçon._ On aime bien être près de lui.

_ C'est vrai oncle Dany, je veux rester aussi. _Confirma sa sœur,_ _appuyant ses paroles d'une moue plutôt convaincante._

 **Daniel sourit à nouveau. Ces enfants étaient décidément doués pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient… Sauf avec leur mère, mais lui capitula encore une fois.**

_ Très bien, on reviendra tous après manger alors. _Puis se levant et courant vers la porte_. Le dernier arrivé aura un gage !

 **Les jumeaux réagirent au quart de tour et lui coururent après en riant, tandis que Jonas, laissé en plan, leva les yeux au ciel.**

 **Sam avait raison, Daniel pouvait être parfois pire qu'un gamin !**

 **Il sortit ensuite tranquillement après avoir jeté un dernier regard à un Jack endormi et fit signe au loin à Cassy, souriant au gage qu'ils allaient encore lui trouver…**

* * *

 **Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient revenus à l'infirmerie. Seul Daniel était près de Jack et il ne comprenait toujours pas son échec à communiquer.**

 **L'ancien militaire avait pourtant déjà parlé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.**

 **Ok, il s'était adressé à Sam… Mais quand même ! Lui-même n'avait pas réussit à lui soutirer une seule petite syllabe.**

 **Puis, face à ses soupirs, les jumeaux et Jonas arrêtèrent leur jeu dans un coin de la pièce, et le rejoignirent en désespoir de cause.**

 **La petite fille s'installa sur les genoux de l'archéologue presque désemparé.**

_ Oncle Dany, je crois pas que tu arriveras à faire parler le colonel O'Neill !

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas le talent de votre mère !

 **Les enfants parurent réfléchir un instant.**

_ Tu veux bien nous laisser essayer ? _Proposa le garçon._

_ Oui, je veux aussi. _Surenchérit sa sœur._

 **Daniel les regarda un instant étonné.**

 **Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui proposaient leur aide quand il était sur une traduction ou qu'il butait sur quelque chose. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient l'aider réellement vu leur jeune âge, leur soutien et leur optimisme lui avaient toujours donné du baume au cœur…Pour avancer… encore et toujours. Cependant là, la situation n'était pas de celles dont ils avaient l'habitude.**

 **Il ne s'agissait pas de regarder dans des livres, de trouver la bonne image, de dessiner près de lui ou de l'aider à ranger un peu…**

 **Aujourd'hui, il était question de Jack et d'une impuissance à communiquer comme il n'en avait jamais rencontrée. Il avait toujours trouvé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un moyen, une solution pour amorcer un dialogue, une compréhension mutuelle. Mais au bout de longues heures** **d'essais,** **il n'arrivait toujours à rien et ce constat d'échec fut plus frustrant que jamais.**

 **Alors, même s'il pressentait un fort potentiel chez les enfants, de par l'extrême curiosité dont ils faisaient déjà preuve, cette fois-ci il hésitait sincèrement à leur donner son autorisation.**

 **De plus,** **Sam n'était pas là pour donner son avis,** **mais elle avait réussi à le faire parler** **sans le vouloir** **. Et si** **ses enfants pouvaient arriver au même résultat ?**

 **Peut-être que… ?**

 **Daniel réalisa soudainement qu'il venait déjà d'accepter, face à la réaction enthousiaste qu'eurent les enfants, et l'air étonné de Jonas.**

 **Ne pouvant revenir sur la parole qui lui avait échappée, il les mit toutefois en garde… car au moindre signe, il risquait gros.**

_ Surtout, ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, sinon votre mère va littéralement me tuer !

_ Ça c'est sûr ! _Affirma Jonas en souriant, imaginant déjà la scène_.

_ Oui ! Tonton, mais on te défendra. _Rassurèrent les enfants en souriant également_.

 **Daniel leva les yeux au ciel à la répartie des enfants et au rire de Jonas, avant que la tension ne s'empare de lui, tandis que les jumeaux s'approchèrent davantage du lit de Jack.**

 **Ce dernier ne les avait pas quittés des yeux depuis un moment, et se prépara à les recevoir tout en continuant de réfléchir sans obtenir aucun résultat.**

 **Il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir le lien qui pouvait les « unir » tous les trois, et cela commençait à le frustrer prodigieusement !**

 **Voyant leur approche, il se décala pour leur faire de la place, en les invitant en tapotant sur le matelas, à monter sur le lit et à s'asseoir près de lui.**

 **Les enfants hésitèrent un instant, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers leurs oncles qui acquiescèrent positivement de la tête.**

 **Ils se positionnèrent alors sur le coté dégagé du lit, restant tout près de lui sans le toucher, encore intimidés, mais surtout intrigués.**

 **Tous trois se dévisagèrent un moment, sous les regards attentifs de Daniel et de Jonas.**

 **A un tel point, que ces derniers se sentirent à un moment exclus de ce qui se passait, surtout quand Jack leva ses mains au niveau des enfants et qu'ils y mirent les leurs sans hésiter.**

 **Un courant sembla passer entre eux trois, et fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, tant cela sembla intense.**

 **Jack et les enfants, ébahis, relâchèrent immédiatement le contact comme si, tout à coup, leurs mains avaient été brûlées.**

 **Que s'était-il réellement passé ?**

 **Les jumeaux redescendirent vite du lit à la demande de leurs oncles et reprirent leur place dans leurs bras.**

 **Daniel s'adressa à eux, plus qu'inquiet.**

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, je crois Oncle Dany. _Formula le garçon._

_ Votre mère va vraiment me tuer ! Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je sais pas trop. _Tenta d'expliquer la petite fille tout en regardant Jack._ Mais quand on a touché sa main, j'ai vu des images dans ma tête.

_ Moi aussi. _Rajouta son frère._

_ Des images ? De quelle sorte ? _S'enquit Jonas, étonné._

_ Ça été trop vite ! _Puis baissant la tête._ Avec plein de personnes que l'on ne connaît pas… Dites, vous allez vraiment le dire à maman ?

 **Daniel soupira, puis tenta de les rassurer.**

_ Vous savez bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, mais nous l'empêcherons de vous disputer, n'est-ce pas Jonas ?

_ Bien sûr les enfants... _Promit-il également en_ _ébouriffant la tête de la petite fille assise maintenant sur lui._

_ Je vais appeler Cassy, avant que vous n'alliez dormir.

 **Les enfants** **grimacèrent, avant de protester.**

_ Non, ça va… On va bien, vraiment…Oncle Dany. On peut rester encore un peu, s'il te plait ?

 **L'archéologue soupira une nouvelle fois.**

 **Il ne voyait toujours pas de signes ou d'effets particuliers de leur contact avec Jack, alors il décida d'accepter.**

 **Il ne voulait pas non plus batailler le reste de la soirée avec ces deux terreurs.**

 **Et s'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences… Pourquoi les en priver ?**

_ Très bien, mais à la seule condition que vous restiez sages et que vous ne le touchiez plus. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à subir les foudres de votre mère.

_ D'accord Oncle Dany.

* * *

 **Jack, de son coté, était aussi étonné que les autres…**

 **Comment un contact télépathique avait-il pu se former entre lui et ces enfants ?**

 **Cela n'était possible d'habitude qu'entre espèces qui utilisaient usuellement la télépathie, dont les Anciens et que quelques autres dans tout l'univers.**

 **Les humains auraient-ils évolués à ce point en sept ans ?**

 **Il ne put que rester perplexe un moment, d'autant plus qu'il avait vu des images de Sam pendant leur courte connexion.**

 **Vu le passé de la Terre, la seule explication possible était que ces enfants aient en eux un gène Ancien particulièrement développé, ce qui expliquerait le « lien » qu'il ressentait avec davantage de force.**

 **Son attention fut cependant captée par eux, qui se tortillaient maintenant de plus en plus sur les genoux des deux hommes.**

 **L'un d'eux leur parla, les voyant faire le même mouvement pour se frotter les tempes.**

_ Ça ne va pas ?

 **_** Je commence à avoir très mal à la tête, Oncle Dany. _Constata la petite fille._

_ Je vais chercher Cassy. _Dit alors Jonas en se levant._

_ Mais ! _Tentèrent de protester les jumeaux._

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! _Les coupa-t-il._ J'appelle Cassy ou votre mère !

 **Pour seule réponse, les enfants croisèrent leurs bras, la mine renfrognée…**

 **Daniel en aurait souri s'il n'était pas lui aussi inquiet, car cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, d'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Jack.**

 **Et s'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose… Tout serait de sa faute.**

 **Une heure passa, et Cassy vint rejoindre Daniel et Jonas au chevet des jumeaux.**

_ Je les ai endormis avec un fort sédatif, car la douleur due à leurs maux de tête n'a fait qu'empirer au fil des minutes. J'ai aussi appelé Sam, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Bien, merci, tu as eu raison. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_C'est difficile à dire… _Confia-t-elle_ _inquiète._ Beaucoup de choses restent inexpliquées. Je n'ai jamais vu une migraine augmenter si vite et si fortement chez deux sujets différents, même jumeaux et à fortiori des enfants.

J'attends encore le résultat des examens et surtout le retour de Sam.

 **Daniel n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que la jeune femme déboula justement dans la pièce, essoufflée et visiblement très perturbée**.

_ Cassy ? Comment vont-ils ? _Interrogea Sam,_ _plus qu'inquiète, en caressant la tête de ses enfants_.

_ Je leur ai donné un sédatif car la douleur due à leurs maux de tête ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais leur état est stable et ils vont dormir jusqu'à demain.

 **Sam soupira,** **soulagée. Puis elle se tourna vers Daniel, mécontente** _._

_ Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

_ Eh bien, on ne le sait pas encore exactement… _Se désola l'archéologue._ Tout ce qu'on peut dire pour l'instant, c'est que quand ils ont touché Jack, il y a eu comme une sorte de connexion. La douleur n'est apparue qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, mais on ne sait toujours pas si c'est lié.

_ Une sorte de connexion ? _S'étonna la jeune femme._

_ Oui, je pense à une connexion télépathique, car ils nous ont dit avoir eu dans leur tête des images de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, à leur contact avec lui.

_ Pourquoi les avoir laissé le toucher ? _Observa-t-elle, médusée._

_ Face au manque de résultats, ils ont insisté pour nous aider. _Poursuivit Jonas._ On ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences…

 **Sam tenta de ravaler sa colère devant la mine contrite de ses amis. Après tout, elle les comprenait… Qui aurait pu prévoir ?**

 **Mais il s'agissait tout de même de ses enfants, qui étaient en ce moment même sous l'effet d'un puissant sédatif pour ne pas souffrir d'une grosse migraine !**

 **Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'être partie rejoindre Pete et se calma quelque peu.**

_ Ok, désolée, je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je n'aurai jamais dû quitter la base !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises… _Objecta Daniel, en posant une main sur son épaule_. Attendons les résultats des examens avant de tirer des conclusions. Et ne te sens pas coupable pour autant, cela n'aurait rien changé…c'est arrivé, c'est tout !

Et s'il te faut vraiment un coupable, c'est moi qui ne les ai pas empêchés.

 **Sam acquiesça de la tête, juste avant de voir Cassy revenir vers eux.**

_ Les résultats seront là dans 30 min. _Puis serrant Sam dans ses bras,_ Ça va aller ?

 **La Général acquiesça de nouveau.**

_ En attendant, je vais retourner auprès de Jack. _Proposa Daniel._ Peut-être que j'arriverai à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

_ Très bien… _Acquiesça Sam, tendue et malgré tout inquiète._ Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. De mon côté, je vais rassurer Pete… Et _(soupirant en regardant ses enfants endormis)_ appeler le Président, qui doit être enfin rentré de Russie.

 **Jonas** **sentit le regard de ses amis sur lui** _._

_ Je reste ici pour veiller sur eux, et je vous appelle s'il y a du changement.

 **Daniel et Sam le remercièrent juste avant de s'en aller.**

* * *

 **Sam rejoignit Daniel une heure plus tard, pour le tranquilliser.**

 **Une grande appréhension l'avait tenaillée avant d'entrer dans la chambre, mais à son grand soulagement, Jack était déjà assoupi avant son arrivée.**

 **Elle put alors prendre le temps d'expliquer à son ami les dernières nouvelles concernant la santé des enfants.**

 **Les résultats médicaux étaient bons, bien qu'intrigants puisqu'une zone particulière de leur cerveau était maintenant stimulée, alors qu'elle était normalement dormante ou inutilisée chez les autres.**

 **Cassy avait cependant pu faire des concordances avec l'examen de Jack, ce qui prouvait, dans une certaine mesure, une probable corrélation.**

 **Aucun risque particulier n'avait cependant été décelé et il fallait maintenant attendre leur réveil pour en savoir davantage…**

 **Un long silence s'installa face au peu de réponses trouvées, puis, observant la jeune femme, Daniel, plus soulagé, finit par reprendre la parole.**

_ Et au fait, tu as pu rassurer Pete ?

 **Sam soupira et fit la moue.**

_ Je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable. _Puis tendue, face à l'étonnement de son ami, et baissant la tête._ On s'est disputé, juste avant que je ne sois rappelée pour les enfants. Il doit être de retour à Denver à l'heure qu'il est…

_ Je suis désolé... _Déclara son ami en grimaçant._

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Daniel. _Souffla Sam, abattue._ Je crois que je commence à être dépassée par les événements et j'ai pourtant l'impression que ce n'est que le début !

_ Tu lui as dit pour le retour de...

_ Oui… _Le coupa-t-elle en soupirant encore._ Et je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire… pour l'instant.

 **Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de repenser à son altercation avec son fiancé et eut besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Quelques heures auparavant** **:**

Sam venait tout juste de quitter la base, non sans mal, vu la difficulté extrême qu'elle avait eu à retenir ses larmes, tant elle était bouleversée par sa « confrontation » avec Jack.

Elle avait à peine fait un signe au gardien extérieur et avait arrêté sa voiture, dès que cela avait été possible, pour laisser s'exprimer toutes les émotions qu'elle avait réprimées.

Elle se sentait tellement étouffer, comme si de véritables mains compressaient sa gorge et sa poitrine, encore plus fortement depuis le second regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Lui.

Elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas recraquer à la base… Et elle avait tenu bon. Mais là, dans sa voiture, plus rien n'avait empêché le déferlement qui s'était abattu sur elle.

Elle aurait pu tenir, encore, s'Il ne s'était pas adressé à elle…

Que pouvait-elle bien penser d'un « _ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam…_ » _?_

Comment pouvait-elle l'encaisser ?

Déjà que le revoir et le savoir vivant était décidément trop dur !

Alors qu'allait-elle dire à ses enfants ? A Pete ?

A Jack ?

Sam avait pleuré un long moment, soulageant ses nerfs épuisés par ces cinq derniers jours. Elle avait eu l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Elle était ensuite sortie de sa voiture, s'était assise sur un banc du parc à l'entrée de la ville et avait longuement regardé les enfants présents jouer avec insouciance.

Elle avait eu besoin de se ressourcer… De se déconnecter un moment de tout ce qui pesait sur elle.

…Des charges qui lui incombaient en tant que chef d'une base ultra secrète et définitivement pas reposante.

…De ses émotions et ses sentiments qui la bouleversaient si fortement malgré elle.

Elle se noyait dans un tel maelstrom de peurs, de doutes, de douleur… et au fond d'elle-même d'espoir et d'amour… qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne contrôlait rien, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer.

Un seul homme avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, la touchant au plus profond de son être, malgré toutes ses barrières.

Et sept ans n'avaient définitivement pas diminué cette influence… bien au contraire !

Sam était ainsi restée une bonne heure à se vider la tête et à se calmer, jusqu'à trouver le courage d'aller rejoindre Pete, qui l'attendait chez eux depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Elle avait ensuite reprit sa voiture et le chemin de sa maison.

La scène se rejoua avec une précision extrême dans son esprit :

- _Sam… C'est toi ?_ Demanda une voix après avoir entendu la porte se refermer.

- _Oui Pete, je suis là._ Répondit la jeune femme en se recomposant un visage le plus neutre possible. _Désolée, mais j'ai été retardée par un problème de dernière minute._

Pete la rejoignit à l'entrée, l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras.

- _Ce n'est pas grave chérie._ Puis voyant son visage. _Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as une petite mine, tu... tu as pleuré ?_

Sam essaya vainement de sourire et de paraître plus enjouée.

- _Ce n'e…_

- _Il est arrivé quelque chose aux enfants ?_ La coupa-t-il.

- _Non, tout va bien…_ Le rassura-t-elle en soupirant _._

Sam se détacha doucement de lui et fut ensuite étonnée de découvrir la table mise avec les chandeliers.

- _Tu as préparé ça pour moi ?_

- _Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un petit moment tranquille tous les deux._ Révéla-t-il en souriant.

Puis toujours perplexe par la tentative de changement de sujet de sa fiancée, il la prit par la main et l'amena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- _Sam, tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'est promis ?_

- _Où tu veux en venir ?_ Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe à son tour.

- _Quand je suis venu m'installer avec vous, on s'est promis d'être toujours sincère l'un envers l'autre…_ Puis soupirant. _Et je vois bien que ça ne va pas… Je suis déçu que tu ne veuilles pas partager ce qui te touche avec moi._

Sam soupira à nouveau en baissant la tête.

- _Pete, je t'en prie, pas maintenant… Je le ferai dans la mesure du possible, mais pas maintenant._ Malgré le fait que ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un autre lieu que celui-ci. _Si on se concentrait plutôt sur notre soirée, pour une fois que les enfants ont voulus rester à la base ?_

Pour seule réponse, Pete se leva et arpenta le salon. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, haussant un peu le ton.

- _Mais enfin Sam… Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !_

Sam garda son calme, sentant un profond agacement monter en elle.

- _Écoute, je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. J'aimerai plutôt penser à autre chose que la base._

- _Mais…_

Pete s'interrompit un instant, se sentant à nouveau rejeté par la jeune femme. Et cette fois-ci, il en eut marre.

Ce n'était rien pourtant…. Un détail, un prétexte peut-être, mais certainement une des dernières gouttes qui allaient faire déborder son vase.

Il ne voulait pas prendre sur lui en se taisant et laissant simplement passer les choses. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors il exprima sa frustration et sa colère.

- _Nous nous marions dans deux mois à peine et tu refuses déjà de me parler ce qui est important pour toi ! Comment veux-tu que notre couple fonctionne ? On se voit déjà si peu..._

Sam se leva à son tour, contrôlant de moins en moins son irritation.

- _Mais enfin Pete, tu pourrais respecter le fait que je ne veuille pas parler maintenant de mon travail ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec nous…_

- _Et c'est bien ça le problème !_ Répliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas en démordre. _Une des parties les_ _plus_ _importantes de ta vie ne me concerne pas !_

- _Tu es injuste de dire ça ! Je te signale que c'est la même chose avec Ton travail, et que Moi je ne m'en plains pas._ Puis se sentant excédée. _Mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir… Le colonel O'Neill est de retour à la base…_

Pete resta abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- _Le colonel O'Neill ? Ton ancien supérieur… celui qui est décédé… Et…_

- _Lui-même… et bien vivant !_ Le coupa la jeune femme sur un ton ferme, retenant à peine les émotions qui revenaient à l'évocation de ce nom.

- _C'est incroyable !_ Balbutia seulement son compagnon après un silence éloquent.

Une atmosphère de plomb s'ensuivit même, accentuant le sentiment de jalousie du jeune homme.

Une seule ombre avait toujours plané sur leur couple... Et aujourd'hui cet homme revenait d'entre les morts, laissant une impression plus qu'amère chez le policier. Celui-ci reprit le dialogue sur un ton plus calme, mais volontairement plus incisif.

- _Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs jamais clairement dit ce qui s'était réellement passé entre vous avant sa « prétendue » mort…_

 _Et ne me dit pas que vous étiez seulement amis… Ça fait trois ans que je me pose la question !_

Sam fut ébahie à son tour, mais chercha à se défiler.

Le moment de rendre des comptes n'était pas encore venu et celui que choisissait Pete était plus que mal venu. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucunement l'intention de lui répondre.

- _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé avant ?_

- _Je ne voulais pas remuer un passé apparemment trop douloureux._ Expliqua-t-il cinglant. _Mais maintenant qu'il est vivant, ça change tout ! J'ai le droit de savoir. Est-il le père des jumeaux ?_

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine ahurie.

- _Tu me dois cette vérité bon sang !_

Sam ferma les yeux en grimaçant pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, mais elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher d'être cassante.

- _Je ne te dois rien du tout Pete ! Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre que mes enfants !_

- _Bien sûr que j'ai des droits !_ S'énerva-t-il davantage, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, _Nous allons nous marier Sam ! Mais tout ce que je constate, c'est que tu partages seulement ce que tu veux bien me donner. J'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse en permanence avec toi._

 _Tu ne t'es jamais engagée totalement avec moi, même quand on fait l'amour. Tu refuses toujours que je sois le père des jumeaux et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de ne pas avoir d'enfant avec moi…D'…_

Le silence retomba soudainement, alors que l'homme se massa une joue avec un regard interdit et que Sam réalisa l'avoir giflé, correctement en plus !

Même si elle se sentait coupable, elle ne pouvait faire abstraction de la colère qui grondait maintenant en elle, que sa voix trahissait encore.

- _Je…je ne peux pas croire que tu penses tout ce que tu viens de dire !_

 _Et si tu veux me faire une crise de jalousie, le moment est plutôt mal choisi._

Pete reprit contenance à ce moment-là, et alla en direction de l'entrée pour prendre sa veste.

- _En_ _tous cas_ _, je vois que tu ne démens pas._ Et se dirigeant vers la porte. _Je retourne à Denver, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…A nous… On se recontacte plus tard._

Sam le suivit, et prit sur elle pour le retenir, avant qu'il ne sorte.

- _Pete…Attends… ne t'en va pas comme ça…Je t'en prie…_

- _Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour nous deux, pour ce soir du moins. Nos pensées sont allées beaucoup trop loin !_

 _Je vais avancer la date de ma nouvelle mission d'infiltration et je ne serai donc pas joignable, ni de retour avant deux semaines au moins. J'espère que d'ici là on aura tous les deux faits le point sur tout ça…ou d'ici le mariage._ Puis après l'avoir embrassée furtivement sur la joue. _A bientôt Sam… et embrasse les enfants pour moi._

Sam referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa aller au sol, contre le mur… se sentant toute aussi mal que ces derniers jours.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel karma ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse que le téléphone sonna, auquel elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, malgré les nombreuses sonneries.

Complètement vidée, elle laissa le répondeur se mettre finalement en route et commencer à prendre le message. Cependant, elle se leva en trombe et décrocha quand elle entendit que c'était Cassy au sujet des enfants…

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Daniel se tourna pour regarder à nouveau son amie, voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus. Celle-ci était perdue dans de sombres pensées, vu la gravité** **de ses traits.**

 **Elle semblait tellement épuisée par-dessus le marché, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant.**

 **Mais, même si cela le laissait anxieux pour la suite des événements, il se devait de la rassurer et de l'aider à passer cette phase difficile dans sa vie. Alors, touchant son épaule avec la sienne, il reprit la parole tout doucement.**

_ Ça va s'arranger Sam... Ce genre de crise n'est pas rare et même plutôt salutaire avant un mariage.

_ Je ne sais pas Daniel… Je ne sais plus… _Murmura-t-elle, perdue tandis qu'il lui prenait la main._ Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive… Ce que je veux…

_ C'est normal, laisse-toi du temps... Rien n'est encore perdu.

 **Sam soupira en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait de Pete ou bien de Jack, mais l'archéologue ne la laissa pas repartir dans ses pensées.**

_ Et avec le Président ? Pas de dispute ou d'émotions fortes ? C'est vrai quoi, ça aurait pu être ta journée !

 **Sam sourit en lui donnant un coup de coude.**

_ Daniel ! Le Président salue le SGC. Je lui ai juste fait mon compte rendu de ce qui s'est passé pendant sa visite officielle en Russie… A quelques détails près bien sûr…

_ Voyez-vous ça… Un général qui fait des cachotteries à son Président !

 **L'archéologue lui rendit volontiers son sourire, et en fut même soulagé.**

 **C'était tellement bon de la voir ainsi, tant elle avait peu sourit ces derniers jours.**

 **Les véritables sourires étaient même devenus si rares ces dernières années.**

 **Beaucoup de personnes prenaient ceux qu'elle faisait pour des vrais. Cependant s'ils savaient… tout cela n'était le plus souvent que façade !**

 **Certains connaissaient encore la différence… heureusement !**

 **Et puis, depuis la disparition tragique de Jack, Daniel s'était toujours promis de prendre le relais… et de la faire rire dans les moments trop difficiles.**

 **Certes, le rôle n'était pas facile car il n'avait pas le « talent » d'un certain ex-colonel, mais il s'en était toujours acquitté avec attention.**

 **Et son humour n'était apparemment pas si mauvais que ça. Il finissait même par croire qu'une certaine personne avait fini par déteindre sur lui par le passé !**

 **Qui aurait pu le croire ?**

 **Pas lui ! Et pourtant… Il aimait se rappeler son ami ainsi… et lui rendre cet « hommage ».**

 **Sauf que l'ancien militaire était aujourd'hui allongé dans un lit à quelques mètres à peine !**

 **Sam, l'esprit un peu moins sombre, n'eut pas le plaisir de riposter à la répartie de son ami, qu'ils furent interrompus par une voix moins rauque et hachée que les autres fois…**

_ BBbonjourr Ss..sam…

 **Seul le silence lui répondit, les deux interlocuteurs étant trop abasourdis pour réagir.**

 **Jack venait encore de parler… en langue terrienne en plus !**

 **Enfin, il avait prononcé deux mots.**

 **Daniel se ressaisit le premier.**

_ Sam… Tu sais que tu as toujours eu le don pour le faire parler !

 **Celle-ci était encore trop choquée pour pouvoir regarder l'intéressé.**

 **Elle cherchait désespérément à calmer les battements de son cœur soudainement devenus fous, et à retenir ses larmes qu'elle sentait monter à nouveau.**

 **Allait-elle survivre à cette journée ?**

 **Daniel se tourna complètement vers elle, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'Ancien.**

_ Sam … Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour communiquer avec lui. Toi seule sembles lui faire retrouver sa capacité à parler.

 **La jeune femme** **se leva et s'éloigna alors, ayant à nouveau l'impression d'étouffer.**

_ Je ne peux pas Daniel ! Je n'en ai pas la force…

 **L'archéologue** **la rejoignit, et lui releva doucement le visage d'une main pour l'amener à le regarder.**

_ Sam, c'est notre seule solution pour avoir des réponses. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne réagit qu'en ta présence. _Puis devant la mine fermée de son amie._ Tu sais bien que je ne te le demanderai pas si je pouvais trouver une autre solution !

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! _affirma-t-elle d'une voix voilée._

 **La jeune femme chercha à se dégager et surtout à ne pas craquer à nouveau.**

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas ! Être auprès de lui ravive trop de souvenirs ou d'émotions douloureuses… Je ne veux pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois… C'est trop me demander.

 **Face à la détresse qu'elle cachait à peine, Daniel la prit alors dans ses bras.**

_ Je sais… Ce n'est pas facile pour personne et encore moins pour toi, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là… Que nous serons là comme la dernière fois, il y a sept ans.

_ Je vais y réfléchir… d'accord ? _Promit-elle en se dégageant doucement_.

_ Très bien. Mais…

 **Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Cassy, qui affichait un visage plus que soucieux.**

 **L'inquiétude de Sam atteignit un nouveau sommet, face à l'attitude fermée du docteur.**

_ Cassy, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Les jumeaux sont tombés dans une sorte de coma léger. Leur état est stable, mais je ne peux rien faire.

_ Oh mon dieu ! _Hoqueta leur mère, bouleversée_.

 **Elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes tellement ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.**

 **Daniel la réconforta une nouvelle fois.**

_ Nous allons trouver Sam… Aide-moi à rendre sa mémoire à Jack ! Il saura sûrement quoi faire puisque ça a commencé après que les enfants et lui se soient touchés.

 **Sam ferma les yeux, se sentant au bord d'un malaise. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur une respiration plus maîtrisée, pour faire diminuer la douleur qui lui oppressait incroyablement la poitrine. Au bout d'un long silence, elle réussit à se reprendre en partie, et s'écarta alors de son ami.**

 **Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Toutes les solutions possibles, qu'elle avait passées en revue dans sa tête, l'amenaient à faire face à son passé quoiqu'il arrive.**

 **Donc, pour le bien de ses enfants, elle allait devoir revivre tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle-même, et surtout, elle devait accepter de renouer le contact avec Jack.**

 **Et de ces deux options, elle ne savait pas laquelle elle craignait le plus, mais la jeune femme abdiqua.**

_ Très bien, je vais essayer… Je ne te promets rien, mais je ferai tout pour mes enfants. Et puis c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour les sortir de là.

_ Je sais. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être un maximum auprès de lui.

_ Je vais essayer Daniel, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je revois le moment de sa mort et de son enterrement…

 **Cassy l'entoura à son tour dans une étreinte, après avoir vérifié les constantes de Jack.**

_ Daniel a raison Sam... N'hésite surtout pas à venir nous voir quelque soit le moment…

 _Puis se détachant doucement._ Les Anciens, dont s'occupe le docteur Paris, pourront quitter l'infirmerie dès demain matin. De même que Jack. Leurs forces ont presque été entièrement récupérées, il ne sert à rien de les retenir ici plus longtemps ici, surtout qu'ils commencent à devenir nerveux.

_ Très bien. _Acquiesça la Général._ Tu pourras les faire conduire aux quartiers VIP dès que cela sera possible. Je passerai tout à l'heure embrasser les jumeaux.

_ Très bien, je vais retourner auprès de nos petits monstres préférés. À tout à l'heure… Mais pensez tous les deux à dormir un minimum, vous avez une tête à faire peur !

_ CASSY ! _Rouspétèrent les deux amis en faisant mine d'être contrariés, sous le départ souriant du médecin._

 **Puis en regardant son amie et fille adoptive disparaître, Sam sentit plus franchement les picotements qui lui parcoururent à nouveau la nuque, et se retourna pour tomber dans des yeux bruns… Son regard…**

 **Son cœur reprit presque automatiquement un rythme d'enfer, tout comme ses oreilles se remirent à bourdonner mais cette fois-ci, Sam ne chercha pas à couper le contact, et elle ne put une nouvelle fois empêcher les mêmes scènes douloureuses de la hanter, aussi fidèlement que cela s'était passé il y a sept ans…**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait à Daniel tout à l'heure ! Qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ça et pourtant, elle le faisait déjà depuis sept ans !**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **P2Z45** **8** **, 9 juin 2004, seconde mission de sauvetage des Téraniens.**

 _« Il ne restait plus que moi et Jack… encerclés par une avalanche de tirs de plusieurs dizaines de jaffas…La porte des étoiles était toujours enclenchée, à_ _trois_ _mètres à peine de notre position._

 _Il nous restait une mince chance de sauver nos vies. Il fallait faire vite avant d'être complètement à découvert._

 _Étant la plus proche, et sous le bruit toujours plus assourdissant des explosions, j'entendis clairement l'ordre de Jack d'y aller à toute vitesse, pendant qu'il me couvrait._

 _Je m'exécutai, alors qu'un tir me brûlait l'épaule en me frôlant quand je me repositionnai à peine cachée pour le couvrir à mon tour. La douleur était presque insupportable, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas et me retourna pour voir s'il me suivait toujours…_

 _Et là, tout défila comme au ralenti et je vis Jack s'écrouler après avoir reçu un tir de lance en plein torse._

 _Je fus si sidérée, que je n'en crus pas mes yeux…_

 _Pas ça… pas Lui…_

 _Je ne pus le laisser là, alors sans réfléchir, je le rejoignis._

 _Plus rien d'autre n'exista dans la brume qui vint m'atteindre en plein cœur._

 _En larmes, je fus obligée de constater que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver… Le tir avait passé la protection du gilet et causé une blessure bien trop profonde pour pouvoir espérer bloquer l'hémorragie._

 _Ce n'était pas possible !_

 _Je le pris dans mes bras, essayant d'ignorer tout le sang qui se répandait autour de nous, sur mes mains, sur ma tenue…_

 _Pendant ses derniers instants, plus rien d'autre ne compta que le regard intense et désespéré que nous échangeâmes… Nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci…_

 _Et il mourût avant même que nous ayons pu nous dire quoi que ce soit…Me laissant seule… et complètement anéantie._

 _La réalité reprit ensuite le dessus, les tirs étaient toujours extrêmement_ _nourris_ _autour de moi, mais je restais figée auprès de Lui._

 _Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver… Je le refusais…_

 _C'était le pire de mes cauchemars !_

 _Une seule idée me restait, dans le brouillard épais qui m'habitait._

… _Mourir…_

… _Mourir avec Lui… Car je n'osai imaginer ma vie sans Lui !_

 _Cependant mon instinct de survie en décida autrement et l'emporta._

 _Alors, comme une automate, je me relevai, me détachai de lui en le laissant au sol, et passai ensuite la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme… »_

Je posai à peine les pieds sur la passerelle de la salle d'embarquement que je m'évanouissais, sentant à peine la douleur pourtant lancinante et peut-être même plus forte à mon épaule… Un second tir de lance sans doute…

Je ne me réveillai que trois jours plus tard, selon leurs dires…. Et j'étais mal… Si mal ! Sans comprendre pourquoi une telle douleur me transperçait le cœur.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que je sois ainsi ?

Je regardais mes amis qui étaient auprès de moi et je m'étonnais de ne pas voir un certain regard brun… Le regard de l'homme que j'aimais et qui me rendait heureuse… Enfin… depuis quelques jours déjà.

Et là, à la vue de leurs mines affligées et fermées, je me souvins….

La réalité vint me percuter à nouveau de plein fouet.

…Je me mis à étouffer ! Je n'arriva pas à reprendre ma respiration tant mon corps, ma gorge, mon cœur et mes poings se serrèrent à l'unisson !

Je ne le voulus pas…. Je savais ce qui allait m'attendre maintenant et je le refusa. Si je n'étais pas morte en même temps que lui, peut-être pourrais-je le rejoindre dans les minutes à venir ?

Mon corps était toujours en état de choc, comme sidéré. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je sentis inexorablement diminuer le peu de force que j'avais… ainsi que le rythme des battements de mon cœur… alors que mes poumons et presque mon corps entier me brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Je ne respirais plus… j'allais sûrement mourir et contre toute attente, j'étais sereine.

Mes sens avaient commencé à s'altérer alors qu'un épais brouillard m'envahissait et auquel je me donnais sans aucune résistance.

La douleur était intolérable, mais si dérisoire à côté de la joie que je ressentis d'aller le retrouver.

J'avais à peine conscience de la panique et de l'effervescence autour de moi… autour de ce corps que je quittais…

J'avais aussi l'impression qu'on me secouait, me soufflait dans la bouche et me criait dessus peut-être, mais je me sentis davantage partir, toujours sereine malgré les crispations qui s'étaient emparées de mes muscles.

Je ne ressentais plus grand-chose à vrai dire, tandis que la brume était devenue épaisse, comme si j'étais enveloppée de coton ou que je flottais.

L'expérience était étrange, mais je n'avais pas peur.

J'allais le rejoindre…. Cette pensée me faisait sourire intérieurement… peut-être que mon corps le traduisait aussi ?

Et comme si j'hallucinais, je vis une forme lumineuse apparaître devant moi et me tendre la main. Je ne voyais pas son visage, ses traits étaient trop flous mais je me sentais en confiance. J'étais certaine que ce n'était pas Jack, mais sans hésiter, je tendis aussi la mienne.

Nos doigts se touchèrent presque…

Ma délivrance était si proche…

Cependant un éclair de douleur me parcourut et me ramena un instant aux impressions terribles de mon corps.

Je luttai alors…. Je voulais prendre cette main et fuir ce cauchemar qu'était devenue ma vie. Mais non… Une autre sensation, comme un choc électrique, me traversa à nouveau. Le brouillard commença alors à s'évaporer, ainsi que la forme lumineuse devant moi.

Intérieurement, je me débattis… je criai même de désespoir pour les retenir, mais ils disparurent tandis qu'une vague plus que douloureuse m'emportait. Mon corps s'arqua alors, en reprenant une respiration difficile et certainement in extrémis, après le blocage ventilatoire que je venais de vivre.

Mon cœur battit à nouveau fort et continua de me faire mal.

Tout mon corps n'était que douleur, mais je le senti se détendre peu à peu malgré tout.

Je restai simplement plus mal encore qu'à mon réveil…

Pourquoi devrais-je vivre sans lui ?

POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi m'avait-on empêchée de partir ?

Pourquoi devais-je vivre le désespoir qui m'engloutissait ?

Surtout pour m'entendre dire par le Général Hammond… après l'examen médical de Janet et l'expression de soulagement et de joie de toutes les personnes présentes de me voir en vie… que l'adieu aux armes et l'enterrement auraient lieu le lendemain.

Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas…. L'information semblait avoir besoin de temps pour remonter jusqu'aux profondeurs de ma matière grise.

Je fus rassurée qu'il m'en reste encore, mon arrêt cardio-respiratoire n'avait pas été assez long pour me causer des dommages irréversibles.

Puis soudain une force inconnue s'empara de moi. Je ne me contrôlai plus. Je protestai… Je criai, je me débattis, je hurlai…

…Je réalisai…

Encore une fois je luttai.

Ce n'était pas possible… Pas Lui….

Pas Nous ! Qui avions tant souffert et tant attendu pour sauter enfin le pas de notre relation.

Je poussais les infirmières qui me maintenaient pour me calmer. J'arrachais mes perfs et je me levais sous leurs regards ahuris…

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici… tout de suite ! J'étouffais tellement que je ne pouvais tenir en place.

Mon épaule me faisait un mal de chien, mais je courais et je bousculais…

Je ne pouvais pas les croire.

Je ne le voulais pas ! Ils me poursuivirent mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, conservant toujours mon avance grâce à ma connaissance parfaite de cette base.

Cependant, alors que l'ascenseur semblait miraculeusement de mon côté, en s'ouvrant au bout de ma course, je m'écroulai d'un seul coup.

Incapable de bouger, je regardai Teal'c ranger son Zat…

 _Pourquoi ?_

Puis je retrouvais mon souffle et me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter…

Une plaie béante prit possession de mon cœur.

Pas Jack ! Pas Lui !

…Pas NOUS !

Teal'c me prit ensuite doucement dans ses bras et me porta, me ramenant précautionneusement à l'infirmerie. Je restais à peine consciente sur le chemin.

Les effets de l'arme avaient fini de m'affaiblir, si bien que je ne pouvais réagir.

La douleur et le désespoir n'avaient toujours pas disparu, s'insinuant toujours plus profondément et insidieusement dans mon être.

Dans un dernier effort avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, je murmurai :

- _Tuez-moi je vous en prie, je ne pourrai jamais survivre sans lui._

Teal'c ne s'arrêta pas et me serra plus fort contre lui. Je n'entendis qu'à peine ses paroles avant de m'enfoncer complètement dans l'inconscience.

- _Jamais Samantha…Nous_ _serons_ _toujours_ _là…_

A mon nouveau réveil, quelques heures seulement avant la cérémonie, j'étais dans un nouvel état de choc et de prostration inquiétants.

Incapable de parler, rien ne traversait le rideau de douleur qui m'entourait et me collait à la peau.

Janet vint quand même m'annoncer une nouvelle qui aurait du être bonne et pourtant je n'en réalisais pas immédiatement toute la portée…

Je ne ressentais plus rien…. Et les sédatifs aidant, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir.

…Jamais !

Puis, ayant reçu les autorisations pour assister à la commémoration funèbre, comme un parfait petit soldat, je me préparais et endossa mon uniforme, malgré mon bras en écharpe.

Et j'étais là, dans un garde à vous aussi parfait que possible, dans la salle d'embarquement, face à la passerelle et la porte enclenchée.

Cette même porte qui m'avait tout pris il y a quatre jours.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur moi un instant, mais je ne les vis pas.

Je ne bougeais pas, je ne réagissais pas…. Et je n'écoutais même pas.

J'étais simplement là… ne ressentant toujours rien et ne le désirant à aucun prix.

Le Général eut la délicatesse de ne pas me demander de faire le discours d'adieu. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je le remerciais… enfin, je crois.

Je ne savais plus.

Étais-je devenue une automate ? Une simple spectatrice de ce qui allait, maintenant, devenir ma vie ? Un fantôme de la Samantha Carter que j'étais devenue dans Ses bras ?

Je ne pus que constater à quel point je m'étais coupée de mes émotions, de la part la plus sensible et féminine en moi, et d'une manière telle qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Non, je ne devenais pas folle mais j'étais tellement engluée dans ce « no man's land » de sensations et de sentiments, que je ne savais comment réagir.

Peut-être était-ce simplement de la douleur ? A l'état brut et quasi permanent, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je serai incapable de faire la différence.

Le temps des larmes n'était pas non plus venu. Je ne craquerai pas devant tous ces gens qui se disaient être ma famille. Je me sentais tellement perdue que je ne savais plus… Je laissais alors le Major prendre le contrôle.

Et ce ne fut qu'au son des coups de feu et à la vision du cercueil vide devant la porte des étoiles, que la colère me submergea à nouveau et que l'envie de crier me repris.

Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas retrouvé son corps !

Jack avait-il été désintégré ? Enterré ? Ressuscité ?

L'incertitude me rongeait jusqu'à la moelle, mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'espérer…

Pas sans devenir folle !

Il était vraiment mort dans mes bras… Et je devais maintenant continuer de vivre avec ça !

…A survivre pour tout ce que nous avions été… Pour Lui aussi…

[Fin du Flash-back]

* * *

 **Daniel posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, pour la ramener à la réalité et à des pensées apparemment moins sombres, vu la douleur intense qui s'exprimait dans ses yeux toujours fixés sur** **J** **ack.**

_ Sam ?… Sam… Tu m'entends ?

_… Daniel ? _Réagit-elle enfin en se tournant vers lui, puis en fermant les yeux._ Je te l'avais dit… c'est si difficile !

 **L'archéologue se tourna un instant vers Jack, et vit qu'il était lui aussi choqué par ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard de la jeune femme.**

_ Sam… Est-ce que tu es prête à faire un essai ?

 **Pour seule réponse, il vit la respiration de son amie s'accélérer, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés.**

 **Il lui prit doucement la main.**

_ Penses à tes enfants… Ils ont besoin de toi !

 **Sam ouvrit alors les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.**

_ Je sais Daniel…Laisse-moi juste un moment.

 **Elle respira profondément pendant** **quelques minutes et finit par s'avancer vers Jack, aussi déterminée que possible.**

_ Finissons-en… et vite je t'en prie !

 **Son ami acquiesça de la tête.**

 **Jack, lui, se redressa davantage en voyant** **que Sam s'approchait et que l'homme arrivait avec une seconde chaise.**

 _« Ah yé, c'est enfin le moment où nous allons vraiment communiquer ! »_ **Puis ignorant superbement le nouvel avertissement de ses compagnons** _« Et c'est bien que tu sois là Sam… Ta présence va beaucoup m'aider… »_ **Pensa Jack en lui-même.**

 **Sans plus attendre, il tendit la main vers elle en prononçant à nouveau son prénom.**

 **Peut-être qu'il suffirait de la toucher pour lui transmettre télépathiquement son histoire et l'urgence de leur situation, à lui et ses compagnons ?**

 **Après tout, cela avait bien marché avec ses enfants à elle, alors il fallait qu'il essaye.**

 **Suspendant un instant son geste face à la réaction de surprise et de recul de la jeune femme, il tenta de la rassurer avec son regard, cherchant vainement au plus profond de sa mémoire** **des paroles qu'elle pourrait comprendre…**

_ Samm… novvii na daraan… _Puis avec un accent très déformé._ …Paas… peeurrrr !

_ Il dit que tu n'as rien à craindre **.** _Rassura Daniel._ Sam… Je crois qu'il veut tenter avec toi la même connexion qu'il a eue avec les enfants.

 **La Général fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, tant l'émotion lui enserrait plus encore la gorge.**

 **Elle ne bougea simplement plus, arrêtant presque de respirer, quand elle vit Jack continuer son geste et lui tendre la main.**

 **Elle allait devoir le toucher…**

 **Lui donner sa main… enfin, façon de parler !**

 **Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes,** **suivant le** **rythme endiablé de son cœur.**

 **Elle ne put cependant rien faire, malgré le regard encourageant de l'ex-colonel.**

 **Daniel la sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.**

_ Sam ?

 **L'intéressée reprit conscience de la situation… et de la main qu'elle reconnaissait si bien.**

 **Il allait falloir qu'elle y aille !**

 **Ses enfants… Penser à ses enfants, et non pas au malaise qui menaçait de l'emporter !**

 **Puis trouvant ainsi l'énergie** **suffisante,** **elle leva à son tour la sienne et la dirigea vers celle de Jack, qui respira soudainement plus rapidement.**

 **Se pouvait-il que lui aussi appréhende autant ce contact ?**

 **Le choc fut pourtant bien là, les électrisant tous les deux.**

 **Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés !**

 **L'effleurement de la veille ne comptait pas, par rapport aux sensations qui les submergeaient à présent.**

 **Ils sentaient enfin la peau de l'autre sur la leur et cela ramena immanquablement des souvenirs très précis à leurs mémoires.**

… **Toutes les fois où ils avaient pu se toucher, s'aimer… et surtout la première fois où ils s'étaient vraiment caressés.**

 **Surpris par de tels souvenirs, ils en eurent le souffle coupé.**

 **Bien que complètement bouleversé, Jack fut déçu de ne pouvoir lui transmettre par la pensée tout ce qu'il avait voulu.**

 **Et reléguant au plus profond de lui le désir qui l'avait envahi, sans pouvoir cacher son désappointement, il retira alors sa main.**

 **C'en était à ne plus rien y comprendre !**

 **Pourquoi les enfants et pas elle ?**

 **Il allait maintenant devoir réapprendre à parler, jusqu'à s'en épuiser certainement, étant donné sa difficulté à prononcer un seul mot.**

 **Sam se recula à son tour, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, et ferma les yeux pour retrouver une certaine contenance.**

 **Elle était épuisée, mais surtout, son corps était encore parcouru des frissons qui s'étaient emparés d'elle, aux souvenirs et au désir ravivés à leur contact.**

 **Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?**

 **Et comment devait-elle réagir ? Son corps lui criait déjà ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre depuis qu'elle l'avait revu.**

 **Daniel ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.**

_ Sam ?… Alors, est-ce que ça a marché ? Tu as vu des images de ce qu'il a vécu ou des Anciens ?

 **La jeune femme pencha la tête un peu plus en arrière avant de répondre… Pour pouvoir à nouveau « lui faire face » sans Lui montrer tout ce qui bouillonnait en elle.**

_ Non !

_Dommage… _Soupira celui-ci._ Ça nous aurait bien facilité la tâche. Maintenant il va falloir le faire parler.

 **Sam soupira à son tour…**

 **Jusqu'au bout ça ne serait décidément pas sa journée !**

 **Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, et plus maîtresse d'elle-même, elle se repositionna, sous le regard** **tout** **aussi dépité de Jack.**

_ Que proposes-tu maintenant Daniel ?

_ J'y réfléchis, je t'assure…

_ Notre archéologue préféré serait-il dépassé ? _Le taquina-t-elle, face à la forte concentration qu'il affichait._

_ SAM ! _Rouspéta-t-il._ C'est compliqué ! Il ne s'agit pas d'apprendre un langage à quelqu'un, mais de le lui faire retrouver, surtout sans qu'il ne mélange notre langue avec celle des Anciens...

_ Je sais !

_Je vais de nouveau essayer la langue des Anciens. Je ne vois que cette solution et j'espère que ta présence va lui permettre de recouvrer ses moyens.

_ Bien.

_ Ça va aller toi ?

 **Sam soupira encore…**

_ Oui, mais je suis tellement fatiguée par tout ça.

 **Daniel acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement la jeune femme, et reporta son attention sur Jack.**

 **Ils allaient vraiment avoir du pain sur la planche durant les prochaines heures.**

* * *

 **Ils y avaient passé presque toute la nuit, mais ils avaient réussi !**

 **Au petit matin, Jack avait, à très grande peine, finit de retrouver un semblant de langage, moitié Ancien, moitié Terrien… Et ils avaient compris leur situation.**

 **Enfin, sommairement. Très même.**

 **Cependant, le plus urgent avait été dit.**

 **Ils savaient maintenant que les Anciens devaient partir.**

 **Quitter la Terre… Tous !**

 **Et Sam avait donné son accord pour le lendemain midi, le cœur étrangement serré par cette perspective.**

 **Puis tombant de fatigue, elle avait laissé les deux hommes terminer, avec une impression étrange.**

 **Les revoir se parler, un peu comme au bon vieux temps, était étonnant, compte tenu des années passées et de leurs vies qui avaient continué séparément.**

 **Cependant, elle ne put se départir des émotions engendrées par le dialogue enfin possible.**

 **Jack était là !**

 **Puis, trop épuisée, tant physiquement que nerveusement et émotionnellement, elle s'écroula sur son lit, dans un sommeil profond qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis des années et notamment ces jours derniers !**

 **Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard, par deux furies qui sautaient gaiement sur son lit.**

_ Maman…. Debout… DEBOUT, c'est l'heure de se lever !

 **Sans répondre, Sam se retourna et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller.**

 **Cela ferait peut-être partir ce dérangement inopportun ?**

 **Cependant, en plus des sauts répétés, elle sentit que quelqu'un tirait maintenant sur son coussin et que des mains vinrent la chatouiller.**

_MAMAN !

 **La jeune femme se redressa alors d'un coup, réalisant enfin, et elle serra fort ses enfants dans ses bras, les embrassant à plusieurs reprises.**

_ Mes… mes chéris ! Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis quand vous êtes réveillés ?

_ Tu vas nous étouffer…. _Protestèrent-ils ensemble._ _Puis, une fois relâchés et se couchant avec elle sous les draps._ … On est debout depuis 8H ce matin, mais Oncle Jonas et Oncle Dany nous ont dit de ne pas te réveiller avant 10H.

 **Sam regarda effectivement l'heure plus que tardive sur son réveil. Elle essaya de se réveiller complètement, tout en continuant de les tenir contre elle.**

_ Vous avez bien fait mes amours…J'ai tellement eu peur pour vous.

_ Ça va maman, on a juste eu très mal à la tête et on a dormi… Par contre, on ne retourne plus à l'infirmerie, hein ?

 **Sam se redressa et sourit à leur répartie.**

_ Si Cassy dit que tout va bien, il n'y a pas de raison. Vous laissez maman se préparer ? Je serai dans mon bureau ensuite, avant d'aller manger.

 **Les jumeaux se levèrent, puis acquiescèrent avant de sortir.**

_ D'accord maman, à tout à l'heure… On va essayer de retrouver Oncle Jack dans les couloirs, sinon on ira voir Oncle Dany…

 **Ils claquèrent la porte dans leur précipitation.**

 _ **« Oncle Jack ? »**_

 **Sam arqua un sourcil, avant de se laisser retomber quelques minutes sur le lit…**

 **Quelle journée s'annonçait encore ?**

 **Si peu de sommeil n'était décidément pas bénéfique pour elle. Avec moins de 4 heures, elle avait du mal à être opérationnelle, et cette nouvelle journée promettrait d'être difficile si elle suivait le rythme et les émotions de la dernière.**

 **De son coté, Jack, une fois libéré de l'infirmerie à sa grande joie** **,** **avait fait plusieurs tours complets de la base.**

 **Et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas !**

 **Il retrouvait même facilement ses repères, ses sensations…**

 **Mais il faut dire qu'il les avait bien arpentés ces couloirs par le passé !**

 **Le seul truc auquel il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer, c'était le regard des personnes qu'il croisait. Si peu lui étaient connus ou encore familiers, et pourtant beaucoup l'abordaient parfois si ouvertement que ça en devenait troublant.**

 **Heureusement qu'après le départ de Sam, il avait pu remettre beaucoup de noms sur des visages grâce à Daniel et son album photos.**

 _ **« Sacré gars d'ailleurs ! »**_ **qui avait donc été là depuis le début !**

 **Enfin bref, Jack n'avait pas tout compris… Et il lui restait encore énormément de questions sans réponses… de sensations, et de choses à remettre en place.**

 **Il arriva ensuite au bon niveau et rejoignit tranquillement le quartier des invités, désirant s'entretenir avec ses compagnons.**

 **Il entra et les trouva en pleine conversation télépathique, à laquelle il se joignit.**

_ _Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

_ _Tiens_ _Kiran… tu te joins finalement à nous ?_ Ironisa Laya en se tournant vers lui.

_ _C'est bon, Laya, je suis là !_ Répliqua-t-il en soupirant. _Je suis venu m'excuser auprès du Conseil, et aussi pour apporter une requête._

_ _Nous t'écoutons Kiran_. S'enquit alors Nohr.

 **Tous s'assirent dans les fauteuils, sauf Sita qui resta dans un coin de la pièce, le dos tourné depuis qu'il était arrivé.**

 **Jack soupira à nouveau.**

_ _Sita ! Je t'en prie !_

 **L'Ancienne finit par les rejoindre, le visage pour le moins fermé.**

_ _Bien, comme vous le savez, j'ai réussi à communiquer un peu avec les Terriens et j'ai pu fixer_ _notre départ pour dans une heure environ… juste après le retour d'une équipe… enfin je crois_.

_ _Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle !_ S'exclama Laya en se levant _. Nous allons pouvoir enfin savoir ce que sont devenus notre peuple et notre Cité._ Puis se rasseyant _Cependant, ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement Kiran !_

_ _Je le sais bien, c'est aussi pour cela que je tiens à m'excuser devant vous tous_.

 **Nohr acquiesça devant le mouvement de tête de Laya, puis s'adressa à la seconde jeune femme.**

_ _Nous acceptons tes excuses Kiran_ …. _Et toi_ _Sita ?_

_ _Je suis aussi d'accord…_ Puis regardant enfin Kiran. _Donc tu es prêt à bien respecter ton pacte ?_

_ _Oui, mais cela fait parti de la requête que je voudrais vous faire part_ …. _Je_...

_ _Comment oses-tu n…_ Le coupa Sita, se levant brusquement _._

 **Jack se redressa à son tour, la coupant de même.**

_ _Sita, écoutes-moi entièrement avant de m'interrompre. Et de toute façon, tu sais très bien que je me plierai à la volonté du Conseil_...

_ _Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as fait en communiquant avec ce peuple primitif_! _Alors_ _pourquoi nous te croirions maintenant ?_

 **La jeune femme n'ajouta rien, quand elle vit la désapprobation de ses compagnons s'associer au regard plus que noir de Kiran.**

 **Elle se rassit les bras croisés et le visage aussi fermé qu'au début de leur conversation, laissant Jack exposer sa demande.**

* * *

 **Sam était assise depuis un moment à son bureau et finissait tranquillement de mettre en ordre quelques dossiers.**

 **Elle avait rarement de tels moments de tranquillité, sans personne pour la solliciter.**

 **Et s'adossant à son fauteuil, elle ne se fit pas prier pour en profiter ! D'autant plus que sa courte nuit n'avait été pas suffisamment réparatrice pour l'aider à dépasser tous les derniers événements.**

 **SG14 devait être sur le point de rentrer et tout s'enchaînerait alors comme d'habitude, lui laissant peu de répit.**

 **Il est vrai que depuis quatre ans maintenant qu'elle avait accepté ce poste, elle avait eu peu de vrai repos. Elle se demandait toujours comment George Hammond avait fait pour tenir si longtemps…**

 **Et pourtant elle aimait ça, cette vie, ces responsabilités, même si les sciences continuaient à lui manquer.**

 **Sentant une présence devant elle, elle remarqua enfin Walter, qui se tenait droit comme un** **'i',** **à l'embrasure de la porte qui la séparait de la salle de** **briefing.**

 **Elle essaya de paraître moins fatiguée quand elle lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.**

_ Capitaine ?

_ Mon général, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'aurai quelque chose d'important à vous montrer.

_ Est-ce que ça peut attendre le retour d'SG14 et le départ des Anciens ?

_ Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous le voyiez avant…

 **Il lui tendit alors l'objet dont il lui parlait, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix** _._ Ça ne sera pas long et cela concerne le colonel O'Neill, mon Général.

 **Sam le prit, plus qu'intriguée.**

_ Très bien Capitaine, je vous remercie et je vais le faire immédiatement.

 **Une fois l'officier sorti, Sam tourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains le boitier contenant mini DVD …**

 **Qu'avait bien pu faire Jack ?**

 **N'étant pas en état de jouer aux devinettes, elle se leva, ferma les portes de son bureau et se dirigea vers son lecteur.**

 **Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à nouveau…**

_ Qui est-ce ? _Demanda la Général._

_ C'est Jonas, Sam...

_ Tu peux entrer.

 **Jonas s'exécuta, mais fut surpris de la trouver la tête dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau.**

_ Ça ne va pas ?

 **Sam soupira et se redressa.**

_ Ça va Jonas… Je commence juste à être épuisée.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air carrément bouleversée !

_ Un peu plus ou un peu moins… _Tenta-t-elle de rassurer, avec une esquisse de sourire_

 **Puis voyant qu'il ne reprenait pas la parole** _._

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Euh oui ! Juste te prévenir que les Anciens arrivaient pour pouvoir partir... Et Jack souhaite te rencontrer avant pour une demande ou quelque chose comme ça…

 **Sam acquiesça, en prenant sur elle.**

_ Très bien.

 **Soulagé, Jonas se tourna alors vers la télé encore allumée.**

_ Mais c'est Jack sur l'écran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

 **Sam le coupa, ainsi que l'image, apercevant déjà les Anciens traverser la salle de débriefing.**

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard Jonas… Aide-moi plutôt à traduire ce qu'il veut… Daniel est avec les enfants.

_ Bien sûr !

 **Le jeune homme s'écarta ensuite pour laisser entrer les quatre personnes.**

 **Ils se tenaient tous maintenant devant la porte enclenchée…**

 **SG14 était bien rentrée et les Anciens allaient pouvoir enfin retourner d'où ils venaient.**

 **Malgré le peu d'explications qu'avait réussi à donner Jack, ils avaient bien compris qu'ils étaient tous en danger s'ils restaient ici…**

 **Il était donc temps !**

 **Et puis Anubis semblait se douter de quelque chose, selon une de leur source Tok'ra.**

 **Les trois premiers Anciens montèrent sur la passerelle et se retournèrent avant de passer le vortex…**

 **Ils saluèrent Jack une dernière fois, lui rappelant certainement de respecter son pacte.**

 **Sam repensa alors à la demande de Jack.**

 **Celui-ci voulait rester juste quelques jours, le temps de faire le point et de trouver les réponses à nos innombrables questions à tous… Ce que le Président et elle-même avaient accepté.**

 **Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?**

 **Bien que de le voir partir lui serrait le cœur, savoir qu'il allait finalement rester la mettait tout aussi mal à l'aise, et même dans tous ses états.**

 **Car si Lui allait devoir donner des réponses, il était certain qu'elle devrait le faire aussi.**

 **Et Sam était-elle vraiment prête pour ça ?**

 **La réponse était, malheureusement, non.**

 **Deux des Anciens passèrent… Il n'en restait plus qu'une, laquelle semblait plus affligée que les autres par la requête de leur compagnon.**

 **Leur connexion mentale semblait intense… On aurait même dit qu'ils se disputaient !**

 **Dommage que ce ne soit que par la pensée, car le regard de haine que la Général reçu, avant que l'Ancienne ne disparaisse, la glaça sur place.**

 **Que devait-elle comprendre ?**

 **Quel genre de relation pouvait avoir cette femme avec Jack ? Enfin avec Kiran ?**

 **Sam ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer davantage…**

 **Il y avait encore tant de questions auxquelles il s'était engagé à répondre…**

 **Qui était-il vraiment devenu ?**

 **Car c'est bien lui qui, pendant la nuit, avait sorti les enfants du coma. L'enregistrement vidéo de l'infirmerie était formel !**

 **Le vortex se referma.**

 **Et sans plus attendre, la plus haut gradée invita d'un geste ses compagnons à se diriger vers la salle de débriefing. La réunion avec SG14 avait été repoussée, et attendrait le temps nécessaire.**

 **Oui, il était temps !**

 **Maintenant il leur fallait des réponses !**

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Dans _**« La vérité et des réponses, enfin ! »**_


	5. Chapter 4

merci pour vos com, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)

je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis.

bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** = La vérité et des réponses, enfin !

* * *

 **SGC, 15 juin 2011, fin d'après-midi** **:**

 **Voilà que quatre heures venaient de s'écouler depuis que nous nous étions installés dans la salle de débriefing.**

 **Un silence « à entendre les mouches voler » régnait depuis un moment maintenant et même s'il n'est pas lourd, aucun de nous n'osait le rompre face au choc des révélations.**

 **J'observais mes compagnons (SG1 et Cassy) qui avaient l'air tous aussi ébranlés et consternés que moi, tandis que les enfants, insouciants, continuaient de jouer près de l'entrée de mon bureau.**

 **Mon regard se reporta ensuite sur Jack… Enfin sur Kiran, n'arrivant plus à le quitter des yeux. Celui-ci s'était placé face à la vitre surplombant la porte des étoiles, pour nous expliquer dans un langage en majorité Terrien ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa mort dans mes bras.**

 **Et j'avais beau faire des efforts, j'avais toujours du mal à le considérer comme un Ancien à part entière.**

… **Pas en regardant sa silhouette si familière, et encore si inespérée !**

… **Pas avec ce pincement au cœur qui ne me quittait plus !**

… **Pas avec tous ces souvenirs de « nous » et de notre amour !**

 **Il était vraiment là, parmi nous.**

 **Et je commençais pleinement à le réaliser.**

 **Il était si près et si loin à la fois… semblant si différent du colonel qu'il avait été, que nous avions tout à redécouvrir.**

 **Et pourtant, même s'il retrouvait sa mémoire et son humanité à notre contact, en devenant Kiran, il avait acquis un plus grand charisme, intimant le respect par sa seule présence… encore plus qu'avant.**

 **Oui il avait changé.**

 **Mais ne l'avions-nous pas tous fait également ?**

 **Je remarquais aussi que tout ce qui nous avait constamment attiré l'un vers l'autre était encore présent. Pour moi en tout cas !**

 **Ce qui allait rendre la situation encore un plus délicate, j'en avais bien peur.**

 **Et je crois que tous ici nous posions la même question…**

 **A sa place, aurions-nous pu survivre à tout ce qu'il a subi pendant ces sept dernières années ?**

 **Pendant que nous le croyions mort ?**

 **Pendant ces années insupportables et douloureuses où Je le croyais mort ?**

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de repasser dans mon esprit tout ce qui avait été dit, tellement j'avais du mal à encaisser ce qu'il a vécu.**

 **Quand je pense à tout ce temps passé à m'apitoyer sur mon sort !**

 **Jack avait été rapidement ressuscité dans un sarcophage et fait prisonnier. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait ensuite été l'esclave de la goa'uld Toéris, celle-là même qui nous avait torturés pendant la mission de sauvetage du Tok'râ et qui avait déclenché, sans le vouloir et ni le savoir, notre inévitable rapprochement.**

 **Ce serpent nous avait ainsi parfaitement piégés, car depuis le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur Jack, elle l'avait toujours voulu pour elle seule... Elle avait multiplié les attaques sur notre équipe, en faisant même une affaire personnelle. Et elle avait gagné ! La seule chose dont elle s'était vantée avait été la fatale disparition des Téraniens, de la première SG6 et de Jack lui-même.**

 **C'est avec joie que nous avions appris que Jack avait réussi à la tuer, mais ses sévices et tortures subis avaient duré près de deux ans et demi !**

 **Jack n'est pas entré dans les détails, cependant j'en frémis rien qu'à repenser à la cruauté de l'ancienne fausse déesse.**

 **Elle avait dû s'en donner à cœur joie face à la résistance de Jack et son attirance pour lui déjà évidente à l'époque.**

 **Cela explique pourquoi nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps quand une équipe SG était allée sur la planète, quelques heures après notre fuite en catastrophe.**

 **Comment aurions pu nous en douter ? Alors qu'il était vraiment mort dans mes bras.**

 **Je revois encore avec horreur son sang se répandre autour de nous… sur mes mains et sur mes habits…**

 **Et cette vision me glace toujours du même effroi !**

 **Je secoue la tête pour m'en débarrasser.**

 **Le moment n'était pas propice à de tels souvenirs, même si je ne pouvais empêcher ma mémoire de revivre cet instant ô combien funeste de mon passé.**

 **J'essaya plutôt de me reconcentrer sur le débriefing, mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les paroles de Jack…**

 **Si nous avons bien compris, il ne nous avait jamais trahi, quelque soit la nature de la torture subie, ce que nous n'aurions bien sûr jamais mis en doute.**

 **Cependant, pour sauver la Terre de l'attaque de la goa'uld, Jack avait volontairement oblitéré son passé, par une pratique apprise dans les black op's, sans doute.**

 **Il n'avait ainsi plus rien eu à révéler, augmentant sa cruauté et sa colère.**

 **Et il avait si bien réussi à effacer son passé, qu'après avoir tué sa tortionnaire et s'être enfuit, il avait erré de planète en planète pendant environ un an, totalement et désespérément amnésique !**

 **Sauf pour un souvenir qui était apparemment resté indélébile en lui.**

 **Daniel avait voulu l'interrompre à ce moment là, et énoncer la question que tous se posaient, mais Jack avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse finir avant de le faire.**

 **Au cours de son errance, il avait ensuite rencontré un peuple qui avait accepté de l'accueillir, et il était resté avec eux plusieurs mois avant que les habitants ne lui proposent de devenir l'un des leurs à part entière.**

 **Pour cela, une condition avait été posée. Pour recevoir toutes leurs connaissances, Jack avait du s'engager à renoncer à sa vie passée et à rester parmi eux, scellant ainsi une forme de pacte en devenant Kiran.**

 **Jack avait avoué aussi avoir beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter, et qu'il l'avait fait que dans un seul but : retrouver sa mémoire et identifier ainsi le seul souvenir qui lui restait.**

 **Et une fois fait, enfin il avait su… augmentant la valeur de cette réminiscence à ses yeux.**

 **Sauf qu'il était devenu un Ancien, et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.**

 **Il avait donné sa parole, alors que la Terre le croyait mort depuis presque 4 ans…**

 **Quatre ans déjà !**

 **Pour ne pas me laisser submerger par une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, je reportais mon attention sur le reste de la salle et constatais que rien n'avait changé.**

 **Tous avaient l'air d'être toujours autant perdus dans leurs pensées, et Jack, certainement encore plus que les autres !**

 **Nous savions qu'il n'avait pas fini, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous n'osait le ramener parmi nous.**

… _ **Et comme s'il m'avait entendue…**_

 **Il reprit conscience de la pièce, se retourna et nous rejoignit à la table de briefing, reprenant sa place en face de moi.**

 **Il nous regarda attentivement avant de reprendre la parole.**

 **Daniel pourrait peut-être profiter de cet intervalle pour poser des questions ?**

 **Car ma gorge et mon cœur étaient tellement noués que j'en étais incapable, malgré les tonnes d'interrogations qui affluaient à mon esprit.**

… **Il était donc vraiment Vivant, en train de se faire torturer… et au point de devoir s'oublier lui-même !**

 **Je me sentais mal !**

 **J'étouffais même, mais je ne le montrais pas.**

 **Mes yeux me brûlaient des larmes que je m'efforçais de retenir, et je peinais à retrouver une respiration plus apaisée.**

 **Mais personne ne le remarquait…Ou presque, car vu le regard qu'il me lançait, il savait que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.**

 **Et c'était incroyable de constater qu'après tout ce temps passé et ces épreuves, cet homme était encore capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !**

 **Alors que moi… Si au fil du temps j'avais appris le sens et la valeur de chaque mimique ou mouvement de son visage et de son corps, je me retrouvai face à un mur de mystère, comme si être Kiran avait enfoui tout ce que je connaissais de Jack en lui.**

 **Et pourtant c'était bien lui…Jack, quelque part…**

 **De plus en plus même !**

 **Et le plus déstabilisant étaient ces souvenirs, ces impressions, et ces odeurs qui revenaient davantage avec chaque instant passé à ses cotés.**

… **Tant de choses, de petits détails que je pensais avoir oubliés, ou alors qui m'étaient apparus si insignifiants à l'époque… si normaux ou naturels…**

 **Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais dans ma vie, je me rendais compte qu'il n'en était rien.**

 **Par habitude, nous finissons tous par banaliser, parfois si rapidement, tant de faits, d'actes ou de paroles, sans plus voir le merveilleux ou simplement le bonheur qu'ils nous apportent.**

 **Cependant, rien n'est définitivement acquis. Chaque perte, qu'elle soit familiale, amicale ou matérielle, nous renvoie à cette leçon… d'une manière plus ou moins forte.**

 **Y'avait-il une dose précise ou requise de douleurs pour que cette vérité perdure dans notre esprit, et que nous changions notre façon de percevoir les choses ? Pour que cela soit plus facile à gérer ?**

 **Existait-il une recette à suivre pour se sentir moins mal ? Pour se pardonner soi-même ?**

 **Car, en plus de toutes les réminiscences qui me submergeaient et dont je ne savais que faire, d'horribles doutes avaient pris possession de moi.**

 **Et si nous avions continué nos recherches…. Peut-être que nous aurions su qu'il était…?**

 **Jack reprit soudainement la parole, et nous fit tous sursauter.**

_ Voous ne ppouvieezz pas saavoiirr !

 **Étrange coïncidence ?**

 **Ou pouvait-il vraiment lire dans les pensées ?**

 **Après tout, il était bien télépathe, et tant que le doute subsisterait, il nous faudrait faire attention.**

_ Voous n'aavez rrien à craindrree de moi. _Rajouta-t-il._

 **Daniel, tout aussi surpris que les autres, fut le premier à réagir.**

_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

_ Je resssens uune certtaine méfiiance de votrre paart. Sachhez que coomme avaant je ne feraai rien coontre ceette planèète.

_ Vu la situation, il est normal que nous nous méfiions un peu Jack, mais nous avons toujours eu confiance en vous… N'est-ce pas Sam ?

 **Sursautant brusquement en entendant mon prénom, je mis un instant pour répondre et finalement acquiescer, alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi d'un même mouvement.**

 **Je n'avais pas écouté la réponse de Daniel, mais la mienne parut les contenter.**

 **Quelle autre journée décidément !**

 **Et elle allait être terrible si je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer davantage.**

 **Comment pouvais-je y arriver alors que Jack ne me quittait pas des yeux ? Que mon cœur et mon corps subissaient des sensations dignes des montagnes russes…**

 **La situation avait beau avoir un peu avancé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à soutenir son regard… et encore moins à relancer le débat.**

 **Les casquettes de Général et d'objectivité étaient dures à porter dans ce débriefing.**

 **Je remerciai intérieurement Daniel, quand il profita de ce nouveau silence pour poser la question qui semblait lui démanger les lèvres, et qui nous ferait progresser enfin.**

_ Quel est le souvenir que vous avez plusieurs fois mentionné ?

_ Ooublier ma mémoirre m'a pris pluusieurrs jourrs et une seulle immage est ressté, sans que je puissse l'éffaacer ou savoirr qui elle éetait…

_ Elle ? _Coupa l'archéologue._ **Puis suivant le regard de l'Ancien, alors que celui ci ne répondait pas** _._ Vous… Vous voulez dire que Sam était votre souvenir ?

_ Oui Daaniell, _Acquiesça Jack en souriant et son regard devint plus doux._ Son imaage ne m'a jammais quitté et m'a empéechher de devennirr fou dans les pirres momeents de torrture ou de desesppoirr.

 **Je crus défaillir à la fin de sa phrase, tellement mon cœur battait la chamade, que ma poitrine se serrait et que je me sentais au bord de la nausée.**

 **Jack n'avait pas pu m'oublier… Moi !**

 **Je serrais maintenant les accoudoirs jusqu'à me faire mal pour reprendre contenance.**

 **Je ne devais pas craquer.**

 **Pas ici… Pas devant eux… Pas maintenant, surtout qu'on n'était surement qu'au début des événements !**

 **Cassy, voyant Jack se perdre dans ma contemplation et mon état de gêne apparent, voir de malaise imminent, poursuivit à son tour.**

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés quand tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

 **Jack reporta son attention sur elle, me soulageant un peu.**

_ Je me suuis ssenti perrdu. Quatre ans avvaient déjàa passsés depuiis que vous me croyiiezz moort. J'aavais peuur et il était troop tarrd… J'avais une parrole à teniir, aloors j'ai laisséé Kirrran prrendrre placce en moi.

_ C'est comme si vous aviez un symbiote ? _Interrogea Daniel._

_ Non, c'est un enssemblle de connaiissances. Je l'ai ffait conscciemment au débbut, puis par besoinn et commoddités ensuiite. Les Aanciens gèrent leurrs émottions d'une maniièrre bien moins perrturbantte que celle des humainns. Et quand je me ssuis tout à fait intégréé… Jack Oo'Neiill n'aavait plus sa placce dans cette nouvellle vie.

Aprèès, je suis rapiidement devenuu un membrre de leur Connseil des Saages et un de leurrs plus grands scientiifiques.

_ Vous un grand scientifique ?

_ Eh oui, Daaniell, tout arrive ! Moi-même, j'ai trouvéé ça incroyaable quand j'ai retrouuvé ma mémoirre Terrienne !

_ Et quelle est votre spécialité ? _Demanda Jonas_ **,** _curieux à son tour._

_ Un peu de tout : chiimie, physiqque, astroophysiique… mais depuiis deux ans, j'approofondie la faabricatiion, la straatégie et la maitrrise en armement.

 **Puis quand il vit de nombreux sourcils se hausser :**

 **_** Avec touttes les coonnaissancces que j'ai reçcu, c'est norrmal. Si vous vous rappelez qquand je faabriquais des chhoses, et bien mainttenaant, c'est pire, ssauff que je sais cce que je ffais !

 **Tous sourirent, même moi qui avait décidément bien du mal à reprendre contenance.**

… **Jack était vivant…. Et grand scientifique en plus !**

 **Jonas reprit le premier la parole.**

_Donc tous ceux qui reçoivent leurs connaissances deviennent scientifiques ?

 **_** Pas vvraimment, nous ssommes bien un peupple de chherchheurs, où chhacun trrouve sa sspécialiité qui n'est pas fforcémment liée à la ssciencce. Mais chhez moi, la réactiion a été sppéciale, car ayant déjà reçu la bibliiothèqque des Ancciens par deux fois, le transffert en a été que pluss faccile et compplet… Kiraan était déjjà un sciientiffique.

 **_** Et tu n'as regagné ta mémoire qu'en te retrouvant ici ? _Demanda Cassy à son tour._

 **_** Pas tout à ffait… Une perrsonne m'a rappelé qui j'étais jjuste avvant que nous soyions attaqqué par Anubbis et que nous nous réffugiions dans les ssarcophhages.

Être ici a caanaliisé mes souvvenirrs… Sinon le proccessus n'aurrait sans doute pas eu lieu ou aurrait été trrès llong.

 **Daniel chercha un instant, mais ne vit pas de qui cela pouvait s'agir.**

_Qui est-ce ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher, pour assouvir sa curiosité._

_ Je ne ssais pas si c'est à moi de vvous le dirre… _Hésita Jack._ Je ne pensse pas qu'elle m'en vveuille si je le ffais.

Mes comppagnnons et moi-mmême devont la vie ou la libberté grrâce à Jaanet.

 **Je relevai brusquement la tête, bouleversée.**

_Janet ? Mais elle est…

_Oui, je ssais…C'est à ce mmoment là que j'ai apprris qu'elle vous avvait quitté ddeux ans aprrès moi.

_Maman est vivante ? _S'enquit Cassy,_ _secouée également_.

_Pas exxacteemennt, elle a rejjoint Omaa.

_Elle a fait son ascension ? _Interrogea Daniel._

_Oui, et deppuis elle vveille sur chhacun d'entrre nous.

_Mais pourquoi on n'en a rien su ? _Insista Cassy_ _les larmes aux yeux._ On a pourtant enterré son corps !

 **Jack laissa un instant à l'assemblée pour se reprendre avant de continuer, tant l'émotion de tous était à fleur de peau.**

 **L'Ancien prenait davantage conscience de la douleur que leurs départs avaient laissée. Ils avaient beau essayer de la cacher, mais elle transparaissait si fort à l'évocation de l'ancien médecin, qu'il ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il en était réellement par rapport à sa mort à lui.**

 **Il ne pouvait ignorer cette question.**

 **Bien sûr, il savait que ses amis avaient souffert…**

 **Qui pouvait rester insensible à la perte d'un être cher ?**

 **Sam avait sans doute été celle qui avait été la plus touchée, vu le sentiment de blessure et la tristesse qu'il lisait si clairement en elle… Elle semblait aussi avoir tant de mal à se ressaisir, sans parler de la réaction d'évitement qu'elle manifestait en sa présence…**

 **Cependant, que pouvait-il y faire ?**

 **Jamais il n'aurait pu les préserver de leur destin. Il aurait aimé le faire, désirant sincèrement revoir les visages épanouis de ses amis dont il se souvenait aujourd'hui si bien.**

 **Il aurait lutté de toutes ses forces s'il avait su.**

 **Mais leur séparation avait-elle été écrite ? Ou avaient-ils simplement joué de malchance, en étant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?**

 **Jack secoua la tête.**

 **Il ne croyait pas au hasard, et de telles interrogations ne se prêtaient pas à son esprit d'Ancien.**

 **Pourtant, il restait déstabilisé au plus haut point, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.**

 **Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette confrontation à son passé, et à Sam de surcroît.**

 **Troublé par l'émoi que son regard insistant déclenchait et amplifiait chez elle, l'ex-militaire reporta son attention sur ses anciens amis, et réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Cassy, s'étant perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.**

 **Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour recouvrer une complète contenance, avant de reprendre la parole et de se reconcentrer sur Janet.**

 **_** Omaa a été la chhercher aprrès sa morrt… Tout ce que je sais, cc'est qu'elle est devvenue une de ses plus prroches ffidèles. Et pourr ta quesstion Caassy, elle n'a pas le drroit de communiqquer avec vous, ou même avec moi, ou tout autrre Anciien non aascenssionnés. Elle a enffreint cette loi imporrtantte en nous prévvenant… Apparemment les règlles sont devvenues plus strrictes encorre après votrre paassage Daaniel !

 **Celui-ci grimaça, surpris mais soulagé comme tous les autres.**

 **Janet vivait aussi quelque part…**

 **Le silence reprit un moment, jusqu'à ce que le colonel Davis relance la conversation.**

_C'est donc Anubis qui a attaqué votre planète ! A part vous, nous n'avons retrouvé que des ruines.

 **Jack grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant.**

_Notrre Cité était pourrtaant très dévvelopppée, et notrre avant-posste scientiiiffique bien plus encorre…

 **_** Vous viviez dans la Cité Perdue que nous avons tant cherchée ? _Demanda Daniel._

 **Jack grimaça à nouveau.**

_Je ne suis pas auttorisé à vous en dirre plus sur mon peupple… Je dois d'aboord en réfférrer au Grrand Consseil.

_Vous pouvez pourtant nous faire confiance.

_Là n'est ppas la quesstiion Jonas, mais je me dois de rrespeccter nos couuttumes.

 **Un autre long silence passa**.

_ Bien, je pensse avoirr ffait le tourr me conccernant… Je répondrrai à d'autrres quesstions si cela m'est possible, mais j'aimerrai savoir à mon tour cce qu'il s'est passsé ici penddant mon abbssence car à vous voirr touss ici, il y a dû avvoir pas mal de chhangemment !

 **Comme personne ne prenait la parole, l'archéologue interpella la Général.**

_Sam ?

_Je t'en prie Daniel. _Répondit la jeune femme encore trop émue, prenant son fils sur ses genoux_.

_Bien… Comme tu voudras. _Puis à tous._ Mais n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si j'oublie des choses.

 **Je crois que tous ici espéraient que son récit ne soit pas trop long, car quand il s'y mettait, cela pouvait durer des heures ! Et Daniel n'avait absolument pas changé là-dessus !**

 **Il débuta alors par ordre chronologique… Par l'enterrement.**

 **Dès ce moment là, mon attention se focalisa sur le contrôle de mes émotions liées à tous ces événements. Les images, et les sentiments que faisaient remonter les paroles de mon ami étaient encore bien trop vivaces en moi.**

 **Quand je repris le cours du monologue de Daniel, celui-ci expliquait à un Jack attentif les différents changements d'SG1 : ma promotion en tant que colonel malgré ma grossesse, notre fonctionnement à trois jusqu'au retour de Jonas 6 mois après, puis enfin deux ans plus tard l'arrivée du Major Davis (promu alors colonel) et du Capitaine Hailey alors que Teal'c et moi quittions l'équipe.**

 **Moi… pour être nommée Général, à la demande du Président, voyant qu'aucun successeur ne convenait, un an après le départ d'Hammond à la retraite.**

 **Et Teal'c… qui a dû rejoindre la rébellion Jaffa pour la guider et la consolider.**

 **Le reste n'attira pas mon attention, car il y avait eu peu de changements, mise à part une alliance renforcée contre Anubis, avec le retour des Tok'râ et la découverte de nouveaux alliés… et la menace de plus en plus présente des réplicateurs dans notre galaxie.**

 **Enfin, sur Terre, la troisième guerre mondiale avait failli éclater, et la paix était beaucoup plus stable aujourd'hui. Les préoccupations environnementales avançaient peu, et le projet Stargate n'avait toujours pas été dévoilé au grand public. La question était toujours d'actualité puisque la situation était en cours de débat et plus propice que quelques années plus tôt.**

 **Jack sembla avoir d'autres questions, cependant l'arrivée de Walter, qui passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, nous permit de souffler un peu.**

_Mon général ? _S'excusa celui-ci._

_Dans quinze minutes Major. _Affirmais-je, en_ _m'étirant légèrement._

 **Le militaire acquiesça et repartit.**

 **Puis en me redressant, faisant descendre mon fils de mes genoux et m'adressant à tous** _._

_Bien… Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous épuisés, et je n'ai que trop retardé le départ de deux équipes et le débriefing de SG14. Plusieurs retours ne devraient également plus tarder.

Nous reprendrons demain si possible, vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations sans quitter la base.

 **Tous acquiescèrent.**

 **Puis avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.**

_Daniel, Jonas…. Vous pouvez vous occuper des enfants et de Jack ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

_Bien sûr Sam, à plus tard… _Répondirent-ils en cœur, avant de sortir avec les autres, soulagés d'en finir pour aujourd'hui._

 **Une fois seule, je soupirai longuement… Ce poste n'était décidément pas de tout repos !**

 **Et voyant la tête de Walter réapparaître moins de cinq minutes après, je décidai alors d'en finir rapidement pour aujourd'hui. La petite pause que j'avais voulu m'accorder ne changerait de toute façon pas mon état de fatigue.**

_ Walter, dites à SG5 et 10 d'être prêts pour un départ imminent, j'arrive tout de suite. Faites également entrer SG14.

 **Sam se leva et attendit que l'équipe s'installe, après le salut réglementaire des membres militaires.**

_ Je fais partir SG5, et 10 et nous pourrons ensuite commencer le débriefing.

 **Toutes les personnes acquiescèrent, regardant ensuite la Général se diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Aucun ne fit de remarque au traitement inhabituel auquel ils avaient eu le droit depuis leur retour.**

 **Jamais leur supérieure n'avait dérogé au planning établi des missions et des débriefings, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, cela va de soi.**

 **Cependant le retour du Colonel O'Neill en était-il réellement une ?**

 **Le nombre de rumeurs, plus folles les unes que les autres, explosait déjà dans la base. Pourtant, même si l'état de la jeune femme prêtait à réflexion, aucun ne se permit d'émettre son opinion, n'ayant pas connaissance de tous les faits.**

 **Une rumeur étant avant tout une rumeur, tous avaient confiance en leur Général.**

* * *

 **Sam, elle, pénétra rapidement dans la salle d'embarquement, alors que la porte finissait de s'enclencher.**

 **Elle rejoignit ses hommes, pour leur donner les dernières directives habituelles.**

 **Puis en voyant SG5 grimper sur la passerelle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le prochain départ s'effectuerait aussi vite et que cette réunion, qui l'attendait là haut, n'allait pas s'éterniser pendant toute la soirée…**

 **Elle était toujours épuisée et déstabilisée.**

* * *

 **Jack, de son coté, fit à nouveau le tour de la base, accompagné de ses anciens amis et des enfants, pour retrouver d'autres souvenirs et améliorer son langage.**

 **Quand Jonas dut aller aider Jennifer sur le nouveau réacteur à naquadria, Jack demanda s'il était possible d'aller à la surface pour contempler les étoiles.**

 **Après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Sam et lui avoir promis de respecter le nouveau protocole de sécurité, tous s'y dirigèrent.**

_Hé bien ça riggole plus quesstion sécuriité ! _S'exclama Jack._ Déjà que ça pllaisanttait pas avant !

 **Daniel attendit d'avoir passé le dernier poste de contrôle pour lui répondre.**

_C'est normal, vu que nous avons eu une intrusion sérieuse i mois. Le gars a tout de même atteint le quinzième niveau avant d'être repéré et intercepté. Ça a faillit dévoiler le projet et coûter sa place à Sam.

Depuis, comme sur tous les ordinateurs, il y a une reconnaissance d'empreinte ou autre.

 **Jack en fut étonné, alors qu'il s'allongeait dans l'herbe pour contempler la fin du crépuscule.**

_C'est incrroyablle qu'il y en ait qui esssaye encore…

Et il y avait vrraiment longttemps que je n'avais pas obsservé ce ciel. La conffiguratiion des consstellatiions est tellemment diffférente dans la galaxiie d'où je viens.

 **Daniel serra les enfants dans ses bras.**

_Vous viviez dans la galaxie de Pégase, comme cela est indiqué dans les légendes entourant les Anciens ?

_En parrtie sseulement… _Révéla Jack, en soupirant et ne quittant plus le ciel des yeux._

_Pourquoi gardez-vous autant de mystère autour de votre peuple ?

_J'avvais oubliié à quel point vous pouvviez être curiieux quand il s'aggit de notre civvilisation… ou curiieux tout courrt…

 **Puis l'Ancien changea de sujet en montrant du doigt un point particulier, perdant son sourire** _._

_Vous voyiiez là, ce grouppe d'étoiles…c'est la ceinturre d'Oriion… et vvotre maman y a fait exxploser sa secondde étoile. Elle était constituée de 7 planètes avant. Celle qui manque se situait en haut plus à droite.

_Wah ! _S'écrièrent les enfants._ Maman ne nous a jamais raconté cette histoire. Ça fait quoi de faire exploser une étoile ?

_Un grrand boumm… et il faut surrtout pas resster dans les paraages ensuite…

 **Daniel sourit, se rappelant très bien l'événement et l'exaltation de leur amie, malgré le fait qu'elle avait changé la configuration d'une pléiade bien connue.**

 **Jack avait toutefois parfaitement résumé pour les enfants, allant à l'essentiel… comme avant. Cependant, une chose le chiffonnait. Le silence qu'il conservait quant aux origines de Kiran, et de tout ce qui concernait son peuple, ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.**

 **Il laissa pourtant de coté son pressentiment, pour écouter Jack leur parler un moment des autres constellations, en mettant en scène ou mimant presque les légendes qui y étaient liées, répondant ainsi à la curiosité grandissante et au jeu des enfants.**

 **Puis lassé au bout d'une bonne heure, le garçon aborda un tout autre sujet.**

_Oncle Jack, c'était quoi les images de toi qu'on a vues dans notre tête ?

_Vous avez vu un ppeu de mon passsé en tant que Kiraan… en comppagniie du Grrand Consseil, et surtout de Tanan, ccelui que je conssidérrai comme mon ffrère, et qui n'a pas surrvécu.

_Et toi, tu as vu des images de nous ? _Chercha à savoir sa soeur._

 **Jack sourit sincèrement.**

_Oui… de vous ddeux quand vous étiiez bébés, puis plus grrands. J'ai vu ausssi votre mmère.

_Comment on doit t'appeler ? Oncle Jack ou Oncle Kiran ? _Continua-t-elle._

_Puissqu'on est surr Terre, appelez-moi Jack.

_Et pourquoi c'est arrivé ? _Poursuivit le garçon._

 **Jack se tourna vers eux deux.**

_Je n'ai pas encorre d'exxplicatiions prrécises… La télépaathiie est une prratique ccourante chhez les peupples plus évvolués comme nous les Anciens. Vous devez avoirr le don les enffants.

_Maman l'a aussi ?

_Mallheurreusement non ! Siinon ça aurait simplifiié beauccoup de chhoses aujjourd'hui…

_On est né avec ?

_Il faut crroire…

_Alors pourquoi ça s'est pas montré avant ?

 **Devant leur empressement plus que grandissant, Daniel interpella les jumeaux.**

_Les enfants ! N'embêtez pas trop Jack avec vos questions !

_Ça va Daaniel… Ça ne me dérangge pas. _Puis aux enfants_. Je n'ai pas toutes les rréponses… et je me ppose aussi ces quesstions.

_Et avec les autres Anciens, tu parles jamais ?

 **_** Non, on utiliise que la télépaathie, mais au débbut, j'ai dû un peu parrler le temps de la maîtriiser.

 **_** C'est pour ça que tu as eu du mal à parler et qu'Oncle Dany n'a pas réussi ?

_ Oui…c…

 **Daniel coupa Jack et chatouilla la fillette**.

_Dis donc toi !

 **Après une séance de chatouille qui détourna leur attention, les enfants se levèrent en rigolant et s'éloignèrent pour contempler des lucioles dans les buissons environnants.**

 **Jack les regarda intensément, et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.**

_Daaniel, qui est leurr… ?

_Ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner cette réponse Jack. _Le coupa à nouveau l'archéologue._

_Vous savvez qui…

_Oui je sais qui c'est. Mais seule Sam vous le dira si elle le désire.

 **L'Ancien ne put rien ajouter, car le bipeur de Daniel sonna. Ce dernier se leva, mettant fin momentanément à l'indiscrétion de son ami.**

_Jonas et Jennyfer ont besoin de moi, je peux vous laisser les enfants ?

_Bien sûr Daaniel, merrci beauccoup.

_C'est bon de vous revoir Jack ! _Puis s'éloignant pour prévenir les enfants._ Et je vous fais totalement confiance.

 **Jack acquiesça de la tête, tout aussi heureux de retrouver son ami, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à la question qui le démangeait, et que lui-même ne répondait pas aux siennes. Il ne put approfondir l'analyse de ses sentiments que les enfants revinrent vers lui.**

_Oncle Jack, tu veux bien nous raconter une histoire sur la galaxie de Pégase ?

_Bien ssûr, mais avant j'aimerrai savoir comment vous vous appellez…

_J'aurai dû le faire depuis ce matin déjà… _Dit alors une voix, en_ _s'approchant davantage_.

_Maman ! _Crièrent les enfants en_ _courant vers elle._

 **Sam les accueillit dans ses bras, le cœur battant la chamade, puis elle se tourna vers son ancien supérieur. Il était temps qu'elle les lui présente** _._

_Jack… Je vous présente mes jumeaux… Cathy, diminutif de Catherine, et Charly Carter.

Et je venais justement les chercher pour les mettre au lit.

_Mais maman… _S'indigna la petite fille._ Oncle Jack allait justement nous raconter une histoire sur la galaxie de Pégase.

_Eh bien vous l'aurez demain soir si Jack est d'accord _(celui-ci acquiesça)._ Il va rester parmi nous quelques jours, et demain vous avez école.

Et je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas fini la mienne !

_Maman ! _Soupira Charly, pour tenter de passer outre son intransigeance._

_Allez tous les deux, au lit ! Et n'oubliez pas d'embrasser vos oncles, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

 **Les jumeaux obéirent et donnèrent un léger baiser à Jack. Ils repartirent en courant à l'intérieur de la base.**

 **Sam, incapable de regarder l'homme assis auprès d'elle, contempla à son tour le ciel étoilé.**

 **Un silence s'installa alors, mais la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, le rompit au bout de quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne devienne trop lourd.**

_Bien… je vais les rejoindre avant de devoir lancer des recherches. Vous venez ?

 **Jack, troublé d'être si près d'elle, tenta de se reprendre en se relevant, et s'avança aussi en direction du complexe.**

_ Je vous ssuis…. Vos enffants sont vvraiment merrveilleux.

 **Sam acquiesça d'un sourire qui lui était autrefois destiné, les yeux pétillants.**

_Oui, ils le sont.

_Leur pèrre doit êtrre vraiment très ffier ? _Interrogea-t-il,_ _en contrôlant parfaitement l'angoisse que faisait naître en lui la perspective de connaître enfin son nom._

 **Seul un long silence lui répondit cependant, tandis qu'ils montaient dans le premier ascenseur.**

 **Sam se positionna à l'autre bout de la petite cabine, et trouva la contemplation de ses escarpins fascinante…**

 **Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?**

 **Le moindre détail qu'elle lâcherait suffirait à raviver le sujet dont elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter…. Encore moins avec lui.**

 **Elle ignora alors volontairement le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lança, éludant superbement toute réponse en sortant de l'appareil. Elle ne prit pas le second ascenseur quand Jack y pénétra** _._

_Je vais vous laisser là… Vous avez les quartiers VIP jusqu'à votre départ. Demain Daniel, ou Jonas, vous accompagnera sur la tombe de votre fils. Bonne nuit…

 **Les portes se refermèrent sur ces derniers mots, et une fois la descente amorcée, Jack resta un moment perplexe face à la répartie de la jeune femme.**

 **Elle n'avait apparemment pas souhaité lui répondre.**

 **Bien que ne pas savoir le hantait, il avait senti au-delà de ça un réel malaise, qui était d'autant plus fort quand il était proche d'elle.**

 **Que leur arrivait-il ?**

 **Il y avait une telle distance entre eux, alors que dans les souvenirs si frais de sa mémoire, ils étaient si proches…si…**

 **Allaient-ils vraiment continuer à se comporter comme deux étrangers ou de simples amis ?**

 **Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux ?**

 **Il savait que ça n'était pas facile pour elle, autant que pour lui d'ailleurs. Seulement, tout le poussait à nouveau inexorablement vers elle… Et elle représentait trop pour lui pour qu'il soit satisfait de cette situation.**

 **Il n'avait pas défié le Grand Conseil des Anciens et l'existence même de son pacte pour ça.**

 **Il l'avait fait pour Elle… pour Eux.**

 **Alors, il éclaircirait les choses et obtiendrait certaines réponses avant son départ.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, Daniel le trouva enfin…au bout d'une heure de recherche.**

 **En le voyant frapper si fort dans un des sacs de sable, il soupira…**

 **Il aurait dû penser plus tôt à la salle de sport au lieu de perdre son temps à courir à travers la base. Il aurait certainement eu le temps de finir sa traduction.**

 **Daniel ne put s'empêcher aussi de se croire un instant sept ans en arrière, comme si rien n'avait changé. Cependant en voyant certaines traces de sévices qu'avait subis son ami, il ne pouvait que constater la différence… et la souffrance qui se dégageait à cet instant de son être.**

 **Qui était réellement devenu son ami ?**

 **Et quels changements allaient apporter son retour, même s'il n'était que temporaire ?**

 **Daniel ressentit un fort pincement au cœur, face à tout ce temps passé et certainement perdu…**

 **Son ami le sortit cependant de ses pensées, en l'interpellant sans le regarder, tout en continuant de se défouler.**

_Bonjjour Danyboyy.

 **Daniel sourit en entendant ce fameux surnom, et s'avança vers lui.**

_Bonjour Jack… _Puis voyant ses cernes et ses traits tirés._ Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

_Mmieux… _Articula celui-ci en_ _s'épongeant le visage_. Caassy est de ccet avis, même si d'aaprès elle je manqque de ssommeil. Alors qu'aprrès avoirr passé un si long moment en sstase, j'ai plutôt bbesoin d'exxercicce.

 **L'archéologue s'approcha pour maintenir le sac.**

_A vous voir, et vous connaissant bien, je dirai que vous cherchez plutôt à vous défouler.

 **Jack grimaça de voir son ami le connaître encore aussi bien. Il ne chercha donc pas à nier, voyant que ça ne servirait à rien.**

_J'en ai bbesoin.

 **Le scientifique renforça tant bien que mal ses appuis, pour ne pas perdre son équilibre sous la force des coups portés.**

_Je sais bien que la situation ne doit pas être facile à gérer pour vous… Comme pour nous d'ailleurs. Mais vous ne comptiez pas tout de même pas que tout se passe comme vous l'espériez ?

 **Jack s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas, laissant son regard exprimer ce qu'il aurait encore certainement eu du mal à dire avec des mots.**

 **Daniel fut d'ailleurs plus que surpris de le voir si expressif, alors qu'il s'était depuis toujours caché sous un contrôle, un humour et une impassibilité désarmants.**

 **Son ami avait vraiment changé !**

 **Puis le voyant ramasser ses affaires et reprendre une neutralité à toute épreuve, il revint à la raison de sa présence** _._

_Sam m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vous recueillir sur la tombe de votre fils. Je serai ravi de vous accompagner.

_En efffet Daaniel… Et j'apprrécie que ce soit vous qui le ffassiez.

 **Daniel sortit de la pièce avec lui.**

_C'est vous retrouve dans quinze minutes devant les vestiaires. Nous pourrions y aller ensuite, dès que j'aurais trouvé Sam pour la prévenir de notre départ.

_Très bien Daany boy. _Puis se dirigeant vers un autre couloir comme si de rien n'était._ A tout à l'hheure alors.

 **Daniel secoua la tête en le regardant disparaître, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Sam.**

 **Il retrouva ensuite Jack comme convenu** _._

_Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver, c'est décidément ma matinée ! Je viens de croiser Jonas qui m'a dit l'avoir aperçue avec Jennyfer au niveau des labos. Vous venez ?

 **Jack sourit devant la mine déconfite de son ami.**

_Allons-y Daany boy.

_Vous allez vraiment continuer à m'appeler ainsi ?

_Oui… _Le sourire de l'Ancien s'élargit._ Comme ça vous ffait plaisir, et au souvvenir du bon vieux temps !

 **Daniel sourit à son tour.**

_Vous voulez bien arrêter de lire dans mes pensées.

_Je vous assurre que je ffais de mon miieux pour ne pas les caapter et que ce n'est paas vvolonttaire de ma paart… mais je suis telllement hhabitué à me serrvir de la télépatthie que c'est parffois difficcile de me raappeler que ce n'est pas votrre cas à touss ici.

Cependant je me suis prromis de ne pas le ffaire, et je suis touut de mêmme éttonné que vous vous en apperceviiiez.

_C'est rassurant de savoir que vous ne cherchez pas à en faire usage contre nous, et si je le sens, c'est sûrement un reste de mon ascension.

 **Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, remarquant un seul labo ouvert. Daniel s'arrêta, plus que surpris, dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

_Sam ? Jennyfer ?

 **Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, tout en contrôlant leurs gestes.**

 **Sam répliqua, mécontente.**

_Daniel, ça ne va pas de nous faire une peur pareille ! Nous manipulons du…

 **Elle ne put finir sa phrase, stupéfaite, remarquant enfin le compagnon de son ami.**

 **Elle en aurait presque eu la bouche ouverte, si elle ne se maitrisait pas autant…**

 **Son cœur s'était soudainement emballé et elle ne pouvait plus le quitter du regard.**

 **LUI…sur le seuil de son labo.**

 **Jack…accoudé le plus naturellement possible à la porte de SON labo !**

 **S'accrochant le plus fortement possible à cet intense échange, elle tenta de se reprendre, tellement son sang battait dans ses tempes.**

 **Et vu tout ce qu'elle lisait en lui à cet instant, ce n'était pas une simple vision, un simple souvenir…**

 **Ça ne pouvait pas l'être !**

 **Jack était réellement à la porte de son labo, plus vivant que jamais. Et elle allait devoir s'y faire !**

… **S'habituer à nouveau à le voir ainsi dans la base… aux endroits qui avaient été les leurs il y a si longtemps !**

 **La sensation leur fut si familière, qu'ils revirent tous les deux en flash-back certains moments qu'ils avaient partagés ici… pendant sept ans.**

 **Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ?**

 **Seul le raclement de gorge de Daniel les fit revenir à la réalité, où un silence pesant s'était installé.**

 **Sam se reprit alors.**

_Daniel ?

 **Elle se tourna un instant vers Hailey, qui arrêta soudainement de les fixer et se remit à leur expérience comme si de rien n'était.**

 **L'archéologue finit par entrer, suivi d'un Jack hésitant.**

_Tu as finalement rangé ton labo ? C'est plus que rare de te voir ici.

_Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de le faire… Celui de Hailey déborde un peu trop. _Répondit la Général en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_Au bout de sept ans ? _Observa le linguiste, faisant fi de la fin de la réplique et de la gêne que cherchait à cacher au maximum son amie._

_En effet. _Déclara celle-ci, en se retournant vers son expérience en cours._

 **Jack sentit également le trouble de la jeune femme. Le temps avait beau avoir passé, il ne supportait toujours pas de la voir mal à l'aise ou en difficulté.**

 **Et puis, où voulait vraiment en venir leur ami ?**

 **Quelle importance avait le fait qu'elle ait mis sept ans à ranger son labo ?**

 **Le temps écoulé lui sauta pourtant au visage… sept ans…**

 **Mais sept ans quoi ? Qu'elle n'avait pas rangé ? Pas fini son expérience ? Pas pratiqué ?**

 **La surprise de Daniel le fit intuitivement pencher pour la troisième solution.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack finirait par le découvrir, et pour l'heure, il décida de venir à son secours.**

_Où en êtes-vous dans votre exxpériience, et pouvez-vous me dirre quel est le nivveau de techhnologiie acttuel sur Terre ?

 **Sam le remercia d'un sourire pour sa diversion** _._

_Depuis deux ans, nous… enfin l'équipe scientifique, dirigée par le capitaine Hailey, et elle-même travaillent sur un nouveau réacteur à naquadria purifié. La stabilisation du minerai est presque acquise. Enfin, elle le serait si nous arrivions à interfacer le générateur avec cette console qui devrait faire office de régulateur. C'est la dernière alternative qui nous reste pour contrôler les réactions en chaîne.

 **Voyant un Jack attentif et intéressé, les deux jeunes femmes expliquèrent plus en détails les hauts et les bas de leurs recherches.**

_Enfin voilà… _Termina Sam._ Nous avons essayé toutes sortes d'interfaces possibles, et nous n'obtenons toujours pas de résultats significatifs.

 **Daniel montra alors les deux scientifiques, voyant Jack faire mine de réfléchir en observant le réacteur de plus près.**

_Ne me dites pas que vous avez compris un mot de tout le charabia qu'elles ont raconté !

 **Jack sourit de l'expression de son ami.**

_Ça vous en bouchherait un coin, n'est cce pas ?

_Ça vous pouvez le dire ! _Grimaça alors franchement le premier._ J'ai encore du mal à intégrer le fait que vous soyez devenu un scientifique chez les Anciens. A vrai dire… connaissant le Jack O'Neill en vous, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer la chose !

 **Jack sourit de plus belle.**

_ Et pouurtant Daany boyy ! Et pourtant…Je vous l'ai dit… tout arrivve !

 **Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant décidément pas se faire à cette idée.**

_ J'abandonne ! _Puis se reconcentrant sur la raison de leur venue_. Sam, nous sommes venus te prévenir que nous partons pour le cimetière.

 **Sam sourit devant l'air exaspéré de son ami.**

_Très bien… J'aimerai que vous rentriez directement ensuite.

 _Puis regardant de nouveau Jack._ Je n'ai toujours pas reçu l'autorisation du Président de vous laisser sortir de Cheyenne Mountain, alors je vous en prie, pas de bêtises. S'il y a d'autres endroits que vous voulez voir, vous pourrez certainement le faire une autre fois.

 **L'Ancien acquiesça de la tête, tandis que l'archéologue se tournait vers lui.**

_C'est quand vous voulez Jack.

_Très bien… Aallons-y… mais avvant _(Il revint vers le réacteur, s'adressant alors aux deux femmes)_ Les raccords ont l'airr correccts, donc si vous vvoulez vvraiment réussiir à brranchher une interfface, il faut vériffier l'alimmentaation interrne de la conssole.

 _Puis sortant, souriant et suivant Daniel._ Ppensez-y Caarter… Les piiles ! il me ssemble vous l'avoirr déjja dit il y a sept ans !

 **Il disparut ensuite dans le couloir.**

 **Sam se tourna alors vers Hailey.**

_Mais bien sûr…Vous avez vérifié si la console avait une alimentation interne ? _Elle était encore plus troublée de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom, dans ce lieu si symbolique._ J'ai rêvé ou il m'a bien appelée Carter ?

 **Jennyfer resta interdite.**

_ Oui, et nous n'avons rien trouvé à part un petit compartiment dont nous n'avons toujours pas compris la fonction. Et le colonel O'Neill vous a en effet appelé par votre nom, mon Général.

 **_** C'est bien ce qui m'avait sembl **…** _Grimaça Sam._

 **Elle ne put cependant finir sa phrase qu'elles sursautèrent à nouveau quand elles virent passer juste la tête de Jack au niveau de la porte.**

 **La Général** **retint mieux son sourire que sa subordonnée, une fois la surprise passée.**

_Il y a autre chose ?

_Oui…je voulais justte vous prévvenir de bien rebbranchher l'intterface une fois que vous aurez chhangé les piiles… Il y a un ssens, et si vous ne le respecctez pas, vous pouvvez ffaire tout péter. **Il disparut à nouveau, sans demander son reste.**

 **Sam se tourna alors vers le générateur.**

_Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour… Jack O'Neill spécialiste des réacteurs !

_En effet, mon Général. Par le passé, le colonel avait l'air plutôt réfractaire aux sciences.

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! _Ironisa la plus haut gradée, souriant à son tour._ Et à ce que je vois, son retour va remettre pas mal d'ambiance.

 **Elle soupira, cherchant à se reconcentrer, et frotta ses mains devenues moites sur son treillis tout en secouant la tête.**

_ Bien, remettons-nous au travail maintenant.

_ A vos ordres, mon Général.

 **Jennyfer reprit sa position. Elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec celle qui était, de son point de vue, la meilleure astrophysicienne du pays. Le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur sa réputation, même si elle avait dû quitter ce métier pour devenir Général.**

 **Elle ne pratiquait plus certes, mais elle suivait leurs avancées de très près.**

 **Et avec ses travaux sur le Naquadah et le Naquadria, elle leur avait vraiment ouvert la voie.**

 **La jeune capitaine continuerait à l'envier quelque part. Le milieu scientifique, et notamment le Comité, formé par les plus grands experts de la Porte, continuait de faire régulièrement appel à elle.**

 **Mais malgré cela, et le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, Samantha Carter resterait son modèle de réussite.**

 **Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'elle lui avait offert la plus belle chance de sa vie, en la ramenant dans le droit chemin, et en lui proposant, à elle, quelques années plus tard, le poste de scientifique en chef du SGC.**

 **Depuis la scientifique faisait tout pour prouver que, malgré son jeune âge, son ainée avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.**

* * *

 **De leur coté,** **Daniel et Jack arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière.**

 **Ils marchèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, longeant le mur blanc qui le délimitait, et qui leur sembla presque interminable.**

 **Jack avait refusé que Daniel gare la voiture devant la grille, ou même qu'ils pénètrent dans l'enceinte.**

 **Non, il avait besoin de cette distance à parcourir… besoin de marcher pour rassembler tout le courage qui allait lui être nécessaire pour faire face à cette partie encore si douloureuse de son passé.**

 **Et face à l'effort demandé, il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin…**

 **Sa personnalité en tant que Kiran maintenait qu'il n'était pas obligé…. A quoi bon réveiller des douleurs qui ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie d'Ancien ?**

 **Et celle en tant que Jack était fébrile, mais cela était plus fort que lui…**

 **Depuis qu'il était sur Terre, tout ce qui faisait Jack O'Neill remontait à la surface même de sa conscience… Et aujourd'hui, il lui manquait une partie importante de lui, comme une pièce dans un puzzle. Il avait besoin de s'y reconnecter.**

 **Au fil des années, cette part était devenue plus sombre, mais elle était un des témoins de son humanité.**

 **Il ne pouvait pas retourner parmi les siens sans y avoir fait face. Il était aussi là pour cela. Pour en finir avec son passé et pouvoir avancer pleinement vers son futur sans plus se sentir tiraillé par ses deux tempéraments.**

 **Si Daniel n'était pas en ce moment-même auprès lui, il aurait certainement déjà fait au moins une fois demi-tour, pour tenter de revenir et ainsi de suite, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il avait fini par ne plus venir…**

 **Cela faisait maintenant une éternité, alors il ne pouvait plus reculer.**

 **Cependant, une fois arrivé devant l'entrée aménagée pour les piétons, Jack hésita à la passer.**

 **La ville avait déjà bien changé pendant son absence, alors dans quel état allait-il retrouver la tombe de son fils défunt ?**

 **Sa mémoire marchait aussi toujours à cent à l'heure, continuant à lui redonner souvenir après souvenir. En ce moment-même, il se revoyait, anéanti, les fois où il était venu.**

 **Les émotions qui étaient rattachées à cet endroit qu'il détestait tant…** _à la mort de son enfant, qu'il se reprochait toujours_ … **devenaient toujours plus fortes malgré lui.**

 **Et il les sentait encore, là, tapies derrière l'entrée, l'attendant et prêtes à l'engloutir dès qu'il poserait un premier pied sur le gravier.**

 **Par le passé, à la date anniversaire, il avait de moins en moins franchi cette porte, se contentant alors de rester de longues heures dans sa voiture, à proximité.**

 **Au début, il était venu à chaque moment important de sa vie ou après certains retours de missions très difficiles, mais à chaque fois, sans exception, il n'avait pas trouvé la paix. Il s'était plutôt senti de plus en plus au bord du gouffre.**

 **Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu le courage de rejoindre la sépulture, il avait toujours pris soin de la laisser aussi vivante que possible. A l'image de son défunt fils… De son amour pour lui…tel que Charly l'aurait certainement souhaité.**

 **Alors il devait maintenant trouver les dernières forces qui lui manquaient pour avancer. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors du cimetière après toutes ces années écoulées loin de la Terre.**

 **Daniel, les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre un poteau, était resté un peu en retrait pour lui laisser l'espace et le temps dont Jack avait besoin.**

 **Il l'observait simplement, mais il se sentit plus impuissant que jamais quand il le vit se tendre et serrer ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.**

 **Que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider ?**

 **Qu'y avait-il de pire que de perdre son enfant?**

 **C'était une blessure que seuls Jack et le temps pourraient guérir.**

 **Et lui, qui avait perdu sa femme il y a si longtemps de cela, pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.**

 **L'archéologue s'avança tout de même et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour lui signifier sa présence et son soutien.**

 **Celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité par ce contact, hochant seulement la tête pour le remercier, et se mit alors à traverser l'entrée, presque comme un automate.**

 **Il n'était plus à cet instant un Ancien…. un soldat…**

 **Il était juste un père meurtri d'avoir perdu son enfant.**

 **Et cette constatation frappa profondément Daniel, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même à leur toute première mission sur Abydos, où la douleur était alors plus vive.**

 **Jack le conduisit à travers les allées principales, puis sur plusieurs chemins sillonnant sur de petites collines parsemées de tombes, et finit par s'agenouiller devant une stèle, frôlant ensuite d'une main le bouquet de fleurs et l'herbe fraîchement coupées.**

 **Jack ne remarqua pas la tombe accolée, où son nom était apposé. Non, toute son attention allait au gant de baseball usé et à la balle qui étaient posés au pied de la pierre.**

 **Le linguiste réalisa à peine que son ami avait parlé.**

 **Avait-il vraiment prononcé le premier mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base ?**

 **Vu le regard troublé que celui-ci lui lança en se retournant, comme il tardait à répondre, Daniel sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.**

 _« Qui ? »_

 **Une forte émotion envahit un peu plus sa gorge, et lui comprima davantage la poitrine.**

 **Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ?**

 **Le destin avait été cruel d'avoir séparé ces deux êtres là… ces deux amoureux qui avaient à peine eu le temps de se découvrir.**

 **Il murmura alors, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.**

_Sam…

 **Jack écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, montrant l'état parfait de la tombe.**

 **Il prit à son tour la parole quand cela lui fut possible.**

_Coomment et deppuis combbien de temps ?

_Depuis votre mort… Chaque mois, voire parfois chaque semaine si cela était possible, Sam est venue fleurir, s'occuper de l'entretien et parler à votre fils. _Puis devant le nouveau mutisme de son ami face à cette révélation_. Je l'ai quelque fois accompagnée, mais elle aime venir ici seule.

 **Jack ne put retenir quelques larmes. L'émotion était décidément trop forte pour qu'il puisse encore la contenir. Et la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre finit presque de l'achever.**

 **Mais plus que tout, il voulait comprendre…**

_Pourrqquoi ? … Pourrquoi ne pas me l'avvoir dit avvant de veniir ici ?

_Pourquoi elle l'a fait ? _Demanda Daniel, ému._ Elle vous le dira elle-même. Et pourquoi ne pas vous l'avoir dit ? _Après un soupir._ Je l'ai fait à sa demande. Il y a trois ans, j'ai découvert avec Teal'c qu'elle venait ici et nous lui avons promis ce jour là de n'en parler à personne… jamais.

 **Jack acquiesça.**

_Merrci de vootre ffranchhise. Pouuvez-vous me laiisser sseul quelqques minuutes ?

_Bien sûr Jack, je vous attends dans la voiture… Prenez votre temps.

 **L'archéologue salua une dernière fois Charly et s'en alla.**

 **Jack le regarda disparaître de la petite colline, puis se retourna vers la stèle en essayant de reprendre une respiration plus ample, sans vraiment y parvenir.**

 **Kiran ou pas Kiran, l'émotion fut encore la plus forte aujourd'hui.**

 **Il se rapprocha, et retraça lentement d'un doigt les lettres dorées gravées dans la pierre. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le sommet du petit édifice.**

 **Jack fut frappé par la sensation de froid qu'il ressentit sous ses doigts, mais cela ne fut rien comparé à celle qui le submergea quand il toucha juste après le cuir du gant et de la balle.**

 **Il les reconnaissait.**

 **Il les retourna rapidement et sentit son cœur se serrer davantage quand il aperçut leurs initiales, que son fils et lui avaient tracées lors d'un jour heureux…**

 **Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc.**

… **Son fils était là ! Sous plusieurs mètres de terre et de gazon.**

 **Et il ne le reverrait jamais.**

 **Cette vérité… cette réalité… lui sauta au visage et à la gorge, lui coupant sa respiration déjà courte. Jack en tomba à genoux.**

 **Il y avait des années qu'il n'y avait pas pensé… des années qu'en tant que Kiran, il avait oublié… en enfouissant ses souvenirs si profondément dans les méandres de sa mémoire.**

 **Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?**

 **Si le souvenir de Sam était resté impérissable durant ces sept dernières années… pourquoi pas celui-ci ?**

 **Il ne comprenait pas.**

 **Charly était aussi important que la jeune femme à ses yeux.**

 **C'était différent bien-sûr, mais il faisait autant partie de lui…si ce n'est plus.**

 **Jack ferma les yeux, et prit le temps de se rappeler tous les instants possibles qui lui revinrent et qu'il avait pu passer avec son fils.**

… **De la maternité, quand Sara l'avait délicatement placé dans ses bras… du premier regard alors échangé, fort et étrange à la fois… à tous les moments heureux qui avaient suivi pendant tant d'années…à l'admiration qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son enfant, le faisant se sentir toujours un peu plus père au fil des jours… au dernier instant, le plus terrible de sa vie, quand il l'avait tenu et bercé, inerte et couvert de sang dans ses bras…**

 **Jack ne retrouva Daniel qu'une heure plus tard.**

 **Il était soulagé de se rappeler tant de souvenirs liés à son fils, et de s'être recueilli comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il se sentait un peu plus en paix, mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'émotion qui lui enserrait toujours la poitrine et le cœur.**

 **Ce n'est aussi qu'en se relevant pour repartir qu'il avait remarqué la stèle jumelle accolée à celle de son fils. Et un sentiment d'une grande étrangeté l'avait envahi, car il n'avait jamais vue ni connue cette tombe, et ce à juste titre puisque c'était son nom qui était marqué dessus.**

 **Cela lui fit réaliser un peu plus à quel point il avait de la chance d'être vivant et de revenir ici.**

 **D'autant plus que Sam était vraiment venue régulièrement sur la tombe de son fils pendant ces sept dernières années !**

 **Il ne savait pas comment faire face à cette information.**

 **Son comportement ne collait décidément pas avec la distance qu'elle maintenait obstinément entre eux.**

 **Il avait bien sûr vu l'émotion qui l'avait envahie quand elle l'avait aperçu à la porte de son labo. Il l'avait lui-même ressentie, aussi fortement qu'elle.**

… **Cette sensation si familière…**

… **Le souvenir de toutes les fois où il y était venu par le passé.**

 **Combien y avait-il de possibilités que cela puisse se reproduire un jour, comme cela avait été le cas aujourd'hui ?**

 **Il y a quatre jours encore, il aurait répondu** _« aucune »_ **sans hésiter… et il aurait même parié cher là-dessus !**

 **Pourtant, la vie en avait décidé autrement.**

 **Cependant, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela... Les visites, l'entretien, le gant…. Et certainement les frais concernant Charly.**

 **Cette femme ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre.**

 **Au bout d'un long moment, Daniel finit par le sonder du regard, comme il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.**

 **L'archéologue n'était pas pressé et ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, mais il voulait savoir quelle marche ils allaient suivre.**

 **Sam leur avait expressément demandé de rentrer directement dès qu'ils seraient sortis du cimetière, et il ne voulait pas lui causer un quelconque problème.**

 **Les hautes sphères gouvernementales ne la lâchaient plus depuis quelques mois, alors autant ne pas en rajouter tant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation du Président.**

 **Il vit Jack reprendre un masque de plus en plus neutre, qui n'effaça pas complètement son air soucieux. Celui-ci soupira ensuite, puis revint au moment présent.**

_Vous êtes prêt à rentrer à la base ?

_Oui, mais j'aurrai enccore une qquestiion Daaniel.

_Je vous écoute…

 **Jack le regarda franchement.**

_Qui est le pèrre des jjumeaux ?

 **Daniel se détourna, fermant les yeux et calant sa tête contre l'appui tête du siège.**

_Jack ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vous donner cette réponse. Bien que je regrette depuis trop longtemps d'avoir fait cette promesse, j'ai donné ma parole.

 **Jack soupira à nouveau, mais se résigna à ne pas lire l'information dans la tête de son ami.**

_Cela me tue de ne pas saavoir ! Mes souvvenirs de tout ce qu'on a été, de tout ce qu'on a vvécu jussqu'au jour ffatidiqque de ma mort sont encoore si vivants et si ffrais dans ma mémmoire que je ne sais pllus quoi ffaire Daaniel…. Je dois saavoir… Je dois compprendrre ce qu'il nous eest arriivé !

 **Daniel comprenait parfaitement son ami.**

_Alors redemandez-le lui… Mais je vous en prie, faites très attention, elle est encore très bouleversée de vous savoir vivant parmi nous. _Puis soupirant_. Laissez-lui un peu de temps Jack… Elle n'est plus celle que vous avez connue et que vous avez quittée…. Votre mort l'a beaucoup changée.

 **Jack fut touché par ces dernières paroles qui confirmaient ce qu'il avait déjà pressenti chez la jeune femme. Il soupira à son tour, tandis que son compagnon démarrait la voiture.**

_Je le sais bien Daaniel …merrci pour tout.

 **L'archéologue acquiesça, puis le retour à la base se fit dans un silence encore plus complet qu'à l'aller.**

 **Une fois arrivés, l'Ancien remercia une dernière fois du regard son ami, pour lui signifier toute l'importance qu'il accordait à ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui.**

 **Puis, d'un commun accord, et sans aucun mot échangé, tous deux retournèrent aux occupations qu'ils avaient eues avant cette sortie.**

… **Daniel à ses traductions et Jack à son sac de sable.**

* * *

 **Sam venait de fermer les portes de son bureau pour avoir enfin quelques minutes de calme.**

 **L'après-midi était bien avancé, et elle venait d'enchaîner la lecture des rapports de missions et les débriefings sans avoir pu placer une nouvelle réunion pour compléter le récit de Jack.**

 **Elle s'étira un moment en soupirant… L'heure était trop tardive maintenant pour espérer la programmer aujourd'hui !**

 **SG1 allait en plus partir en mission diplomatique dans moins de deux heures, et la laisserait seule avec les enfants… et Jack !**

 **Ce qu'elle appréhendait au plus haut point, car il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes, à part SG1 et elle, que Jack connaissait encore.**

 **Jack.**

 **Qu'allait-elle bien faire de lui pendant quatre jours et… quatre nuits ? Enfin quatre jours surtout !**

 **Car il ne repartirait certainement pas avant le retour de ses amis, et elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.**

 **Ils avaient encore tant de choses à mettre au clair, tant de réponses plus « personnelles » à donner…**

 **Elle soupira… espérant sincèrement que cela arrive le plus tard possible !**

 **Car elle avait beau essayer de s'y faire, elle n'était pas prête… Vraiment pas !**

 **Elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui.**

 **Leurs vies avaient tellement changé, et son retour avait si fortement ravivé tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à oublier…**

 **Quel comportement devait-elle adopter auprès de lui ?**

 **Sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même chaîne de commandement, donc qu'il n'y avait plus l'armée entre eux, et que quelques heures encore avant sa mort fatidique, ils avaient été amants.**

 **Ses souvenirs douloureux s'amenuisaient même au profit de ceux beaucoup plus heureux… Ceux de leur amour… de leur relation… et en particulier de ces deux jours remplis d'un pur bonheur.**

 **Pouvait-elle ignorer cela ou feindre qu'ils n'étaient maintenant que des amis ?**

 **Vu la manière dont Jack la regardait, et l'intensité de leurs échanges visuels, cela allait être difficile !**

 **Et, sans tenir compte des Anciens, de Pete, des sept ans passés …**

 **Pourraient-ils vraiment se contenter d'une amitié ? Ou s'y tenir ?**

 **Dire qu'ils allaient être presque « seuls » pendant quatre jours…**

 **Et quatre nuits !**

 **Sam n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.**

 **S'attendant à voir débouler ses deux monstres chéris, elle ne put cacher sa surprise de se retrouver face à Jack.**

 **Etait-ce encore une simple coïncidence ?**

 **Elle eut encore plus de doutes quand elle le vit entrer après autorisation, fermer la porte derrière lui et s'asseoir devant son bureau.**

 **Leur « conversation » semblait maintenant bien plus proche que prévue !**

 **La jeune femme essaya alors de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'elle put, mais au bout d'un long silence et regard échangé, elle n'y tint plus et prit la parole.**

 **_** Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 **Jack soupira et se força à ne pas lire dans ses pensées.**

_ En ffait…je voulais vous remerrciier de m'avvoir laisser me reccueilliir …et surttout d'avoirr entrretenu la tombbe de mon filss penddant toutes ces années.

 **Sam soupira à son tour, se sentant gênée par l'intensité et la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans son regard.**

_ Je… Je trouvais cela normal que quelqu'un le fasse après votre « départ », surtout quand j'ai appris le décès de votre femme, six mois après vous…

_ Saara est morte ? _Répliqua-t-il surpris et touché._

 **Le trouble de la jeune femme augmenta en flèche, ce qui la fit fixer un point imaginaire sur son bureau. Son corps réagissait toujours malgré elle à sa proximité.**

 **Le sujet ne s'y prêtait pourtant pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Jack en lise trop en elle. Ses émotions, toujours à fleur de peau, étaient encore moins faciles à gérer et contrôler en sa présence.**

 **Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher ce sentiment de désir de reprendre doucement mais insidieusement possession de son être. C'était d'ailleurs un élément qui avait toujours coloré leur relation.**

 **Et plus elle passait du temps auprès de lui, plus ses souvenirs douloureux faisaient place à ceux qui l'avaient comblée de bonheur avec lui.**

 **Elle n'oublierait jamais le dernier regard qu'il lui avait donné avant de mourir, mais elle se rappelait aussi de plus en plus ceux qu'il avait eus en pleine extase.**

_ Effectivement… _Répondit-elle, oblitérant ses pensées._ Elle et son second mari ont eu un accident de voiture… Et comme vous n'aviez pas de famille dans la région, j'ai pris le relais… _(Fermant les yeux)_ …en votre souvenir…

 **Jack en fut plus touché encore.**

_ Pourrquoi n'aas-t-elle pas étéé entérrrée à ccoté de moi et Chaarrly ?

_ A ce que j'ai compris, comme vous étiez divorcés depuis longtemps, sa famille a souhaité qu'elle rejoigne leur caveau.

_ Je voiss… Je… Je ne pourrai jammais sufffisamment vous remerrcier… pour tout ce que vous avvez ffait …et surttout pour me l'avvoir perrmis sans l'accord du Président… _Puis essayant de faire de la dérision pour alléger la situation._ Et en parrlant de lui, ce n'est plus Hayyes, n'est cce paas ?

 **Sam se reprit décidément difficilement, sentant sa température interne augmenter.**

_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier… C'est normal, et vu le peu de temps que vous allez rester parmi nous, je me suis arrangée avec lui…

 _Puis essayant de sourire sincèrement_. Et vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire, mais c'est toujours Hayes qui est aux commandes. Il est presqu'en fin de second mandat, et nous appréhendons tous de voir qui lui succèdera.

 **Jack admira le self contrôle de la jeune femme, et lui rendit son sourire. Il savait qu'elle était certainement encore plus troublée que lui, mais, contre toute attente, il commençait à entre-apercevoir une certaine lueur au fond de ses yeux… Lueur qui exacerbait sa soif d'elle, qui s'était réveillée avec sa mémoire et ses souvenirs.**

 **Cela dit, Sam menait avec brio un sujet dont ils n'avaient que faire. Cela les aidait juste à en venir au fait… Enfin, lui en tout cas, car il était certain que la militaire faisait tout pour ne pas approfondir davantage leur échange, et en venir enfin à eux… A ce qui allait se passer ou non maintenant… qu'il était à nouveau là.**

_ Sacré Hayyes ! Je crrois que cc'est le meillleurr pour le projjet, non ?

_En effet, nous avons trouvé en lui un solide allié contre les forces gouvernementales et autres opposants en tout genre…

_ Je vois… A-t-il déjà statuué sur mon ssort ?

_Pas tout à fait. Votre statut est pour le moins compliqué…surtout administrativement, et post mortem parlant… Mais votre cas est en étude… et je n'ai pu que vous avoir une autorisation de quitter la base, sous réserve d'être accompagné par un de ses membres. Bref, vous avez toujours pour l'instant le statut de Réfugié Allié, mais avec une marge de manœuvre plus large compte tenu de votre ancienne appartenance à la Terre.

_ C'est déjà un bon débbut. Je vous en remerrcie en tout cas, car je me douute qu'avec les léggislatiions et pprocédurres de séccurité acctuelles, ça ne doit pas êtrre du gâateau…

 **Sam sourit, puis soupira en se détendant un peu. Finalement, elle se contrôlait bien mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser… comme quoi toutes ces années qu'ils avaient eues avant de se laisser aller n'avaient pas servies à rien !**

_ Ça vous pouvez le dire ! Mais c'est aussi à moi de vous remercier…

_ Vraiment ? _Lança Jack avec un regard interrogateur._

 **Sam sourit davantage, d'un sourire si proche de ceux qu'elle lui réservait auparavant, qu'il sentit le désir nouer un peu plus son ventre.**

_ Oui, grâce à votre suggestion, nous avons réussi à faire fonctionner l'interface. C'est vraiment incroyable qu'on n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt, c'était pourtant sous notre nez ! Mais vous nous avez fait gagner un temps précieux et considérable pour… _puis voyant son propre enthousiasme revenir au galop et se refrénant alors…_ Enfin… Ça marche et nous allons pouvoir avancer, mais je n'en dis pas plus car je pourrais vous en parler pendant des heures…

 **Jack sourit avant de répondre.**

_ C'est agréable de voir commeent cerrtaines chhoses ne chhangent pas, et c'est d'autant plus trroubllant mainntenant que je suis cappable de vous suivrre et de vous comprendre.

 _Puis face au nouveau sourire de la jeune femme_. C'est pourtant une convversatiion que j'aurrai appréccié, bien quuelle soit surrééalistte par rappoort au passé. Nous pouviions en disccuter pendaant des heurres avec Taanan…

Mais je me rends commpte mainntenant à qquel point c'est un trrait chhez vous qui m'a manqqué Sam… J'ai toujjours adorré vous voir passiionnée par vos rechherches, vos théoories… et par-dessus tout, vous voirr sourirre.

 **Sam ne put cacher son trouble, déstabilisée au plus haut point par son aveu. Les paroles, dans la bouche de cet homme, auraient toujours un effet particulier sur elle…**

… **bouche… Sam dévia instantanément son regard de celle de Jack. Elle commençait de nouveau à perdre ses moyens quand il devenait plus personnel, comme il essayait de le faire à l'instant. Par le passé, Jack en avait beaucoup usé et abusé quand ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés.**

 **Souriant subrepticement de la réaction qu'il avait espéré susciter, Jack changea** **alors de sujet. Il pouvait apparaitre bien plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était intérieurement, et sa propre gêne, suite au blanc qui venait de s'imposer, n'avait pas encore disparue.**

 **_** Sinon j'aurai bien aimmé savvoir s'il m'était poossible de voir Teall'c. Ça f…

 **Sam le coupa en se reprenant.**

 ___ Nous aurions aimé vous faire la surprise, mais la réponse que nous avons eu de Dakara, la nouvelle planète des jaffas libres, n'a pas été celle que nous espérions avec Daniel et les enfants. Teal'c est actuellement en mission avec Bra'tac, et ne sera sûrement pas de retour avant votre prochain départ.

Je suis désolée Jack !

 **Jack parut déçu, mais il frissonna de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.**

_ Ce n'est riien… On trouva sûrement bientot une prochhaine occasion.

 **Sam acquiesça en silence. Puis elle reprit la parole après plusieurs minutes de silence, ne le voyant ni continuer, ni partir.**

_ Il y a autre chose ?

 **Jack acquiesça et Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer face à l'intuition et la nouvelle image « d'eux » qui s'emparèrent d'elle.**

 **Elle fit une nouvelle fois fi de ses pensées et attendit en silence qu'il se lance. Il n'allait pas forcément aborder un sujet plus personnel.**

_ Je… J'aurrai… aimmé avooir d'autrres répponses aux qquestions que je me pose enccore…

 **Jack la vit se tendre, comme si quelque part elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, il n'empêcha pas alors son regard de devenir plus profond, plus caressant et plus grave, pour lui confirmer assurément ses doutes. Il l'avait déjà regardée ainsi.**

 **Seulement, il ne savait toujours pas comment mettre sur le tapis la raison précise de sa petite visite, sans volontairement l'inquiéter, la gêner ou la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais dans un sens, avait-il le choix ?**

 **Devait-il la repousser dans ses retranchements et la faire craquer ?**

 **Tout dans son regard indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié… et qu'elle y repensait même de plus en plus.**

 **Cependant, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir, et il était sûr que s'il n'allait pas lui-même chercher les réponses, la jeune femme ne les lui livrerait pas spontanément.**

 **Elle ne se serait pas évertuée à mettre autant de distance dans le cas contraire, alors il se décida à y aller franchement.**

 **Après tout, dans sa tête à lui, ils étaient encore très proches, trop liés pour qu'il prenne la peine d'enrober les choses.**

 **Ils avaient été amants bon sang ! Et ça comptait énormément !**

 **Ils avaient beau avoir changés et continués leurs vies chacun de leur coté, ils se connaissaient bien.**

 **Alors au diable les tergiversations et autres chichis !**

_ Concernant ta vie… J'aimerrai que tu m'en paarles plus, car Daaniel est restté plus qu'évvasiff hier au débriieffing… et il ne vveut toujjours riien me dirre…

 **Sam détourna le regard, cherchant à masquer l'émotion qui menaçait fortement de l'envahir. Son cœur battait maintenant une chamade endiablée, et une fois encore il avait vraiment mis dans le mille !**

 **L'appréhension balaya ses étincelles de désir…**

_…Je…

 **Comment allait-elle pouvoir parler de ça avec lui ? Alors que cette période restait encore douloureuse aujourd'hui.**

 **Et surtout, il était passé au tutoiement, éliminant la seule barrière qui leur restait. Qui lui restait à elle !**

 **Elle finit par bredouiller au bout d'un moment, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.**

_ Et bien…Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…Je…

_ Pourrquoi ne pas commencer par le débbut ? _Proposa Jack._

 **Sam écarquilla les yeux…**

 _ **« Le début !? »**_

 **Elle s'efforça alors à calmer son rythme cardiaque et à chasser le mal de tête qui s'emparait à nouveau d'elle. Elle devait rester calme… et surtout ne pas craquer.**

 **Pouvait-elle cependant tout lui dire ?**

 **Enfin… Le pourrait-elle ?**

… **Le début… Cette fois-encore, ce ne fut pas des images tristes ou douloureuses qui se succédèrent dans leur tête, mais bien leur première nuit ensemble, et tous ces moments d'amour qui avaient précédé leur « séparation ».**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Minnesota, chalet de Jack, 8 juin 2004 au petit matin** (veille du jour fatidique)

Jack venait de se replacer sur le tapis, tout près de Sam, qui dormait encore à point fermé, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps, l'air matinal était toujours frais en cette saison.

Et Dieu que cette femme était belle… et plus encore après tout ce qu'ils venaient de partager presque toute la nuit.

Le cœur gonflé de bonheur, il ne pouvait la quitter du regard, ni cesser de ressentir en lui cette vague d'amour et de désir, toujours aussi intensément décuplée.

Non il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle… de tout son être… de sa peau…

Cependant, au lieu de se sentir apeuré comme il l'avait pensé ou redouté, il était confiant. Incroyablement confiant et heureux !

Et il ne se lasserait décidément jamais de la regarder, se délectant dans cette activité depuis le lever du jour il y a plusieurs heures maintenant.

Comment aurait-il pu retrouver le sommeil, alors qu'elle était maintenant tout près de lui ?

Nue contre lui…

Il avait d'ailleurs découvert une facette passionnée insoupçonnée chez elle.

Leur nuit avait vraiment tenue toutes ses promesses… et bien plus encore.

La sentant enfin commencer à bouger, Jack se dit avec un grand sourire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aurait d'innombrables autres nuits à venir.

Et que cela le satisferait pour le restant de sa vie.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux quand elle se mit à ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- _Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant !_

- _Bonjour toi !_ Murmura Sam en souriant.

Elle finit sa réponse en l'embrassant à la fois tendrement et avec urgence, comme si cela était vital.

Jack répondit avec la même émotion à son baiser, puis s'écarta doucement pour ne pas succomber trop vite au désir qui enflait à nouveau en lui **.**

- _J'aime ce genre de réveil ! Bien dormi ?_

Sam soupira d'aise, puis se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

Si ça, ça n'était pas le paradis ! Le rêve enfin devenu réalité. Elle entrevoyait finalement ce qu'était réellement le bonheur.

- _Moi aussi…_ Puis sur un ton faussement badin. _J'ai bien profité du peu que tu m'as laissé !_

Avant toute réplique, Jack la retourna et la plaça sous lui.

- _Hey ! Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas laissé non plus beaucoup de sommeil…_

- _Exact !_ Puis descendant lascivement un doigt le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. _Mais maintenant, je meure de faim…_

Jack porta ensuite un peu plus de poids sur elle, les faisant gémir à l'unisson, tout en la défiant du regard lorsqu'elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Ils aimaient ça…. Ces petits jeux, où ils se testaient eux-mêmes, mutuellement …Tendrement ou passionnément.

Ils pouvaient tenir un certain temps, mais quoiqu'il arrive, le désir emportait maintenant tout sur son passage et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ardemment sa bouche.

Il avait beau lui bloquer les mains près de sa tête, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à combler l'espace qui séparait alors leurs lèvres.

Jack se redressa un instant et partit à l'assaut de son cou avec sa langue. Tous deux gémirent à nouveau.

Puis il sourit contre sa peau d'avoir trouvé si vite les points sensibles au creux et le long de sa gorge.

- _Autant pour moi, je suis affamé aussi…_ Murmura-t-il.

Il reprit avec ardeur leur baiser, tout en commençant ses caresses de plus en plus enfiévrées.

L'estomac de Sam se manifesta cependant bruyamment, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne stoppe leur étreinte.

Ce n'est qu'à la répétition du bruit qu'elle s'écarta légèrement.

- _Jack…Bien que ton tapis soit des plus confortables, et ta proposition des plus alléchantes… J'ai vraiment faim !_ Puis le regardant d'un air mutin. _Où est le petit déjeuner que tu m'avais promis ? Ça sent bien le café si je ne m'abuse ?_

Jack sourit, puis s'écarta doucement pour prendre et rapprocher le plateau qu'il avait apporté.

- _Madame est servie !_ Puis lui murmurant à l'oreille. _Je t'avais bien dit que tous tes désirs étaient des ordres !_

Sam frissonna et l'embrassa tendrement avant de mordre à pleines dents dans une tartine qu'elle saisit rapidement.

- _Tu es vraiment un amour !_

- _N'est-ce pas !_ Répondit-il en mangeant également.

Le rire de Sam retentit alors, à la plus grande joie de son amant, qui ne l'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle se jeta même dans ses bras, avec un simple _« merci »,_ mais tellement porteur d'émotions, qu'il leur coupa presque le souffle à tous les deux.

Ils avaient ensuite expédié leur petit déjeuner pour ne plus quitter le lit du reste de la journée et également d'une partie de la matinée du lendemain, profitant au maximum de l'autre, parfois de sa simple présence, rattrapant ainsi les années perdues.

… jusqu'à ce qu'une urgence ne les en sorte…

…jusqu'à ce que la base ne les rappelle et n'écourte leurs vacances.

Une mission de secours devait partir dans les plus brefs délais.

Le SGC n'avait plus de nouvelles d'SG6, et de leurs nouveaux alliés, les Téraniens, depuis plus de 72H, ce qui était plus que préoccupant.

Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé, bien que par expérience, ils s'attendaient au pire.

Un si long silence ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais signe…

Dans quelle situation leurs collègues et amis s'étaient-ils fourrés ?

La planète était pourtant sans danger et le Malp continuait à ne déceler aucune activité.

SG1 se retrouva ainsi à s'équiper rapidement dans les vestiaires, dans le plus grand silence, prête à se jeter dans « la gueule du loup ».

Jack se rapprocha de Sam, quand Teal'c et Daniel eurent quitté la pièce un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée pour se rendre à l'armurerie. Ils s'étaient tous habillés dans un silence complet et l'urgence de ce genre de situation ne les rendait que plus concentrés et unis.

Aucune parole n'était nécessaire puisqu'ils savaient déjà ce que les uns et les autres ressentaient.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les deux militaires furent reconnaissants envers leurs deux coéquipiers de leur avoir laissé quelques minutes d'intimité. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de les mettre au courant de l'évolution de leur relation, puisqu'ils débarquaient fraîchement du Minnesota, et qu'ils avaient aussi sec sauté dans leurs tenues de combat. Eux-mêmes n'avaient rien laissé paraître, mais aux sourires bienheureux qu'ils leur avaient adressés en sortant de l'ascenseur, ils avaient dû le deviner. Ils se connaissaient si bien tous les quatre.

Le débriefing de pré-mission avait aussi été annulé. Ils avaient déjà mis du temps à revenir à Cheyenne Mountain et se retrouver à nouveau autour de la table de débriefing ne leur en ferait que perdre davantage, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres éléments à exposer. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, alors autant mettre le maximum de chance de leur coté pour sauver les leurs et les alliés.

Le colonel vit son second tressaillir, et la prit alors dans ses bras.

- _Ça va aller chérie ? Je suis désolé de devoir ainsi écourter nos vacances. C'est à croire que l'on est maudit !_

Sam sourit brièvement en entendant le petit nom, et retrouva son air grave en resserrant son étreinte.

- _Ne dit pas ça, c'est vrai que les missions de secours tombent plutôt mal ces derniers temps, mais ça ira…J'ai l'espoir que l'on reprenne vite où l'on s'est arrêté, même si un mauvais pressentiment ne me quitte plus._

- _Je sais…Moi aussi je ne la sens pas cette mission… Et pourtant nous devons y aller…_ Puis l'embrassant sur le front et la regardant plus gravement. _Promets-moi qu'on fera tout pour que ça marche à notre retour. On pourrait peut-être aller voir Hammond… Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, je pense qu'on l'a déjà assez fait…non ?_

- _Je te le promets._ Répondit Sam en se serrant davantage dans ses bras.

Après l'avoir serré contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, Jack se détacha doucement.

Son odeur et le parfum de son shampooing l'aidaient à apaiser un peu la tension qui s'était emparée de lui dès qu'il avait pénétré dans la base. Il avait déjà été inquiet sur le trajet les ramenant à Colorado Springs, mais cette fois c'était différent. Quelque chose de grave se profilait, au point de lui nouer complètement les tripes.

Et Dieu savait qu'ils allaient devoir être prudents ! Mais il ne pouvait pas montrer son inquiétude à la jeune femme. Elle était elle-même trop angoissée pour en rajouter, alors ils procéderaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

- _Bien, allons-y. Ils nous attendent et comme ça nous serons plus vite rentrés…_

Sam reprit automatiquement son masque militaire, sans arriver à faire disparaître son inquiétude.

- _A vos ordres mon colonel._

Ils étaient alors sortis de la pièce, avaient pris leurs armes et passé la porte des étoiles… Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu…

[Fin du flash-back)

* * *

 **Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Et surtout l'issue fatale pour Jack ?**

 **...La fin de leur promesse de bonheur, peut-être pas facile certes, mais enfin clairement énoncée et échangée…**

 **Et le regard intensément douloureux que Sam échangea à cet instant avec Jack, lui montra à quel point elle n'était pas la seule à y penser.**

… **Et maintenant ?**

 **Aurait-elle le courage… la force… de lui parler de la cérémonie déchirante de l'adieu aux armes ?**

 **De son enterrement qui avait suivi ?**

 **De son désespoir le plus total de se retrouver seule et … ?**

 **De devoir continuer à vivre et à lutter sans lui ?**

 **Elle n'était pas encore prête, et elle le savait.**

 **Le serait-elle un jour ?**

 **Elle en doutait…**

 **Car voir l'homme que l'on aime mourir dans ses bras, et ses rêves disparaître en quelques secondes avec lui, a de quoi vous hanter pour toujours !**

 **Sam se reprit après plusieurs longues minutes, et décida finalement d'aborder un sujet moins sensible.**

_ Eh bien… Je… Comme l'a déjà dit Daniel… mon avancement a été assez rapide ces dernières années… J …

_ Je ssais déjà tout ça ! _La coupa Jack._ Je pennsais pluttôt à un point de vue pluus perrsonneel… plus priivé…

_ Je vois… Je …

 **Jack soupira pour garder son calme en voyant la jeune femme bafouiller à nouveau. S'il voulait obtenir des réponses claires, il allait devoir visiblement l'aider, alors il lui montra d'un regard, pas aussi impassible qu'il l'aurait souhaité, sa main gauche.**

_ Tu vas… ?

 **Sam regarda à son tour la bague brillant à son annulaire.**

_ Oui… La cérémonie aura lieue dans moins de deux mois.

 **Jack détourna son regard de son visage, et continua après un nouveau silence.**

_ Et ça ffait lonngtemps que tu…

_Pete et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant… Je n'ai accepté sa demande en mariage qu'il y a quelques semaines.

 **Jack releva alors vivement la tête, interloqué.**

_ Ton ffiancé n'est doncc pas le pèere de tes enffants ?

_ …Pete ? _S'étonna-t-elle à son tour._ Non… Bien sûr que non. Mon frère nous a présentés il y a presque trois ans… et les jumeaux ont fêté leur sixième année il y a trois mois.

_ Mais qqui alors ?

 **Sam baissa à nouveau les yeux, la gorge nouée sans pouvoir répondre.**

_ Sam…Je peuux comprendre que tu ne vveuilles pas me réponddre… _Puis perdant un peu de son calme_. Mais enffin…même eux ne le savvent pas !

 **Sam plongea dans son regard, outrée et croisant les bras.**

_ Comment oses-tu ? J'ai mes raisons pour ne pas vouloir aborder ce sujet… Et ce que je dis à mes enfants ne regarde que moi…

 **Jack prit le temps de calmer la colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Le caractère plus posé de Kiran avait eu cette bonne influence sur lui. Il ne s'emportait plus aussi impulsivement et facilement que dans le passé.**

_ Mais Daaniel le sait biien lui… Pourrquoi n…

_ Si Daniel est au courant, c'est seulement parce qu'il a été là, et qu'il m'a soutenue depuis le début… _Le coupa-t-elle._

 **Jack encaissa difficilement cette repartie.**

_ Tu ne peeux pas me reprrochher ce qui est arriivé… Tu ssais bien que ce n'est ppas ce quue je voulaais… et à quuel point notrre ammour éttait imporrtant pour moi…

 **_** Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… _Répondit Sam, perdant de son emportement et baissant à nouveau les yeux._

_ Je ssais… _Accorda l'Ancien plus calmement._

 **Un lourd silence s'installa alors, où aucun d'eux n'osait regarder l'autre.**

 **La simple discussion qu'avait espérée Jack était en train de tourner au vinaigre. Tous les non-dits demeuraient fermement en place.**

 **Et Sam** **voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux cette discussion qu'elle avait tant redoutée d'avoir avec lui.** **Elle s'était bien leurrée, quand elle s'était persuadée qu'il pourrait repartir sans** **qu'il leur soit nécessaire de d'évoquer le passé ou la situation présente** **.**

 **C'était apparemment un passage obligé, alors elle prit sur elle pour l'accepter… et ils verraient bien le résultat.**

 **Jack reprit la parole le premier, en essayant de changer de sujet, ce dont elle commença à le remercier mentalement. Cependant la question ne lui plut pas davantage que les précédentes. .**

_ Tu me laisserais réessaayer un contacct télépaathique avec tes enffants ?

_ Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce qui s'est réellement passé la première fois… _Répondit-elle sur un ton ferme_ …Et ceci **(** **mettant en route la TV et le lecteur DVD où l'on voit Jack dans l'infirmerie poser la main sur la tête de chacun des enfants** **).**

 **Jack soupira en se découvrant sur l'écran du téléviseur. Il n'avait apparemment pas brouillé toutes les cameras, ou alors le système de surveillance en place était bien plus perfectionné qu'il ne l'avait pensé ou qu'il ne s'en rappelait.**

 **Répondre lui ferait certainement aborder un sujet dont il n'avait pas le droit de parler avec elle, mais il savait qu'il devait jouer franc jeu s'il voulait qu'elle le fasse également. Alors il n'hésita pas, elle était après tout l'une des personnes dans l'univers à laquelle il faisait le plus confiance.**

_ Tu saais, je me demmande toujjours comment cela a été poossible… Et pour la viddéo, je les ai effecttivemennt sorrtis du cooma dans leqquel ils avvaient été plonggés…

_ Comment et pourquoi ? _Demanda Sam_ _intriguée._ D'autant plus que tu n'étais pas autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie.

 **Jack chercha ses mots, ne souhaitant toutefois pas trop lui en dire.**

_ Je te l'ai diit… Je ne m'exxpliquue toujjours pas ce liien… Mais j'ai ssenti quand ils ont eu maal à la tête et quue leurr situatiion s'est déggradée ensuite. Je… je ne pouvvais pas resster sans riien ffaire, sachhant que d'une maniière ou d'une autrre j'éttais ressponsablle, et que je pouvvais les aidder… Alors je suis ssorti diiscrètemment, et je les ai guérris…

_ Discrètement ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les gardes et caméras de surveillance de ta chambre n'ont rien signalé.

 **Jack grimaça face à sa perspicacité.**

_ Sans pouvvoir trop entrrer dans les détails, tu dois savoirr que les Aanciens ont la possiibiliité de guuérir, mais aussi parffois de mainttenir la vie, d'aggir sur la pennsée ou les chhoses…

 **Sam acquiesça de la tête, étonnée, mais ne put s'empêcher de répéter tout haut quelques mots.**

_ Maintenir la vie, et agir sur les choses ?

_ Oui… _Affirma-t-il, hésitant._ Un peu comme nos amis les Nnoxxs… bien que cette ffaculté doive êtrre très dévveloppée pour ceela… Ce qui est mon cas. Je ssuis donc un Aancien pas coomme les auutres, mais je leur ressembble tellemment, vvoir les dépaasse bien pluss que cela n'aurrait dû, que ccela leur a ffait peurr.

_ Les Anciens ont eu peur de toi ?

_ Certains oui… _Soupira Jack._ Mon intégratiion n'a pas étté des plus ffaciles… Mais ce n'est pas un sujjet que je suiis censé aborrder avvec toi… J'aimmeraai juste avoir ton autorisatiion pour vvoir, compprendre et peut-êttre dévveloppeer le don quu'ils ont.

 **Sam prit un temps de réflexion** _._ **Elle ne voulait pas impliquer ses enfants dans une quelconque expérience qui pourrait en plus leur nuire, mais elle avait confiance en Jack, et elle était tout autant que lui intriguée par l'émergence de cette capacité. Avant d'accepter, elle voulait en connaître les conséquences, car même si elle était sûre que cet homme ne ferait rien qui les mettent dans une position dangereuse, ils n'étaient certains de rien.**

 **Tout pouvait arriver. Des choses plus inimaginables les unes que les autres. Fallait-il en plus qu'elle soumette volontairement ses enfants au danger ?**

 **La jeune femme prit encore quelques minutes pour peser le pour et le contre, et se décida à répondre.**

_ Je vois… Je suis d'accord si Cassy est présente, et s'il n'y a aucun danger… Y a-t-il des risques pour qu'ils retombent dans le coma ou qu'il arrive quelque chose de pire ?

_ Non…Le coma était sûrrement une réaaction de prottectiion face au dévveloppemment de ce don… Mais je serrai là s'il arrivvait qquoi que ce ssoit… et je te rremercie.

Ils auront encore certtainement mal à la tête, c'est un ppeu un paassage obbligé quannd on commennce à maîtriiser la télépaathie, mais j'aimmerai vraiment compprendrre le liien que j'aai avec eux, carr la connexiion est toujjours valiide… bien que je l'ai endorrmie en eux.

 **Sam fut de nouveau mal à l'aise, mais l'inquiétude l'emporta.**

_ Tu l'as endormie en eux ?

_ Oui… Pour éviter d'autrres réaactions telle quue le coma.

_ Je te remercie pour ton initiative. _Se radoucit-elle._

 **_** C'est norrmal, ce ne sont que des enffants… Ont-ils en eux la mémmoire des tokrras ?

_ Oui, elle a été endormie également il y a deux ans… Selmac s'en est occupé quand ils ont commencé à faire d'horribles cauchemars.

 **_** Bien, je veillerai à ne pas la révveiller alorrs… Y a-t-il d'autrres chhoses à savvoir ? _Puis soupirant_... Tu ssais… Coonnaître quui est leur pèrre m'aiderrait à savvoir à quoi m'attenddre avec eux…

 **Sam soupira à son tour, face à la seule vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas dire.**

_ … Je… _Puis baissant à nouveau les yeux, en murmurant._ Si je m'efforce de ne pas dévoiler son identité, c'est que peu de personnes la connaissent.

 **Jack l'encouragea du regard, voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas…**

 **Enfin ils allaient avancer. Enfin il allait connaître la réponse à la question qui le tourmentait le plus depuis leur connexion…**

… **Depuis son dernier réveil à l'infirmerie.**

 **Le cœur battant la chamade, il se prépara à tout recevoir… Toutes les idées ou les hypothèses lui étaient passées à l'esprit.**

 **Il en avait gardé certaines, rejeté beaucoup d'autres… Et jusqu'à présent, rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé ne semblait correspondre à la situation.**

 **Mais il n'avait pas pensé à tout comme il l'avait cru.**

 **Il n'avait pas tout imaginé, car ce qu'elle lui sortit l'instant d'après, il ne pouvait pas y croire.**

… **Non.**

 **C'était tellement inimaginable !**

 **Complètement choqué, il ne put s'empêcher de répéter, d'une voix presque atone, les deux mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler.**

_ Un incoonnu ?

 **Sam acquiesça de la tête, ne pouvant le regarder en face.**

_ Oui…

 **Un grand blanc envahit à nouveau la pièce, et Jack fulminait intérieurement.**

 **Le père des enfants était donc un inconnu…. UN INCONNU !**

 **Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable !**

 **Il ne pouvait décidément pas se faire à cette idée.**

 **Elle devait se payer sa tête !**

 **Il avait espéré que ce soit lui, mais le trop peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne rendait pas cette hypothèse probable.**

 **Alors il avait tourné ses réflexions vers son fiancé, mais ce n'était pas lui non plus.**

 **Il avait ensuite pensé à une personne de la base… Même à Daniel…les sachant si proches. Dans un moment de réconfort, d'égarement, ils auraient pu… sachant que les limites entre l'amour et l'amitié étaient parfois si fines dans certaines situations.**

 **Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à… un inconnu. Et Jack ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à… ça.**

_ Un incoonnu ? _Répéta-t-il encore, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait finalement bien entendu._

_ Oui… _Réitéra-t-elle en soupirant et évitant toujours son regard._ Et j'aimerai que tu gardes cette information pour toi. Il y a suffisamment de rumeurs qui courent là dessus dans la base.

 **Jack ne comprenait toujours pas, et ne saisit pas la perche pour changer de sujet que Sam lui envoyait.**

_ Pourrquoi ? Pourrquoi pas Daaniel ou quellqu'un d'auutre… de coonnu ?

 **Sam ne put cacher son étonnement, voir le choc d'une telle affirmation.**

_ Daniel ? … Mais ça ne va pas ! Je le considère comme mon frère. Nous sommes effectivement très proches, mais il n'y a rien de cet ordre là, bien qu'il représente une sorte de père pour les jumeaux. _Puis grimaçante et sarcastique._ Pourquoi pas Teal'c, Jonas ou Hammond tant que tu y es ? Ils sont suffisamment connus pour toi ?

 **Jack se tassa dans son siège, grimaçant lui aussi.**

_ Je suis désolé… Je… chherche juste à comprrendre. Je ne m'atteendais simpplement pas du tout à ça…

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus. _Soupira-t-elle._ Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, deux mois après ta mort, j'étais tellement inconsolable que j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie. Un soir, j'ai arrêté de rester cloitrée chez moi, et je suis sortie pour tenter de tout oublier dans l'alcool. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça finirait aussi dans les bras d'un homme, que je n'ai jamais revu, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut le déclic qui m'incita à ne plus rester enfermée à me désespérer. Ma vie a repris un cours un peu plus normal, et je croyais sincèrement que cette folie n'avait eu aucune autre conséquence… jusqu'à ce que je découvre quelques semaines plus tard que j'étais alors belle et bien enceinte. Je n'avais pas voulu voir tous les signes, mais ça m'a alors raccroché un peu plus à la vie, et d'autant plus quand les jumeaux sont arrivés.

 **Jack se massa la nuque devant toutes ces révélations, n'arrivant définitivement pas à s'y faire** _._

 **Quelque chose clochait… La Sam qu'il avait connue et aimée n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais son explication était plus que plausible et presque criante de vérité.**

 **Il percevait mieux le désespoir qu'elle avait du ressentir après son si brutal départ. Et il savait que quand on touchait vraiment le fond, on pouvait faire n'importe quoi.**

 **Mais là les conséquences n'étaient pas dérisoires…Elle avait eu deux enfants!**

 **Il tenta de tout son cœur de s'y faire, et chercha ensuite à changer de sujet à tout prix pour baisser le malaise encore plus insupportable qui régnait entre eux.**

_ Je vois… Je ne voulaais pas êtrre indiiscrret…. Est-il poossiblle que je sachhe ce que sont devvenues mes affaaires ? Ma maison ? Mon chhalet ?

 **Sam fut gênée à nouveau** _._

_ Je… J'ai tout gardé…

_ Tout ?

 **Jack n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises.**

_ J'aimmerai bien y retourner si cela est ffaisable ?

 **Sam soupira, pour calmer les battements fous de son cœur.**

_ Oui… J'ai racheté ta maison et ton chalet après le décès de Sara. Je vis depuis dedans, et la majorité de tes affaires sont stockées dans le Minnesota.

_ Je vois… Je t'en remerrcie.

_ Je peux t'y héberger dès ce soir si tu le souhaites. Tu pourras ainsi sortir de la base, et je ne suis pas souvent chez moi de toute façon… Je s…

 **Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant la portée de ce qu'elle était en train de lui proposer, et face à la mimique interloquée de Jack.**

… **Elle, qui ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver seule avec lui… de jour, comme de nuit… Venait-elle vraiment de lui proposer de vivre chez Elle ?**

 **Vu la mine perplexe qu'il ne quittait pas, elle savait bien que oui. Elle l'avait fait ! Sans même y penser…**

 **Ok c'était son ancienne maison à Lui…**

 **Mais quand même ! C'était la sienne depuis longtemps maintenant.**

 **Jack hésitait toujours à lui répondre, étant troublé au plus haut point par la proposition.**

 **Le Jack O'Neill en lui, lui criait fortement de foncer et d'accepter, puisqu'elle lui offrait, même involontairement, une chance presque indécente de refaire partie de sa vie alors que sa personnalité en tant que Kiran le conjurait de ne pas s'impliquer davantage. Entrer dans son quotidien, voir son intimité, n'était pas en adéquation avec son prochain combat, puisque sa maison… le lieu où elle vivait… n'était pas aussi impersonnel que l'était la base.**

 **S'il y allait, un rapprochement, dont il ne voulait pas envisager la nature, serait certainement inévitable.**

 **Il devait être franc avec lui-même, il désirait encore cette femme.**

 **Ses sentiments pour elle, que sa mémoire lui avait rendus récemment, étaient à la fois si frais et si forts, qu'il aurait obligatoirement davantage de mal à les gérer dans un cadre plus intime… plus….**

 **Et, c'est avec étonnement qu'il s'entendit répondre.**

_ Je… J'aaccepte avec plaaisir.

 **Sam, elle, frissonna. Elle ne pouvait plus annuler maintenant, ou faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit !**

 **Elle avait quand même le chic pour s'embarquer dans des galères pas possible !**

 **Bon, accueillir Jack n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait appeler une galère… La jeune femme refusait pourtant de penser à ce que cela pouvait être. Et elle espérait par-dessus tout que Pete ne rentre pas inopinément dans les jours à venir. La situation se compliquait suffisamment comme ça.**

 **Sam reporta son attention sur Jack, qui fixait un point perdu devant lui, puis, jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, réalisant alors qu'une heure avait passé et que deux retours d'équipes étaient imminents.**

_ Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'aimerai que tu me laisses travailler maintenant… J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le départ de Sg1 et les retours de SG2 et 4.

 **Jack se leva doucement.**

_ Bien… j'y vaais… Est ce que je pouurrais voir le ssarcophhage de Taanan demaain ?

 **Sam se sentit plus à l'aise avec un peu plus de distance entre eux.**

_ Cela devrait être possible, je vais le faire revenir de la zone 51 où tous vos sarcophages sont partis.

 **Jack se dirigea vers la porte menant aux couloirs**

 ___ Bien… merci encorre…pour tout ce que tu ffais et as ffait pour moi et ma faamille…

_ C'était normal Jack… _Répondit-elle, plus maîtresse d'elle-même._ Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

_ En effet _._

 **Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'apprêta à sortir, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.**

 **Mais, au dernier moment, il la referma brusquement, se retournant tout aussi vivement, avant de s'avancer vers le bureau et** **s'y pencher en posant ses mains dessus** **.**

_ Je ne peeux pas crroire à l'expplicaation que tu m'as doonné au sujjet du père de tes enffants. _Puis haussant un peu le ton, devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme._ Sam je te coonnais trop biien pour quee cela soiit la vvérité… Et j'ai vraiment besoiin de savvoir…

 **La jeune femme réagit enfin, en essayant de garder son calme tout d'abord.**

_ Je te l'ai dit, et je n'y peux rien si tu ne peux me croire ! Je ne suis pas infaillible… Comment crois-tu que je pouvais réagir autrement ? _Puis ne pouvant pas empêcher son ton de monter._ Tu es mort dans mes bras, bon sang ! Et tous mes rêves, notre promesse… sont partis avec toi !

 **Jack la regarda intensément, essayant lui aussi de garder le plus de calme possible.**

_ Je saais que ça n'a paas du êttre ffacile… Mais par raapport à l'iddentiité du père, je ne te crrois pas…

_ Pas facile ! Tu parles ! _Reprit-elle sarcastique._ Mais enfin Jack ! Atterris ! Tu as tout pris avec toi… TOUT ! Il ne me restait que le désespoir et la colère… J'ai tellement voulu mourir avec toi et te rejoindre… Je t'aimais tellement, que c'est ce que j'aurai sûrement fait si les jumeaux n'étaient pas arrivés. Alors qu'importe de savoir comment ou avec qui ils sont arrivés. Ils sont là… et moi aussi… Et que ça te plaise ou non… C'EST LA VERITE !

 **Jack fut touché par ce désespoir qui émanait d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y faire…**

 **Il le refusait… à jamais.**

_ Tu me mmens Sam !…Je le sens… Je le saais… Je pouurrais lire dans tes pensées pour saavoir lequel de nous deuux a raiison, mais je ne le fferai pas… Car c'est à toi de me le diire… Pour tout ce quu'on a été et avvons partaggé par le passé, même si ça me rrend ffou !

_ MAIS ENFIN JACK ! _S'énerva la jeune femme_. En quelle langue vais-je devoir te le dire pour que tu l'acceptes ?

_ Auccune Sam…JE LE SAIS, C'EST TOUT ! _Se fâchât-il à son tour._ Chharly ressemmble trop étrrangemment à mon fiils déccédé. Je ne suis pas avveugle, ni ssénile. J'ai une connexiion parrticuliière avec tes enffants que je ne ppourrais exppliquuer… Tu t'es occupée de la tommbe de mon fiils, de mes affairres… de ma mmaison…

Tu n'étaais pas obliigée et pourrtant tu l'as ffait… alors pourrquoi persistes-tu à me mmentir ?

 **Sam ferma étroitement ses yeux pour contenir ses larmes, alléger la pression qui lui comprimait la gorge et garder une voix la plus claire possible.**

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour la simple et bonne raison que nous nous sommes aimés… _Puis se levant à son tour, retrouvant toute son autorité, sur un ton plus que tranchant._ Maintenant si tu ne peux pas croire ce que je te dis, c'est ton affaire, alors si tu n'as plus d'autres sujets à aborder, je te demande de sortir sur le champ ou je vais devoir faire appel à un soldat.

 **Jack la toisa un instant, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie** _._

_ Ce serra inuutile… Mais je ne te crrois pas, et je ssaurais la vériité…

Je peeux accepter beaucouup, mais paas que tu me mmentes… Je te le jjure Saam, nous en repaarlerons !

 **Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, et alla illico vers la salle d'entraînement car s'il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qui bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, il allait exploser… superpouvoirs d'Ancien ou pas.**

 **Mais il ne lirait pas dans ses pensées… Ni à elle… Ni aux autres.**

 **Il tiendrait parole !**

 **Et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de capter ici et là quelques pensées, son barrage à la télépathie face à elle était impressionnant.**

 **Il ne captait rien…Nada.**

 **C'était sûrement dû à la tension et la force des émotions qu'il ressentait spécialement auprès d'elle, et au fait qu'il redoutait tout autant qu'il espérait savoir.**

 **Cependant il saurait… la vérité de toutes les vérités à ses yeux…Même s'il ne savait ce qu'il ferait de cette réponse.**

 **Déjà que la savoir fiancée était difficile à gérer.**

 **Daniel partait en plus en mission de quatre jours…**

 **Quatre jours… et quatre nuits…**

 **Et pour l'instant, lui et Sam étaient plutôt mal partis, d'autant plus s'il devait cohabiter avec elle en dehors de la base.**

 **Entrant dans la salle de sport, heureusement déserte, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre des gants et commença à frapper comme un forcené sur l'un des sacs de sable suspendus.**

 **La vie de Kiran lui sembla aussi tentante, que lointaine à cet instant.**

 **Mais, non, il ne laisserait pas tomber…**

 **Et, non, il ne fuirait pas.**

 **Bien qu'il était inquiet et qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de ses compagnons, il n'était pas resté ici pour repartir bredouille…**

 **Ses compagnons avaient grandement hésités à le laisser faire… Ils l'avaient cependant écouté… et avaient choisi selon la sagesse qui les avait toujours caractérisés.**

 **C'était bien la solution pour lui… mais qui restait tellement dangereuse et incertaine pour son peuple.**

 **Etre séparés en ces temps de guerre n'était pas une bonne tactique, mais ils lui faisaient confiance.**

… **Confiance pour revenir auprès d'eux, se battre et les guider face au nouveau défi que devenait l'incroyable montée en puissance, et soif de conquêtes d'Anubis.**

 **Alors il ne les décevrait pas… Et d'ici son départ, il saurait.**

 **Il saurait pourquoi elle lui avait menti, et aussi pourquoi il ne voulait pas en démordre.**

 **Cette sensation, cet entêtement, était si viscérale en lui, qu'il ne pouvait que le faire persister dans son sens.**

 **Il saurait… Un point c'est tout.**

 **Il saurait… Malgré la ténacité et l'aplomb de la jeune femme.**

 **Il avait été bluffé par son autorité et son self-contrôle.**

 **Sam ne perdait ainsi rien de son charme, et cela ne la rendait même que plus attirante, car c'était un trait de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni l'opportunité d'explorer.**

 **Et s'arrêtant un instant pour éponger la sueur qui coulait de son front, il soupira…il devait avant tout se contrôler.**

 **Il n'avait pas connu un tel emportement depuis bien des années… depuis qu'il était un Ancien.**

 **Il se souvenait en avoir eu encore juste avant…**

 **Ne plus se rappeler de rien l'avait parfois rendu presque fou, face au temps qui passait et à cette image qui persistait dans sa tête.**

 **Mais que ferait-il si Sam lui avait vraiment dit la vérité ?**

 **Cela le tuerait certainement… purement et simplement ! Alors, c'est avec une rage non contenue qu'il se remit à frapper dans le punching-ball…**

… **Il saurait…bientôt… et le plus vite sera le mieux.**

 **Daniel avait beau lui avoir demandé de laisser du temps à la jeune femme, il ne savait pas combien il pourrait encore tenir… Alors que cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, ou encore 4 qu'il s'était réveillé de sa stase !**

* * *

 **Sam, de son coté, s'écroula dans son siège en entendant la porte claquer.**

 **Elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête, mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes, étouffant alors ses sanglots les mains sur sa bouche.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?**

 **Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout dit ? Simplement ?**

 **Parce que ce n'était pas simple…**

 **Rien avec lui n'avait jamais été juste simple !**

 **Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?**

 **Cette dispute d'il y a quelques minutes n'allait pas arranger la situation déjà compliquée entre eux.**

 **Surtout qu'elle savait que Jack n'allait pas en démordre.**

 **Elle ne savait que faire, se sentant une fois de plus tellement dépassée par les événements.**

 **Elle devrait peut-être lâcher-prise finalement, et laisser simplement à la Vie le soin de faire son œuvre, quelque soit ce qui en sortirait pour elle ?**

 **A quoi bon vouloir se battre contre le cours d'une rivière ? Surtout quand celle-ci passait en crue sans prévenir ?**

 **Sam était fatiguée et posa sa tête contre le dossier, les yeux fermés et les mains molles sur ses cuisses. Elle laissa ses émotions se calmer peu à peu, et elle soupira quand cela lui fut possible, pour se recomposer un visage plus neutre, et moins ravagé par les larmes.**

 **Elle devait se reprendre, encore une fois.**

 **Comme à chaque fois…**

 **Y aurait-il un jour une fois de trop ?**

 **Elle soupira à nouveau…**

 **Rien ne tournait décidément plus rond depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé !**

 **Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, et qu'elle le savait désormais vivant…**

 **Qu'allait-il se passer au cours des prochains jours ?**

 **Déjà qu'avant leur altercation elle les appréhendait…**

 **Il ne refuserait pas son invitation « surprise », elle le savait.**

 **Allait-elle pouvoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller chez elle ?**

 **Non, elle n'était pas lâche !**

 **Elle ne l'avait jamais été, alors elle ferait face.**

 **Quelques jours encore…. Puis il partirait…**

 **Et, bien que cette perspective lui broyait le cœur, c'était la meilleure solution pour tous.**

 **Que pourrait-il bien leur arriver de plus ?**

 **C'est ainsi qu'ayant retrouvé une partie de son courage et de sa détermination, la jeune femme quitta son bureau.**

 **Elle avait besoin de sortir de cet espace clos où elle étouffait aujourd'hui, et de marcher, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire autre chose, pour se défouler de tout ce qui bouillait encore en elle.**

 **Sam partit donc à la recherche de ses enfants. Elle allait les prévenir du prochain départ de SG1, de la présence prochaine de Jack dans leur maison, et surtout organiser avec eux les quelques jours qui allaient suivre.**

 **Elle aurait ensuite les différents débriefings qui l'attendaient, puis ils rentreraient.**

… **Elle… les enfants… et Jack.**

… **Seuls.**

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Dans _ **« Des rebondissements… En veux-tu ? En voilà ! »**_


	6. Chapter 5, 1ère partie

**je remercie pour les com reçus... ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un retour...**

 **je me demande par contre si cette histoire vous plait vraiment et si je dois continuer à la poster, car beaucoup la lise mais peu le signifie...**

 **la suite vous intéresse-t-elle ?**

 **j'ai choisi de couper ce chapitre en 2. il est le plus long (+ de 80 pages word) et surtout on approche du chapitre 6, dernier à être entièrement écrit.**

 **je suis en cours de réécriture du 7ème et ayant beaucoup de boulot, je n'avance pas comme je l'avais souhaité...**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** = Des rebondissements… En veux-tu ? En voilà !

(première partie)

* * *

 **SGC, 20 juin 2011** **:**

 **Mais qui pouvait bien faire un tel raffut ?**

 **A cette heure-ci ?**

 **Quelle heure était-il déjà ?**

 **Jack finit par enlever sa tête de dessous l'oreiller, qu'il avait plaqué sur lui dès la répétition d'un son plutôt gênant.**

 **Il se redressa sur ses avants bras…**

 **La personne, qui s'excitait sur la sonnette, ne faisait bel et bien pas partie de son rêve, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.**

 **Et pourquoi diable Sam ou les enfants n'ouvraient-ils pas ?**

 **Il soupira en se laissant retomber face contre le lit.**

 **Il allait devoir s'y coller et aller ouvrir cette satanée porte !**

 **Qu'y avait-il de pire que de devoir se lever ainsi un dimanche matin ?**

 **A… (** _Regardant le réveil d'un œil_ **) 10 heures passées, quand même !**

 **Il allait recevoir comme il se devait cet empêcheur de dormir tranquille.**

 **C'est ainsi que Jack se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir la porte, dans un des plus épais brouillards qu'il ait jusqu'alors connu.**

 **Il se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas trop fait la fête la veille, ou un truc de ce genre… Car il avait l'impression que ses cheveux lui poussaient à l'intérieur du crâne.**

 **Mais non, aucun excès n'était plus à son actif depuis bien longtemps.**

 **Il n'était seulement décidément pas matinal hors mission, et être Kiran n'avait rien changé à cet état !**

 **Il stoppa cependant ses pensées devant le visage coi de son interlocuteur…**

 **Penchant la tête sur le coté, il en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas tant de mal à se réveiller. Il se contenta d'un sourire, à la limite d'une grimace pour accueillir l'importun.**

_ Bonjour Jaccob… _Puis face à la stupeur non dissimulée de ce dernier, sur un ton le plus badin possible._ Alorrs… sept ans de plus chez les tokraas vous ont fait oubliier la politesse ?

 **Jacob réagit enfin.**

_ J…Jack ?

_ En chhair et en os ! _Répondit-il, en bombant et frappant son torse, reprenant un peu plus d'aplomb._

_ Vous êtes… vivant ? _Bafouilla le Tokra, n'en revenant pas._

 **Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis lui laissa la place pour entrer.**

_ En effet, c'est bien mmoi… et ç…

_ Que faites-vous chez ma fille ? Et dans cette tenue ? _Le coupa-t-il en entrant._

 **Jack suivit le regard de Jacob sur son corps.**

_ Bah quoi… vous n'aimmez pas mon caleçoon à l'effiggie des simpsons ? _Puis plus sérieusement, fermant la porte._ Vous venez tout juuste de me tirer péniblement du lit… Je ne dorrs pas hhabillé…

_ Salutations Colonel O'Neill… _Continua Selmac._ Jacob est encore sous le coup de la surprise…

_ Bonjour Selmacc… Appelez-moi Jack ou Kiiran… car je ne suis plus coloneel.

 **Jacob reprit instantanément le contrôle de son corps, toujours étonné.**

_ Vous …avez un rapport avec le Grand Conseiller Kiran des Anciens ?

_ Lui-même. _Confirma Jack, souriant plus franchement._ Pour vous sservir… _Continua-t-il en imitant une petite courbette._

_ C'est donc vous que j'aurai dû rencontrer il y a presque deux ans ? _Réalisa Jacob, souriant et n'en revenant toujours pas_. C'est tout de même incroyable que vous soyez devenu une de leurs plus illustres figures, mais je suis content de vous savoir en vie…. V…

_ Papa ? _Le coupa une voix._

 **Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement…**

_ Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ? _S'enquit Sam en approchant d'eux._ _Puis face à leur manque de réponse et leur regard insistant._ Quoi ?

 **Elle réajusta son peignoir, passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, puis haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait les faire réagir ainsi…**

 **Elle était chez elle après tout !**

 **Et s'il y avait quelque chose de « choquant », c'était plutôt la tenue très légère et appétissante de Jack… devant son père !**

 **Sam se mit à sourire intérieurement de la réaction que celui-ci n'allait pas manquer d'avoir, tout en prenant soin de ne pas rendre son regard plus prononcé.**

 **Sans plus attendre, elle embrassa son père pour lui dire bonjour, salua brièvement Jack sans le toucher, pour se diriger rapidement vers la cuisine.**

 **Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée… elle s'annonçait même excellente avec cette visite surprise. Il y avait un bon moment que son père n'avait pu venir et les jumeaux allaient être ravis… Enfin tout le monde le serait après les remontrances paternelles.**

 **Jacob se tourna justement vers Jack** _._

 ___ J'ai loupé un épisode ?

_ Aucun… Pouurquoi ? _répondit l'Ancien, en essayant de ne pas paraître troublé._

_ Eh bien… Vous trouver ici…dans cette tenue… Les enfants pourraient vous voir, alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à aller vous habiller ?

 **Jack leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.**

_ Ça ffait sept ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, vous êtes là depuis cinq minutes, et tout ce que vous me demaandez, c'est de m'habiller !

 _Puis tournant les talons, feignant d'être vexé._ Bon, Je vous laisse… De toute faççon, ce n'est pas à mon tour de prépaarer le petit déj…Et merci Jaacob, je vais bien ! Certaines chhoses ne chhangeront décidément jamais !

 **Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de faire deux pas que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il alla ouvrir la porte une seconde fois, bien réveillé, et il reçut une réaction plus stupéfaite encore.**

 **La sienne en fut proche, quand il resta intrigué face au gros bouquet de roses planté devant son nez.**

 **C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs !**

_ Je peeux vous aider ? _Demanda-t-il._

 **Le bouquet révéla rapidement un visage inconnu, et l'homme en question resta abasourdi.**

 **Sam finit par s'approcher et fut étonnée à son tour.**

_ Pete ?

 **Celui-ci eut alors la confirmation de ne pas s'être trompé de maison, comme il l'avait espéré en étant accueilli par un homme en caleçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

 **Il fut cependant plus consterné encore de découvrir la tenue plutôt légère de Sam, et ne put s'empêcher d'être confus.**

 ___ …Je…Je n'ai pas pris… mes clefs la dernière fois… _Bafouilla-t-il dans un premier temps._ **Puis, parvenant à être plus maître de lui-même, il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme.** Bonjour chérie…

 **Sam répondit à peine à son geste, plus gênée que jamais. Elle s'écarta ensuite pour le laisser entrer, Jack s'étant déjà éloigné de l'entrée.**

_ Bonjour… Entre… Je t'en prie…

 **Tous se retrouvèrent alors dans le salon, surpris par la présence des uns et des autres.**

 **Après avoir dévisagé un moment Jack et Sam, Pete fut le premier à reprendre contenance et à briser le silence, devenu pesant, et se dirigea vers Jacob.**

 **_** Jacob, ça faisait longtemps. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir…

 **L'ancien Général répondit à sa poignée de main, marquant légèrement son antipathie pour cet homme.**

_ Bonjour Peter. Sam ne m'avait pas dit que vous seriez là aujourd'hui…

_C'est parce que j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise. _Ne put s'empêcher de se justifier le policier, face à l'autorité et la prestance dégagées par son futur beau-père._ Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes la dernière fois, alors comme ma mission a pris fin plus tôt que prévu, je suis venu arranger les choses…

_ …Je vois… _Répondit le Tok'ra, fort de son effet, sous l'œil étonné, voire amusé de Jack._

 **Pete se tourna alors vers ce dernier, pour couper court au sentiment de gêne qui montait en lui.**

_ Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Peter, le fiancé de Sam… _Et pendant que Jack regardait la main tendue devant lui._ Et vous ?

 **Sam fut gênée par la démonstration faussement polie de son petit ami.**

_ … Pete…

 **Mais Jack ne se laissa pas démonter, et serra la main de son interlocuteur.**

_ Jaack O'Neill… avec deux L !

 **Puis il haussa les épaules en voyant les deux Carter dissimuler tant bien que mal leurs sourires. Il se désintéressa totalement de « l'autre » et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.**

_ Bon... puisque les présentatiions sont ffaites, je vais suivre votre conseil Jaacob, et aller m'habiller… Sur ce….

 **Il quitta rapidement la pièce, après avoir remarqué le second petit sourire de Sam et de Jacob, et la mine dépitée de ce…Peter.**

 **Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?**

 **Il avait beau être le fiancé de Sam et se trouver « chez lui », Jack ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié.**

 **D'autant plus quand ce type avait resserré sa poigne au moment où il avait entendu son nom… Jack ne s'était alors pas empêché de la serrer à son tour, et de le « remettre à sa place ».**

 **Jacob ne semblait pas non plus beaucoup l'estimer…**

 **C'était incroyable que ce « Peter » n'ait rien remarqué, ou alors il le cachait bien.**

 **Enfin, Jack reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas vraiment objectif…**

 **Ok…Pas du tout même !**

 **Il s'était pourtant promis de faire un effort quand il avait appris son existence. Dans le cas** **, très peu probable pensait-il, où il aurait à rencontrer ce fameux fiancé…**

 **Et maintenant c'était fait !**

 **Il venait de se prendre la réalité en pleine tête, et trouvait ça plus douloureux que prévu !**

 **Sam était vraiment fiancée à ce type…**

 **Il ne savait pas encore ce qui était le plus désagréable dans cette histoire.**

… **L'homme en question, qui lui avait immédiatement semblé antipathique quand il avait volontairement marqué « son territoire », ou le fait que Sa Sam soit vraiment fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui !**

 **Et cela était encore plus difficile à digérer au bout des trois jours qu'ils avaient quasiment passés ensemble en dehors de la base.**

 **Lui, Sam et les enfants…**

 **Ayant tout d'un coup envie de se défouler et ne pouvant le faire, il fila illico sous la douche, saluant au passage les jumeaux qui venaient d'apparaître dans le couloir.**

 **Cependant, une fois sous l'eau, sa tension ne s'apaisa pas… Bien au contraire ! Son corps s'éveilla aussitôt.**

 **Il y a dix minutes à peine, Sam y était encore et avait laissé, tout comme lui, l'eau couler sur son corps.**

 **Il soupira en collant son front contre le carrelage encore froid.**

 **Comment ne pouvait-il pas y penser ?**

 **Arriverait-il un jour à ne plus autant la désirer ? Car même la sagesse de Kiran ne l'aidait pas à dépasser son besoin d'elle.**

 **Avec Sam, ils avaient beau avoir éclairci leur situation, cela allait finir par le rendre fou ! Puisqu'il savait maintenant…**

 **Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de ne rien tenter toutes ces années avant leur brève relation et sa fatale disparition.**

 **Parce que tout simplement, il ne pourrait jamais plus faire semblant.**

 **Maintenant qu'il avait recouvré toute sa mémoire… il avait aussi retrouvé le goût de sa peau et celui de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se rappelait Samantha Carter ivre de plaisir et de désir…**

 **Comment pouvait-il gérer cela ?**

 **Il l'avait déjà su à l'époque, à l'instant même où il l'avait embrassée dans sa cuisine au Minnesota. Et plus encore en la raccompagnant sagement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre malgré la faim qu'il avait d'elle.**

 **Il avait su que jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer d'elle, et sept ans de séparation n'y avaient rien changé !**

 **Etait-il resté uniquement pour avoir la certitude de cette réponse ?**

 **Jack se força à penser à autre chose pour ne pas répondre honnêtement à cette question, car reconnaître la réponse rendrait les choses bien plus difficiles encore.**

 **D'autant plus si « l'autre » comptait rester avec eux.**

 **Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution…**

 **Rester auprès d'elle, sans pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle comptait toujours pour lui, était déjà une lutte de tous les instants.**

 **Alors les voir ensemble lui serait intolérable !**

 **Le petit baiser de « bonjour » avait déjà assez fait de ravages comme ça.**

 **Non, à défaut d'autre chose, et comme la balle n'était plus dans son camp, il fallait qu'il se sorte de là…**

 **Mais qu'allait-il faire ?**

 **Tourner en rond à la base ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il ne pouvait pas songer à partir déjà alors qu'SG1 allait enfin rentrer dans la journée.**

 **Il avait promis à Daniel d'être là… mais pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de fuir qui lui manquait…**

 **L'odeur alléchante de pancakes le sortit de ses pensées, mais ne le rendit pas plus courageux malgré le grondement de son estomac.**

 **C'était décidément une situation qu'il avait été loin d'imaginer pendant son petit séjour ici, lui coupant presque l'appétit.**

 **Sam devait avoir fini de préparer le petit déj, donc tous devaient sûrement l'attendre…**

 **Il se dépêcha alors, car il allait devoir retourner parmi eux.**

 **Ce que lui confirma le boucan qui monta soudainement les escaliers.**

 **Les jumeaux venaient le chercher et cela lui remit du baume au cœur.**

 **Ces enfants étaient vraiment formidables !**

 **Après quelques minutes, il prit sur lui pour pouvoir les suivre… Il ferait comme si tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en moins d'une heure, depuis son réveil, ne le déstabilisait pas plus que le reste !**

* * *

 **Pete, de son coté, profita du départ des enfants et du fait que Jacob mettait une touche finale à la table pour suivre Sam dans la cuisine.**

 **Il murmura à cause de l'ouverture donnée par le bar américain.**

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins !

_ Mon père est libre de venir quand il le souhaite…

_ SAM ! _Chuchota-t-il, commençant à s'agacer._

_ J'offre simplement l'hospitalité à un ami pour quelques jours. _Répondit la jeune femme, en prenant sur elle._ Et je te signale que tu n'es pas joignable quand tu es en mission !

 **Pete ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.**

_ Un ami!? Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il est ? _Puis sur un ton plus haut et ferme_. Ta réaction de la dernière fois m'a mis encore plus le doute, et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu à ce propos !

 **Sam finit de poser la cafetière sur le plateau sur le bar et se retourna vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches, mais sur un ton plus bas.**

_ Si tu es venu pour me faire une crise de jalousie, le moment est vraiment mal choisi, et J...

_ Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse autrement ? _La coupa-t-il._ Je venais « naïvement » te faire mes excuses et arranger la situation, et je le retrouve ici en caleçon et toi à peine plus habillée ! Com…

 **Sam l'interrompit d'un geste, voulant à tout prix mettre fin à ce début de dispute, alors qu'elle entendait déjà les enfants redescendre.**

_ …Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le moment !

_ Mais…!

 **Pete n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme le contourna et sortit, ne l'écoutant déjà plus. Elle reprit le plateau de l'autre coté du bar et se dirigea avec les jumeaux vers la table.**

 **Il maugréât pour lui-même «** _ **De toute façon, dès que j'aborde ce sujet, ce n'est jamais le moment ! Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi que ce «Jack » arrive… »**_

 **Il prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre, et se joignit à sa « famille » après s'être recomposé un masque de circonstance.**

 **Il était venu se réconcilier avec Sam, alors il le ferait !**

 **Tant bien même s'il en était réduit à « cohabiter » avec l'autre.**

 **Il lui montrerait cependant Qui était à sa place, et Qui ne l'était pas !**

 **Car à un mois et demi du mariage, il ne laisserait rien, ni personne, gâcher son union avec la femme qu'il aimait, et qui l'avait choisi…**

 **Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis deux ans, alors ce n'est pas ce Jack O'Neill… avec ses deux L… qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !**

 **Son ombre avait déjà bien trop plané sur son couple.**

 **Il ferait donc en sorte que tout aille bien, jusqu'à ce que Sam devienne SA femme.**

* * *

 **Jack descendit au salon quelques minutes après les jumeaux et retrouva tout le monde attablé.**

 **Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer Sam, et de lui sourire en s'installant, il ne put que constater la soudaine… enfin la tension qui s'était de nouveau établie dans la pièce.**

 **La même qu'à l'arrivée du « fameux fiancé », qui le regardait d'un œil de plus en plus torve.**

 **Jacob en paraissait à peine étonné, enfin à première vue tandis que Sam faisait semblant de ne rien voir, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère en racontant des histoires avec les jumeaux, tout en commençant à manger.**

 **Que pouvait-elle faire face à cette animosité ambiante ?**

 **Après tout, bien qu'elle en fût le centre, il fallait que chacun y mette du sien, ce que tout le monde ne semblait de toute évidence pas être prêt à faire.**

 **Jacob chercha finalement lui aussi à briser cette ambiance glaciale.**

_ Alors Peter, où en êtes-vous dans votre travail ?

_Vous pouvez m'appeler Pete…comme je vous l'ai déjà dis. Je… _Puis se levant, se tournant pour répondre à Jacob_ « Ça va… » _À tous_. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si cette situation ne me faisait rien… _(Soupirant et montrant Jack)_ quelqu'un est de trop ici, et c'est à lui de partir, car j'habite aussi ici, et j'aimerai pouvoir me sentir « chez moi ».

 **Sam se leva à son tour, en se crispant.**

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne peut pas partir comme ça…

 **Pete appuya ses deux mains sur la table, sur un ton plus tendu qu'il l'aurait voulu.**

_ Bien-sûr qu'il le peut… Il peut rester dans votre base ou aller je ne sais où ailleurs. Mais je ne désire pas sa présence ici !

 **Jacob et Jack haussèrent les sourcils.**

_ Mais… _Continua Sam._

 **Le policier lui coupa cependant la parole, et poursuivit sur un ton ferme face aux mines ahuries des enfants, tout en montrant la porte à Jack.**

_ Veuillez partir de « chez moi »… enfin de chez nous… s'il…vous plait !

Bien que la situation me dépasse, j'aimerai éviter que ça ne dégénère.

 **Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, où personne ne bougea.**

 **Jack lança un rapide coup d'œil à chacun, avant de reporter son attention sur ce Peter. Jacob haussait toujours un sourcil, avec un faible sourire ironique, mais il restait silencieux. Les enfants, eux, affichaient maintenant une mine contrariée, tandis que Sam restait impassible à fixer son fiancé. Sa posture indiquait pourtant un agacement croissant malgré une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, sentiment que Jack lisait et partageait parfaitement.**

 **Son propre regard restait indéchiffrable. Il était lui-même partagé entre remballer proprement cet « imbécile », ou alors écouter la voix de la sagesse qui lui criait de ne pas envenimer plus encore la situation.**

_ Pete… _Reprit Sam sur un ton neutre et posé._ Cette maison est avant tout la mienne, alors je ne peux pas accepter que tu puisses décider cela sans me demander mon avis. Je...

 **Pete balaya d'un geste ces paroles et l'interrompit à nouveau, ne cachant plus sa colère.**

_ Mais enfin Sam… Quand vas-tu comprendre, que c'est Lui ou Moi ?

Je pensais avoir été clair il y a quelques jours… _Puis devant le manque apparent de réaction de la jeune femme, il quitta la table pour gagner l'entrée_. S'il reste… Je pars… c'est tout.

_ PETE !

 **Le policier se retourna et observa Sam venir jusqu'à lui, puis croiser ses bras alors qu'elle s'immobilisait à moins d'un mètre.**

 **Rien n'avait changé dans son regard, et il sut… Il réalisa même qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de partir s'il s'obstinait à vouloir ce « O'Neill » hors de ces murs…**

 **Sa colère fit alors un second tour dans ses veines, mais une angoisse sourde y grandit aussi.**

 **Y'avait-il une seule chance pour qu'il puisse la perdre au profit de l'autre ?**

 **Etait-il prêt à prendre ce risque pour une question d'orgueil et de jalousie ?**

 **Il ne voulait pas voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Son emportement diminua alors. Pete attrapa ensuite sa veste et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner.**

_ Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer. _Dit-il d'une voix plus calme, mais avec un regard toujours aussi noir._ J'aimerai qu'il soit parti à mon retour.

 **La porte se referma ensuite sur lui, et Sam s'y adossa en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait imaginé pour sa matinée de congés !**

 **Elle secoua la tête puis se redressa au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et repartit en direction de la table, pour y reprendre place. Elle adressa un sourire triste à sa famille, caressant les cheveux de sa fille, essayant de faire abstraction des minutes précédentes et de trouver un moyen de dérider ses enfants.**

_ Qui est prêt à faire le concours du plus gros mangeur de pancakes ? _Lança-t-elle._

 **Un sourire réapparut sur chaque visage, et tous s'empressèrent d'entamer cette course, rendant la fin de ce petit-déjeuner bien plus légère et agréable.**

 **Des rires fusèrent même grâce aux grimaces que firent Jacob et Jack, bien vite imités par Sam et les enfants.**

 **Une fois leur repas fini et les enfants remontés dans leur chambre, Jack termina de débarrasser et de nettoyer la table, puis rejoignit Sam et Jacob dans la cuisine.**

 **Il n'entra cependant pas dans cet espace, sentant une nouvelle tension palpable dans l'atmosphère.**

 **Le père et la fille se dévisageaient silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Jacob ne se détourne et ne se dirige vers la sortie.**

_ Je vous laisse, je vais voir quel souk font les terreurs…

 **Le Tok'ra essaya d'apparaître plus léger, mais la situation présente ne lui plaisait guère, et il commençait même à appréhender la suite des événements.**

 **Il y avait beaucoup en jeu… dont l'équilibre de sa famille.**

 **Mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire pour le moment, Sam étant bien trop obstinée, il sortit simplement en faisant un petit signe de tête à Jack.**

 **Ce dernier se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner, incertain de la signification d'un tel geste.**

 **Jack finit par hausser les épaules, et s'approcha de l'évier pour y déposer les dernières assiettes.**

 **Il ne manqua pas non plus la subtile et subite crispation de la jeune femme, engendrée par leur proximité, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle reprenait le nettoyage de la vaisselle.**

 **Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils évitaient implicitement de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce, sentant cette attraction puissante et naturelle opérer toujours plus fortement entre eux…**

 **Pourtant, en voyant les mains de Sam s'activer dans la mousse, Jack ne s'écarta pas. Ils avaient déjà vécu cela. Et les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau dans leurs mémoires, les renvoyant dans cette cuisine du Minnesota…**

 **Leurs cœurs et leurs respirations s'emballèrent à l'unisson.**

 **Sam ne le regarda pas, mais elle était parfaitement consciente de sa présence… Il était si proche physiquement… si…**

 **La jeune femme sut pourtant que cette fois-ci, Jack ne se collerait pas à elle comme il l'avait fait jadis. Il ne l'aiderait pas à terminer cette vaisselle, et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était plus contrariée par ce fait ou bien toujours par la réaction de Pete.**

 **Une vague de désir la submergea toutefois, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, quand elle se rappela la sensation du corps de Jack contre le sien.**

 **Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se reprendre… geste qui assécha la bouche de Jack et le mena vers d'autres réminiscences plus poussées encore.**

 **La tension monta rapidement entre eux, et changea de nature, sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.**

 **Jack soupira pour chasser toutes ses pensées, et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait !**

 **Il bouscula alors gentiment Sam d'un léger coup d'épaule, pour alléger l'atmosphère et lui rendre son sourire.**

 **Sam frissonna de part en part à ce bref contact, mais maîtrisa les réactions de son corps. Elle l'écouta plutôt prendre la parole après un nouveau soupir.**

_ Samm, je crrois qu'il est prréférable que je paarte avvant qu'il revienne.

 **La jeune femme souffla à son tour, mais resta silencieuse, fixant un point au loin par la fenêtre... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Malgré tous les efforts que sa présence lui demandait, elle aimait le voir ici. Les enfants l'appréciaient tellement aussi. Son départ de la planète était également si imminent… mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas à être témoins d'un nouvel esclandre.**

 **Elle savait que Pete pouvait être buté quand il le voulait, et le sujet « Jack O'N'eill» avait toujours été bien trop sensible pour lui. Il n'en démordrait pas, et continuerait à la « tanner » pour avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps.**

 **Pouvait-elle réellement mettre l'équilibre de son couple en danger ? Si Jack restait ici…**

 **Elle ne savait plus et laissa alors son interlocuteur continuer.**

_ Je ne veeux pas attendre à rien ffaire à la base. Puisque le saarcophagge de taanan n'est pas encore arrivé et que le chhalet est trop loin… je pourrais peut-êtrre aller chhez Daaniel ?

 **Sam n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'une autre question retentit dans la pièce.**

_ Tu vas partir aussi Oncle Jack ?

 **Tous deux se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux en compagnie de Jacob sur le seuil de la porte. Cathy et Charly affichaient une mine attristée.**

_ Juste un moment ma ppuce. _Répondit l'intéressé en s'approchant d'eux_.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec toi ? _Tenta Charly._

_ Non…Votre maman et votre grand-pèrre ont besoin de vous et vous avvez école demain… C'est on se revverra à la base … C'est promis…

_ Je peux vous y emmener si vous le voulez… _Proposa Jacob, approuvant l'idée de jack._

_ …PAPA !… _Souffla Sam._

 **Jack ne la laissa pas réagir davantage, qu'il acquiesça de la tête. Il les contourna ensuite pour aller préparer ses effets personnels, les enfants le suivant sans demander leur reste.**

 **Le silence perdura dans la cuisine, pendant Sam dévisagea longuement son père. Elle se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers la fenêtre, plus contrariée encore. Elle n'aimait pas quand il se mêlait de ses affaires…**

 **Jacob, quant à lui, finit par hausser les épaules. Si quelqu'un devait être affecté par les événements, c'était bien lui ! Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que Jack était bel et bien vivant, et ce que son retour pourrait engendrer.**

 **Cependant, il n'était pas dupe, et surtout il était pour le moment le partisan de la paix.**

 **Il sentait quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre sa fille et Jack. Quelque chose de fort, une sorte « complicité » qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant…**

 **Il connaissait bien évidemment leur passé. Et bien qu'il ne les ait pas vus en tant que « couple », il régnait entre eux, quand ils étaient seuls, un tel mélange de tension sexuelle et de désir, que cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.**

 **Qui ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas le sentir ?**

 **Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer leurs nouveaux rapports, mais il comprenait aisément que Pete ne puisse pas supporter cette situation.**

 **Après tout, Jack n'était pas n'importe qui, ou n'importe quel ami pour Sam.**

* * *

 **Fraîchement arrivé dans l'immeuble de chez Daniel, Jack soupira en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Il s'y adossa un moment, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.**

 **Il remercia intérieurement Jacob de ne pas l'avoir accompagné dans le bâtiment. Le trajet avec lui avait déjà été assez éprouvant pour ses nerfs.**

 **Un long silence avait d'abord peuplé l'habitacle, puis le Tok'ra avait profité des embouteillages pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le petit déjeuner. Mais ne recevant pas de réponse, il avait ensuite orienté la conversation sur leurs alliés dans la guerre contre Anubis.**

 **Jack soupira à nouveau. Jacob s'inquiétait à juste titre pour l'avenir de sa fille et de ses petits enfants... Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre ? Il n'avait aucune prise sur leur futur.**

 **Nohr et Laya l'avaient pourtant averti, quand il leur avait fait part de sa demande. Ils l'avaient prévenus, qu'en restant ici, il ne trouverait peut-être pas de réponses ou alors que cela risquait de le déstabiliser plus qu'il ne le pensait.**

 **Il ne les avait pas écoutés et il avait toujours son pacte à respecter.**

 **Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le départ de ses compagnons et il ne savait toujours pas où il allait.**

 **Il ne savait même plus qui il était ! Il représentait pour l'heure un Haut-Conseiller chez les Anciens, réapparu dans le monde des « vivants » et des Terriens il y a moins d'une semaine. Mais qui était-il vraiment au fond de lui-même ?**

 **Il devait gérer ses deux personnalités, et tant de changements et de paramètres inconnus après sa longue absence.**

 **Il était inquiet aussi.**

 **Les fulgurantes avancées et ascension de leur ennemi durant ces deux dernières années ne lui disaient rien qui vaille… Jacob n'avait pas pu le rassurer sur son peuple, n'ayant plus eu de contacts depuis longtemps, et cela n'était pas bon du tout.**

 **Jack allait vraiment devoir rejoindre les siens rapidement, le cœur douloureux assurément.**

 **Il ne voulait pas non plus que Sam souffre à nouveau, bien que la situation demeurait particulièrement compliquée.**

 **Jack secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres appréhensions et décida de s'activer. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester indéfiniment collé à la porte !**

 **Il posa alors son sac au sol et commença à inspecter l'espace obscure qui s'offrait devant lui.**

 **Jadis, il avait peu été dans cet appartement, donc très peu de souvenirs lui revinrent sur le temps déjà passé ici.**

 **L'Ancien alla ouvrir les volets, laissant le soleil illuminer chaque pièce et passa un moment à redécouvrir les nombreux trésors de son ami.**

 **Maintenant qu'il avait toute cette connaissance en lui, beaucoup d'objets prenaient une toute autre signification ou valeur et éveillaient son intérêt.**

 **Jack se dit même qu'il serait à peine étonné s'il finissait par trouver une arme goa'uld ou Ancienne, face à cette caverne d'Ali Baba qu'avait accumulé Daniel.**

 **Était-ce d'ailleurs réglementaire d'avoir tous ces objets ici ?**

 **Jack apprécia également le style de déco de son ami, car comme pour son ancienne maison, il s'y sentait bien. Cet appartement semblait avoir une « âme ».**

 **Il revint ensuite dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver à une boisson quelconque.**

 **Toutes ces émotions et ses réminiscences lui avaient donné soif.**

 **Une bière serait le paradis, mais sachant à quel point Daniel ne tenait pas l'alcool, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand-chose ici.**

 **Même de l'eau ferait l'affaire, et avec dépit, ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva dans les placards.**

… **Pas une seule goutte d'alcool. Pas même un petit remontant bien caché !**

… **Daniel !**

 **Jack prit donc une des petites bouteilles, sortit de la pièce et alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé…toujours songeur.**

 **Ses pensées le ramenèrent automatiquement à Sam et aux enfants, sans qu'il n'arrive à les empêcher. Sa capacité à contrôler son esprit avait décidément pris un sacré coup depuis son réveil de stase. Sa mémoire terrienne avait dû lui griller une partie de la cervelle !**

 **Puis Jack grimaça quand cette histoire « d'inconnu » se rappela à lui.**

 **Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sam pouvait-elle vraiment lui avoir dit la vérité ?**

 **La probabilité d'un « oui » lui déchirait le cœur et continuait de le ronger.**

 **Cependant, il lui laisserait le temps et l'espace qu'elle lui avait demandé.**

 **Pourrait-il aussi la laisser épouser l'autre ? D'autant plus si c'était ce qu'Elle désirait, alors qu'il y a deux jours à peine, elle était encore dans ses bras ?**

 **Jack but une gorgée avant de s'allonger complètement, et de se laisser doucement gagner par le souvenir de ces derniers jours passés chez Sam.**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **SGC, 14 juin 2011, début de soirée** (3 jours plus tôt) **:**

La porte des étoiles venait de se fermer après le passage d'SG1.

Eh oui… Ils étaient partis, les laissant seuls pour quatre jours et quatre nuits.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent à peine en sortant de la salle d'embarquement, dans un silence encore tendu. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore directement adressés la parole depuis leur « altercation » d'il y a quelques heures.

Sam avait un dernier débriefing, et ils partiraient…

Ils étaient rentrés deux heures plus tard, dans son ancien « Chez lui ».

Jack y était entré avec beaucoup d'appréhensions, s'attendant à voir sa maison transformée.

Cependant, il avait eu la surprise de la retrouver presque comme avant sa disparition, avec le même agencement… les mêmes meubles…

Tout respirait pourtant la présence de la jeune femme, qui avait su mettre de sa personnalité à cet intérieur, en le gardant simple.

Les jouets et les photos des enfants finissaient d'y apporter la touche de vie, qui y avait tant manqué pendant les nombreuses années où il y avait vécu seul.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rapidement couchés, sans échanger davantage de mots.

N'ayant pas besoin de visiter les lieux, Jack avait investi la chambre d'ami avec une impression étrange.

C'était tout de même curieux de se retrouver « invité » « chez soi » !

Il avait beau faire des efforts, ses souvenirs ne l'aidaient pas à se considérer autrement que « chez lui ».

Une idée fixe ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, lui remémorant alors que c'était ce qui aurait dû être… « Lui, avec Sam… des enfants…. Une famille… Dans cette maison… »

Et à défaut, que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité depuis qu'il l'avait connu, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tout ça ne se présentait pas du tout dans cet ordre.

Il n'était plus chez lui…

Sam n'était plus avec lui…

Et ses enfants n'étaient pas non plus les siens.

Quoi de plus déprimant ! Alors qu'il y avait eu tant de perspectives d'avenir à l'époque.

Jack avait ainsi finit par s'endormir le moral au plus bas et le lendemain ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux, ou plus à l'aise avec eux…

La même distance entre lui et Sam avait perduré une bonne partie de la journée…

Seuls les enfants leur avaient permis de partager des instants sans tension, sans gêne. Et ils avaient été très soulagés que Sam soit appelée à la base une bonne partie de l'après-midi…

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se comporter ainsi…

…Comme deux étrangers.

Jack ne cessait d'y penser et c'était trop lui demander !

Comment pouvait-il rester auprès d'elle sans pouvoir lui parler ? Sans cette complicité qui les avait toujours liés ? Et davantage après leur liaison ?

Devait-il vraiment continuer d'ignorer cet amour qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé ?

En avait-il vraiment la force ? Ou la stupidité ?

Non. À bien les regarder évoluer auprès de lui, c'était vraiment trop lui demander.

Et qu'importe si les jumeaux n'étaient pas les siens…

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il les aimait déjà.

Et il était là.

Alors, même s'il avait à partir bientôt, même s'il était fou d'inquiétude pour ses compagnons, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation continuer à se dégrader de la sorte.

Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, comme on disait si bien sur cette bonne vieille planète !

C'est ainsi que Jack s'était excusé au retour de la jeune femme…

…Pour s'être emporté lors de leur discussion…

…Pour avoir tellement insisté à avoir cette réponse…

…Pour ces années de souffrance…

Il lui avait parlé le plus franchement et directement possible, pour ne pas être démonté par elle, ni se laisser dépasser par son orgueil ou sa peur de devoir exprimer ses sentiments… devant elle.

Il avait toujours si bien contrôlé tout le reste…

Et pourtant cette discussion lui avait semblé facile. Elle l'avait écouté attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir ses larmes et qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle était partie si vite, qu'il n'avait su quoi faire, ni eu le temps de réagir.

Il avait été tenté de la rejoindre, très tenté même… Mais…

Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, ni comment se comporter face à elle.

Sa souffrance continuait de le déstabiliser au plus haut point.

Être Kiran ne lui était d'aucun secours dans ces moments-là.

Et puis les jumeaux étaient là.

Alors à défaut de « courage », il s'était occupé d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rejoigne.

Il se souvenait pourtant l'avoir réconfortée tant de fois par le passé…

Un passé si lointain maintenant, qui le rendait nostalgique.

Car à l'époque, il pouvait réellement l'aider en la prenant dans ses bras.

A chaque fois qu'il avait pu le faire, il n'avait pas hésité, voulant la consoler, bien sûr, mais aussi pour la sentir contre lui et dans ses bras.

Cependant aujourd'hui, pouvait-il encore se le permettre ?

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne pourrait pas lui apporter le même réconfort qu'avant.

Elle le touchait maintenant par sa détresse, ainsi que par cette tristesse qui l'habitait et qu'il avait découverte depuis sa sortie de stase, mais ils ne s'étaient plus effleurés depuis la tentative de télépathie avant qu'il ne retrouve la capacité de parler. Ce contact avait été suffisamment troublant pour qu'il puisse imaginer l'effet que lui ferait de sentir à nouveau son corps… sa peau… sa chaleur contre lui…

Jack respira un bon coup… il fallait qu'il se calme !

Et qu'il arrête de penser tout court s'il ne voulait pas voir son corps réagir malgré lui. Les images de leurs étreintes intimes le hantaient déjà assez comme ça !

Heureusement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés ici il y a sept ans, sinon la frustration aurait été vraiment insoutenable.

Mais son esprit dévia quand même, lui rappelant la douceur de sa peau… la rondeur de ses courbes… Les…

Jack poussa un juron dans son oreiller. Il était inutile de s'en recouvrir la tête, cela n'empêcherait pas les images d'apparaître, ni le désir de revenir à la charge… Plus fort à chaque fois.

Il connaissait pourtant bien cette sensation qui l'avait habité si longtemps. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce que la passion partagée donnait entre eux, cela le rendait complètement dingue… marteau… maboule…!

Il soupira en se retournant pour regarder l'heure affichée sur le radio réveil et se rallongea complètement désespéré.

Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit !

La précédente avait déjà été difficile, mais la fatigue qu'il ressentait encore l'avait aidé après plusieurs heures de lutte intérieure…

Cependant là, ce n'était plus suffisant.

… Plus depuis le véritable sourire qu'elle lui avait envoyé quand elle était réapparue quelques heures après ses excuses alors qu'il se débattait joyeusement avec les jumeaux en train de prendre leur bain, inondant la salle de bain et le mouillant de la tête aux pieds.

Une toute autre tension s'était alors emparée d'eux…

Ou alors, la véritable nature de celle qu'ils avaient connue leur était soudainement apparue très clairement.

Ils le savaient déjà avant cette « réconciliation », mais l'entrevoir dans les yeux de l'autre était une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas été préparés.

Pour sa part, Jack gérait déjà difficilement ses émotions, quant à ses pulsions…

Et apercevoir l'écho de son propre désir dans les yeux de Sam l'avait profondément bouleversé.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant si elle le désirait réellement ?

Depuis son réveil de stase, elle avait tout fait pour rester distante envers lui, et maintenant il avait compris.

Il y avait plus que la douleur de le revoir en vie… si près d'elle.

Il y avait aussi le désir, aussi vivant, brûlant et impétueux que le sien.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait… mais son regard et son sourire avaient trahi bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Et elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, dans la chambre d'à côté…

…« sa » chambre…

…« son » lit…

Peut-être « nue ».

Jack se redressa à nouveau en râlant, se frottant la nuque.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il ne pourrait pas rester ainsi, à se torturer mentalement, surtout qu'il lui restait encore deux autres nuits à passer ici.

Il maudit un instant l'actuelle SG1 de l'avoir retrouvé et mis dans une telle situation…

Il avait beau avoir vu et fait d'innombrables choses, il ne survivrait pas à cela !

Pouvait-il retourner à la base pour attendre le retour de ses amis ?

Il n'y aurait certainement pas de problème à le faire, mais il savait bien que cela ne changerait rien…

Ce n'était pas une affaire de distance.

Et il serait amené à l'y croiser de toute façon…

Il ne savait pas encore si le pire était d'être près ou trop loin d'Elle.

Bref il n'était pas très avancé, mais il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, des heures couché à tourner et se retourner…

Il devait agir.

 **[Fin du Flash-back]**

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, après le départ de Jack et de son père, Sam avait rapidement rejoint sa chambre.**

 **Elle avait commencé à défaire son peignoir dans le but de s'habiller, mais vu que personne ne la sollicitait, elle profita finalement du moment pour s'asseoir puis s'allonger en travers le lit et laisser libre court à ses pensées.**

 **Elle attrapa ensuite un des oreillers, qu'elle serra contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le regard que lui avait donné Jack en passant la porte, ni à ignorer les questions qu'elle se posait. Elle se sentait vulnérable, chose qu'elle arborait par-dessus tout, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face.**

 **Ce départ lui avait montré ce qu'elle ressentirait quand il quitterait réellement la planète, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'était devenue leur position actuelle, alors que c'est elle qui les y avait menés. Jack respectait juste sa demande.**

 **Tout avait été dans ses propres mains…. Et tout l'était peut-être encore…**

 **Sam ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Un besoin profond de sa présence, de son regard sur elle et de son amour...**

 **Avaient-ils jamais été faits pour n'être que des amis ?**

 **Pouvait-on penser à un « juste ami » chaque jour pendant sept ans, alors que cette personne n'était plus ?**

 **L'intensité de ses réminiscences n'avait pas diminué pendant toutes ces années. Seule la douleur de la perte de l'être cher avait faibli avec le temps.** **Et** **maintenant que Jack était de retour, qu'elle le savait vivant, la plaie béante au niveau de son cœur se refermait inexorablement et la remplissait d'amour, de désirs qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais ressentir.**

 **Elle sentait aussi que quelque part Jack se protégeait en s'éloignant d'elle et cela la chagrinait. Il la laissait « libre », malgré tout leur passé, malgré tout ce que lui pouvait aussi souhaiter. Elle était libre d'aimer, de choisir le compagnon qui lui conviendrait…**

 **Tous deux avaient encore tant à éclaircir… Elle pensait l'avoir fait la veille, mais elle n'avait fait que fuir. Elle lui avait ouvert les bras, pour tout lui retirer ensuite, même si elle était incapable de considérer leur nouveau rapprochement comme une erreur.**

 **Elle se sentait juste de plus en plus mal. Elle, qui ne voulait rien changer à sa vie pour ne faire souffrir personne, faisait peut-être tout le contraire en ce moment-même. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, toutes les personnes autour d'eux étaient concernées…**

 **Sam sortit de ses pensées aux rires des enfants qui retentirent.**

 **Souriant vaguement à la fraîcheur et l'innocence de cette enfance fièrement affichée, la jeune femme se redressa et finit par se lever et s'habiller, lasse de se sentir aussi impuissante.**

 **Ce matin, la base pouvait se passer d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle alla alors rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur chambre.**

 **Les enfants sourirent et arrêtèrent leur jeu quand ils virent leur mère entrer et s'installer sur le petit canapé de leur coin jeu, à proximité d'eux.**

 **Tous deux vinrent instantanément se blottir dans ses bras, la sentant de nouveau particulièrement triste.**

 **Sam embrassa leurs cheveux et les serra fort contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant d'amour pour ces deux petits êtres ?**

 **Comment ferait-elle sans ses deux merveilles ?**

 **Le cœur de Sam s'apaisa en partie et quand celle-ci relâcha la pression de son étreinte, Cathy se dégagea pour aller chercher le livre d'histoires qu'ils avaient commencé cette semaine.**

 **_** _On peut le continuer Maman ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il va arriver au chat du capitaine Madoc._

 **Sam sourit à sa fille, puis se tourna vers Charly. Comme celui-ci acquiesça aussi, elle s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit à la position du marque page.**

 **Elle n'avait pas le talent de Jack pour rendre les histoires si captivantes, mais elle pouvait au moins passer un moment tendre avec ses enfants…**

* * *

 **Quand sa mère ferma le livre, Cathy se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle. Elle adorait cette histoire, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'inquiétait.**

 **_** _Maman, pourquoi Pete n'aime pas oncle Jack ?_

 **Sam soupira en leur caressant les cheveux… Comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer une situation qui lui paraissait encore tellement inextricable ?**

 **Charly la regarda à son tour.**

_ _Et pourquoi Papy est contre lui aussi ?_

 **Sam se redressa et eut l'air plus grave… Elle ne pensait pas que ses enfants pouvaient s'inquiéter à ce point.**

 **_** _Les enfants, votre papy n'en veut pas à Jack, je comprends que ça soit un peu compliqué pour vous de tout comprendre, mais ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes._ Puis en leur caressant les cheveux et les chatouillant ensuite. _Mais vous, mes poussins, tout le monde vous aime… j'espère que vous le savez._

 **Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en rigolant et se liguèrent ensuite contre leur mère. Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer.**

 **Sam les embrassa puis se leva.**

 **_** _Continuez votre jeu mes chéris, je vais voir qui est revenu. Ensuite je commencerai à préparer le repas. Je vous appelle quand il sera l'heure de mettre le couvert._

_ _D'accord maman._ Répondirent en chœur les enfants _._

 **Sam quitta alors la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.**

 **Était-ce Pete ou son père qui était rentré ?**

 **Elle ne savait lequel des deux elle préférait « affronter » maintenant, car chacun lui demanderait des explications à la présence de Jack ici.**

 **Elle l'avait vu dans leurs regards respectifs quand ils étaient partis.**

 **Son père ou Pete ?**

 **Sam s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et croisa les bras en observant son père assis dans un canapé. Il était seul, ce qui signifiait que Jack avait bel et bien intégré l'appartement de Daniel.**

 **Jacob la remarqua enfin et lui fit rapidement signe de le rejoindre. Son visage paraissait neutre, mais elle devinait la subtile tension qui l'habitait.**

 **Il allait lui demander des explications et elle eut l'impression d'être projetée 20 ans en arrière, comme quand il voulait la réprimander alors qu'elle était une adolescente rebelle. Cependant elle était une femme maintenant.**

 **Sam s'approcha toutefois et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer sur les roses alors qu'elle le voyait si peu.**

 **Jacob sembla en être légèrement soulagé. Discuter avec sa fille n'était pas une paire de manche pour lui. Il laissa alors le silence durer un moment pour trouver la meilleure approche possible, puis se lança :**

 _ **_**_ _Sam… je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été présent par le passé et que d'ordinaire je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, mais là je suis inquiet… inquiet pour ton équilibre et celui des enfants._

 **Sam fut touchée par son amorce de dialogue. Toute sa vie durant, ils avaient eu si peu de discussions sérieuses tous les deux, mais elle ne désirait pas ce genre d'échanges dans l'instant.**

 **Sam soupira en posant sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.**

 __Que se passe-t-il réellement entre toi et Jack ?_ Continua Jacob, face au manque de réaction de sa fille. _Je le lui ai demandé dans la voiture en l'amenant, mais il ne m'a pas répondu._

 **Sam sourit brièvement… A quoi s'était-il attendu, en posant une question aussi directe et aujourd'hui si incertaine ?**

 __Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien…je vous ai observé tout à l'heure, et dans cette cuisine, quand vous y étiez seuls, vous auriez pu faire fondre la banquise des deux pôles._

 **Sam ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder… ressentant à la fois de l'amusement et de l'agacement. Il exagérait toujours, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne put pour autant soutenir son regard.**

 **Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils avaient craqué. Elle ne pouvait pas confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Elle ignorait elle-même encore toutes les répercussions de ce rapprochement, peinant à faire la part des choses dans ses sentiments. Cependant elle non plus ne voulait pas briser l'équilibre qu'ils avaient créé.**

 **Tous deux furent ensuite sortis de leurs réflexions, par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant Pete pénétrer dans la maison.**

 **Jacob soupira face à cette intrusion. Quand il croisa le regard plus triste mais plus apaisé du policier, il sut que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait plus d'informations même s'il avait vraiment douté que Sam puisse accepter de lui en donner.**

 **Sa fille et Jack se ressemblaient parfaitement sur ce point, ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et se refermaient comme une huître quand il était question de leurs sentiments.**

 **Il n'était pas étonnant que par le passé ils aient mis sept ans à se trouver. Leur brutale séparation n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et leurs retrouvailles ne présageaient peut-être pas de bons augures.**

 **Le Tok'râ se leva ensuite en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Le couple avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour parler.**

 __Je vais rejoindre les enfants._ Annonça-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

 **Pete acquiesça avec gratitude, tandis que Sam ré-appuyait sa tête contre le dossier.**

 **Le policier prit la place que venait juste de libérer Jacob. Il se décala ensuite davantage pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et prit le temps de l'observer. Une tension et une tristesse émanaient un peu plus fortement d'elle.**

 **Elle manifestait encore son air contrarié, et contre toute attente, il fut soudainement submergé par une bouffée d'affection. Il avait maintenant seulement envie de faire disparaître la tension et la fatigue de ses traits angéliques.**

 **Il lui prit doucement la main, alors qu'elle le laissait faire.**

 __Est-il parti ?_

 **Sam agréa à peine.**

 __Sam, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier, ni impoli, mais je n'ai pas supporté de vous sentir si proches et de vous voir aussi si peu vêtus en arrivant ce matin. Plein de scénarios me sont passés par la tête et je ne l'ai juste pas supporté._

 __Pete…quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans le passé, je ne peux pas le renier. Je ne peux pas non plus ignorer Jack juste pour te faire plaisir. Il va bientôt repartir, je…_

 **Tous deux furent interrompus par la sonnerie d'un portable.**

 **Sam soupira en se levant rapidement pour le prendre dans sa veste d'uniforme, tandis que Pete s'avachit dans le canapé, se sentant à nouveau agacé.**

 **Quand pourrait-il parler à sa fiancée sans être dérangé ? Sam partirait maintenant sûrement rapidement à la base, puisqu'il s'agissait du portable d'urgence…**

 **Tout en entendant Sam dire qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible, Pete se mit vraiment à regretter que sa mission ait finie plus tôt.**

* * *

 **De son coté, Jack posa sa bouteille vide et se cala davantage dans les coussins, croisant ses mains sous sa tête.**

 **Il était maintenant certain que ce n'était pas une affaire de distance avec Sam.**

 **Cela ne l'avait jamais été, même quand ils avaient été séparés ces dernières années par tant d'années lumières.**

 **Et cela ne changerait pas quand il partirait rejoindre ses compagnons…**

 **Il se demandait alors pourquoi il avait pensé à venir dans cet appartement.**

 **Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner, de mettre un plus grand recul et un cadre plus neutre entre eux, mais c'était peine perdue !**

 **Il aurait très bien pu retourner à la base, y patienter en se défoulant dans la salle de sport et accueillir ensuite ses amis à leur retour.**

 **Mais il ne supporterait pas le regard et les questions de Daniel sur ces quelques jours passés avec Sam.**

 **Son ami verrait assurément…et comprendrait. Déjà que Jacob avait certainement deviné ! Jack n'avait pas répondu à ses questions dans la voiture, mais son silence pouvait paraître éloquent dans cette circonstance.**

 **Jack ne savait comment réagir, d'autant plus que Sam avait été claire.**

 **Elle voulait de l'espace et du temps et RIEN n'avait changé !**

 **Alors il était peut-être mieux ici et seul…**

 **Il était sûr que Daniel ne tarderait pas à débarquer, mais les choses étaient peut être meilleures ainsi.**

 **Si seulement avec Sam ils ne s'étaient pas aimés ou qu'il regrettait de l'aimer autant.**

 **Si seulement il pouvait tout oublier ou ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, et pouvoir vivre sans elle.**

 **Si seulement il pouvait espérer tout changer, et faire que tous les rêves qu'il avait jadis faits pour eux se réalisent…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Maison de Sam, 17 juin 2011** **(3** **ème** **jour d'absence de SG1)**

Jack venait à nouveau de s'occuper du bain des jumeaux, ne se laissant pas aussi facilement avoir cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient tout de même à nouveau inondé la salle de bain, mais ce joyeux moment lui avait permis de faire baisser un peu la tension qui l'habitait depuis la veille.

Il avait passé une nuit blanche à se battre contre son désir et voir de nouveau le jour tomber ne l'apaisait pas du tout. Cela le confortait même dans le fait que cela ne pouvait qu'être pire !

Cette fois-ci, une heure de footing ne suffirait pas.

Qu'allait-il devoir inventer ? Faire ?

Faire… Tout sauf la seule chose qui pourrait calmer cette faim en lui.

Sam allait bientôt rentrer et ils étaient mal partis, même s'ils avaient retrouvés une certaine « complicité ».

La situation redevenait de plus en plus tendue, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y changer, malgré leur bonne volonté.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une troisième heure à tourner dans son lit que Jack finit par se lever… hors de lui.

Comment pouvait-il se laisser gouverner par ses émotions ? Par ses pulsions ?

Son coté « Kiran » se manifesta alors, ne pouvant admettre de se laisser aller.

Mais Jack ne savait plus qui il était, et encore moins maintenant, tandis qu'un feu puissant courrait dans ses veines.

Il appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche, sans en ressentir un quelconque soulagement. Une douche glacée ne lui ferait pas plus d'effet !

Il soupira, il n'en pouvait plus, alors qu'il devait rester encore plus de quatre heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Il se refusa de penser à la personne allongée dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ses facultés pour contrôler son esprit le lui permettaient encore un peu, mais cela finirait par l'obséder complètement.

Incapable de continuer à se tenir dans cette chambre « d'ami », il préféra sortir et aller sur sa terrasse, comme au temps où il y passait des heures à regarder les étoiles avec son télescope…

Peut-être que cette activité le distrairait-elle cette nuit ?

Il se souvenait en tout cas que cela l'avait toujours apaisé, dans les moments terribles qu'il avait traversés.

Avançant silencieusement dans la nuit paisible, il s'accouda un instant à la balustrade et caressa un instant machinalement le bois usé par le temps… jusqu'à se figer, le cœur soudainement au bord de l'explosion.

Fermant instantanément les yeux, il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à se reprendre et à se tourner vers la présence qu'il sentait à sa droite…

Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ?

L'avait-elle remarqué aussi ?

Jack posa finalement son regard sur Sam, appuyée les bras croisés, à l'angle de la terrasse.

D'abord interdit, il réussit à retrouver une respiration plus calme, sans toutefois pouvoir se détacher de sa silhouette et de ses yeux si étrangement familiers.

Elle avait toujours eu un attrait hypnotique sur lui, mais là, au clair de lune, elle lui parut plus belle que jamais… ou qu'il put s'en souvenir.

Surtout qu'il lisait en elle la même surprise, les mêmes émotions qu'il ressentait si fort en cet instant !

…De se retrouver « seuls », alors qu'ils avaient chacun voulu mettre un étage entre eux !

Incapables de bouger, ils se regardèrent un moment qui leur parut durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompit leur « lien » et reprenne la contemplation des étoiles, avec une tristesse infinie peinte sur son joli visage.

Jack en fut profondément touché et mit du temps à se décider…

Devait-il devait agir ou partir ?

Là encore il ne savait plus.

Il se retourna vers la sortie… Devait-il encore la laisser seule ?

Fermant les yeux, il savait qu'aucune des possibilités qui se présentaient à lui n'étaient les bonnes… Qu'il reste ou qu'il « fuit ».

Jetant un dernier regard vers Sam, il fut incapable de la laisser ainsi, malgré tout ce qui déferlait en lui et les conséquences possibles.

Il avança alors doucement vers elle, le cœur toujours au bord de l'explosion, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres pour ne pas la toucher d'emblée.

Tous deux étaient immobiles.

Jack l'observa plus attentivement, s'enivrant des sensations d'être si près de ce corps… de cette femme. Il y avait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient été aussi proches.

Il la vit ensuite chercher une respiration moins chaotique et garder les yeux fermés.

Devait-il continuer ? La prendre dans ses bras comme il en mourrait d'envie à cet instant ? Pouvait-il se le permettre maintenant ?

Un tel rapprochement entre eux ne serait pas sans répercussions.

Il oublia cependant vite ses craintes quand il perçut le violent frisson qui la traversa de part en part.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester sans rien faire si près d'elle.

Alors, il glissa doucement et délicatement ses mains contre son ventre pour la rapprocher de son torse et la prendre dans ses bras… Enfin !

Il venait d'écouter son cœur, et ne sut pas s'il allait s'en remettre tellement les émotions et les sensations à son contact furent troublantes.

Il revint à la réalité quand il la sentit trembler en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui, et qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes, qui devinrent rapidement des sanglots.

Jack resserra alors son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui montrer qu'il était là…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Sam se retourna et pleura en s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Dieu que cet homme lui avait manqué !

Lui… qui la consolait enfin !

Lui… qui lui embrassait les cheveux, le visage, et qui lui caressait le dos.

Lui… qui lui disait des mots doux et qui la pressait si fort contre lui…

Ils finirent par s'écarter un peu, après de longues et intenses minutes, osant finalement se regarder. Jack essuya doucement de son pouce les larmes qui traçaient des sillons argentés sur son visage, et gémit involontairement quand Sam ferma les yeux alors qu'il lui caressait la pulpe des lèvres.

Un éclair de désir lui incendia les reins.

La douceur de sa peau sous son doigt le bouleversa complètement et il n'aspira plus qu'à goûter sa bouche, à lui caresser les lèvres et à entremêler sa langue à la sienne.

À cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne compta pour lui, mais en était-il de même pour Sam ?

Jack fondit presque, quand il sentit la chaleur de sa paume sur sa joue, alors qu'elle le frôlait avec la même tendresse, caressant la légère repousse de sa barbe.

Tous deux frissonnèrent de concert sous la déferlante de sensations qui les parcoururent. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient si fort dans leurs poitrines.

Jack s'attendit à ce que Sam s'écarte, voire ne s'éloigne face à la ligne de conduite qu'ils étaient sur le point de dépasser, mais eu lieu de cela, elle se colla entièrement à lui et posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue.

Leurs corps s'épousèrent et les conduisirent à la limite de la combustion spontanée, alors qu'ils se sondaient toujours du regard, les yeux de plus en plus profonds et brûlants.

Allaient-ils vraiment en rester là ?

* * *

 **[Début SCENE NC17…. Jeunes lecteurs, attention…]**

* * *

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre à cette question, qu'ils capitulèrent la seconde suivante au torrent de désir qui bouillonnait dans leurs veines. Ils avaient un tel besoin intense et absolu de l'autre, qu'ils laissèrent libre cours aux émotions qui les submergeaient particulièrement ces derniers jours.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors fiévreusement, ne contrôlant rapidement plus la pression de leurs lèvres, de leurs doigts ou même de leurs langues, s'engageant dans un duel effréné. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises et l'air se raréfia dans leurs poitrines, mais ils ne purent s'écarter, ralentir ou s'arrêter.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient juste complètement intoxiqués par l'autre, totalement ivres des sensations familières qui fleurissaient à nouveau dans leurs êtres.

Ils n'avaient rien oublié, ni la passion, ni la tendresse qu'ils avaient échangées par le passé, cependant, le temps de la douceur n'était pas encore venu.

Ils se libéraient plutôt de la souffrance accumulée pendant sept longues années. Ils retrouvaient enfin leur place, au creux des bras de l'être qui les avait le plus complété.

Jack lâcha le visage de Sam, qu'il avait pris entre ses mains, et sans cesser de l'embrasser il descendit celles-ci le long de son dos, pour aller directement à ses fesses. Il avait besoin de la toucher. De la sentir vraiment.

Il remonta alors le tissu du peignoir qui la couvrait, et tous deux gémirent à l'unisson quand il empauma directement sa peau nue.

Jack tressaillit fortement, le désir l'incendiant maintenant complètement, avant de la presser de plus belle contre lui puis de la pousser vivement contre la rambarde. Elle n'avait rien mis sous sa nuisette ! Sa peau était si chaude et si ferme…

Cette femme allait indubitablement être sa mort, songea-t-il, du moins si la stimulation sexuelle pouvait tuer un homme. Mais, bon sang, c'était une des façons les plus agréables de partir !

Sam s'accrocha à lui, et hoqueta davantage sous la force du désir qu'il lui transmit et la sensation brûlante de ses mains sur sa peau. Un cri lui échappa même au moment où il la plaqua contre la barrière. Il n'y avait que lui pour la désirer à ce point.

Son propre appétit venait d'atteindre un nouveau sommet, et elle enroula avec plaisir ses jambes autour de lui, se sentant au bord de la pâmoison. Heureusement qu'il la tenait si fort, elle était perdue dans un tel maelström de sensations qu'elle sentit ses jambes flancher.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Jack continuait de l'explorer avec fièvre, mais ce qu'il lui fit en plus à cet instant fut sur le point de lui faire complètement perdre la raison. Il créait un frottement ahurissant entre leurs deux corps, martelant son ventre avec sa virilité si tendue et palpitante…

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

Qui avait pris le contrôle de leurs corps ?

Car au lieu de le repousser, Sam l'attira encore plus près d'elle, et se joignit à son mouvement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle finissait de les transformer en torches vivantes de désir.

Elle était incapable d'arrêter ça. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, trouver les meilleures excuses du monde, elle avait un besoin incommensurable de cet homme et surtout, elle le voulait une fois de plus.

Après tout, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire un pied de nez au destin ?

Elle avait besoin de ces mains qui lui étrennaient solidement les hanches, de ces mêmes mains qui remontèrent maintenant en direction de ses seins tendus et douloureux.

Sam s'arqua et lâcha un nouveau cri quand Jack n'appuya pas son toucher, mais défie plutôt habilement l'ouverture de son peignoir, dégagea le tissu de sa nuisette et prit sa poitrine en coupe.

La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus en arrière pour lui permettre de presser plus divinement sa chair, mais son mouvement la déséquilibra quelque peu avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de finir son geste, de la goûter de sa bouche. Tous deux prirent ainsi conscience que la rambarde, à plusieurs mètres du sol qui plus est, n'était le support le plus adapté à leurs ébats.

Jack reporta alors tout son poids sur lui, la soutenant à nouveau par les fesses, et recula jusqu'à sentir ses jambes buter contre la balancelle, merveilleuse idée installée par la jeune femme.

Sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, Jack s'y laissa tomber avec un peu de fracas, déstabilisant légèrement leur équilibre et faisant grincer fortement leur réceptacle.

Le balancement créé fut intense, mais tous deux ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, continuant tout bonnement de s'embrasser, alors que Sam se positionnait à califourchon sur lui. Ils gémirent à nouveau, appréciant grandement le confort de leur nouvelle position. C'était si bon de se retrouver ainsi, ou de se retrouver tout court.

Tous deux se détachèrent dans un bruit de bouche, et se regardèrent un instant, comme pour échanger un dernier assentiment, ou laisser à l'autre une dernière chance d'arrêter leur inattendu mais inespéré échange.

Ils ne devraient pas être là et pourtant ils avaient si peu de temps pour se rasséréner.

La douceur de l'air était aussi propice à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La pleine lune leur permettait de voir distinctement leurs traits, de discerner parfaitement l'intensité des émotions qui assombrissaient leurs pupilles.

Puis ne voyant aucune forme de doute dans ses yeux, Jack l'attira à nouveau à lui par la nuque et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche avec une ardeur redoublée. Il se sentant si limite, comme s'il était sur le point de se dissoudre dans une flaque de désir absolu. Une émotion inhabituelle lui étreignait aussi la gorge. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aimé une femme.

Non, il y avait seulement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aimé Sa Sam. Il pouvait maintenant reconnaître qu'il était resté sur Terre en grande partie pour cela. Pour avoir cette chance-là.

Le temps qu'il avait subi avec Toéris ne représentait que des mauvais souvenirs et sa brève liaison avec Sita n'avait jamais compté. Son mariage ne concernait d'ailleurs que Kiran et n'était plus qu'une mascarade depuis longtemps. La concernée le savait parfaitement. Il avait d'ailleurs rapidement été clair avec elle, il n'avait que de l'amitié à offrir, pour laisser à jamais Sam trôner dans son cœur.

Il s'était fait cette promesse alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et pourtant la jeune femme en question était maintenant là, dans ses bras, à gémir intensément de plaisir.

Jack repoussa au loin toutes ses pensées et replaça rapidement ses mains sur ses seins, la faisant à nouveau hoqueter, se délectant de sa sensibilité particulière à son toucher. Il prit cette fois-ci le temps de sentir leurs pointes et leur rondeur du plat de ses mains, tout en la regardant et en s'émerveillant de la beauté et sensualité naturelles de Sam. Ses longs cheveux lâchés lui donnaient comme un éclat plus féminin et il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu plus belle femme.

Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il goûta enfin sa poitrine, faisant tomber le peignoir et dégageant les bretelles de la nuisette le long de ses bras, la dénudant quasiment entièrement.

Sam frissonna et s'arqua à nouveau, criant un peu plus fort. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure de Jack pour le rapprocher davantage, allant même jusqu'à lui érafler le cuir chevelu.

Jack se sentit plus excité encore et mordilla un peu plus fortement le téton dans sa bouche. Il s'occupa aussi de son jumeau puis finit par remonter le long de sa gorge, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, faisant trembler Sam. Il doutait d'être un jour suffisamment rassasié de cette femme.

Leurs respirations étaient à nouveau haletantes et tout en s'embrassant passionnément, il reprit ses fesses en mains sous la nuisette et la frotta à nouveau contre lui.

Dire que « sa » Sam était quasiment nue sur lui, et que chacun de ses gémissements menaçait de le faire venir à tout instant.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exprimer trop fort l'intensité de ce que seul cet homme déclenchait en elle. Le tissu rêche de son jeans frottait une nouvelle fois contre ses chairs sensibles et déchaînait le feu au creux de son ventre. S'ils continuaient ainsi, elle n'allait pas tarder à finir en cendres ou alors exploser en un million de petites particules dans un orgasme dévastateur.

Elle se moquait bien de se faire entendre du voisinage, surtout à cette heure de la nuit, cependant, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller les enfants en se montrant trop démonstrative, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils les surprennent ! Ces derniers jours, sa difficulté à gérer ses émotions et la présence de Jack dans leur maison semblaient avoir ravivé leur curiosité.

Sam se reconcentra sur l'instant, quand elle sentit le sourire de Jack sur sa peau. Cela la fit sourire à son tour et elle se mordit maintenant l'intérieur de la joue. Cet homme savait très exactement ce qu'il déclenchait en elle et comment la pousser rapidement dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à la faire crier.

Jack savait jouer avec elle… aussi bien qu'il l'avait découvert il y a sept ans, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle non plus n'avait pas effacé de sa mémoire la meilleure manière de le faire défaillir. Elle allait même s'en assurer cette nuit.

Sous un nouvel éclair de désir qui fit bouillonner son sang, Sam sourit davantage et se décida de passer à l'action. Jusque-là, elle n'avait fait que se perdre dans ses sensations, mais elle tira maintenant sur le tee-shirt de Jack pour le passer rapidement par-delà sa tête et ses bras.

Elle ne s'attarda pas à le contempler ou à le caresser, bien qu'elle le trouva toujours aussi appétissant. Elle glissa rapidement ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, et descendit plutôt le long de son torse pour aller flatter directement sa remarquable éminence. Depuis le temps qu'elle la sentait frotter contre elle, il lui était maintenant intolérable de ne pas la libérer, la toucher et l'envelopper de sa main.

Sous la respiration plus pantelante et le regard plus dévorant de Jack, Sam en retraça le contour à travers le tissu épais, avant de presser lentement sa longueur en plusieurs aller/retours. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au jeans lui-même, mais dans cette position, celui-ci était si tendu qu'elle eut du mal à en défaire tous les boutons.

Jack se mit à sourire face à la résistance qu'elle rencontra.

- _Ne te moque pas !_ Prévient-elle en souriant à son tour, alors qu'elle en finissait avec la dernière attache.

- _Jaammaiis…_ Haleta Jack quand il sentit sa paume chaude se refermer sur lui. _CARRTTER !_ Hoqueta-t-il en même temps, complètement intoxiqué par la sensation impétueuse de sa peau sur la sienne.

Son sang accéléra sa course dans ses veines et le désir le balaya, telle une lame de fond annihilant toute raison et toute rationalisation.

Chaque fibre de son corps lui hurla, dans une émotion intense et presque primitive, le besoin absolu qu'il avait de plonger dans sa moiteur envoûtante.

Jack repoussa alors rapidement la douce main cajoleuse et bascula subitement Sam à la renverse sur le matelas. Sous une série de grincements et de forts balancements, il étouffa leurs gémissements en reprenant fiévreusement sa bouche et s'allongea entre ses cuisses.

Sam sentit la même frénésie l'envahir et l'aida autant que possible à le débarrasser de son jeans et de son caleçon. Tous deux furent cependant gênés dans leurs mouvements et jetèrent sans s'arrêter les jouets qui les encombraient.

Un crissement plus important les fit toutefois se détacher et porter leur attention sur l'armature au-dessus d'eux, mais ils se rassurèrent tout en reprenant leur baiser. Le balancement reprenait un rythme plus régulier et leur couche improvisée avait dû recevoir un traitement bien pire avec les jumeaux.

Sam suffoqua à nouveau de plaisir contre sa bouche et laissa ses mains partir elles aussi en exploration, le long de ses épaules, sur ses omoplates, de sa colonne vertébrale, et enfin, sur son délicieux postérieur. Sa peau lui sembla si douce sous ses doigts.

Jack sentit son cœur se mettre à tambouriner davantage dans sa poitrine et son sexe commença à trémuler. Le feu s'empara de tout son corps et il brûla instantanément de la posséder, de s'enfouir si profond en elle qu'il n'y aurait plus ni commencement ni fin, mais juste eux.

Sam savait trop comment et où le toucher pour faire naître en lui un nouveau torrent de désir intolérable, qui l'embrasa complètement.

Sous un profond regard, Jack frotta sa verge contre ses plis intimes. Leurs peaux glissaient divinement l'une contre l'autre et le fait de la sentir aussi ardente finit de lui faire perdre la tête. Dans un grognement primitif, Jack se positionna alors à son entrée et poussa en elle.

Dès lors, le temps sembla s'arrêter et il n'y eut plus que lui en elle, qu'elle autour de lui. Quelque chose naquit ou se reconnecta même dans leurs êtres.

Puis Sam replia les jambes et les noua autour de ses hanches, tandis que Jack se retira et plongea de nouveau en elle. Elle s'arqua même pour mieux épouser chacune de ses poussées, alors qu'il lui donnait coup de rein après coup de rein, dans un rythme de plus en plus frénétique.

Sam fit ensuite à nouveau courir ses mains sur les muscles en action de son dos, dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, et empoigna ses fesses comme elle savait qu'il aimait. Les sensations étaient si fortes, si… dans un cri étranglé, Sam le pressa d'accélérer encore.

Jack comprit aussitôt sa supplique inarticulée et augmenta son tempo.

Il s'enfouit plus vite et plus fort dans sa chaleur veloutée, déclenchant de nouveaux grincements de la balancelle, que tous deux ignorèrent.

Sam sentit son souffle ne devenir maintenant plus que des petits halètements saccadés. La tension en elle montait encore et encore dans son ventre, se gonflant comme la vague d'un raz de marée prête à tout balayer. Elle eut même la sensation que ses os furent sur le point de se liquéfier, quand le bassin de Jack frotta plus fortement contre son clitoris tendu et douloureux. Sam se sentit emportée, explosant en un millier d'étoiles multicolores.

Jack poussa un cri guttural sous la jouissance de Sam. Il plongea une ultime fois en elle et sentit ses muscles intimes l'enserrer fermement.

Son corps se tendit alors et l'orgasme s'empara pareillement de lui, tandis que de violents soubresauts le traversèrent. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient et Jack s'abattit sur elle.

Tous deux mirent du temps à récupérer une respiration plus apaisée, immobiles et bercés par le mouvement de la balancelle. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jack puisse se décaler légèrement. Cela ne gênait cependant pas Sam, qui lui caressait affectueusement sa nuque.

Au contraire même, elle aimait sentir son poids d'homme sur elle, sa peau contre la sienne et surtout son imprégnation en elle.

Elle se découvrait à nouveau étrangement complète et « à sa place ».

Elle ressentait la même émotion qu'il y a sept ans, après leur toute première fois… cette félicité qui l'avait longtemps transportée. Cette béatitude devait certainement illuminer les traits de son visage et elle constatait avec bonheur qu'un ravissement identique émanait de Jack.

Un sourire coquin s'imprima ensuite sur ses lèvres, quand elle sentit celles de son amant remonter lascivement le long de son cou. Sam laissa un long gémissement de plaisir s'exprimer.

Etait-il normal qu'elle puisse autant aimer cet homme et faire l'amour avec lui ?

Sam fit aussi passer son émoi à travers le baiser à la fois tendre et intense qu'elle lui rendit et le doux regard qu'ils échangèrent aussi.

Cette nuit, malgré toutes les questions et incertitudes qui bouillonnaient en eux quant à leur avenir, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots.

Ils se retrouvaient simplement et continuaient à communier entièrement en dehors du temps.

Tous deux se sourirent, quand Jack, le sexe à nouveau palpitant, entama un second round en se retirant puis poussant délicieusement en elle, alors que leurs peaux et leurs sens s'embrasèrent derechef.

Ils ne résistèrent pas plus longtemps à se dévorer de leurs bouches et à se caresser sensuellement, déclenchant une nouvelle série de soupirs et de cris…

 **[Fin du Flash-back** **et de la scène NC** **]**

* * *

 **Le souffle encore coupé par un micmac d'émotions, Jack mit ses poings sur ses yeux pour essayer de chasser ces images décidément tenaces et obsédantes de Sam nue dans ses bras ou de leurs étreintes de cette nuit-là.**

 **Le corps en feu, il eut même du mal à reprendre ses esprits.**

 **Une frustration maximale le submergea, quand il réalisa à nouveau où il était et qu'il était seul, et cela lui fit presque regretter cette nuit magique.**

 **Il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vécus il y a deux jours.**

 **Ce n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'ils avaient connus lors de leur première nuit il y a sept ans.**

 **Leur désespoir avait tout décuplé…**

… **Leur amour… Leurs sensations… Leur besoin de l'autre.**

 **C'était encore bien plus que cela. Il avait tout donné de lui, consciemment et totalement…**

 **Alors comment pourrait-il avoir des remords ?**

 **Il avait la certitude d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'unique, et presque d'absolu.**

 **C'était comme si avec elle, il avait enfin trouvé tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché… Pendant leur première étreinte, quelque chose s'était passé dans son cœur, atténuant la souffrance du passé.**

 **Mais comment pourrait-il se contenter de cette seule et unique nuit ?**

 **Il lui avait promis du temps et de l'espace…**

 **Cependant, au départ de ses compagnons dans la salle d'embarquement, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait tomber encore plus éperdument amoureux d'elle…**

 **Et pourtant !**

 **Jack se leva quand la tension de son corps s'apaisa. Une douche glacée était tentante à cet instant, et à défaut de le calmer, cela allait au moins lui changer les idées !**

* * *

 **Daniel finit son deuxième tour de la base… désappointé !**

 **Mais où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?**

 **Il ne trouvait aucun de ses amis depuis qu'ils en avaient fini avec le débriefing de leur mission, tout autant qu'il évitait soigneusement un enquiquineur de scientifique. Foster avait apparemment fait le voyage depuis la zone 51 avec les sarcophages des Anciens. Ce type était une plaie dans tous les sens du terme, une épine dans le pied de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Son arrogance n'avait pas de limite et il exigeait maintenant de le voir…**

 **Comme s'il allait accourir !**

 **Daniel pensa à la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Jack…Il était curieux de ce que pouvait donner cette rencontre. Car Foster voulait surtout O'Neill, la clé selon lui pour faire fonctionner pleinement les sarcophages, ce qui n'était pas faux.**

 **Pour une fois qu'ils avaient parmi eux un représentant Ancien…**

 **D'ailleurs en pensant à lui, son ami n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, ce qui était étonnant, quoique.**

 **Que s'était-il passé pendant leur absence ?**

 **Cassy lui avait juste dit que Jack avait été absent du SGC depuis leur départ, et que Sam avait assuré un emploi du temps bien moins chargé, face à l'activité calme de la base qui perdurait.**

… **Sam…**

 **Après le passage à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui tirer les vers du nez puisqu'elle avait prétexté le début de leur débriefing.**

 **Mais voilà qu'après plusieurs heures, ils avaient fini de faire le point sur leur nouvelle alliance, et elle s'était comme volatilisée.**

… **C'était étrange…**

 **Très étrange même, car tellement peu dans ses habitudes. Elle n'était même pas avec ses enfants !**

 **Il fallait qu'il mette tout cela au clair, car il n'avait su définir le changement qu'il avait senti chez son amie…**

 **Où pouvait-elle bien se cacher ?**

 **Siler ne le savait même pas, et lui-même avait fait tous les endroits habituels, tous ceux possibles et même imaginables, mais rien !**

 **A part…**

 **Mais oui, il se précipita en courant vers les ascenseurs.**

 **Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle aimait se réfugier en dernier recours…**

 **Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de perdre à nouveau son temps dans les couloirs ?**

 **En souriant, il songea décidément que Jack déteignait, quoiqu'il arrive, sur lui et ceux qui l'entouraient.**

 **Daniel finit par s'asseoir, dans l'herbe rendue fraîche par la tombée de la nuit. Il resta un moment silencieux, à profiter du calme environnant et de la douceur de l'air, avant d'entamer le dialogue.**

 **Sam ne parlerait visiblement pas sans qu'il ne le fasse en premier.**

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ici… _Commença-t-il._

_ C'est vrai… _Répondit vaguement Sam, avant de soupirer._

 **L'archéologue se rapprocha et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.**

_ Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je te cherche partout… et que je ne suis pas le seul à le faire d'ailleurs !

 **Sam sourit un instant en le regardant, puis posa sa tête contre lui.**

_ Désolée, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude. Foster m'a un peu trop pris la tête tout à l'heure. Il me harcèle depuis qu'il est arrivé, je l'ai à nouveau renvoyé balader, mais je te rassure, tu n'auras pas besoin de me consoler, je suis juste fatiguée.

 **Daniel fut aussitôt tranquillisé et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il sourit un instant en imaginant la scène. Il savait que ces deux-là se détestaient depuis longtemps…**

_ A défaut d'avoir Jack, c'est moi qu'il cherche pour le moment. Rappelle-moi comment tu as réussi à te faire abhorrer de lui ?

 **Sam sourit à nouveau. Elle n'enviait pas son meilleur ami d'être considéré par le-dit scientifique comme la seule ressource valable du SGC.**

 **Entre Foster et elle, c'était une histoire datant de l'université, puis du temps où elle avait travaillé à la zone 51 et au pentagone, avant le SGC.**

 **Elle avait toujours exécré son arrogance, ainsi que la pire cour assidue que l'homme avait osé lui faire subir pendant des années. Elle ne pouvait même plus compter ses refus… ce qu'il avait bien évidemment peu apprécié.**

 **Ce type lui mettait en plus continuellement des bâtons dans les roues pour tout ce qui concernait les technologies aliènes rapportées par le SGC, et aujourd'hui encore il avait tenté de la séduire… du jamais vu !**

 **Alors elle s'était accordée un moment de calme, seule ici, sachant que peu l'y trouverait.**

 **Ensuite elle descendrait répondre à la requête de cet homme abjecte. Revendication qui, depuis peu, était devenue ordre du Président, puisque Foster avait fait appel à lui pour être sûr de pouvoir rencontrer Jack, alors qu'elle le lui refusait jusqu'à présent. L'infâme se croyait depuis en position de force face à elle, et elle n'avait plus que l'envie de lui botter proprement le derrière.**

 **Les raisons qu'il avançait étaient certes valables, mais elle haïssait ses manières de procéder. Elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que se faire enquiquiner par lui !**

_ J'ai eu des meilleures notes que lui et surtout, j'ai repoussé je ne sais plus combien de fois ses avances...

 **Daniel acquiesça de la tête en se redressant, avec une grimace qui fit rire Sam. Ok, c'est pas ainsi qu'il pourrait procéder ! Peut-être que Jack aurait une idée ? En pensant à nouveau à lui, il n'hésita pas à aborder le sujet qui faisait aussi partie de sa petite visite.**

_ Alors dis-moi… avec Jack, avez-vous réussi à survivre et ne pas vous entretuer pendant ces quatre jours ? L'ambiance était plutôt électrique quand nous sommes partis…

_ On a réglé quelques-uns de nos différends…

 **Daniel tourna sa tête vers elle, intrigué par le flou que Sam semblait vouloir garder, et la tension qu'elle essayait de dissimuler** _._

_ Et où l'as-tu caché ? C'est vrai, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part… Et j'en ai fait pourtant des couloirs ! Je veux bien croire qu'il essaye lui aussi d'éviter Foster, mais quand même !

_ … Il est depuis ce matin dans ton appartement.

 **Daniel se redressa complètement face au ton dépité et à la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait même pas pris en compte son petit trait d'humour, ce qui augurait un mauvais signe.**

 ___ Comment ça, et pourquoi seulement depuis ce matin ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ne soit pas là pour notre retour ?

 **Sam soupira, et fut incapable de lui en dire plus qu'un** « Pete est arrivé à l'improviste… »

 **Daniel se retourna entièrement vers elle, légèrement inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas plus que cela le policier, mais il y a deux ans, il avait été témoin d'une « violente » scène de jalousie de sa part.**

 **Peter avait mal supporté de continuer à les voir si proches et si complices…**

 **Sam ne lui avait de toute façon pas laissé le choix et son fiancé avait fini par accepter. Cependant, un trouble persistait encore au cours des fois où les deux hommes se croisaient.**

 **L'archéologue n'en avait jamais fait de cas, puisque seul comptait le bonheur de son amie. Sam avait choisi cet homme, suite à la disparition de Jack… mais maintenant ?**

 **Il ne serait pas surpris d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle émulation de Pete, d'autant plus forte qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui de l'ancien militaire.**

_… Je vois… Et qu'a donné cette rencontre ?

_… Une belle crise de jalousie de Pete, et une dispute entre nous… Jack a choisi de partir pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

 _Puis repensant au retour de son fiancé_. Mais on a fini par se réconcilier.

 **Le scientifique acquiesça de la tête. Il connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il n'insista pas.**

 **Sam s'était de nouveau replongée dans ses pensées, et elle finirait par lui parler de ce qui la tourmentait quand elle serait prête.**

 **La jeune femme revoyait les derniers jours dans sa tête.**

 **Elle ne pouvait dire à son ami ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Jack et ce qui l'obsédait maintenant à chaque instant. Elle n'était pas capable pour le moment de lui avouer qu'elle était retombée amoureuse de l'ancien militaire.**

 **L'exprimer serait en quelque sorte le reconnaître officiellement et en accepter toutes les conséquences, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas encore.**

 **Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus comment faire, se sentant toujours perdue en quelque sorte. Et elle n'arrivait pas à regretter de s'être laissée aller avec Jack.**

 **Elle l'avait voulu autant que lui, mais une part d'elle culpabilisait quand même. Elle n'aimait pas être celle qui avait été infidèle.**

 **Peut-être qu'elle devrait reconnaître qu'elle avait su que cela finirait par se passer ainsi ? …Quand il lui avait demandé de rester au SGC, tandis que ses compagnons partaient…**

 **Auraient-ils réellement pu éviter leur rapprochement ?**

 **Ils avaient bien essayé, mais la frustration, les sentiments ravivés, la douleur de savoir l'autre si près mais en définitive si loin les avaient finalement dépassés !**

 **Ainsi, quand elle l'avait senti contre elle cette nuit-là, sur la terrasse, elle avait craqué et accepté l'inévitable… ce désir insatiable, tout autant que les sentiments et les émotions qui résonnaient si fortement en elle.**

 **Elle s'était donnée corps, cœur et âme, passionnément et délicieusement.**

 **Elle s'était sentie revivre… Tout simplement… Occultant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.**

 **Cependant, à son réveil, tout n'avait pas été aussi simple…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Maison de Sam, 18 juin 2011, au petit matin** **:**

Sam fut surprise de se retrouver dans son lit, alors qu'elle se souvenait s'être endormie dans la balancelle, dans les bras de Jack.

Elle crut avoir rêvé pendant un instant, mais quand elle sentit bouger un corps chaud et nu contre le sien, le feu lui monta aux joues. Son propre corps se mit à réagir…

Elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. A sentir toutes ses courbatures, elle pouvait en être sûre !

Un bonheur simple la submergea alors…

Elle l'avait retrouvé… Enfin !

… Son amour…

… Son Jack…

Et en le regardant dormir profondément avec un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, ce sentiment ne fit que s'accroître et s'approfondir en elle, la faisant elle-même sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Leur nuit avait été magique… forte et douce, passionnée et tendre. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait si été merveilleux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un geste pour le toucher. Elle aimait tant sentir sa peau ou ses cheveux courts sous ses doigts. Elle estimait aussi qu'elle n'en avait jamais assez profité à son goût.

La vie était vraiment incroyable… de les réunir et les faire s'aimer à nouveau après tout ce temps et toutes ces épreuves.

Mais… Tout n'était pas aussi simple.

Non.

Son sourire et son mouvement retombèrent alors, tandis que Sam réalisait…

Qu'elle avait beau être retombée amoureuse de lui, elle était toujours sur le point de se marier à un autre.

Jack allait aussi repartir prochainement loin d'ici, pour un temps indéfini ou pour peut-être même toujours, face à la volonté extrême des Anciens de ne pas communiquer avec leur peuple considéré comme « peu développé ».

Et surtout, elle allait à nouveau le perdre.

Elle avait une peur viscérale de cela… peur qu'il ne quitte une fois encore sa vie, peur de souffrir comme il y a sept ans. Peur de tomber à nouveau au trente sixième dessous et de ne pas s'en remettre cette fois-ci.

Elle ne le supporterait pas et elle avait aujourd'hui ses enfants. Elle avait réussi à restaurer un équilibre sans lui.

Y'avait-il vraiment une chance que Jack et elle puissent encore avoir une place dans la vie de l'autre, sans en perturber l'harmonie ?

Sam passa alors du bonheur le plus total à un désespoir de plus en plus profond.

Elle se doutait bien que les fonctions de Jack en tant que Conseiller Ancien ne seraient jamais en leur faveur.

Pouvaient-ils vraiment changer quelque chose à leur situation ? Pouvaient-ils choisir un tout autre destin que celui qui leur était tombé dessus il y a sept ans ?

Étaient-ils véritablement faits pour s'aimer ?

Aucun d'eux n'ignorait les sentiments de l'autre, mais était-ce suffisant pour lier à nouveau leurs destinées et risquer de blesser les personnes avec lesquelles ils étaient déjà engagés ?

Ses doutes et ses peurs prirent une telle ampleur que Sam préféra quitter le lit. Le sentir si proche, et en définitive si loin, ne faisait que rouvrir la plaie de son cœur.

N'en finiraient-ils donc jamais ?

Sam resta un très long moment dans le silence, emmitouflée dans son peignoir, accoudée contre la fenêtre à le regarder dormir et à s'imprégner des détails de son visage, qui s'étaient peu à peu effacés avec le temps.

Puis, entendant que les enfants étaient réveillés, elle finit par quitter sa contemplation et se préparer en vitesse.

Elle ne voulait pas que les jumeaux aient l'idée de venir la sortir de son sommeil et trouvent Jack dans son lit. Et puis dans son état de pensée actuel, elle était incapable de soutenir le premier regard de Jack à son réveil.

Elle devait faire ce qui était le mieux dans leur situation présente.

Tout était déjà assez compliqué sans qu'ils en rajoutent une couche maintenant.

Alors, avant de se retirer, elle lui laissa un mot sur l'oreiller.

…Non elle ne regrettait pas, et non cela ne changeait rien entre eux.

…RIEN !

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle devait réfléchir…

Mais jusque-là ou jusqu'à ce que peut-être ils fassent le point… Rien ne changerait.

Jack allait-il se battre pour l'avoir ? Pour Eux ?

Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Sam savait qu'il respecterait sa décision quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait toujours fait…

Alors, même si cette seconde nuit indescriptible et magique les avait changés, même si elle avait aimé, elle lui demandait maintenant du temps et de l'espace.

 **[Fin du Flash-back]**

* * *

 **Daniel essaya de rappeler sa présence à la jeune femme, la voyant complètement absorbée dans ses réflexions.**

_ Tu lui as dit ?

 **Sam ne réagit pas…**

 **Daniel lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.**

_ Allo…La Terre appelle Sam…

_ …Hein ?… _Sursauta-t-elle, en revenant à la réalité._ Désolée…

 **Daniel replaça sa tête contre la sienne.**

_ Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui arrive à te perdre ainsi dans tes pensées. _Puis soupirant_. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_… Dire quoi ?… Et à qui ?

 **Sam fit mine de ne pas avoir compris, espérant pouvoir ainsi éviter le sujet** _._

_ Tu le sais très bien ! _Répondit son ami en la regardant franchement._

 **Sam détourna son regard, coincée.**

_ …Non.

 **Daniel soupira.**

_ Il a le droit de savoir, avant qu'il ne parte… Il a en besoin… Et Eux aussi.

_… Je sais ... _Soupira-t-elle à son tour._

_ Tu vas le faire ? _reprit Daniel avec espoir._

_ …Je ne le sais pas encore… _Murmura à peine la jeune femme._ Mais je te jure que j'y réfléchis…

 **Daniel l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de se redresser puis se leva en saisissant son bipeur qui venait de se remettre à sonner.**

_ Je l'espère ma chère ! _Puis regardant l'objet, levant les yeux au ciel._

Encore Foster qui fait des siennes ! Jennyfer lance un mini code bleu!

 **Sam grimaça, le faisant sourire. Elle espérait sincèrement que cet homme soit le plus vite possible en dehors de leurs murs.**

_ Est-ce que je peux le tuer ? _Tenta Daniel pour la dérider._

 **Sam sourit en secouant négativement la tête.**

_ Lui faire mal alors ?

 **Sam réitéra son geste, souriant davantage. Avec l'entraînement que Jack lui avait jadis fait subir, elle savait qu'il en était capable.**

_ Bah… c'est bien dommage que Teal'c ne soit plus présent parmi nous, lui au moins arrivait à l'intimider sans rien faire ! As-tu au moins prévenu Jack pour l'arrivée des sarcophages ? _Demanda son ami._

_ Non, pas encore... Il a apparemment débranché ton téléphone, et à vrai dire, j'espérai bien que tu puisses lui rendre une petite visite.

_ Sam… tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours, mais je ne peux pas me mêler de votre relation. C'est à toi d'aller lui parler, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Pour ma part, je vais dans la fosse aux lions rejoindre Jennyfer avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Jack niveau caractère comme tu le sais, mais elle n'est pas Général comme toi pour pouvoir l'envoyer paître comme elle le souhaiterait. _Alors, commençant à s'éloigner, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un petit geste de la main_. J'y vais. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour manger.

 **Sam acquiesça et sourit un moment après le départ de son ami… son frère de cœur. Heureusement qu'il était là.**

 **Même s'il venait de refuser le simili service qu'elle lui avait demandé, il tempérerait au moins Hailey, la seconde personne après elle à détester autant Foster. Et la liste était longue derrière elles !**

 **Sam reprit ensuite sa mine soucieuse… Daniel avait raison et elle le savait parfaitement.**

 **Ils en avaient tous besoin, mais dire la vérité maintenant n'était pas une chose facile.**

 **Quelles répercussions cela allait-il avoir après toutes ces années ?**

 **Ne sachant toujours pas si elle était prête à le faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter.**

 **Toute vérité était-elle réellement bonne à dire ?**

 **Sam se leva à son tour et repartit vers la base, sans réponse à cette question.**

 **Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas plus avancée que les autres fois.**

* * *

A suivre avec la 2ème partie...

Sam va-t-elle parler à Jack ?


	7. Chapter 5, 2ème partie

merci pour vos com, je suis rassurée de voir que cette histoire vous plait.

zazasam, Pete revient dans le chapitre 6.

Djaipur, c'est bien une réécriture. L'histoire a été écrite quasiment entièrement au cours de l'année où j'en ai eu l'idée. mais avec l'évolution de mon style d'écriture, j'ai voulu donné une autre profondeur à cette histoire (et aussi intégrer du NC17).

si les 4 premiers chapitres ont juste été complétés et améliorés, ils gardent en grande partie la trame d'origine. par contre j'ai effectué un virage à 180° à partir du chap 5. j'ai gardé peu d'éléments puisqu'ils correspondent peu à l'évolution de l'histoire. donc la réécriture est plus longue et plus complexe, surtout qu'elle fait émerger de nouveaux personnages et une intrigue totalement différente.

je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver du temps pour avancer sur le chap 7 et je doute d'en avoir avant les vacances de Noel, mais je garde le cap :)

je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** = Des rebondissements… En veux-tu ? En voilà !

(deuxième partie)

* * *

 **Colorado Springs, appartement de Daniel, 20 juin 2011, trois heures du matin** **:**

 **Jack ronchonna quand il se cogna à nouveau.**

 **Son pied avait déjà souffert il y a dix secondes avec le canapé, quand il avait cherché à tâtons à allumer la lampe basse, seul éclairage que ses yeux pouvaient supporter à cet instant.**

… **Pas réveillé, il n'était vraiment pas très réactif.**

 **Il avait tout de même une sacrée sensation de déjà vu… Sonnette récalcitrante, personne d'autre que lui pour ouvrir, caleçon et réveil difficile.**

 **Encore un importun derrière la porte…**

 **Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui montra un visage complètement coi à son interlocuteur.**

 **Lui qui pensait voir rappliquer Daniel avait eu décidément tout faux !**

 **Après un long moment à se dévisager, il finit par s'écarter pour la laisser entrer.**

… **Sam…**

 **Le cœur de nouveau au bord de l'explosion, encore sous le coup de la surprise mais maintenant bien réveillé, il ne put lui adresser un mot.**

 **Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls tous les deux…**

 **Et si les souvenirs de leurs derniers ébats se déversaient encore dans son esprit, il n'eut que trop conscience des changements et du fossé qui les séparaient…**

 **Sam ne prit pas non plus la parole, semblant aussi figée que lui, à l'admirer du même œil appréciateur malgré elle.**

 **Alors Jack ne se priva pas d'examiner plus finement sa tenue… civile… simple… sexy. Ce qui le fit frissonner et lui rappela la sienne, ou enfin le peu qu'il en avait, sous le regard de plus en plus brûlant de la jeune femme.**

 **Sentant le feu se rallumer dans ses reins, l'Ancien reprit une certaine contenance et partit en courant en direction de la chambre, en lançant un** «…Je… Je reviiens…»

 **Ce n'était pas en caleçon qu'il allait pouvoir l'écouter et connaître la raison de sa venue.**

 **Ses pensées continuaient déjà de l'éprouver, alors il valait mieux mettre tout de côté et faire en sorte de respecter ce que la jeune femme voulait de raison (et non de cœur).**

 **Car le regard qu'elle avait eu sur lui, il y a quelques instants, démentait toutes ses belles paroles… Et le ramenait sur la balancelle il y a deux jours ou à sept ans en arrière.**

 **Il allait falloir qu'elle l'aide ou qu'elle soit claire avec ses propres choix, car ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il allait pouvoir se retenir.**

 **Stoppant à nouveau ses pensées, il se dépêcha de s'habiller.**

 **Après tout, la jeune femme… Surprise ô combien inattendue et merveilleuse… l'attendait dans le salon.**

* * *

 **Sam, de son coté, était venue s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, contemplant la danse de la lune avec les nuages, attendant le retour de Jack.**

 **Soupirant et collant son front contre la vitre, elle bénit son initiative d'avoir disparu de sa vue, pour revenir plus habillé l'espérait-elle !**

 **Elle essayait de se reprendre et de calmer le feu qui courait dans ses veines.**

 **Ok, elle avait été surprise par sa tenue. Pas un instant, elle ne s'était attendue à le trouver si dénudé, pourtant, c'était bien elle qui débarquait en plein milieu de la nuit !**

 **Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure quand elle s'était finalement décidée après sa conversation avec Daniel. Elle s'était simplement changée et avait quitté la base sur un coup de speed.**

 **Elle n'avait pas non plus prévue d'avoir une telle faim de lui.**

 **Elle dut vraiment prendre sur elle pour se rappeler la raison de sa venue.**

… **Et oublier l'image obsédante de l'homme qui avait été à l'instant si près d'elle… et toutes celles d'eux ensembles qui abondaient dans son esprit ou des sensations qui lui revenaient.**

… **Jack savait lui donner tant de plaisir…**

 **La culpabilité n'en finissait pas non plus de la prendre sournoisement, aux moments où elle s'y attendait le moins.**

 **Sam stoppa le cours de ses pensées et se retourna quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, pour trouver un Jack complètement habillé.**

 **Elle sourit un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regretter la tenue précédente, bien qu'elle le trouvait sexy dans quoi que ce soit qu'il portait.**

 **Elle avança alors vers le centre de la pièce, retrouvant la force de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.**

 **Elle avait un but, alors elle s'y tiendrait ! Aussi difficile soit-il d'être proche de cet homme, quand tout en elle lui suggérait autre chose.**

 **Elle s'installa dans le canapé sous l'invitation de Jack, tandis que lui-même s'asseyait en face, dans le fauteuil.**

 **Sam ne put le regarder franchement… Pas encore… Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à prendre un rythme cardiaque normal.**

_…Je suis désolée pour l'heure plus que tardive. Je n'ai pas fait attention en quittant la base.

 **Jack prêta un œil en direction de la pendule de Daniel** … _trois heures vingt…_

_ Ce n'est rien. _Puis réalisant qu'il avait éteint tous les moyens de communication possibles._ Il s'est passé quelqque chhose au SGGC ou avec les enffants ?

 **Sam redressa alors son regard, touchée par son inquiétude envers les jumeaux.**

_ …Non, tout va bien… _Puis souriant._ Tu as d'ailleurs le bonjour d'SG1 et un bisou des jumeaux…

_ Merci… _Répondit Jack en souriant à son tour, rassuré._

_ Je suis d'abord venue te prévenir qu'une partie des sarcophages est arrivée dans la soirée _._

_ Une partie ? _S'étonna-t-il._

_ Oui, juste deux sarcophages et un scientifique. _Puis en grimaçant._ Tu as l'ordre du Président de travailler dessus avec lui.

_ Seulement deux ? J'espèrre qu'il y a au moins celui endommagé de Taanan, et je n'ai abssolument pas besoin d'un sciientifique dans les pattes… _Continua Jack sur un ton plus ferme, ne voulant pas penser à son frère décédé._

_ J'ai vraiment essayé de te dispenser de ça, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ses arguments. Comme tu es le seul représentant actuel sur Terre des Anciens, je n'ai pu empêcher cette rencontre. La seule chose que j'ai pu t'éviter est un aller/retour en Zone 51. Il y a là-bas beaucoup trop de technologies Ancienne dont ils ne savent que faire et ce satané Foster est maintenant sur toi comme un chien sur un os.

_ Wow, ça a l'airr d'être l'amour ffou entre vous… _Essaya d'égayer Jack, sentant la colère de Sam prendre de l'ampleur._

 **Sam sourit pourtant un instant.**

_ C'est une longue histoire, mais ça n'a pas d'intérêt aujourd'hui. Simplement, cet homme t'attend à la base. S'ils ne sont pas encore couchés, Daniel continue de le faire patienter en traduisant une partie de votre langage. Il soutient surtout Hailey pour pas qu'elle ne craque.

_ Ok… _Répondit-il en souriant presque narquoisement, imaginant très bien la scène. Ce scientifique avait tout l'air d'être un Don Juan de pacotille, mais il était bien trop rare d'entendre Sam détester quelqu'un pour que cela n'éveille pas sa curiosité. En plus, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, le nom du scientifique n'éveillait strictement rien pour lui. Il avait dû apparaître après sa propre disparition…_

 **Cependant, Sam ne le laissa pas se perdre dans ses pensées, entamant maintenant un registre plus personnel.**

_ …Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce matin, à la maison… _Puis_ _soupirant_ …Je ne voulais pas te chasser… Je…

 **Jack la coupa.**

_ Je saais… J'espèrre que cela a arrangé les chhoses…

_ Nous nous sommes réconciliés quand il est revenu. Il est reparti en mission cet après-midi… _Assura la jeune femme, gênée._

 **L'Ancien acquiesça et soupira** , **pas sûr de vouloir en entendre davantage.**

_ …Mais tu n'es pas vvenue en pleine nuit pour me dire tout ça… Je sais que j'ai débrranché le téléphone et le restte…M…

_…Non… Je ne suis pas venue pour ça…

 **Jack sentit sa propre tension augmenter d'un cran, faisant écho à celle qu'il sentait à nouveau monter en elle. Il tenta alors un peu d'humour pour alléger leur conversation.**

 **La première, plus personnelle, qu'ils tentaient depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et le mot de Sam du lendemain.**

… **Cela avait été un amer réveil, mais il ne voulait ni y penser, ni en parler. Il ravala alors ses considérations.**

_ Peut-être pour les crroissants alors ?

_ …Non plus… _Révéla-t-elle en grimaçant._

 **Elle sourit tout de même de sa tentative d'adoucir l'atmosphère. Elle savait que pour lui aussi ce n'était pas facile et qu'il était aussi tendu qu'elle.**

_ C'est bien dommaage ça, je n'en ai pas maangé depuis des lustrres !

 **Sam se détendit un peu.**

_ …Promis j'y penserai la prochaine fois, ou je ferai passer le message…

 **Jack sourit simplement, puis chercha un sujet de conversation banal pour lui laisser le temps d'aborder celui pour lequel elle était vraiment venue.**

_ Jaacob est-il déjà reparti ?

_…Oui, après t'avoir déposé ici, il a été rappelé par le Grand Conseil Tok'ra… Mais il reviendra dès que possible avant le mariage.

 **Jack essaya de rester le plus neutre possible après avoir entendu le dernier mot.**

_ J'aaurai aimé discuter un peu plus avec lui… J'espèrre le revoir, même aprrès mon départ…

 **Sam tiqua également sur le dernier mot prononcé et essaya de ne pas le montrer.**

_…Peut-être oui… Il me l'a dit aussi, après s'être remis de sa surprise de te revoir et savoir vivant…

 **Un long silence s'en suivit.**

 **La conversation aurait pu durer plus longtemps, mais visiblement aucun d'eux ne souhaitait tourner autour du pot.**

 **Jack céda le premier et montra la boîte qu'elle avait ramenée avec elle, pour couper court au sentiment de malaise et aussi au désir qui les envahissait** _._

_ C'est une avvance sur noël ?

_ Non.

_ Dommage.

 **Sam sourit et la lui tendit** _._

 **Jack la prit, puis regarda alternativement la jeune femme et la boîte, étonné.**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui réservait encore ?**

 **Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité, il l'ouvrit d'un geste hésitant et arqua ses sourcils plus haut encore quand il découvrit un album photos, des DVD et un dossier.**

 **Sam le vit toucher délicatement les différents objets.**

_ …Ouvre d'abord l'album…

 **Jack s'exécuta et le parcourut lentement, à la fois surpris, souriant et surtout ému face à certaines photos. Il voyait défiler sous ses yeux la vie des jumeaux, depuis leur naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il apparaissait même sur quelques photos, prises pendant son séjour « chez lui ».**

 **Il ne put cacher l'ampleur de son trouble et en le refermant, il plongea dans le regard de la jeune femme, sortant le seul mot qu'il pouvait à peine articuler. Une boule d'émotions lui enserrait complètement la gorge et le cœur.**

_ P…pourqquoi ? _Demanda Jack._

 **Sam prit sur elle avant de répondre.**

_…J'ai fait cet album pour le père de mes enfants, en son souvenir… Et même si je savais depuis le début ce qu'il en était, une force en moi m'a toujours fait le tenir à jour…

_ Pardon ? _La coupa-t-il, interloqué._

 **Sam se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre, ayant besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour garder son courage.**

_…Les jumeaux ne sont pas nés prématurément.

 **Jack se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.**

_ …Qu'essaayes-tu de me dire exaactement ?

_ …La vérité.

 **Sam soupira. C'était aussi dur qu'elle l'avait imaginé…Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, ni le regarder** _._

_ Il n'y a jamais eu d'inconnu… Je m'en suis juste servi comme alibi pour justifier la paternité des jumeaux et ainsi ne pas être discréditée de l'armée et du SGC quand une enquête a été instruite. Quelqu'un nous avait déjà dénoncés à l'État-Major le jour de ta disparition.

Les rumeurs sur notre relation avaient aussi empiré à ce moment-là. Ma réaction « disproportionnée » face à ta mort et l'annonce de ma grossesse ont déclenché les investigations.

Cette excuse de l'inconnu a calmé les esprits un long temps…grâce à Janet, qui a pris d'énormes risques en falsifiant les attestations de naissance.

 **Jack lui redressa le visage, plus qu'ému et lui caressant une joue.**

_…Tu… Tu veux dire qque ?

 **Sam, émue à son tour, ne put qu'hocher la tête, laissant couler les larmes en faisant cette annonce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour.**

 **Elle avait tant souffert de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire que de leur amour étaient nées deux petites merveilles…**

 **Jack, abasourdi, le réalisa à peine.**

_…M…Mais nous n'avons même paas eu deux jjours…

_ Ça a suffit. _Répondit-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux._ Je l'ai appris quelques heures avant l'adieu aux armes et ton enterrement.

 **Pour toute réaction, Jack la serra soudainement dans ses bras.**

_…Oh mon diieu… Saam. _Puis souriant._ Je suis de nouveau pèrre…

 **Sam posa les mains contre son torse et s'écarta doucement pour ne pas succomber, ni se laisser emporter par les souvenirs de ce moment douloureux.**

 **Être trop près de cet homme n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses « résolutions », même s'il savait la vérité… maintenant. Il sentait vraiment trop bon!**

 **Ils ne devaient pas recommencer ! Elle rompit alors leurs contacts physiques et recula d'un pas.**

_ Les DVD sont des enregistrements d'eux depuis leur naissance… Et tu trouveras dans le dossier tous les papiers pour la reconnaissance de paternité, enfin si tu le désires… J'ai fait toutes les démarches nécessaires, tu n…

_ Bien-sûr qque je le veux ! _La coupa-t-il._ Je… Je l'ai tellemment espérré… Tout s'explique alors pour la télépaathie. _Puis les larmes aux yeux, réalisant l'importance de ce qu'elle lui apportait._ Je… Je …ne sais pas comment te remerrcier.

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire. _Assura-t-elle, toujours émue._ Et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour le plus merveilleux cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait.

 **Jack sourit.**

_ Mais pourrquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Ni à Eux ?

_ J'ai tellement voulu le faire… _Commença Sam, puis se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation de la lune._ …Tant de fois… Mais une fois le subterfuge de l'inconnu mis en place pour l'enquête, il ne m'a plus été possible d'en sortir.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il serait arrivé si le pentagone, le NID ou autre, avait su la vérité… Alors j'ai maintenu les faits pour les protéger. Et n'ayant jamais réussi à connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui nous avait dénoncé, je ne pouvais pas risquer une seconde enquête.

 **Jack se fit soudain plus grave... Il n'avait pas pensé à ces oiseaux-là, encore moins que quelqu'un de leur entourage ait pu les trahir.**

_…Je comprends. Accepterrais-tu de leur dire maaintenant ? Je n'appaartiens plus à l'armée, les réperrcussiions ne seront plus d'actualité.

 **Sam soupira et prit un instant avant de répondre. Cette décision était toujours importante, mais maintenant elle ne dépendait plus seulement d'elle.**

_ Oui, même si je suis inquiète… Je suis soulagée qu'ils puissent le savoir enfin…

 **Jack la reprit ensuite dans ses bras, la fit rapidement tourner dans les airs, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans la remercier…**

 **Il avait agit d'instinct, trouvant que les mots auraient été bien fades pour lui exprimer ce qu'il faisait maintenant passer avec sa bouche.**

 **Sam ne réagit pas sous le coup de la surprise, mais ne put réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut de part en part. Puis, Jack l'embrassait avec une telle ferveur, qu'elle ne put que s'abandonner et participer à ce baiser quand elle sentit sa langue caresser ses lèvres.**

 **Le baiser devint alors très rapidement fougueux et les renvoya deux nuits auparavant, sur la terrasse. Jack la serra davantage contre lui, désirant à nouveau sentir ses formes contre son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, avant de la plaquer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre.**

 **Leurs langues bataillaient si délicieusement et leurs mains repartirent dans une telle conquête, que les battements de leurs cœurs n'en finirent pas de s'emballer. Ils se perdaient indubitablement l'un dans l'autre et de longs gémissements finirent par sortir de leurs gorges.**

 **Jack attrapa une de ses cuisses et la remonta sur sa hanche. Il avait besoin de la sentir plus proche, de frotter sa virilité contre son intimité. Puis, en élevant son autre jambe et reportant alors son poids entre lui et le mur, il voulait lui faire comprendre combien il avait encore et toujours envie d'elle.**

 **Sam s'arqua et gémit davantage. Elle nageait à nouveau dans un océan de sensualité et se transformait en boule de pur désir. Son cerveau avait l'incroyable manie de se mettre sur « off » dès que cet homme l'embrassait.**

 **Elle aimait tant la passion qui les animait ensemble, même s'ils ne devraient pas s'embraser aussi facilement qu'ils le faisaient.**

 **Étaient-ils en mesure de s'arrêter cette fois-ci ?**

 **Leurs chemises et leurs pantalons étaient déjà en partie déboutonnés, et leurs mains s'égaraient de nouveau sur leurs peaux découvertes.**

 **Puis, sans savoir comment, peut-être dans une de ses dernières secondes de lucidité avant que Jack ne goûte sa poitrine dénudée, Sam réussit à interpeller l'homme qui l'emmenait tout droit vers un monde de pure volupté.**

_ …J…Ja..ck ! _Bredouilla-t-elle._

 **Jack ne réagit qu'au son rauque que poussa la jeune femme. Il stoppa doucement sa descente vers ses tétons durcis de plaisir, haletant complètement pour juguler la vague de désir qui le submergeait. Il finit par libérer les cuisses de Sam, et dégagea ses mains de ses seins et de son pantalon quand il réalisa ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.**

 **Il devait avant tout recouvrer la maîtrise de lui-même. Il plaqua ses mains autour de Sam et ferma les yeux. Puis, quand il en fut capable, il s'écarta d'un pas en se grattant la nuque et reboutonna son jeans et sa chemise. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour pouvoir la regarder à nouveau, sans fondre sur elle.**

 **Sa frustration s'adoucit instantanément, quand il en lut le parfait reflet dans les yeux de la jeune femme.**

_…Désoolé… _dit-il doucement._

 **Il la regarda soupirer et finir de rattacher le dernier bouton encore ouvert de ses habits. Jack voulut se détourner, mais il ne put que reprendre rapidement son visage entre ses mains, ne pouvant la laisser repartir ainsi.**

_ En fait non…je ne suis pas désoolé…

Je t'aime Saam… Je te l'ai dit il y a deux jjours, et je le pense encore plus ffort maintenaant…. Je veux qu'on fforme une ffamille, et qu'importe ce qui nous en empêchhe… Je fferai tout pour vous.

 **Sam sentit de nouveau quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra alors, car sans le vouloir, il répondait déjà à certaines de ses plus fortes angoisses. Elle se dégagea cependant de ses mains et de son regard si sincèrement profond, et posa son front contre son torse. Elle prit le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur tandis qu'il passait à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle.**

_…Jack…

 **Elle se concentra pour donner à sa voix un timbre moins troublé. Elle ne devait surtout pas relever sa tête et plonger dans un nouveau baiser dévastateur. Le brasier dans son bas-ventre était loin d'être éteint.**

 **S'embrasser était si tentant et bien trop naturel, pour que cette fois-ci ils ne s'arrêtent. Elle n'était pas venue pour cela.**

 **Pourtant, comment pouvait-elle se tenir auprès de cet homme sans le toucher ?**

 **Sam réalisa à quel point son amour pour lui n'était plus seulement en lien avec son passé. Elle aimait tout autant celui qu'il était devenu et ne savait pas encore qu'en faire. Elle était l'incarnation d'une belle contradiction !**

 **Elle reprit toutefois la parole.**

_ Je pense encore tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours… Je.. j'aimerai tant qu'on forme cette famille. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir où j'en suis et prendre une décision pour l'avenir…

 **Jack la serra davantage dans ses bras, se sentant à la fois touché et agacé.**

 **Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient tous les deux parents de deux enfants magnifiques. A quoi bon devait-elle réfléchir encore ?**

 **Puis Jack enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa un instant sa nuque, comme pour la protéger des peurs contre lesquelles elle luttait manifestement. Quelque part, il la comprenait. Il savait à quel point rien n'était simple pour eux.**

 **Une part de lui était totalement terrifiée de devoir renoncer à elle à cause de son pacte, et pire que tout, de la perdre encore une fois.**

_ …Je sais… _Ajouta-t-il simplement, en se dégageant doucement._ …Mais je n'abaandonnerai pas Saam. Je vais prrendre mes affairres, je n'ai plus de rraison d'être là.

 **Sam acquiesça et s'éloigna à son tour en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, alors que Jack repartait vers la chambre.**

 **La jeune femme couvrit son visage avec ses mains, encore sous le coup de l'émotion intense qu'ils venaient de vivre, puis elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier derrière elle. Elle réalisait à peine tout ce qui venait de se passer en trente petites minutes.**

 **Sans l'avoir prémédité, ils avaient failli faire l'amour et tout ce qu'elle pensait dans l'instant était à quel point elle regrettait sa chaleur et son odeur. Elle avait parfois du mal à se comprendre elle-même.**

 **Elle avait toujours été si bien dans ses bras, et la détermination qu'affirmait maintenant Jack agissait comme un baume sur son cœur.**

 **Ils allaient peut-être finalement se battre pour eux et parvenir à être heureux ensemble… Et avec le temps, elle parviendrait certainement à dépasser ses peurs. Quelle que soit la décision qu'elle devait prendre, Sam ne pouvait plus se contenter d'envisager le pire pour elle… pour eux.**

 **Elle ne pouvait ignorer ou refréner cet espoir qui s'emparait d'elle, ni cet amour qui brûlait à nouveau intensément dans son cœur.**

 **Ils verraient aussi les conséquences de la fin du subterfuge. Le SGC et les Grands Pontes de l'armée sauraient bientôt la vérité, quand Jack reconnaîtrait officiellement les enfants et elle ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher.**

 **Jack était si heureux d'être à nouveau père, et elle-même était si soulagée de le lui avoir enfin avoué…**

 **Faisaient-ils une belle erreur en voulant entamer rapidement les démarches de cette reconnaissance de paternité ?**

 **Cette fois-ci Janet ne serait pas là pour les aider, ni pour répondre de ses actes le cas échéant. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là. …Elle qui l'avait tellement soutenue à l'époque.**

 **Sam aurait-elle un jour l'occasion de remercier sa meilleure amie ?**

 **Puisqu'elle vivait quelque part, ailleurs…**

 **Gardant ce second espoir, Sam observa Jack, sac en main, jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux différentes pièces. Elle se leva et rangea l'album photo dans la boite, avant de prendre le tout et de se diriger vers la sortie.**

 **Ils rentraient maintenant à la base, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester seuls ici à attendre le lever du jour.**

 **Ces quelques heures seraient fatales à leurs nerfs fatigués et au temps qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux accordés… preuve en était leur étreinte d'il y a quelques minutes à peine.**

* * *

 **Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage des quartiers et Jack perdit instantanément son sourire, haussant même un sourcil.**

 **Sam avait beau l'avoir prévenu, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comité d'accueil à quatre heures du matin bien tassées !**

 **L'homme en face d'eux arbora une sorte de mimique victorieuse et ignora superbement Sam pour ne se concentrer que sur lui.**

 **Jack sentit la jeune femme se crisper indubitablement à ses côtés, alors qu'un silence complice avait régné entre eux depuis leur départ de l'appartement.**

 **Le trajet jusqu'à la base avait même été doux, vraiment agréable face à la tension qui avait perduré entre eux depuis son réveil de stase.**

 **L'annonce de sa paternité avait semble-t-il changé quelque chose, mais là, c'était comme si une chape de plomb tombait tout juste sur l'habitacle.**

 **Sam remettait son masque de Général, et cela ne plut pas du tout à l'ancien militaire.**

 **Sam fut même prête à renvoyer balader le scientifique, mais Jack l'en empêcha d'un regard en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait gérer cela. Après tout, c'est lui que ce Foster voulait.**

 **La jeune femme sourit alors narquoisement, suivant harmonieusement le mouvement de Jack pour les sortir de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.**

 **Ils auraient pu repartir pour un autre étage et revenir à celui-ci plus tard, mais cela n'empêcherait pas le scientifique de les suivre à la trace. Jack n'en avait pour l'heure aucune envie. Il voulait seulement retrouver « ses » enfants. Il avait besoin de les voir, de les écouter respirer, de caresser leurs cheveux dans leur sommeil, pour l'aider à réaliser et intégrer enfin cette incroyable nouvelle.**

 **Il était père…**

 **Le soupir d'exaspération de Sam le ramena toutefois à la réalité. Toute patience semblait la déserter face à cet homme et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'elle croisait ses bras la mine fermée. Et à voir le manque de subtilité dans l'attitude de leur interlocuteur, la réciprocité était bien de mise !**

 **Jack le détailla rapidement et ne lui trouva rien d'exceptionnel. Il émettait même beaucoup trop « d'ondes » négatives, auxquelles l'Ancien ferma son esprit. Il ne tenait en aucune mesure à capter par inadvertance l'une de ses pensées.**

 **Il se tourna plutôt vers Sam.**

_ …Dans leurs quaartiers ?… _Demanda-t-il simplement_.

 **La Général acquiesça en souriant. Jack ouvrit alors le passage d'une main, l'invitant à l'y conduire bien qu'il savait parfaitement où les enfants se trouvaient.**

 **Ils avaient juste assez perdu de temps.**

 **Sam jeta un dernier regard à Foster et se détourna toujours sans un mot dans la direction voulue, un sourire cette fois moqueur imprimé sur ses lèvres.**

 **Jack lui emboîta le pas, tandis que le scientifique commença à émettre des protestations et à les suivre.**

_ …Mais…

_ …Quoi ? _S'arrêta Jack, en se retournant._

_ …Colonel O'Neill…

_ Je ne suiis plus Coloonel.

_ …Heu… Conseiller Kiran ?

_ …Ce serra « Grrand consseiller Kiiran » pourr vous _._

 **Sam baissa la tête, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas montrer ouvertement son amusement.**

_ …Très bien… _Répondit Foster, un peu interloqué par une telle réponse, mais se reprenant vite._ Mais je vous signale que je vous attends depuis des heures et je déteste perdre mon temps. J'ai bes…

 **Jack arqua un sourcil.** _Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?_

_ …Eh bien, _Le coupa-t-il._ Vous attendrez encorre Ffosterr, j'ai plus imporrtant à fairre pour le moment.

_ …C'est Dr Foster… et vous avez l'ordre du Président de m'aider à terminer mes recherches MAINTENANT.

 **Jack se mit à sourire. Ce type l'amusait assez finalement. Jamais chez son peuple quelqu'un ne l'aurait abordé de cette manière. Les relations Anciennes étaient emplies au possible de respect, voire parfois d'un peu trop de condescendance.**

 **Ce scientifique était d'une incroyable arrogance et Sam n'avait absolument pas menti le concernant.**

 **Jack jeta un rapide regard à celle-ci et la vit soupirer subrepticement, pour contenir le retour de son agacement. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils en finissent.**

_ …Je me moqque de cet orrdre Ffosster.

 **Jack fit ensuite un léger signe de tête à Sam pour repartir dans le couloir. La jeune femme obtempéra volontiers, sentant la fatigue la gagner finalement.**

 **Dès qu'elle aurait vu ses enfants, elle devait encore passer par son bureau avant d'espérer aller se coucher… pour moins de deux heures, puisqu'un débriefing suivi d'un départ en mission l'attendrait à six heures trente pétantes…**

 **Comment allait-elle tenir dans ces conditions ? Heureusement qu'elle avait pu faire une la grasse matinée ce matin-même…**

_ …Mais ? _Contesta Foster, les voyant s'éloigner._

_ …Conseiller Kiran ? _Poursuivit-il aussitôt, alors qu'ils ne se retournaient pas._

_ …Grand Conseiller Kiran ? _Tenta-t-il encore, avec une mauvaise foi certaine, tant il avait la désagréable impression de se « rabaisser », tout en se mettant à les suivre._

 **Sam, excédée par l'insistance du scientifique, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et d'intervenir.**

_ Ça suffit Foster, allez-vous coucher ! _Invectiva-t-elle. Puis continuant sur son ferme et sans appel._ Dans cette base, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, est-ce clair ? Jack et les sarcophages seront encore là demain matin, alors al… _Jack se racla la gorge pour l'empêcher de déraper…_ Allez voir ailleurs si on s'y trouve.

 **La Général se détourna ensuite et reprit sa marche, fulminante. Heureusement que Jack l'avait empêchée d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle l'aurait alors renvoyé paître correctement, tant il lui était insupportable, mais celui-ci aurait pu s'en servir contre elle. Ce scientifique lui cherchait des poux depuis de bien trop longues années.**

 **Foster, lui, croisa les bras en les voyant disparaître au carrefour d'un couloir. Il était tout aussi hors de lui. Cette femme, Général ou pas, dépassait bien trop les bornes ! Elle avait certes un côté particulièrement sexy et fascinant, mais pour qui se prenait-elle de lui parler ainsi ? Il n'était pas l'un de ses larbins. Il était Le scientifique en chef de la Zone 51 et il les attendait depuis des heures nom d'un chien !**

 **Et ce Kiran qui semblait scotché à ses bottes… D'emblée il ne l'avait pas aimé, car il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en faire un allié et tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à cette catégorie ne lui étaient qu'inutilité…**

 **Il ne faisait que perdre son temps parmi tous ces imbéciles.**

 **Le Dr Jackson l'aidait certes à avancer, mais c'est de l'Ancien dont il avait maintenant besoin pour finaliser ses recherches. La technologie Ancienne était d'une très rare complexité pour leur niveau d'évolution. Et Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé enfermer cet homme dans son labo. Il aurait ainsi pu faire de merveilleuses découvertes, parmi tous les artefacts qu'il entreposait et qui le dépassaient définitivement. Il aurait pu montrer qu'il était le meilleur, mais encore une fois, cette maudite Carter se mettait en travers de son chemin et avait en plus gain de cause…**

 **Foster repartit furieux vers les quartiers des invités.**

 **Jack suivit silencieusement le pas rapide de Sam, tout en continuant de sentir l'aura de colère qui émanait d'elle. Ils approchaient de leur destination et elle ne semblait pas arriver à prendre sur elle.**

 **Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre leurs enfants dans cet état…**

_ Tu sais qque tu es trrès sexxy quand tu es en colère ? _Tenta-t-il pour la dérider._ Tu l'as toujjourrs été.

 **Sam se retourna, prise de court par une telle répartie. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'aurait su que faire de ce compliment manifestement déguisé… et sincère si elle en croyait son regard.**

 **Sam secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sentant son emportement s'alléger, voire même s'envoler. Cet homme savait toujours quoi dire pour la distraire.**

 **Il savait aussi parfaitement quel effet avait ce genre de mots sur elle. Elle se remordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui n'échappa pas une fois de plus à Jack et qui fit monter la tension entre eux.**

 **Il leur en fallait si peu pour s'enflammer et cela ils ne pouvaient le cacher à l'autre. Depuis cette nuit, ils n'y arrivaient étrangement plus !**

 **Tous deux entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre silencieuse, où une petite veilleuse leur permit de s'orienter dans la pénombre. Jack s'approcha directement et doucement des lits superposés.**

 **Sam resta plutôt à l'observer, s'appuyant contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, le cœur battant une chamade particulièrement endiablée, tandis qu'une émotion lui enserrait la gorge.**

 **Cette fois, Jack ne les veillait pas seulement en tant qu'ami… il se connaissait être leur père et cette contestation la frappa de plein fouet.**

 **Certes, il ne les découvrait pas bébés. Il avait même raté les cinq premières années de leur développement, mais Sam était toute aussi émue que si ça n'avait pas été le cas.**

 **Par des gestes doux, il caressa d'abord longuement les cheveux longs de Cathy, faisant sourire et soupirer l'enfant dans son sommeil, puis il passa au lit du dessus, à ceux de Charly.**

 **Il semblait aussi leur murmurer quelques paroles, mais Sam était trop éloignée d'eux pour les comprendre distinctement.**

 **Le temps sembla ainsi suspendre son cours, laissant un père se rapprocher de ses enfants et de se faire réellement à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Jack ne finisse par poser les yeux sur elle, le regard profondément touché. La jeune femme lui sourit instantanément de tout son cœur, sans aucun masque. Elle avait partagé son expérience, tout son être avait été comme cloué sur place, tandis que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque avaient parcouru des montagnes russes...**

 **Puis, quand elle sentit que cela fut possible, Sam se décida à quitter silencieusement la pièce. Siler attendait des documents signés pour la première heure et elle voulait aussi laisser à Jack l'espace dont il avait besoin pour se retrouver seul avec les enfants. Le fait qu'ils dormaient n'était pas un problème. Elle comprenait même cela. Combien de nuits avait-elle passées juste à être près d'eux pendant leur sommeil, à les écouter simplement respirer ?**

 **Une impressionnante quiétude l'avait toujours envahie dans ces moments-là, ainsi que la bonne dose de courage dont elle avait besoin pour continuer sa vie, qui avait perdu tant de sens après la disparition de Jack.**

 **Sam ressentit un profond sentiment de gratitude de pouvoir lui offrir ce temps. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait constitué leur avenir, mais elle était certaine que jamais Jack n'oublierait ces instants de « félicité ».**

 **La Général mit une vingtaine de minutes à revenir dans la chambre et trouva Jack assis à même le sol, contre le mur perpendiculaire aux lits. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses traits plutôt détendus, mais elle sut instantanément qu'il ne dormait pas.**

 **Sam s'installa alors dans la même position juste à côté de lui. Si tout à l'heure, elle avait gardé ses distances, elle avait maintenant besoin d'un contact, même aussi insignifiant que son épaule contre la sienne.**

 **Sa mémoire lui rappela leur précédent rapprochement dans l'appartement de Daniel, mais elle chassa bien vite ces images inopportunes.**

 **Elle posa juste sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux en appréciant le calme et le fait qu'ils soient tous les quatre réunis.**

 **Elle n'était plus la seule à savoir et quand les jumeaux se réveilleraient, ce serait bien une autre paire de manches…**

 **Jack ne réagit pas quand il sentit et entendit Sam entrer dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait en fait pas mettre de mots ou de noms sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tant de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.**

 **En touchant les enfants, il avait encore vu beaucoup de leurs souvenirs… Des scènes passées de leur enfance, peut-être insignifiantes pour eux mais si touchantes pour lui et surtout des moments très récents, qu'il avait pour la plupart partagé avec eux à la base ou durant son séjour la maison. Il avait marqué chacun des jumeaux, sans même qu'ils ne connaissent la vérité. Il était… un peu comme au temps où il avait encore son premier fils, où il avait le sentiment d'être spécial pour lui.**

 **Et curieusement, le fait de se savoir père maintenant atténuait l'intensité de cette perte-là et rendait même ses propres souvenirs plus précieux encore. Il était sûr que son Charly aurait adoré avoir les jumeaux pour frère et sœur. Cette certitude était un puissant baume pour son cœur.**

 **Jack ne savait pas non plus quelle place auprès des enfants allait lui laisser Sam. Elle semblait vouloir faire valoir ses droits à lui, pour qu'ils portent son ancien nom Terrien. Elle commençait même à lui redonner cette confiance absolue, celle qu'elle avait eue jadis pour lui, malgré tous ses doutes ou ses appréhensions encore présents, ou le fait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.**

 **Et puis, quel père ferait-il face à cette guerre qui prenait une autre envergure ? Face à ses nombreux devoirs d'Ancien ? A ce pacte, qu'il haïssait depuis peu…**

 **Il allait devoir quitter cette planète… quitter tous ceux qui avaient toujours constitué sa famille et cela vraiment très prochainement… Son intuition lui révélait une trop forte urgence pour qu'il attende encore.**

 **Une autre appréhension naissait aussi en lui… celle que ses enfants puissent devenir un moyen de pression contre lui. La nouvelle de sa paternité finirait par circuler et il devait encore avoir de nombreux ennemis qui se damneraient pour mettre la main sur eux.**

 **Serait-il alors en mesure de les protéger correctement ?**

 **Jack s'apaisa rapidement quand il sentit la tête de Sam peser sur son épaule.**

 **Cela le rassura même. Car, quoi qu'il arrive, leurs vies seraient toujours liées à travers celle des enfants. Au moins il aurait cela. Il ne les perdrait pas.**

 **Il était aussi heureux de voir que Sam abolissait enfin la ferme distance qu'elle avait jusque-là maintenue entre eux. Il aimait sentir qu'elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.**

 **A vrai dire, il avait besoin de bien plus que ce petit contact, tout son être restait incroyablement attiré vers elle. Il avait envie de la toucher, de partager ce sentiment singulier qu'il ressentait pour et qu'avec elle. Jack souhaitait lui faire du bien aussi, mais il se contenta de ce qu'elle voulut bien lui donner. Il continuerait à contrôler chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses battements de cœur et de ses gestes aussi longtemps qu'elle ne voudrait pas clairement être avec lui.**

_ Est-ce que ça va ? _Finit par demander Sam, face au silence qu'il maintenait._

_ Bien. _Répondit-il en posant sa tête sur la sienne. Ainsi, il l'était réellement._

_ Si tu veux te reposer, le second quartier VIP est à ta disposition. Mais si tu préfères rester loin de Foster, on peut toujours installer un matelas ici.

_ J'aimerai plutoot ça, mais je ne me sens pas ffatigué. Je prréffère aller étudier les sarrcophhages en paix.

_ C'est une bonne idée, tu auras au moins deux ou trois heures sans Foster si tu commences rapidement. Ils ont été stockés dans le labo D484, cinq étages en dessous. As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

_De quoi sstocker les données.

_Une interface suffirait ?

_Ça serait parffait.

_Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? _S'assura la jeune femme, face à sa mine fatiguée._

_Non, avvec Tanan, j'avvais l'habitude de veiller des nuits entiières pour nos reccherches. C'est plutôt toi qui sembles avoir besoin de dorrmir…

 **Sam sourit, touchée par sa prévenance. Elle était effectivement éreintée, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. Elle était curieuse de le découvrir davantage. Sa voix s'était serrée quand il avait parlé de ce Tanan. Cette personne semblait avoir été importante pour lui et elle aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle.**

 **Jusque-là, Jack était resté si discret sur sa vie en tant qu'Ancien. Sam, tout comme Daniel ou les autorités militaires espéraient vraiment en savoir plus avant qu'il ne s'en aille.**

 **Elle voulait aussi comprendre qui était cette « Sita » pour lui et pourquoi elle lui avait jeté un tel regard glacial il y a quelques jours.**

_Mon prochain débriefing commence dans une heure à peine, je doute qu'il soit judicieux de me coucher maintenant… Et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es un scientifique chevronné…

_Hey ! _Se plaignit-il en chuchotant, faussement indigné._

 **Sam se mit à rire doucement… c'est vrai quoi ! Jack en tant que scientifique ! Vu son passé et les Anciens mis à part, c'était difficilement crédible !**

_Si tu ne me crrois pas… Tu n'as qu'à veenir avvec moi.

 **Sam se redressa instantanément, ça c'était une idée ! A laquelle elle n'avait absolument pas pensé. Ce serait une formidable occasion d'en apprendre plus, tout en continuant à être auprès de lui.**

 **_** Très bien, allons-y. Laisses-moi juste le temps de mettre un mot aux enfants et d'avertir le personnel de garde.

 **Tous deux bougèrent de concert. Jack fut debout le premier et tendit sa main à Sam, pour l'aider à finir son mouvement.**

 **La jeune femme la saisie volontiers, mais au lieu de ressentir qu'un contact amical ou anodin, ce toucher les électrisa. A chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient, des émotions particulières et un désir incommensurable se ravivaient en eux…leur rappelant que leur « éternelle » frustration n'avait jamais trouvé un total exutoire.**

 **Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent ainsi bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé, bien trop pour ignorer l'accroissement rapide de leurs respirations et celui de leur propre rythme cardiaque.**

 **Ils se regardèrent d'abord comme étonnés, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait autant d'étincelles entre eux, puis la surprise fit place à d'autres émotions bien plus troublantes encore. Leurs regards changèrent et s'hypnotisèrent l'un l'autre, alors qu'ils restaient parfaitement immobiles, leurs visages séparés par quelques petits centimètres.**

 **Tout ce qui ne fut pas eux disparut rapidement de leur conscience. La pénombre amplifiait le sentiment d'intimité qui venait de se créer entre eux. Sam s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres et y attira insidieusement les yeux de Jack.**

 **L'homme faillit se perdre dans cet appel sensuel, tant il se rappelait parfaitement le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer cette bouche. Il évitait même généralement de la regarder, pour éviter d'avoir des images grivoises supplémentaires dans son esprit.**

 **Puis sans pouvoir y résister davantage, il avança lentement vers ces lèvres si tentatrices, laissant à la jeune femme tout le loisir de s'écarter si elle le souhaitait.**

 **Il sut pourtant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, qu'il pouvait à nouveau la plaquer contre le mur et fondre sur elle comme il le désirait. Elle lui répondrait seulement avec la même ardeur. Aucun d'eux n'était réellement capable de résister à l'autre.**

 **Jack sentit le souffle de Sam sur ses lèvres et cela attisa la frénésie qui s'empara de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, tous deux se testèrent un moment, en se frôlant à peine.**

 **Sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois-ci, ils ne voulaient pas être celui qui craquerait le premier. Les effleurements de leurs bouches les faisaient pourtant tressaillir et être dans la base, à quelques mètres des enfants, rendait même la situation très excitante.**

 **Jack se mit à sourire contre ses lèvres.**

_Quoi ? _Demanda Sam, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine._

_Tu paries que je te ffais crraquer en moins de deux ? _Chuchota-t-il d'une voix enjoleuse._

_Dans tes rêves…

 **Jack sourit davantage, il aimait vraiment ces petites provocations. Il se pencha à nouveau et passa sensuellement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, avant de la mordiller doucement.**

 **Sam s'attendit à cette attaque, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. La force de ses ressentis était bien trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Cela finit donc de l'embraser et qu'importe si cela donnait raison à cet homme, elle fondit sur lui, lui montrant sans gêne l'ampleur du désir qu'il venait d'allumer en elle.**

 **Jack répondit instantanément à son fougueux baiser, fier de la voir capituler aussi vite, alors que ses propres barrières tombaient également.**

 **Tous deux se détachèrent cependant rapidement et regardèrent en direction du lit de Cathy. L'enfant s'était mise à bouger dans son sommeil, marmonnant suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.**

 **Jack et Sam reprirent alors conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'enflammer.**

 **Jack s'écarta ainsi légèrement de la jeune femme et apposa son front contre le sien pour retrouver le total contrôle de lui-même.**

 **Être Kiran l'avait rendu encore plus maître de lui, et pourtant, c'est comme si cette partie s'annihilait à son contact.**

 **Jack lui embrassa le front avant de se dégager complètement en se grattant la nuque, gêné par la tournure que prenait chaque occasion ou chaque contact entre eux. Être seul avec elle n'était peut-être pas la décision la plus avisée.**

 **Sam ferma également les yeux pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque et une respiration plus apaisés. Encore une fois elle n'avait pu empêcher leur rapprochement. A vrai dire, seule sa raison semblait encore vouloir l'arrêter, car son corps et son cœur ne désiraient que lui.**

 **Elle ne gagnerait jamais un combat pareil. Elle le savait et elle prenait le temps nécessaire pour s'y faire et peut-être s'y abandonner enfin complètement.**

 **Elle sourit quand elle sentit les lèvres de Jack presser tendrement son front. Son cœur repartit dans une chamade endiablée, mais au moins ils resteraient maîtres d'eux-mêmes.**

 **Sam jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux enfants, puis rassurée, elle se retourna pour écrire un mot sur le tableau à côté de la porte. Elle s'empêcha aussi de porter une main à ses lèvres et sourit des sensations qui perduraient malgré tout sur sa bouche.**

 **Jack ouvrit ensuite doucement la porte. Tous deux sortirent pour se diriger silencieusement vers le labo concerné.**

* * *

 **Voilà une heure qu'ils étaient penchés au-dessus des deux sarcophages. L'atmosphère était calme, paraissant même sereine face au silence « complice » qui régnait en maître depuis une durée qu'ils auraient du mal à déterminer. L'éclairage, concentré uniquement sur les appareils extra-terrestres, leur donnait une impression intimiste comme s'ils étaient isolés du reste du monde.**

 **Il leur était agréable de se retrouver et de partager un autre centre d'intérêt que la passion qui les animait quand ils étaient ensemble.**

 **Ils faisaient certes attention à ne pas laisser leurs mains se toucher ou leurs corps se rapprocher de trop, mais ils appréciaient surtout la simple présence de l'autre.**

 **Sam avait beau ne plus pratiquer depuis longtemps, elle restait une scientifique dans l'âme, sentant instantanément se réveiller en elle cet enthousiasme et cette curiosité qui l'avaient toujours animée.**

 **La jeune femme se contentait maintenant de l'observer, tâchant de le suivre et surtout de ne plus l'interrompre.**

 **Il y avait un moment déjà qu'elle s'était sentie dépassée… et elle devait bien reconnaître, que là où Jack mettait quelques minutes à opérer, eux y auraient passé des mois et peut-être même des années !**

 **Il avait fait sortir un écran holographique en deux temps/trois mouvements et lui avait montré comment obtenir le maximum de fonctionnalités en replaçant certains petits cristaux à leur place.**

 **Jack lui ouvrait véritablement une toute autre voie dans cette technologie et sa complexité. Et le voir à l'œuvre était…wouahou…**

 **Il semblait devenir un autre, définitivement plus enthousiaste, montrant également humblement son savoir, ainsi qu'une patience infinie, une efficacité et une précision qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connues.**

 **Sam finit par se concentrer uniquement sur ses mains…. Observant leur dextérité et se rappelant malgré elle parfaitement à quel point elles étaient aussi habiles sur son corps…**

 **Elle sentit une bouffée de désir la submerger, souhaitant tout d'un coup être à la place de tous ces circuits et de l'écran étalés entre eux.**

 **Sam retint de justesse un gémissement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Un feu magnifique brûlait dans son bas-ventre et la sensation au niveau de son entre-jambe devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, à la mesure de ses efforts pour rester immobile.**

 **Comment pouvait-elle s'enflammer juste à le voir bricoler ? Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescente submergée par la folie de ses hormones. Elle ne se comprenait plus.**

 **Jack sourit, sentant l'atmosphère changer et se charger d'étincelles. Il prit une inspiration plus profonde pour garder sous son contrôle l'emballement de ses sens et maintenir son niveau de concentration, mais cela ne servit qu'à l'emplir un peu plus des effluves de Sam.**

 **Il doutait que ce qu'il percevait dans son parfum soit franchement perceptible, mais il admettait y être plus que sensible. Son goût et son odeur lui revenaient avec une précision indescriptible. De toute façon, depuis qu'il les avait de nouveau retrouvés, il pourrait les reconnaître entre mille. Et travailler avec elle, alors qu'elle émettait de telles ondes de désirs devenait un pur et merveilleux calvaire.**

 **Leurs corps réagissaient maintenant bien trop à la proximité de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient inévitablement aimantés.**

 **Lui-même n'en menait pas large. Ses capacités scientifiques semblaient intactes, il arrivait aussi à compartimenter mieux qu'il ne le pensait, mais sentir l'excitation de la jeune femme ne l'aidait en rien à avancer comme il le voulait. Il était au ralenti. L'étude des sarcophages aurait pu lui prendre quinze minutes au maximum, mais leur petit intermède dans la chambre l'avait laissé sur sa faim. …Une faim qui était encore bien trop colossale et impérieuse à son goût.**

 **S'il avait été là, Tanan se serait assurément moqué de lui !**

 **Au début, Jack avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Sam le fonctionnement global des sarcophages, la procédure qu'il fallait suivre pour obtenir chacune des fonctions et déterminer une possible défaillance dans l'appareil endommagé. Mais trouver des mots ou des exemples plus simples pour rendre la complexité de leur technologie plus abordable était un sacré casse-tête, qui les avait rapidement découragés face à ses difficultés de communication encore existantes.**

 **Sam s'était alors contentée de le regarder procéder, tandis qu'il avançait le plus doucement possible.**

 **Jack sentit son pouls s'emballer quand il jeta un regard furtif à la jeune femme. Elle continuait de mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre, d'une manière qui était loin de le laisser indifférent et qui commençait sérieusement à mettre à mal sa concentration. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi bien longtemps.**

 **Se sentant de plus en plus limite, Jack finit par se redresser et se mit à la fixer, se penchant légèrement en avant, en s'appuyant sur le sarcophage.**

 **Ça y est… Il venait de perdre tout intérêt pour ce qu'il faisait. La sauvegarde des données ne lui servirait pas de toute façon à grand-chose, puisqu'il avait rapidement identifié la cause des dégâts du sarcophage de Tanan. Un simple éboulement lui avait pris la vie de son frère… Le système de sécurité de l'appareil avait alors été endommagé et son ami n'avait ainsi pas été réveillé quand tout l'oxygène avait fuit des réserves percées. Un coup de malchance imparable !**

 **Comment auraient-ils pu le prévoir ? Que pouvait-il bien y faire maintenant ?**

 **Au gémissement de Sam, Jack se concentra uniquement sur elle et la vit tressaillir malgré elle. La jeune femme semblait tout faire pour reprendre son masque militaire, mais elle échouait lamentablement sous son regard de braise.**

 **Jack se pencha un peu plus vers elle, en souriant et en réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Sam lui ferait peut-être payer son petit jeu, mais il appréciait trop de l'avoir à sa « mercie». Il n'avait plus que l'envie de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres, alors que leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus anarchiques.**

 **Ils…**

 **Jack se redressa cependant subitement sous le coup de la surprise.**

_Je croyais que vous deviez m'attendre ! _Proclama fortement une voix sur un ton désagréable quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter Sam._

 **Jack observa Foster, positionné les bras croisés, à l'embrasure de la porte.**

 **Ce type était déjà là ! Il avait dormi quoi… deux heures ? Et il était déjà prêt à l'enquiquiner !**

 **Dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de quitter rapidement le labo !**

 **Un sourire passa pourtant sur ses lèvres. Jack était finalement curieux de voir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour décourager ce scientifique et le faire déguerpir de la base…**

_Rebonjour à vous aussi, Foster ! _Cingla Sam, avec une inhospitalité qui sembla particulièrement inacoutumière pour Jack._

_...Général… _Ricana presque l'individu, sans se démonter et ignorant aussitôt la jeune femme._

 **Il y était ! Il avait enfin un Ancien à son entière disposition… Qu'importe son manque de sommeil, son excitation était maintenant à son comble.**

 **Il allait définitivement faire de grandes découvertes dans la technologie Ancienne et s'en approprier tout le mérite. Il en serait bientôt l'unique spécialiste.**

 **Maintenant, rien ne pouvait contrecarrer son ascension. Pas même cette Carter qu'il sentait toujours sur la défensive, ni ce Kiran/O'Neill avec son air énigmatique.**

 **Il y avait d'ailleurs entre ces deux-là un truc louche, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Foster était même ravi de les déranger et surtout de les agacer. Il leur rendait la pareille au traitement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir il y a quelques heures.**

 **L'homme entra sans plus tarder dans le labo et se dirigea du coté de Jack vers l'écran holographique, déjà passionné par toutes les données affichées.**

_Comment avez-vous fait apparaître cet écran ? J'ai passé plusieurs jours à étudier ces sarcophages sans rien trouver.

 _ **« Tu parles qu'il avait rien trouvé**_ **! » pensa Jack. Et d'un, il n'avait pas le gène de son peuple, et de deux, il avait dû s'occuper que du compartiment des cristaux à énergie, sans soupçonner l'existence de ceux dissimulés de la programmation et du relai des commandes.**

 **Seules les fonctions de marche/arrêt et de radioguidage étaient facilement accessibles. Toutes les autres nécessitaient des manipulations bien plus complexes. Et encore, ce type de sarcophage était l'un des moins évolués qu'il connaissait. Il était même surprenant que ses compagnons et lui aient été maintenus en vie aussi longtemps.**

 **Ces sarcophages avaient été conçus pour leur mobilité et une courte durée de stase. S'ils avaient eu le temps d'utiliser ceux de dernière génération, les Terriens n'auraient eu aucune chance de les découvrir, ni même de les déplacer jusque sur cette planète.**

 **Un autre mouvement à la porte attira l'attention de Jack. Ce fut aussi le prétexte parfait pour éviter de capter les pensées de la « plaie » auprès de lui.**

_Vous m'avez bipée mon Général ? _Demanda Hailey, en faisant son salut militaire et se rembrunissant à la vue de Foster._

_Effectivement Capitaine, j'étais sûre que notre petite réunion pouvait vous intéresser.

_C'est ça… _Rajouta Foster, sarcastique._ Plus on est de fous, plus on rit…

_Assurément mon Général. _Répondit-elle, ignorant la remarque. Puis en avançant du coté de Sam, aussitôt passionnée par l'écran holographique._ J'étais sûre qu'il devait y en avoir un, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le chercher le jour où on vous a trouvés _._

 **Jack se mit à sourire… A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'écran holographique de leur vie. Ils côtoyaient pourtant des peuples plutôt évolués.**

 **Il était toutefois rassurant de voir que ceux-ci n'avaient pas partagé leur niveau technologique… Un bon point dans tout ce bordel !**

 **Puis tous les quatre s'observèrent un instant, se demandant comment s'adapter à la présence des uns et des autres, avant que le téléphone ne rompe le silence.**

 **Sam alla directement décrocher, se doutant qu'il était l'heure de son débriefing.**

_J'arrive tout de suite Siler, merci. _Dit-elle en raccrochant rapidement. Puis se tournant vers les personnes présentes, en passant son regard sur chacun d'eux._ Bien, je dois vous laisser. Surtout n'allez pas jusqu'à vous entretuer, ni à tout faire péter…

 **Jack et Hailey sourirent, tandis que le regard de Foster s'assombrit…**

 **Sam sortit ensuite du labo, à la fois soulagée et déçue de rater le petit numéro que Jack n'allait pas manquer de jouer.**

* * *

 **Jack appuya sa tête sur sa main droite, son bras replié pour lui permettre une position allongée plus confortable, tandis qu'un sourire barrait son visage.**

 **Il se savait père maintenant depuis un jour et la perception qu'il avait de sa vie semblait avoir pris un tournant des plus inattendus.**

 **Jack n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et continuait sans se lasser à regarder Sam et les enfants dormir à côté de lui. Son cœur n'en finissait pas de se remplir de joie, d'une de ces joies-mêmes qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir après la disparition de son premier Charly.**

 **Pouvait-il être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant, sur ces matelas accolés et posés à même le sol ?**

 **A bien y réfléchir, il le pourrait certainement… si Sam acceptait de quitter son flic pour lui, s'il n'avait pas son pacte à respecter ou autant de responsabilités. …s'ils n'étaient pas non plus en guerre et s'il n'avait pas son peuple à sauver…**

 **Il y avait même beaucoup de raisons pour rendre ce sentiment de paix moindre, mais fallait-il pour autant qu'il rejette ce petit intermède de bonheur ?**

 **Une des plus grandes sagesses Anciennes était de profiter de chaque instant, de rester conscient du seul moment présent, cependant Jack n'en avait jamais compris la profondeur, pas même en tant que Kiran.**

 **Ce n'est qu'à partir de son réveil de stase et surtout depuis que Sam lui avait révélé sa paternité que cela avait pris sens pour lui.**

 **Jack savoura alors le moment d'être là avec eux avec justesse. Ils étaient comme une famille et cela apparaissait de plus en plus naturel… à mesure que la distance entre lui et Sam s'étiolait.**

 **Il sentait la jeune femme redevenir plus réceptive à ses regards, à ses sourires et à ses gestes doux. Elle semblait en avoir de plus en plus besoin, alors il la laissait simplement venir à lui. Flic ou pas flic. Général ou pas Général.**

 **Leur lien redevenait profond et solide, et pour l'heure, c'était tout ce qui comptait, même si un poids s'alourdissait sur son cœur.**

 **Son intuition lui criait davantage chaque jour qu'il était temps pour lui de partir… de les quitter tous et il n'en avait aucune envie ! Encore moins depuis qu'il savait…**

 **Comment pouvait-il trouver la force de les laisser alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre certitude de pouvoir les revoir un jour ou dans un avenir proche ?**

 **Jack sortit de ses pensées et retint tout d'un coup sa respiration, quand Sam bougea plus fortement son corps chaud et souple tout contre le sien. Elle était positionnée de dos et Jack sentit son désir d'elle se réveiller malgré lui, jurant presque intérieurement contre cet impact particulier qu'elle avait sur lui.**

 **Jack refoula bien vite ses ressentis et se contenta de l'écouter respirer dans son sommeil, imprimant juste dans sa mémoire cette douce sensation.**

 **Toutefois, la tentation revint à la charge quand la jeune femme se retourna et enfouit son visage dans son cou, le chatouillant inconsciemment de son souffle. Jack ferma les yeux alors qu'elle entremêla leurs jambes et colla ses formes généreuses contre lui.**

 **Son sommeil semblait devenir un peu plus agité. Jack sourit quand Sam poussa un long soupir qui ne le laissa absolument pas indifférent. Elle devait avoir un songe agréable à en croire les gémissements qui passaient de nouveau ses lèvres, tandis qu'une de ses mains se fit plus baladeuse.**

 **Jack se crispa pour juguler son rythme cardiaque et apaiser le feu qui pulsait une nouvelle fois dans ses reins.**

 **Cette femme allait vraiment être sa mort ! Et plus encore si elle continuait à se frotter lascivement contre lui comme elle le commençait. Ses soupirs devenaient carrément électrisants.**

 **Jack l'entendit même murmurer un** _« Jack… »_ **, qui le contenta au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu croire…** _ **« Vanité, vanité… quand tu nous tiens ! »**_ **pensa-t-il…**

 **Cependant, son sourire mourut aussitôt dans un gémissement, quand la main aventureuse trouva « enfin » la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.**

 _« Wow… »_ **Hoqueta-t-il sous la surprise et le plaisir qui l'envahit. Il aimait assurément quand la jeune femme n'était plus sous l'emprise de ses inhibitions, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser les mener vers un plaisir où elle n'était pas consciente et où il ne pouvait lui rendre la pareille.**

 **Mais comment ne pas perdre la raison face à un tel traitement ?**

 **Le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas de toute façon, surtout avec les enfants à quelques centimètres d'eux. Jack choisit alors de la réveiller doucement et sut que cela fut fait quand Sam retira doucement sa main.**

_Alorrs Carrter, on ffaisait un rêve coquin ? J'espèrre que j'étais dedans ! _Plaisanta-t-il pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Il ne put toutefois cacher ses pupilles assombries par le désir et son sourire indécent._

 **Sam déglutit à peine face à leur proximité et quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait tenu dans sa main. Un sentiment de frustration bouillonna instantanément dans tout son être.**

 **Dans son songe, ils avaient été si proches de se laisser emporter par un indicible plaisir, qu'elle avait bien du mal à discerner le Jack de son rêve de celui de la réalité. Il la regardait avec la même passion, le même désir, le même besoin et la même révérence…**

 **Une lame d'envie la traversa de part en part, laissant un autre gémissement lui échapper.**

 **_** Saam ! _L'avertit Jack._

 **Leurs mines se transformèrent en une expression tout d'un coup plus sérieuse, voire impérieuse. Puis, dans un mouvement simultané, leurs bouches se trouvèrent sans plus attendre, se donnant avec cœur dans un baiser passionné. Ils en avaient tellement besoin qu'ils laissèrent leurs langues se déchainer, alors que leurs mains plongèrent sur la nuque de l'autre pour le rapprocher davantage. Jack se positionna au-dessus de Sam. Tous deux étaient bien trop émoustillés pour se contenter d'un simple effleurement de lèvres.**

 **Ils se séparèrent toutefois rapidement, dès qu'ils perçurent les rires à peine étouffés des jumeaux, qu'ils avaient complètement oubliés !**

 **La veille, après qu'ils aient appris la vérité, les enfants avaient refusé de quitter Jack une seule seconde et avaient mis longtemps à s'endormir…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

 **Quartier des enfants, SGC, début de soirée le 19 juin 2011** **:  
**

Sam entra dans la chambre et sourit instantanément en les découvrant tous les trois en train de s'affairer. Elle avait passé peu de temps avec eux aujourd'hui, croulant sous la paperasse et un enchainement de briefing/débriefing à n'en plus finir. Sam appréciait peu ce genre de journée, surtout quand elle avait Foster sur le dos, plus exécrable que jamais.

Le scientifique était maintenant parti et la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules commençait à s'alléger. Elle n'aurait jamais tenu un jour de plus avec cet enquiquineur dans les pattes !

- _Maman, regarde, on va dormir par terre !_ S'exclama Charly, la sortant de ses pensées en lui montrant les matelas disposés au sol.

- _Je vois ça…_ Constata-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

 _ **-**_ _Tu es d'accord, hein maman ?_ Demanda Cathy.

 _ **-**_ _Bien-sûr ma chérie. C'est même la meilleure idée de ma journée !_

Les enfants s'exclamèrent de joie et se jetèrent sur le lit improvisé.

- _C'est trop cool !_ Approuva la fillette, alors qu'elle commençait avec son frère une partie de chatouille endiablée.

Jack sourit en les voyant si joyeux. Il se serait bien joint à eux, mais il attendit plutôt le signal de Sam... Il connaissait ses peurs et ses appréhensions et souhaitait aller à son rythme. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle leur parlerait dans la soirée. Ils y étaient ! Enfin Jack l'espérait de tout son cœur !

L'Ancien avait même attendu ce moment toute la journée, sentant son impatience grimper d'heure en heure. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas aidé à gérer l'insistance de Foster, qui avait fini par faire les frais de son humeur « légendaire » selon Daniel. Jack ne voyait pas à quoi l'archéologue faisait référence et avait juste hâte d'être reconnu par les enfants comme leur père, de pouvoir se rapprocher davantage d'eux …

- _J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous dire de dormir tout de suite, il n'est pas encore l'heure !_ Continua Charly.

Sam passa son regard sur Jack et lui fit un discret signe de tête pour le rassurer. Elle serait réellement cruelle si elle reportait cette annonce comme une part d'elle en avait envie.

Son cœur s'emballa outre mesure et ses mains devinrent moites sous l'effet de l'appréhension… _Mettre fin au subterfuge était-elle vraiment la meilleure chose à faire maintenant ?_ Se demanda-t-elle tout en invitant Jack à s'asseoir également sur les matelas.

Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon plus arrêter le cours des choses…

- _J'aimerai qu'on parle tous les quatre d'abord. J'ai un secret à vous avouer._

Les enfants se rapprochèrent, instantanément plus calmes et attentifs.

Sam chercha au fond d'elle par où commencer… Elle y avait pourtant réfléchi toute la journée, mais les mots semblaient s'être envolés de sa tête…

Elle regarda silencieusement Jack, puis chacun de ses enfants.

- _Ça a un rapport_ _avec oncle Jack ?_ Demanda finalement Charly, au comble de la curiosité. Le garçon avait toujours adoré découvrir des devinettes ou des secrets… _pourquoi leur oncle était-il le seul présent ? Pourquoi allait-il aussi dormir dans leur quartier ?_

- _Oui, mais ce_ _n'est pas votre oncle, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais._

- _Qui c'est? si c'est pas notre oncle_ ? Interrogea Cathy, autant surprise que son frère.

Sam soupira avant de se lancer.

- _Vous vous rappelez du classeur où j'ai mis des photos de vous à tous les âges ?_

- _Celui qui est pour notre papa ?_

- _Oui…hier soir je l'ai donné à Jack._

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers celui-ci, le regard interrogateur. Différentes mimiques passèrent sur leurs visages, à mesure que les questions semblaient s'enchainer dans leurs petites têtes.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants ne le coupe.

- _Tu veux dire qu'on a vraiment un papa ?_ Demanda le garçon. _Et que c'est Jack ?_ Compléta Cathy, se tournant à nouveau vers Sam.

- _Oui, les enffants. Je suis bien vvotre papa._ Répondit l'intéressé, à la place de la jeune femme.

Un second silence régna pendant une longue minute, pendant laquelle les jumeaux le fixèrent une nouvelle fois.

Tous les deux avaient toujours rêvé de découvrir ce secret-là et maintenant qu'ils le connaissaient, ils ne savaient plus comment réagir…

Les deux enfants se regardèrent à plusieurs reprises, presque assourdis et comme pour vérifier s'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose...

… _Ils avaient vraiment un papa… qu'ils côtoyaient depuis plusieurs jours sans le savoir …_ Au fond d'eux, les jumeaux surent que leur mère venait enfin de leur dire la vérité.

Jack leur sourit pour les rassurer et ouvrit les bras pour les inviter à y venir.

Les enfants se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, encore timides comme ils ne l'avaient rarement été. Ils se tournèrent vers Sam et au hochement de celle-ci, rassurés, ils sourirent et se jetèrent sans plus tarder dans les bras de leur père.

A leur contact, Jack sentit comme si son cœur allait exploser… Leur élan l'avait en partie déstabilisé, mais il ne les lâcha pas tout en s'allongeant en rigolant.

Ils tenaient Ses enfants !

Sam fut toute autant touchée par cette scène, qu'elle contempla un moment. Les jumeaux posèrent également tout un tas de questions, mais Sam se contenta de se rapprocher et de caresser tendrement leurs cheveux. Tous les quatre finirent par profiter pleinement de cet instant.

Puis, Jack se redressa dans une position assise plus confortable, alors que les jumeaux se calèrent davantage dans ses bras. Le moment était venu de leur donner des réponses.

- _Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant, maman ?_ Demanda doucement Charly.

- _Parce que je ne pouvais pas, c'était un secret trop important mon poussin... Ça l'est d'ailleurs toujours. Il ne faut pas encore le dire, ok ?_

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent puis sautèrent de joie sur les matelas… _Ils avaient vraiment un papa !_

Tous les quatre continuèrent à discuter et à regarder l'album photo les deux heures suivantes, comme s'ils avaient été une famille depuis toujours...

Les enfants avaient également parlé des rêves particuliers qu'ils avaient faits sur Jack et les Anciens, cherchant à mieux comprendre toutes ces images dans leurs têtes. Celui-ci leur répondit aussi bien qu'il le put et il fut tard quand toutes les réponses possibles eurent été données.

Les jumeaux s'étaient enfin calmés, confortablement calés dans les bras de Jack et s'endormaient progressivement. Sam les regarda avec envie, même si elle avait encore du mal à se l'avouer. Elle ne savait pas ce dont elle rêvait le plus à cet instant … une nuit de sommeil enfin réparatrice ou les bras de Jack !

Ce dernier la sortit de sa contemplation quand il coucha doucement les jumeaux à côté de lui.

- _Tu dorrs avvec nous ? Je sais qu'on leur a prromis tout à l'heure, mais je peux resster seul avvec eux._

Sam sourit face à sa prévenance… Cet homme était décidément prêt à lui laisser tout l'espace dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, alors qu'il ne voulait que le contraire !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de lui répondre.

S'ils évitaient de se toucher, elle pourrait gérer ce genre de rapprochement.

- _Ça ira Jack. Je tiens à partager ce moment avec vous, surtout que tu vas partir bientôt. Je…_ Hésita-t-elle _… Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mettre fin à cette soirée._ Avoua-t-elle finalement, plus gênée qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé.

Jack sourit et se décala pour lui laisser de la place entre lui et les enfants.

- _Je vais d'abord me doucher à coté et mettre une tenue plus confortable._ Déclara-t-elle. _Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain des enfants si tu veux._

Jack ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa tenue en souriant… _les jupes et chemisiers d'uniforme lui allaient toujours à la perfection, rendant même ses jambes interminables…_

Sam sortit rapidement quand elle se sentit fondre sous son regard de braise. Elle devait remettre un peu plus de distance entre eux, mais pour l'heure, l'effort que ça lui demandait était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un de ses joggings made USAF. La pièce était plongée dans une certaine pénombre, où comme la veille, seule la veilleuse subsistait comme éclairage.

Les jumeaux dormaient toujours à poings fermés et semblaient avoir colonisé un peu plus d'espace dans leur couche improvisée. Jack avait repris la sienne et Sam sourit quand elle remarqua le même jogging sur lui.

Ne le voyant esquisser le moindre mouvement, la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà endormi, mais elle sut intuitivement que non.

Encore une fois il semblait la laisser agir à sa guise…

 _Appréhendait-il aussi le fait qu'ils soient aussi proches pour dormir ? La dernière fois que ça leur était arrivé, elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras…_

Sam secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs envahir son esprit et s'allongea sous les couvertures sans plus tergiverser.

Elle s'installa sur le dos aussi près qu'elle le pu de sa fille, mais l'espace qu'elle avait était si restreint qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son bras droit de frôler le corps de Jack.

Tout en fermant les yeux et calmant sa respiration rapide, alors qu'elle avait perçu celle de son voisin s'accélérer, Sam hésita à se rapprocher de lui comme elle en avait à nouveau incontestablement envie.

Elle lutta un long moment contre son ressenti, mais celui-ci devint rapidement un besoin tel qu'elle abdiqua, en se tournant et se collant tout contre lui. Qu'importaient son bon sens ou ses résolutions pour le moment ! Elle laissa un instant à son cœur pour reprendre une course normale puis enfouit son visage dans son cou quand elle put gérer ce contact. Elle respira alors son odeur et soupira même de bien-être quand Jack l'enveloppa davantage, passant un bras autour d'elle.

- _Bonne nuit._ Murmura-t-elle.

- _Bonne nuit Ssam et enccore merci._ Répondit Jack en refermant les yeux, se laissant cette fois-ci aller à son tour.

Sam le serra un peu plus fort, avant de sombrer au pays des rêves dans un sentiment de sécurité sans pareille…

 **[Fin du Flash-back]**

* * *

 **Jack décolla sa bouche de celle de Sam dans un bruit qui les fit sourire tous les deux et se décala ensuite pour la laisser se redresser. Ils se retournèrent vers les enfants encore rieurs, qu'ils trouvèrent apparemment plus qu'heureux de s'être réveillés tous ensemble.**

 **Un nouvel éclat de joie apparaissait même dans leurs yeux et cela réchauffa le cœur de Jack, lui donnant une fois encore l'heureux sentiment d'être père.**

 **Il les aimait déjà tellement qu'il ne pouvait qu'être fier en les regardant. Comment avait-il pu douter en les côtoyant, avant de savoir ?**

 **Le gloussement de Cathy finit par le sortir de ses pensées.**

_Vous êtes des amoureux ? _Demanda la petite, tout en refrénant un nouveau rire._

 **Jack laissa à Sam tout le loisir de leur répondre, se tournant vers elle, tout aussi curieux que semblait l'être Charly. C'était à elle de définir précisément le statut de leur relation. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de conclusion, il continuerait à lui laisser le temps et l'espace dont elle aurait besoin, même si une part de lui appréhendait toujours autant qu'elle puisse renoncer à eux et se marier avec le flic.**

 **Sam se redressa à la fois gênée et amusée. Voilà une question à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue de si bon matin et sans caféine.**

_Je…

_Et Pete ? _Continua sa fille._ Il est encore ton amoureux ou non ? Tu avais dit que les adultes ne pouvaient pas avoir deux amoureux en même temps…

 **Leurs trois regards étaient toujours braqués sur elle et Sam sentit poindre un début de migraine ! Ces enfants se posaient beaucoup trop de questions depuis qu'ils avaient été en âge de le faire !**

 **Ne sachant réellement que répondre et même si elle perçut l'étincelle d'insécurité dans les yeux de Jack, l'air parfaitement angélique de sa fille finit par la faire fondre.**

_C'est compliqué les enfants et ça ne regarde pour le moment que moi, Pete et Jack, ok ?… Quand je serai fixée sur qui est vraiment mon amoureux, je vous le dirai d'accord ?

 **Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, tandis que Jack tenta de dissimuler un pâle sourire. Il aurait aimé entendre autre chose, mais elle n'avait pas dit non… L'ancien militaire la rassura alors d'un regard, dans lequel il fit passer tous ses espoirs.**

 **Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se détourna pour sortir de son « emprise ».**

 **Elle dévia habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet, reportant son attention sur les enfants.**

_Ce que je voudrais savoir moi, c'est qui a pris toute la place cette nuit ? Votre père et moi avons presque dormi par terre !

 **Les enfants se regardèrent et gloussèrent à nouveau.**

_C'est lui/C'est elle ! _Entendit-elle simultanément alors qu'ils se montraient chacun du doigt._

 **Sam ne les laissa pas plus longtemps se chamailler qu'elle se précipita sur eux en les chatouillant. Tous les trois éclatèrent alors de rire, chacun se défendant joyeusement sous le regard amusé de Jack.**

 **L'Ancien admira un moment leur jeu et surtout leur complicité, gravant ce moment d'allégresse dans sa mémoire. Il souriait de les voir si insouciants, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive un des oreillers en plein visage, le laissant presque coi.**

 **Les rires retentirent un peu plus fort encore, tandis qu'armé de ledit coussin, il les observa attentivement pour trouver lequel avait osé faire un tel geste** _ **…**_

 **Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur sa fille, dont la soudaine innocence lui parut plus que douteuse. Cependant, au lieu de lui renvoyer l'oreiller comme la petite s'y attendait, il se précipita sur elle la chatouillant à son tour et la faisant à nouveau rire aux éclats.**

 **Charly porta secours à sa sœur et les deux enfants tentèrent de se liguer contre leurs parents mais Jack et eux se figèrent soudainement dans leurs actions.**

 **Sam s'inquiéta de les voir rester immobiles, à regarder le même mur, là où elle ne voyait rien de particulier…**

_…Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle._ Qu'y a-t-il ? _Insista-t-elle face à leur manque de réponse._

 **Jack ne lui répondit pas et se releva, la mine inquiète et sérieuse tout d'un coup.**

 **Si les jumeaux n'avaient pas eux aussi entendu cette voix, qui l'appelait à nouveau, il aurait pu croire qu'il hallucinait.**

 **Il avait tout de suite reconnu cette intonation et une angoisse sourde s'empara de lui. Fou d'inquiétude quant à la raison de sa venue, il en murmura même son prénom.**

…« Janet »

 **Sam mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise, quand elle perçut le chuchotis. Elle se rapprocha aussitôt de Jack, alors qu'elle fit signe aux enfants de rester sur les matelas.**

 **Sam se figea en voyant enfin apparaître son ancienne amie devant ses yeux.**

_…Oh…Mon Dieu… J…Janet ?

_ … Bonjour Sam… _Répondit celle-ci, émue également._ Jack… Les terreurs… _Salua-t-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à ces derniers._

 **Sam en fut sidérée. Elle avait même du mal à y croire mais elle avança un peu plus vers la jeune femme. Elle devait la toucher pour l'accepter complètement.**

_…Tu es vraiment vivante ? _Questionna-t-elle en prenant l'amie qui lui avait tant manquée dans ses bras._

_ Oui…Mais Jack a déjà dû te l'expliquer.

 **Janet répondit sincèrement à cette étreinte et laissa à Sam le temps dont elle eut besoin pour se détacher.**

 **Elle sourit à sa mine ébahie et à la difficulté qu'elle avait à s'en remettre.**

_…Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

_…Et pourtant ! C'est bon de pouvoir te parler. _Assura Janet, avant de reprendre son air sérieux et de s'écarter._

…Je suis désolée de troubler votre jeu, mais je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir. Le temps m'est compté. Le danger est proche… il fallait que je vous prévienne…

 **Jack n'utilisa pas la télépathie pour que Sam puisse entendre elle aussi.**

_ Que se passe-t-il Jaanet ? Est-ce que mes compaagnons et mon peupple vont bien ?

_ Ils sont en grand danger et vous aussi… Anubis a appris que tu étais en vie… et aurait fait le lien pour ta paternité.

_ Comment cela est-il possible ? _Demanda Sam, interdite._ L'information n'a pas encore filtrée au SGC. J'ai veillé personnellement à cela…

 **Janet ne voulut pas la contredire. Elle ne doutait pas des efforts de la Général, mais continua avec un pâle sourire.**

_ Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'il est actuellement en route vers la Terre… Et qu'il serait sur le point de trouver les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

 **Jack essaya de garder son calme, alors que deux de ses pires craintes prenaient forme** _._

_ Penses-tu à un trraite au SGC ? _Demanda-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse._

_ En effet. Seul un espion aurait pu lui fournir aussi vite ces informations… Les faits sont trop nombreux et précis pour que, depuis plusieurs années, ce ne soit que des coïncidences.

 **Sam resta plus interdite encore**.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Nous surveillons de près Anubis… Et nous avons toujours trouvé étrange qu'il calque ses actions sur les vôtres. _A Sam._ Tu ne peux nier le fait qu'il a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur vous ces dernières années…

_ En effet… _Reconnut la militaire, inquiète._ Il a causé la plupart de nos pertes.

 **Janet se tourna vers Jack.**

_ Tu dois partir sans tarder pour le détourner et aussi pour déjouer le piège qu'il vous tend pour trouver Atlantis… Le Grand Conseil a besoin de toi, c'est ce qu'ils m'envoient te dire puisqu'ils ne peuvent utiliser leur communicateur.

_ Je vvois. _Répondit-il gravement._ _Puis en se massant la nuque, évitant le regard de Sam ou ceux des jumeaux_. Dis-leur que j'aarrive le plus vite possiible.

_ Très bien. _Janet se retourna, comme pour écouter quelque chose derrière elle, puis leur refit face._ Je suis désolée, je ne peux rester plus longtemps… Prenez soin de vous.

 **Au dernier mot prononcé elle disparut et laissa derrière elle un silence plus que pesant.**

 **Sam reprit contenance la première et se dirigea comme une automate vers le mur le plus proche, contre lequel elle se laissa lourdement tomber.**

 **Le bonheur qu'ils avaient connu ces deux derniers jours était bel et bien fini !**

 **Prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle tenta vainement de refouler ses larmes.**

 **Déjà que revoir Janet l'avait retournée, mais là, son inquiétude était plus forte que tout. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était venu…**

 **Jack allait repartir et ce, le plus vite possible.**

 **Elle trouva cela plus qu'une ironique quand elle pensa que c'était avant tout pour les protéger…** _ **Ils avaient pourtant tant besoin de lui.**_

 **Ses enfants étaient aussi surement en danger… A cause d'elle !**

 **Pourquoi avait-elle craqué et divulgué la vérité ?**

 **Qui avait bien pu le savoir en dehors de son cercle proche ? La pensée que l'appartement de Daniel ou sa maison pouvaient être sur écoute déclencha en elle une sueur froide… Elle n'avait pas vérifié ce fait depuis des années, se croyant alors hors de danger.**

 **Sam regretta presque de leur avoir avoué à tous les trois. L'étincelle supplémentaire qui brillait depuis peu dans leurs yeux valait-elle la peine de mettre leur vie en danger ?**

 **L'avenir le lui dirait, mais elle déplora de ne pas avoir eu plus d'informations à ce sujet avant. Elle aurait alors gardé cette information pour elle encore un peu…**

 **Toutefois, si Anubis arrivait vraiment, la Terre n'était pas prête à le recevoir.**

 **Ils avaient beau avoir faire quelques progrès et multiplié les alliances, ils avaient encore beaucoup à accomplir. Leur système de défense ne s'était pas que peu amélioré durant toutes ces années et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y travailler !**

 **Jack soupira, tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa famille et sentit son cœur se serrer davantage.**

 **Il était maintenant divisé, partagé mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son angoisse.**

 **Pendant ces quelques jours ici, il avait quasiment réussi à mettre de côté tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis qu'il avait été séparé de cette planète. Il ne s'était concentré que sur son passé et sur Sam. Il avait même eu l'illusion d'avoir presque retrouvé sa place auprès d'elle… et maintenant, « La réalité» le rattrapait !**

 **Le destin s'acharnait même encore contre eux et accélérait en plus les événements…**

 **Jack réalisa enfin combien les craintes de Sam et le regret qu'il lisait à l'instant en elle étaient parfaitement fondées, même si elle en ignorait encore les possibles répercussions. Dire qu'il lui en avait voulu quand il l'avait confrontée! Quel égoïste il avait été !**

 **Aucun de ses nombreux ennemis n'hésiterait à mettre la main sur eux pour l'atteindre lui.**

 **Jack était malheureusement l'une des figures Anciennes non ascensionnées les plus recherchées et ils n'étaient pas non plus engagés dans n'importe quelle guerre…**

 **Que se passerait-il si les enfants ou Sam entraient dans cette terrible équation ?**

 **La fin de ce secret les mettait tout bonnement en danger et pas seulement au sein même de cette planète. Cela, il ne le permettrait jamais et Sam encore moins !**

 **Il partirait donc…aujourd'hui même… il se devait de les protéger tous…**

 **Arriverait-il à les revoir un jour ? Car en quittant cette planète, il savait que tout retour y serait plus qu'incertain. Il y avait trop d'enjeux…**

 **Sam le comprit également, quand elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard profond et lourd de sens. Elle ferma aussitôt les siens, pour rester maitresse d'elle-même et étouffer cette détresse qui la submergea.**

 **Jack réagit alors et se dirigea vers les jumeaux. Il les prit un instant dans ses bras, puis s'écarta pour leur parler.**

_… Vous vouleez bien nous laisser votrre maman et moi, je dois lui parrler. Allez donc retrrouvver Daniel ou JJonas et on vous rejjoint vite.

_ …Tu vas vraiment partir papa ? _Demanda tristement Cathy._

 **Jack lui caressa la joue.**

_ Je répondrrais à toutes vos questions aprèès, c'est prromis. Ok ?

 **Les jumeaux jetèrent un bref regard à leur mère, puis acquiescèrent le cœur lourd. Ils se serrèrent dans ses bras encore une fois et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce.**

 **Jack regarda la porte se refermer puis se retourna vers Sam. Le plus dur restait à faire ! Parler à la jeune femme et repasser la porte des étoiles dans les plus brefs délais…**

 **Il inspira un bon coup et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle à même le sol. Puis, ne la voyant pas réagir, il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, qui fit sourire Sam malgré elle.**

 **Tous deux n'avaient jamais été vraiment doués pour se parler.**

 **Jack lui prit ensuite doucement une main.**

_… Saam ? _L'interpella-t-il à voix basse._

 **La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en croisant ses doigts aux siens.**

 **Jack soupira… au moins elle ne refusait pas l'échange, mais il avait besoin de plus.**

_… Sam ! Regarrdes-moi s'il te plait.

 **Sam s'exécuta alors, ravalant comme elle le pu la boule qui lui comprimait la gorge. Jack admira malgré tout la force dont elle faisait preuve pour se contenir.**

 **Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'attira sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se positionne à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils ne pouvaient pas se dire au revoir comme de simples amis...**

 **Jack laissa alors ses mains s'égarer sur son dos, à même la peau, tandis qu'elle le serrait plus fort, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.**

 **Tous deux se tendirent instantanément, sentant leur désir de l'autre revenir à la charge mais aucun ne se dégagea.**

 **Jack joua même avec ce feu qu'ils réfrénaient et qui les fit trembler de part en part. Il voulait tellement sa bouche, qu'il avait la sensation que la sienne le brûlait alors qu'il embrassait maintenant sa mâchoire et se dirigeait vers ses lèvres…**

 **Sam accueillit son mouvement sans résistance et répondit même avec plus d'ardeur à ce baiser, faisant gémir Jack. Elle aurait été folle de se priver du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la sensation de sa langue jouant avec la sienne… tout autant que la chaleur de ces mains sur ses fesses qui la pressaient fiévreusement contre lui.**

 **Sam imprima même un balancement lascif de ses hanches pour approfondir leurs contacts, ce qui les transforma en de véritables bombes à retardement. Un rien les enflammait toujours mais ils ne se laissèrent pourtant pas aller à leurs appétits.**

 **Ils se décollèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'enlacèrent simplement pour se calmer, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par un retour impromptu des enfants.**

 **Chaque seconde avant le départ comptait dorénavant et Jack lança leur conversation un moment plus tard.**

_ Je suis désolé Sam, de devoir parrtir si vite, mais nous saviions tous les deux que cela allait arrivver. Nous avvons même eu plus de temps que je ne l'aurai pensé.

_ …Je sais. _Murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, lui déclenchant une cascade de frissons._

_ Mais ça va aller, ok ? Je vais trrouver un moyen de détourrner Anubis de vous et si ça ne suffit pas, je viendrrai moi-même activver l'arrme de mon peuple en Antarrctiique.

_ Mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'activer réellement ! _Réagit Sam en se décollant de lui. Puis en le fixant dans les yeux._ Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas être inquiète !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne devvais pas l'être, mais aie juste conffiance… Je reviendrai…Je te le prromets.

_ Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux assurément pas tenir. _Assena-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à juguler cette douleur qui pesait un peu plus sur son cœur._

_… Très bien, mais je fferai mon possible… et crois-moi, vous ne vvous débarrasserez pas de moi si vite.

 **Sam sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors qu'il semblait faire preuve de la même détermination qu'elle lui avait déjà connue par le passé. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un léger baume sur son cœur.**

 **_** Pour notre dispositiff, il est norrmal que vous n'ayez pas rééussi. Seul un véritable Ancien a suffisamment de forrce mentaale pourr libérer son énergie.

 **La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et replongea silencieusement dans son cou.**

_ Sam ? _L'interpella-t-il après de longues minutes. Il sentait maintenant qu'il était impérieusement temps pour lui de partir._

_ Ok… _Concéda-t-elle en le relâchant et en commençant à se relever doucement. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le retenir et n'en avait pas aucunement le droit…_

 **Tous deux mirent un peu plus de distance entre eux une fois levés et rangèrent les matelas dans un silencieux et commun accord.**

_ Allons chercher les enfants _. Proposa_ _Sam quand ils eurent fini, ayant alors besoin de s'éloigner de cette chambre._

 **Tous deux bougèrent dans une harmonieuse coordination, mais en ouvrant la porte, leur surprise ne put être plus grande…**

* * *

 **L'alarme retentit soudainement dans la base, faisant sursauter quelques personnes moins habituées.**

 **Sam releva instinctivement la tête en direction de la salle de débriefing et attendit de découvrir la nature de cette alerte.**

 **Aucun départ, ni retour d'équipes n'étaient prévu ce soir-là. Tout le monde était au « bercail », ce qui était un fait suffisamment rare en soi.**

 **Cependant quand l'annonce précisa «** _ **Activation intérieure non programmée**_ **… », Sam raccrocha son téléphone à la va vite, désolée de n'avoir pu le faire dans les formes. Cela ne plaiderait surement pas pour sa cause, mais ce fut à cet instant le cadet de ses soucis.** _ **Quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte**_ **…**

 **Elle continuerait de négocier plus tard et pour l'heure, elle se précipita en salle de contrôle, sentant son mauvais pressentiment se raviver.**

 _ **Qui d'autre que Jack pouvait oser cette ouverture ?**_

 **Car en ouvrant la porte du quartier de ses enfants quelques heures tôt, tout s'était encore plus compliqué et enchaîné.**

 **Jack et elle avaient fait face à un « comité d'accueil » solidement armé, contre lequel elle n'avait rien pu faire malgré l'urgence de leur situation.**

 **Sam avait ragé intérieurement de ne pas avoir été prévenue… dans sa propre base ! Les ordres étaient seulement venus de plus haut qu'elle...**

 **Les Autorités Gouvernementales avaient finalement pris une décision concernant le statut de Jack : celui-ci avait été sommé de réintégrer au plus tôt son rang dans l'armée, de livrer les coordonnées d'Atlantis et les plans de toutes les technologies avancées qu'il connaissait !**

 **Jack avait bien évidement tout refusé, préférant rester un représentant Allié et il était ainsi devenu en quelques minutes un « ennemi » au projet.**

 **Leurs politiciens semblaient s'être engagés dans une stupide et improbable croisade, alors que Jack représentait toujours une part cruciale de leur Alliance.**

 **Jacob le lui avait bien stipulé avant son départ. Jack était vraiment important.**

 **Cependant, celui-ci avait maintenant perdu beaucoup de ses droits et s'était vu purement et simplement emprisonné.**

 **Sam se débattait alors depuis des heures au téléphone pour dénouer la situation et trouver une solution acceptable pour tous, mais aucun ne voulait rien entendre et s'obstinait dans des négociations à sens unique.**

 **La situation lui paraissait complètement bloquée… jusqu'à ce que Jack ne prenne les choses en mains…**

 **Car de la salle de contrôle, c'est bien lui qu'elle vit monter sur la passerelle.**

 _JACK !_

 **Elle jeta un regard aux ordinateurs et pianota sur le premier clavier à sa portée, mais comme pour les officiers déjà présents à leurs postes, elle ne put rien faire.**

 **Jack avait évidemment bloqué tous les accès et toutes les commandes…**

 **Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus que le regarder partir, le cœur et les poings serrés…**

 **Elle s'approcha du micro et l'y appela à travers, le faisant se retourner alors qu'il se tenait devant la vague bleutée.**

 **Leurs deux regards se captèrent, aussi troublants qu'expressifs, les isolant dans une sorte d'espace-temps qui n'appartint qu'à eux.**

 **Se reverraient-ils un jour ? La promesse qu'il lui avait faite serait-elle suffisante face à ce nouveau tournant que semblait prendre la guerre contre Anubis ?**

 **Daniel, Jonas et les enfants se joignirent ensuite silencieusement à elle et les jumeaux l'enserrèrent tristement. Ils n'avaient même pas pu lui dire au revoir correctement !**

 **Jack leur envoya un sourire triste et se reconcentra sur Sam... il fallait qu'il parte. Il se laissa à nouveau happer par son regard et échangea clairement avec elle un second « serment » avant de disparaitre.**

 **C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le moment, mais pour sa part, Sam sut qu'elle allait devoir acter la décision qu'elle avait récemment prise pour son couple actuel…**

 **Ces derniers jours, l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu de ce que pourrait être la vie avec Jack l'avait plus remplie de bonheur que les trois dernières années réunies avec Pete…**

 **Elle avait aussi vu dans son regard qu'il ne la laisserait pas épouser un autre que Lui. Un sourire triste passa subrepticement sur ses lèvres… Si seulement elle pouvait avoir davantage de certitudes pour prendre tous les risques que cela demandait ?**

 **Jack passa ensuite l'horizon des événements et Sam ferma les yeux en même temps que le vortex se coupa.**

 **Toute la base revint à son fonctionnement normal, mais la jeune femme fut prise d'un sentiment de manque qu'elle n'avait plus connu aussi intensément depuis sept ans.**

 **Comment allait-elle en plus expliquer la fuite de Jack ?**

 **Le poids sur ses épaules devint plus lourd encore, augmentant également son ressenti de fatigue.**

 **Les officiers autour d'elle reprirent leurs activités mais Sam ne fut pas encore prête à bouger. Elle avait besoin du contact de ses enfants qui se serrèrent un peu plus contre elle et de la main de Daniel qu'elle sentit se poser sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux des jumeaux.**

 **Arriverait-elle à reprendre son destin en main ?**

 **Son pressentiment ne la quittait plus…**

 **Tout était maintenant en marche et elle en était sûre, ils n'étaient pas au bout ni des ennuis, ni de leurs surprises…**

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Dans _ **« Et ça continue ! »**_

A votre avis, que pourrait-il leur arriver encore?


	8. Chapter 6, 1ère partie

**j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai coupé également coupé le chap 6 en 2 parties, j'espère l'avoir fait au bon endroit :)  
**

 **bonne lecture...**

 **merci julie 91 pour ton com, ton retour sur chaque chapitre fait plaisir :) tu devrais être contente de cette partie^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **= Et ça continue !**

 **1ère partie**

* * *

 **Sam** **se réveilla** **en sursaut et eut la surprise de ne pas se retrouver dans son propre lit.**

 **Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ? A l'infirmerie ?**

… _**en blouse en plus !**_ **constata-t-elle lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son corps.**

 **Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?**

 **Elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées, mais le sédatif, dont elle reconnaissait encore les effets, les rendaient plutôt nébuleuses.**

 **La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir été en plein débriefing avec SG1.**

 **Sam regarda à nouveau autour d'elle pour avoir de plus amples informations.**

 **La large pièce semblait déserte et emplie d'un calme qui lui fit froid dans le dos.**

 **Un réel frisson la parcourut quand de mauvais souvenirs s'entrechoquèrent dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, qu'il soit calme ou non. Il était tellement lié à la douleur et si peu porteur d'espoir.**

 **Il lui rappelait aussi la perte terrible d'une de ses plus chères amies…**

 **Sam se rassura cependant quand elle vit Daniel en tournant la tête complètement sur sa gauche. Son ami était assis et endormi à moitié caché dans le rideau de séparation, dans une position des plus inconfortables.**

 **La Général grimaça et hésita à le réveiller. Son ami avait les traits tirés et semblait si exténué à travailler sans relâche, comme il le faisait depuis des semaines.**

 **Daniel essayait d'aider Jack en faisant avancer coûte que coûte ses recherches sur la civilisation Ancienne.**

 **L'inquiétude devait le ronger tout autant qu'elle, mais ils évitaient d'en parler ces derniers temps.**

 **Jack était parti depuis presque 2 mois maintenant et ils n'avaient toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Était-ce un bien ou un mal ?**

 **Ils ne savaient même rien de ce qui se tramait en dehors de leur planète, chacun de leurs Alliés semblant se préparer au mieux à la nouvelle tournure que prenait leur guerre. Tous pressentaient que l'avenir d'** **une grande partie de** **l'Univers était en passe de se jouer et de se transformer.**

 **Anubis semblait avoir acquis une puissance encore jamais atteinte et colonisait ou détruisait de plus en plus de mondes.**

 **Allaient-ils vraiment pouvoir déjouer ses plans ?**

 **Le fait que le goa'uld n'ait pas encore atteint la Terre n'était en rien de bonne augure. Jack y avait-il été pour quelque chose ?**

 **Etait-il encore en vie ?**

 **Tant de questions hantaient Sam et cette dernière l'angoissait plus que toutes les autres.**

 **Le sentirait-elle réellement si quelque chose lui arrivait ou lui était déjà arrivé ?**

 **Le doute la taraudait bien plus que le danger qui pendait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.**

 **Elle ne pourrait pas revivre la tragédie qui s'était jouée il y a sept ans, ni affronter une nouvelle fois les conséquences de sa mort.**

 **Et pourtant, cela pouvait arriver à chaque instant !**

 **Leur sort à Tous… de leur planète et peut-être même de leur galaxie… dépendrait-il une fois encore de leur chance indécente ?**

 **Sam sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdir un peu plus et se redressa pour mieux prendre appui sur l'oreiller derrière elle.**

 **Elle n'avait définitivement pas une place facile… maintenant encore moins qu'avant… Depuis la fuite de Jack, sa situation s'était largement dégradée !**

 **Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus l'unanimité au sein du CIS et sa convocation d'il y a deux semaines n'avait été en rien une surprise.**

 **Face à eux, elle leur avait montré une fois encore qu'elle ne serait jamais l'un de leurs pantins et le fait qu'ils la rendaient entièrement responsable des événements lui laissait un goût amer.**

 **Heureusement qu'elle conservait encore le soutien sans faille du Président ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ?**

 **Le premier homme des États-Unis n'avait pu lui éviter la sanction qui allait lui être annoncée sous peu.**

 **Cette fois-ci, l'un de ses plus fervents opposants, le Sénateur Graham, avait démontré, en plus de ses arguments sexistes, une ferme et virulente opposition, qui avait été difficile à contrer.**

 **Et pour couronner le tout, ce satané Foster avait osé se plaindre au Comité pour obstruction à l'exercice de ses fonctions et à ses avancées scientifiques ! Si elle le tenait celui-là ! Quand ils lui en avaient demandé les raisons, elle avait senti à son encontre une animosité « sans limite ».**

 **Sam craignait maintenant ce qui se passerait pour le SGC et pour la Terre si elle était démise de ses fonctions…**

 **Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se replonger dans ses angoisses, que Cassy et Jonas pénétrèrent dans la pièce.**

 **Sam sourit à leur approche… Leur compagnie allait l'aider à se détourner de ses sombres pensées.**

_ Comment te sens-tu ? _Demanda Cassy, en_ _lisant les constantes sur les appareils._

_ Ça va mieux… Est-ce que je me suis évanouie ? Car à mon dernier souvenir, j'étais en plein débriefing…

_ Oui, hier après-midi. J'en ai profité pour te donner un sédatif pour que tu te reposes un peu. _Puis soupirant._ Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps à ce rythme… Sam…Il faut vraiment te ménager.

 **Sam baissa les yeux pour masquer son inquiétude.**

_ Je sais…

 **Cassy soupira à nouveau, sachant très bien à quelle tête de mule elle avait à faire. Cependant, leur Général n'était pas la seule à lui donner du fil à retordre en ce moment. Elle regarda alors le scientifique endormi avec le même regard désappointé.**

_ C'est nécessaire pour lui aussi d'ailleurs!

 **Sam acquiesça gravement. Bien-sûr qu'elle le savait !**

 **Sauf que Daniel n'écouterait pas le conseil qu'elle-même était incapable de mettre en pratique.**

 **« Se ménager »**

 **Comme si c'était le moment… en ce début de guerre chaotique !**

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le réveiller ?

_ J'hésite… _Répondit la doctoresse._ Il dort si peu ces derniers temps… Mais si on le laisse comme ça, j'en connais un qui va avoir besoin d'un bon massage.

_ En effet… _Approuva Sam en souriant._ Où sont les jumeaux ?

_ Avec Jennyfer. _Informa Jonas._ Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à aller les chercher et les coucher.

 **Ils ne purent cependant ajouter quoi que ce soit, que les deux petites furies entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur le lit de Sam, les faisant tous sursauter.**

 **Tous… y compris Daniel… qui une fois debout et ayant retrouvé ses esprits, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se massant la nuque.**

 **Charly se serra dans les bras de sa mère, tout comme sa sœur, alors qu'elle commençait à leur caresser les cheveux.**

_ Tu es enfin réveillée maman… Tu en as dormi beaucoup…

_ Je suis désolée, mais maman est fatiguée en ce moment… Où est…?

 **Jennyfer la coupa à son tour, en faisant elle aussi une arrivée tonitruante dans la pièce. Elle dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir parler et de relâcher son salut militaire.**

_ …Je… suis désolée pour cette entrée mon Général… mais je suis rassurée qu'ils soient avec vous.

_ Je vous remercie de vous être occupée d'eux capitaine. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations… _Puis regardant ses enfants d'un air autoritaire._ Quant à vous deux… Au lit et sans discussion.

_ Mais il n'est pas tard ! _Chercha à protester Cathy._

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir… L'heure, c'est l'heure… Et qu'est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit à propos de votre comportement envers les personnes qui s'occupent de vous ?

 **Pour toute réponse, les jumeaux soupirèrent en croisant les bras.**

 **Jonas, lui, vit la demande implicite dans le regard que Sam posa sur lui et acquiesça.**

_ Je vais m'en occuper comme prévu… _Puis faisant signe aux enfants de descendre du lit, souriant._ Allez, venez les terreurs.

_ Merci Jonas. _Répondit-elle en souriant de voir partir ses enfants mécontents. Puis lançant un regard sans équivoque à Cassy._ Je vous rejoins dès que je suis sortie d'ici.

 **Cassy grimaça.**

_ J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes te reposer ici cette nuit encore. _Puis à Daniel._ Et toi aussi… Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour vous deux.

_ Cassy… _Soupira Sam._ Je te promets de faire plus attention à mes heures de sommeil, mais il est hors de question que je reste bloquée ici.

 **Daniel répondit en même temps que son amie.**

_ Moi ? Moi aussi je promets de faire attention.

 **Cassy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec eux.**

_ Très bien… _Accorda-t-elle, voyant déjà Sam sortir aussi prestement que possible du lit pour aller s'habiller. Puis en prenant une crème décontractante pour la passer sur la nuque de Daniel_. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous l'ordonnerai !

 **Daniel et Sam sortirent cinq minutes plus tard, bien heureux d'avoir échappé aux griffes de la doctoresse, car une chose était sûre, Cassy était décidément comme sa mère, et peut-être même pire...**

* * *

 **La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures quand Sam fut contente de pouvoir s'asseoir à l'air libre et contempler les étoiles.**

 **Cet endroit sur la montagne avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle, enfin… depuis le jour où, peu avant leur rapprochement, Jack avait osé l'enlacer à un retour de mission difficile….**

 **Cela s'était passé il y a une éternité lui semblait-elle…**

 **Ce soir, les jumeaux avaient mis longtemps à s'endormir. Ils lui posaient tellement de questions à propos du retour de leur père… Mais que pouvait-elle leur répondre ?**

 **Elle avait parcouru la base un moment avant de monter ici et elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée.**

 **Sam se rapprocha contre son meilleur ami… Eux seuls connaissaient ce lieu et savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'y retrouver. La vue y était d'ailleurs superbe.**

 **Cette nuit le ciel était particulièrement dégagé… son regard se perdit quelques instants dans l'immensité étoilée.**

 _ **Jack pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait constamment à lui ?**_

_ Je te trouve enfin… _apostropha-t-elle Daniel un moment plus tard._

 **Le scientifique sortit alors de ses pensées et se tourna vers elle.**

_ Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

_ Tout comme toi, je te signale… _Puis replongeant à nouveau dans la voute céleste._ J'avais déjà du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis que Jack est parti, mais c'est pire depuis ma confrontation avec le CIS.

 **Daniel soupira.**

_ Moi aussi… Mais nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles Sam. Jack nous contactera dès qu'il le pourra, il faut garder espoir… Et pour le comité, ils ne pourront pas te virer comme ça… tu n'as rien pu faire contre son départ !

_ Je l'espère. _Soupira-t-elle à son tour, sentant son cœur se serrer encore plus d'angoisse._ C'est si difficile, ça fait déjà plus de cinq semaines … Les jumeaux continuent chaque jour à me parler de lui, à me demander quand il va revenir… Et avec tout ce qui se profile… J'ai peur que Graham ne profite de cette occasion pour mettre la main sur le SGC… Lors de mon entretien, le comité a abondé dans son sens pour la première fois…

 **Daniel mit sa tête sur la sienne.**

_ Nous serons bientôt fixés. Hayes et Hammond ne les laisseront pas faire.

Et Jack nous contactera… Il faut être patient. Si ses compagnons n'ont pu le joindre ici, il est probable que lui non plus ne puisse pas le faire… Mais il est en vie Sam…

Et les terreurs sont si contentes de savoir enfin qui est leur père… c'est vrai qu'ils en parlent !

_ Je sais.

 **Sam oublia un instant le comité et repensa à la nuit où elle avait avoué la vérité à Jack et aux jumeaux. La voyant pensive, Daniel reprit une mine inquiète, après plusieurs minutes de silence.**

_ Jonas m'a dit que c'était ton deuxième malaise tout à l'heure… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

 **Sam reprit sa contemplation.**

_ Jonas parle trop. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant pour ne pas t'inquiéter davantage.

_ Bien-sûr que je suis inquiet ! Cassy t'a fait des examens?

_ …Oui… _Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible._

 **Daniel se retourna alors vers elle, plus inquiet encore.**

_ Je t'écoute… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans mon labo ?

_ En quelque sorte…

_ Jack t'a fait du vaudou Ancien ?

 **Sam sourit un instant.**

_ Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans.

_ C'est au moins ça… _Essaya-t-il de plaisanter._

 **Tous deux repensèrent à la scène de la semaine dernière…**

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

Sam venait tout juste d'accompagner les jumeaux à leur école. De retour de bonne heure dans la base, elle avait encore 2 heures devant elle avant de commencer le premier briefing.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle prit la direction des labos, certaine qu'elle y trouverait au moins un de ses amis.

Toquant légèrement contre la porte du linguiste, Sam rendit automatiquement son sourire à Daniel quant celui-ci la remarqua.

Le scientifique était seul dans son bureau et profita de l'entrée de la Générale pour s'étirer.

_ Bonjour Sam ! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin. Les terreurs sont déjà parties ?

_ Bonjour Daniel. J'ai sûrement mieux dormi que toi ! As-tu au moins quitté ce labo cette nuit ? _Daniel grimaça_. C'est bien ce que je pensais !

_ Je suis en train d'étudier quelques objets trouvés avec Jack et ses compagnons. J'ai presque du les arracher des mains de Foster… ils lui semblaient moins intéressants car « inoffensifs » et surtout indéfinissables. J'ai presque fini une partie de mes recherches, en étudiant la base de données des archives, on a en fait déjà trouvé des objets similaires il y a dix ans, mais ils ont rapidement été placés sous scellée aux oubliettes puisqu'on n'a jamais su leur utilité.

_ Montre-moi. _Demanda Sam, piquée par sa curiosité. Tout ce qui avait de toute façon un lien avec Jack était intéressant pour elle !_ J'arrive à l'instant de l'école. As-tu pris ton petit déjeuner ?

_ Pas encore. _Répondit-il en lui désignant les deux objets les plus proches. L'un, rectangulaire et de la taille d'une main semblait fait dans un métal inconnu, sans aucune inscription apparente. L'autre, sphérique de la taille d'une orange scintillait légèrement sous l'éclairage._

_ Jennyfer a fait quelques tests et seuls ces ceux-là semblent dotés d'une source d'énergie propre. Je n'arrive pas plus aujourd'hui à savoir à quoi ils servent. Si seulement Jack avait pu le dire avant de partir !

 _Le scientifique prit le rectangle et le soupesa avant de le passer à Sam._

_ Regarde celui-ci, il est très léger malgré sa matière…

Sam acquiesça effectivement face au poids de l'objet, mais elle sentit rapidement dans sa main une sensation particulière. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à Daniel que l'objet s'anima, s'illuminant de points colorées et dégageant un halo bleu lumineux accompagnés de petits bips sonores. L'onde de lumière tourna d'abord sur elle-même puis envoya des rayons dans toute la pièce, avant de se focaliser sur Daniel.

L'objet sembla le scanner puis afficha devant eux un hologramme de son corps avec des zones de différentes couleurs.

Tous deux en furent ébahis et cois.

_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? _Réagit finalement Daniel._

_ Je… Je n'ai rien fait du tout… je l'ai juste senti devenir très froid dans ma main puis il s'est mis à bouger tout seul…

Sam lâcha l'objet en le reposant sur la table. Celui-ci s'éteignit instantanément.

_ Depuis quand es-tu capable d'activer des objets ? As-tu finalement accepté la thérapie génique ?

_ C'est la première fois que cela arrive et tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé cette thérapie…

Daniel acquiesça, perplexe.

_ Reprends le pour voir s'il s'allume à nouveau.

Sam hésita puis s'exécuta, et sans surprise, l'objet s'anima à nouveau, affichant une nouvelle fois l'hologramme du corps de Daniel.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela arrive…

_ Essaye avec l'autre, tu veux bien ?

Sam attrapa la sphère et sentit le même contact froid et étrange. L'objet décolla alors de sa main et se mit à volter à faible vitesse au dessus d'eux.

_ C'est incroyable, j'ai la sensation qu'il attend quelque chose de moi…

_ Essaye de communiquer avec lui.

_ De quelle manière ?

_ Jack et ses compagnons utilisent la télépathie… essaye de lui envoyer une instruction par la pensée…

_ Je ne suis pas télépathe Daniel !

_ Sam !

_ Ok…

Sam se concentra une première fois, mais il ne se passa rien, la sphère continua son déplacement à la même allure. Sam essaya à nouveau, en lui envoyant plus intensément l'ordre de s'arrêter, mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat. L'objet tournait toujours dans la pièce. Sam réessaya encore une fois encore avant de se décourager.

Déstabilisée et perplexe, la Générale se demandait ce qu'attendait cet objet d'elle. _Etait-il donc si difficile de devenir télépathe ? Comment allait-elle l'arrêter ? Heureusement que la porte était fermée !_ Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce cette sphère étrange aille se promener dans les couloirs de la base et que cela soit ébruité.

Cependant, l'objet s'immobilisa d'un coup, tournant sur dernière fois sur lui-même. Il revint ensuite se poser sur le bureau de Daniel.

_ Comment as-tu fait ? _demanda instantanément le scientifique._

 ___ Ce n'est pas moi ! _s'exclama Sam, malgré l'impression bizarre qu'elle venait de ressentir._

_ Sam ! Il n'y a que toi et moi dans ce labo. Sauf s'il s'est arrêté tout seul, ce qu'il ne semblait pas parti à faire, quelqu'un le lui a bien ordonné et ce n'est pas moi… _rajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui._

_ Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait…

_ Tu…

Daniel n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase que l'alarme de la porte des étoiles s'enclencha. Sam sortit immédiatement du labo et courut jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle n'attendait aucun retour d'équipe avant l'après-midi.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine… _Et si c'était Jack…_

 **(fin du flash-back)**

* * *

 _ **La déception avait été forte quand elle était entrée en contact avec SG8, qui avait demandé à avancer leur retour face à leurs recherches terminées et aux conditions météo exécrables qu'ils essuyaient.**_

_ Sam ! _La fit doucement sursauter Daniel, d'un mouvement d'épaule, en la ramenant à la réalité._

 **La Générale tourna un instant la tête vers lui.**

_ Tu as fait des examens avec Cassy ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle a trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Oui.

_ SAM ! _répondit Daniel exaspéré par son manque de répartie._

_ Cassy m'a confirmé que j'avais bien le gène Ancien.

_ Tu as changé d'avis concernant la thérapie génique ?

_ Tu sais bien que non. Cassy va pourtant me couvrir dans ce sens et Foster, ainsi que le CIS ne doivent absolument pas l'apprendre !

_ Bien entendu, mais comment alors?

 **Sam sourit un instant… son ami n'était pas très perspicace ce soir…**

_ Je suis… enceinte. _Murmura-t-elle._

_ Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué. Puis il réagit en la serrant un instant dans ses bras, quand la jeune femme hocha de la tête._ Mais c'est merveilleux !

 **San toucha instinctivement son ventre plat.**

_ C'est lui qui a activé les objets dans ton labo. Mes tests ADN montrent un changement significatif et évolutif dans mes gènes. Le bébé semble partager de plus en plus de son génome avec le mien.

_ Le bébé est Ancien ? Mais tu es enceinte de combien ? _Demanda l'archéologue, étonné._

_ un peu plus de 6 semaines…

 **Daniel leva les sourcils, encore plus surpris** _. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient particulièrement étonnants… et ce, depuis le jour où il les avait connus._

 _Il les avait vu tout faire pour éviter de rester seuls tous les deux._

 _Ils en avaient même maîtrisé l'art pendant tant d'années... mais malgré leur destinée, ils étaient faits pour s'aimer !_

 _Un bébé !_

_ Quand…

 **Sam se leva pour ne pas le laisser en formuler davantage et fit les cent pas devant lui.**

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ C'est pourtant simple... _La taquina un peu Daniel, face à la gêne de son amie._ Pour concevoir cet enfant, il a fallu que…

_ Daniel ! Je sais très bien comment il a été conçu… J'y étais ! _Puis, en se rasseyant auprès de son ami._ Il y a sept ans, une des deux nuits que nous avons eues avant sa disparition a suffi pour que je tombe enceinte… Et aujourd'hui, avec une seule, ça a recommencé.

_ Quand avez-vous… ? _Redemanda-t-il, maintenant plus que curieux._

 **Sam soupira de fatigue et d'angoisse de repenser encore à Jack.**

_ Pendant votre mission de quatre jours avant son départ… A la maison… Quand j'y repense, c'était inévitable. On a pourtant tellement lutté contre cet amour qui nous lie encore.

 **Daniel fut touché par sa sincérité et son désarroi. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Au de fond de lui, il préférerait que son amie soit avec Jack. Il n'avait rien contre Pete, mais celui-ci ne pourrait jamais faire le poids contre ce qui unissait ses deux amis… c'était une nouvelle fois une telle évidence !**

 _ **Sam et Jack allaient avoir un bébé !**_

_ Je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là et son départ précipité pour mon appartement.

_ Il n'a quitté la maison que pour que les choses n'empirent pas avec Pete, et parce que je lui avais demandé de l'espace et du temps.

_ Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

_ Daniel ! J'étais suffisamment perdue comme ça, alors n'en rajoutes pas !

_ Ok. _Puis ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence avant._ Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire avant pour Jack et toi…

_ …Je ne l'ai pas fait pour la simple et bonne raison que cela me tourmentait déjà tellement… Et je devais d'abord mettre de l'ordre avec Pete.

_ Où en êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais tu n'as plus évoqué sa présence ces dernières semaines.

 **Sam sourit amèrement.**

_ Pete était en mission d'infiltration. Il est définitivement reparti vivre à Denver il y a 15 jours…

_ Vous avez rompu ?

 **La jeune femme soupira en baissant la tête.**

_ Pete et moi… Ça n'était plus ça depuis longtemps... j'ai vraiment essayé de l'aimer... Jack n'étant plus, je m'étais persuadée que cela pouvait marcher, mais tout a éclaté en morceaux quand il est revenu. J'ai regoûté à un bonheur que je croyais définitivement perdu et au final, j'ai fait souffrir un homme qui m'aimait vraiment. Malgré la culpabilité que je ressens, c'est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai pu prendre ces derniers temps, surtout que j'ai une nouvelle chance de former une famille avec Jack.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps je puisse encore l'aimer autant.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher Pete de souffrir... Il t'aimait certes, mais de manière un peu trop possessive à mon goût.

 **Sam sourit un instant aux difficultés qu'avait pu rencontrer son meilleur ami face à la jalousie de Pete.**

_ J'aurai juste aimé que cela se passe plus en douceur avec lui….

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK**_ _ **:**_

Une nuit douce était tombée, et Sam était allongée dans la balancelle de sa terrasse, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées… A ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt à cet endroit même.

Emmitouflée dans le seul pull que Jack avait porté et laissé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser chaque seconde vécue dans ses bras. Cela avait changé tellement de choses, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Son amour pour lui se révélait si puissant…

Comment pouvait-elle réussir à parler Pete ? Il était rentré dans l'après-midi et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur lui et sur leur relation. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui, l'évitant ou se crispant inconsciemment lorsqu'il essayait de la toucher ou de l'embrasser.

C'est cela qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il n'y avait même pas de choix à faire. C'était évident ! Leur relation avait-elle encore un sens ?

Pete avait senti la distance qu'elle maintenait sans le vouloir et allait sûrement aborder le sujet. Pourrait-elle trouver les mots justes pour minimiser la blessure ?

L'avenir de ses enfants était aussi en jeu, sa famille était sa priorité aujourd'hui, mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans amour ou les priver de leur père.

Et c'était peut-être la seule certitude qu'elle avait et qui lui avait donné la force de tout lui avouer enfin.

… La merveilleuse vérité… qu'il était bien le père de ses enfants. Les jumeaux en étaient transformés.

Cependant, quand les répercussions retomberaient-elles ?

L'information avait pour l'instant à peine filtré au SGC.

Et si Anubis en avait déjà eu vent… Qu'allait-il se passer ?

D'autant plus quand les forces gouvernementales le sauraient ?

Elle avait protégé cette information à bon escient et elle n'aurait sûrement rien dit, si le retour de Jack n'avait pas changé la donne.

Elle ne maîtrisait vraiment plus rien maintenant… si tant est qu'elle ait maîtrisé quoi que ce soit un jour !

Sam soupira, car pour couronner le tout, elle avait appris qu'elle était…enceinte… de Jack !

Elle allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle un jour ou l'autre… Avant que ça ne se voit, évidemment.

…à ses amis…

…aux jumeaux…

…à Jack…

… Et à Pete !

Elle sourit tout de même en caressant son ventre.

Une vie nouvelle grandissait en Elle…

…Un nouveau cadeau de Jack !

Sam sortit de ses pensées en sursautant et se redressa vivement au grand « boum » qu'elle entendit.

- _Hey…_ Dit-elle en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. _Tu n'as rien ?_

Pete se redressa, frottant ses genoux et écartant le jouet d'enfant du passage.

- _Non, ça va, désolé pour cette arrivée tonitruante, je ne voulais pas te surprendre._

- _Ce n'est rien._

Sam sourit, et s'assit plus confortablement pour lui faire de la place _._ Pete se positionna près d'elle, à une distance plus grande qu'à son habitude.

- _Les jumeaux dorment enfin…_

Sam acquiesça de la tête et le sentit troublé.

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

- _…Oui…_ Et prenant sur lui _. Quand retournes-tu à la base ?_

Leur éloignement lui fit froid dans le dos et elle se rapprocha pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- _Je ne suis autorisée à y revenir qu'après demain…_

Pete tourna la tête vers elle.

- _Pourquoi un tel délai ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais en vacances…_

- _Non, je ne le suis pas, mais il n'y a rien de grave…Juste la fatigue… Cassy m'a mise au repos pendant trois jours…_

- _3 jours ? que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Sam essaya de cacher son trouble, ne sachant toujours pas si elle devait être franche ou atténuer la vérité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- _Je... Je me suis évanouie en pleine réunion avec SG9…_ Puis souriant. _Et j'ai l'ordre de ne plus sauter de repas et de faire des nuits complètes…_

- _Rien que cela ?_ Se moqua l'homme en souriant à son tour. _Et bien quel programme !_

- _Hey !_ Réagit Sam en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. _Je fais plus attention maintenant …_

- _Bien…_ Répondit son compagnon, en redevenant songeur et silencieux.

- _Pete, que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda à nouveau la jeune femme face au manque d'éloquence dont il faisait preuve.

Pete soupira encore et se concentra sans répondre sur la lune voilée par quelques nuages.

Sam se retourna complètement vers lui, inquiète.

- _Pete ?_

- _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?_ Lâcha-t-il alors sur un ton déçu, sans pouvoir la regarder en face. _Pourquoi m'avoir laissé l'apprendre comme ça ?_

Sam écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas savoir… Pas déjà… Pas autrement que quand elle trouverait les mots pour le lui dire.

- _De… de quoi parles-tu ?_

Pete la regarda enfin, cachant mal sa déception, cette blessure dans ses yeux.

- _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que ce Jack était le père des jumeaux ?_

Sam ferma les yeux. Elle avait oublié cette question-là.

- _Sam !_ Réagit-il, consterné par son manque de réponse. _Les jumeaux n'ont fait que m'en parler quand je les ai couchés. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas voulu les croire, mais vu leur réaction, je ne peux plus en douter._ Puis soupirant à nouveau _. N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi ?_

- _Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi…_ Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, seules quelques personnes savaient la vérité…Et si je n'ai rien dit pendant toutes ces années, c'est avant tout pour les protéger…_

- _Les protéger ?_ S'exclama l'homme en se levant et allant s'appuyer à la rambarde, sentant la colère monter en lui. _Tu te moques de moi Sam… Dis plutôt que c'est toi que tu voulais protéger ! Comment as-tu pu nous mentir tout ce temps… et à Eux aussi ?_

Sam se leva également.

- _Que tu le crois ou non, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour eux. Même si au début, j'ai seulement utilisé le subterfuge de l'inconnu pour ne pas être discréditée de l'armée et du SGC quand une enquête a été faite sur la relation que j'ai pu avoir avec Jack._

Pete détourna son regard, le visage fermé.

Sam s'approcha alors de lui, et posa une main sur son avant bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- _Tu dois me croire Pete…Une fois que les choses se sont calmées, il ne m'a plus été possible de sortir de ce mensonge…_

- _Tu te rends compte que tu m'as menti ?_ Dit-il en se dégageant de son contact. _Que tu as menti aux personnes que tu aimes et qui t'aiment… Comment puis-je avoir encore confiance en toi et être sûr que tu ne le feras plus ?_

- _…Pete…_ Soupira la jeune femme.

Le policier se retourna vers elle.

- _Je te rappelle tout de même qu'on se marie dans un mois, et j'apprends que tu m'as volontairement menti. Comment suis-je censé réagir à ça ? Surtout que cela n'est pas tout…_

Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

Pete reprit sa contemplation de la lune, avant de répondre. Il devait trouver les mots justes et non pas la blesser, comme il en avait envie, même si lui l'était.

- _Les enfants ne m'ont pas seulement dit pour leur Père…Ils…_

- _…Ils ?_ Continua Sam, en essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

Pete se retourna à nouveau vers elle.

- _Ils ont dit que vous aviez dormi ensemble, et que vous vous êtes embrassés… qu'il était ton amoureux..._

 _-Ils... quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux.

Pete ne put cacher plus longtemps sa colère.

- _As-tu vraiment couché avec Lui ?_ _Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous avez seulement sagement dormi ensemble…_ _Pas avec la relation que vous avez eue par le passé !_

- _…Je…_ Sam fut incapable de lui répondre, détournant alors le regard. La situation tournait au vinaigre sans qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- _Alors c'est vrai aussi ?_ Acheva-t-il en fermant les yeux et les poings.

Sam soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Comment ses enfants avaient-ils su pour elle et Jack ? Eux qui pensaient pourtant avoir été discrets !

Elle avait quitté sa chambre suffisamment tôt la nuit où ils s'étaient aimés, pour que justement les enfants ne puissent pas les surprendre.

Elle ne comprenait pas…

Se pourrait-il que l'un d'eux les ait vus lorsqu'ils avaient simplement dormi tous les quatre ensemble ? La veille du départ programmé de Jack, avant qu'il ne soit retenu à la base… et qu'il ne s'enfuit par la suite?

- _Ton manque de réponse est pourtant éloquent…_ Continua l'homme, crispé et les bras croisés.

Sam soupira encore, ne trouvant rien à dire. …Rien qui pouvait expliquer et excuser décemment ce qu'il s'était passé.

…Rien qui pourrait leur empêcher une souffrance inévitable.

Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir… Alors elle lui dit la seule chose qu'elle pensait sincèrement maintenant.

- _…Je … Je suis désolée Pete._

Pete arqua les sourcils.

- _Tu es désolée ?_ Répéta-t-il sarcastique. _Tu me mens, tu me trompes et tu es juste désolée ?_

Sam détourna son regard, cherchant à contrôler la boule qui montait dans sa gorge _._ Elle n'apprécia pas non plus le ton qu'il utilisa.

- _Mais enfin Sam…Qui es-tu vraiment ?_ Demanda-t-il furieux. _Je croyais te connaître… Je te faisais confiance…Je… Je n'en reviens pas… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…_ Puis devant le silence prolongé de la jeune femme. _Et tu ne dis rien ?_

- _Que veux-tu que je rajoute ?_ Répondit-elle.

Pete n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- _Tu ne dis rien, tu ne t'excuses même pas, tu ne sembles même pas le regretter ! Alors que tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être pour tes enfants ce père absent._

… _Sam… Comment puis-je à nouveau te faire confiance ? J'ai beau t'aimer… Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant…_

Sam ferma les yeux.

- _Je…Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça… Je ne sais pas s'il faut reporter le mariage_

- _Pete... le temps n'y changera rien..._

- _Que veux-tu dire ? Tu es avec lui ?_

Sam rassembla son courage pour le regarder en face... elle devait le faire maintenant et ne pas laisser cet homme se bercer d'illusions. C'était à la fois aussi dur qu'elle l'avait pensé et plus facile qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

 _Je... ma situation avec Jack n'est pas si claire, mais oui, je veux être avec lui. Je l'ai toujours voulu, même si la vie nous a séparés ces 7 dernières années._

Pete recula d'un pas, effaré, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.

- _Tu... tu le choisis lui ?_

- _…oui._

 _ **-**_ _Sam !_ Répondit-il à la fois choqué et désespéré. _Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, n'ai-je pas le droit à une deuxième chance ?_

\- _Pete..._

- _Il y a encore autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Qui le concerne aussi ?_

Sam s'étonna du flair de son compagnon. Il n'était visiblement pas flic pour rien et face à son expression médusée, elle finit par acquiescer de la tête.

L'homme s'assit, abasourdi.

Sam le rejoignit doucement et s'adossa complètement à la balancelle.

- _Mon évanouissement d'hier n'était pas seulement dû au manque de sommeil et de nourriture…_

Pete ferma les yeux, refusant ne serait-ce que de penser une seule seconde à la conclusion qui se formait malgré tout dans son esprit _._

- _Je suis enceinte, Pete._ Lança-t-elle face à son silence.

Pete serra ses poings, croyant même un instant que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Mais il refusa d'y croire.

- _…Tu quoi ?_

- _Tu as bien entendu…_

Pete se leva, hors de lui et ne supportant plus d'être près d'elle.

- _Et tu comptes évidemment garder cet enfant ?_

- _…Oui…_

- _…Je vois. Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra peut-être pas... Alors que moi je t'offrais une vie stable..._

Pete s'appuya sur la rambarde, serrant le bois à s'en faire mal. Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour encaisser la nouvelle qui anéantissait maintenant son cœur.

- _Et que comptais-tu faire par rapport à nous ?_

Sam regroupa ses jambes pliées entre ses bras.

- _Je voulais qu'on en discute…Cette nouvelle est encore une surprise pour moi, mais ce soir, tout s'est accéléré…_

- _M'as-tu vraiment aimé Sam ?_ La coupa-t-il en se retournant soudainement, comme si cette question lui était devenue vitale.

 _L'ombre de cet homme a toujours plané sur notre couple…Et il est encore entre nous aujourd'hui. Tu le choisis lui alors je veux savoir… M'as-tu aimé ?_

Sam hésita à lui répondre.

- _…Je…_

- _Je vois !_

Pete réalisa alors qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et probablement, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- _Pete, je ne veux pas te blesser... J'ai de l'affection pour toi c'est certain. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'aimer..._

- _Essayé ? Tu ne pourras pas me faire plus mal…_

Puis soupirant de manière résignée. _J'aurai pu dépasser le fait que tu m'aies trompé et menti… Avec du temps, je serai arrivé à te pardonner… Mais là, que tu le choisisses lui et que tu aies un enfant de Lui… C'est trop… Beaucoup trop._

Pete la regarda avec colère _._

- _C'est terminé Sam… Fini. Et là crois-moi, je suis DÉSOLÉ !_

Sam se releva, se sentant tout de même accablée.

- _Pete, je tiens à toi… nous avons vécu beaucoup de bons moments... Nous..._

\- _Il n'y a plus de "nous"._ La coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. _Tu dis tenir à moi_ , _mais tu NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME COMME TU L'AIMES LUI !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

Pete ferma les yeux pour ravaler son emportement.

Crier le soulageait certes, mais cela n'arrangerait rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réveille les enfants et les fasse assister à ce carnage.

- _Tu me dégoûtes…_ Reprit-il, une fois plus maître de se massant les tempes _. Donc tout est fini… Il n'y a plus de mariage… Plus rien…_

 _Je te laisse le soin de tout annuler et de tout expliquer, j'en serai incapable pour le moment._ Et tendant la main vers elle. _J'aimerai aussi que tu me rendes la bague de ma mère._

Sam s'exécuta dans un état second et ne fit rien pour retenir l'homme abattu qui se dirigea l'instant d'après vers la sortie de la terrasse.

Elle releva cependant la tête quand il se retourna, sur la première marche.

- _Adieu Sam… J'espère ne jamais te revoir… J'enverrai une lettre aux jumeaux pour leur dire au revoir._

Il disparut ensuite, laissant une Sam interdite et bouleversée, mais soulagée.

Ces dernières paroles lui avaient jeté un froid et elle réalisait alors, comme un coup violent pris en plein visage, que c'était la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait essayé avec force de construire et de maintenir.

Restait à savoir où cela allait maintenant la mener.

Une angoisse, vite atténuée par un sentiment de bien-être inattendu, la sortie de ses émotions.

Sam caressa doucement son ventre. Son bébé semblait la soutenir dans son choix, aussi douloureux que cela l'était dans l'instant.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage... que lui réservait vraiment cette grossesse ? Si déjà à quelques semaines il pouvait influencer ses ressentis, elle était impatiente de voir comment cela allait se développer.

 **[Fin du Flash-back]**

* * *

 **Daniel se retourna vers Sam alors que le silence s'éternisait. Il engagea à nouveau la conversation, tout en attrapant sa main gauche, et remarquant effectivement l'absence de bague.**

_ C'est mieux ainsi, je pense ? car tu aimes Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui…

_ Alors où est le problème ? _Demanda-t-il la voyant songeuse._ Je reconnais qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour digérer ton histoire avec Pete…

_ Ce n'est pas Pete. Je regrette certes de l'avoir fait autant souffrir, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Cependant, il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore sur Jack… Et j'ai tellement peur aussi…

Il y a sept ans, tout paraissait tellement plus facile, il n'y avait que nous et le règlement pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Aujourd'hui, nos vies sont si différentes… Et même si nous avons une famille, il reste un Ancien, dont la place est à des milliards d'années lumières d'ici… et moi j'ai une base à diriger, une planète et des alliés à défendre… et ce bébé qui arrivera dans quelques mois.

 _Se tournant à nouveau vers Daniel._ Quel avenir penses-tu que nous puissions avoir ?

 **Daniel lui reprit doucement la main.**

_ Il faut y croire Sam… Pour votre amour…

_ Je sais… _Puis souriant._ Malgré tous les doutes et les questions que je peux encore avoir… Le bébé est un bon coach pour cela!

_ C'est bien ça ! _Et l_ _a serrant contre lui._ Tu te rends compte qu'il y a un peu plus de 2 mois, on apprenait tout juste qu'il était toujours en vie, et aujourd'hui tu attends un nouvel enfant de lui. C'est tellement incroyable…

 **Sam soupira profondément, pour tenter de réprimer ses larmes.**

 **Ses hormones jouaient décidément de plus en plus avec ses émotions, mais elle se sentait tout de même plus légère que ces derniers jours. Se confier lui faisait du bien.**

 **Et Daniel avait raison, il fallait garder espoir.**

 **Leur amour n'avait certainement pas traversé tout ce temps pour rien.**

 **Elle vivrait dorénavant le moment présent et il reviendrait…**

 **Elle le savait.**

 **Puis, au bout d'un autre long silence, et n'ayant toujours pas le courage d'aller dormir, la jeune femme jugea que le moment était propice à un changement de sujet.**

 **Que dire de plus sur Jack et elle de toute façon ?**

 **Elle reprit donc la parole.**

_ Et toi, dis-moi… Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Sarah…

 **Daniel sourit.**

_ C'est que tout va plutôt bien en ce moment, même si ses recherches l'éloignent un peu d'ici. Nous devons nous retrouver ce week-end.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi **.** _Répondit sincèrement Sam en souriant à son tour._ Tu mérites de trouver le bonheur… _Et puis pour le taquiner un peu._ Et sinon à quand un éventuel mariage ?

 **L'archéologue grimaça légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.**

_ C'est un sujet que nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé…

_Vraiment ? _Demanda Sam, étonnée._ **Ses deux amis étaient pourtant ensemble bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Pete.**

_ Je crois que nous y pensons chacun de notre côté, sans oser l'aborder…

_ Mais ?

 **Daniel sourit de voir que son amie le connaissait si bien** _._

_ Mais je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne idée…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Pour être totalement franc, je crois que ça serait un peu comme pour toi et Pete… _Dit-il en baissant la tête._ Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir m'engager davantage… Cela ne serait pas honnête, et je crois que d'une certaine façon elle le sait… ou le ressent…

Tu sais, même si je suis bien avec Sarah, j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie amoureuse…

_ Tu penses encore à Janet ?

_ Ça ne te paraît pas dingue ? _Puis après un soupir, en laissant son regard se perdre dans les étoiles._ Après toutes ces années ?

 **Sam se mit à rire.**

_ Pas plus que pour moi avec Jack… En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas lequel de nous deux est le plus dingue !

 **Daniel ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un petit sourire, à la tournure hallucinante que prenait leur conversation.**

 **Non pas qu'il se refusait à se confier, Sam était la personne idéale pour ça… Mais parler de leur ancienne amie et de l'attachement qu'il lui portait encore…alors qu'elle n'appartenait plus à leur plan « inférieur » d'existence depuis des années… était surréaliste.**

 **Totalement irréaliste d'ailleurs… Même s'il avait appris récemment qu'elle vivait toujours quelque part, leur situation était la même que lorsqu'il la croyait morte. Alors à quoi bon se faire du mal ?**

 **Une vague de résignation tomba sur ses épaules.**

_ Sauf que…

_ Sauf que s'il reste un espoir pour moi, il en est autant pour toi… Et ne me dis pas le contraire !

 **Sam se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard de défi.**

 **Elle l'avait senti se rembrunir et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse aller à la mélancolie.**

_ Depuis quand es-tu devenue positive ? _Reprit-il en souriant à sa répartie._

_ Depuis que Jack est revenu… j'ai aussi un bébé qui s'en charge. Si Jack l'a fait une fois et c'est presque un miracle en soi… Alors pourquoi pas Janet ?

 **Daniel resta sceptique.**

_ Si seulement…

_ Et toi, depuis quand es-tu devenu négatif ?

_ Depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui je suis peut-être fatigué de continuer à garder un quelconque espoir de ce coté-là.

_ Hé ! En plus de devenir déprimant, tu sais que tu me piques vraiment mon rôle là !

 **Daniel sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. S'il ne pouvait même plus être sincère !**

 **Il savait cependant que la jeune femme tentait simplement de ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.**

_ Si en plus tu te mets à l'humour !

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon humour ? _Objecta Sam en faisant mine d'être choquée._ Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte d'un maître du genre…

_ Jack… Un maître en humour ? _La taquina-t-il à son tour._ Que Dieu ait pitié de nous… et de vos enfants ! Charly commence vraiment à devenir comme lui, alors qu'il le connaît à peine. J'espère que ce n'est pas génétique, sinon le petit à naître est vraiment mal parti !

_ Hé ! _Protesta-t-elle en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule._ Tu adores son humour… et vos petites chamailleries n'ont toujours été qu'un prétexte…

_ C'est vrai que c'est un coté de lui qui me manque… _Admit l'homme en souriant._ Et du peu que j'ai vu, c'est un trait qui reste marqué même s'il est devenu Kiran…

_ C'est vrai, et j'ai encore du mal à le voir autrement qu'en « Jack », bien que ses capacités soient bien différentes d'auparavant… C'est fou comme j'ai adoré écouter ses explications scientifiques!

Mais tu sais pour Janet, je suis sincère… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler avec les derniers événements qui se sont passés, mais je l'ai vue… dans les quartiers des jumeaux… quand elle est venue prévenir Jack qu'il devait absolument partir.

_ Vraiment ? _Questionna Daniel, en se retournant vivement._

_ Oui…. Elle n'est pas resté longtemps et le fait qu'elle se soit montrée à moi a prouvé l'urgence de la situation. Cependant, quand je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, j'ai vraiment réalisé qu'elle était là… vivante.

_ …

 **Daniel fut sidéré par cette nouvelle. Sam lui laissa le temps de l'encaisser et de reprendre la parole.**

_ …Je … je ne sais pas comment réagir… Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai si je la revoyais aussi. Je m'en veux toujours de ne lui avoir jamais rien dit.

Et aujourd'hui, comme il y a des années, j'ai encore cette peur de me rendre compte qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé plus qu'un ami…. Et de m'être accroché à une chimère…

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. _Puis face au manque de réaction de son ami._ De son vivant parmi nous, elle t'a aimé… elle me l'avait confié à l'époque.

 **Daniel ferma alors les yeux pour reprendre contenance.**

 **Sam continua, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ses interrogations.**

_ Cela fait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle apparaît dans mes rêves, mais je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il en ressort.

_ Elle vient dans les miens aussi, depuis longtemps déjà, mais ces derniers temps, c'est également différent… Comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre un message, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça m'énerve autant que ça m'obsède de plus en plus.

 **Sam resserra doucement sa main dans la sienne.**

_ Je comprends mieux tes troubles du sommeil… Tu trouveras bientôt la réponse Daniel… J'en suis sûre…

 **Celui-ci reposa sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme, plus apaisé.**

_ Merci d'être là…

_ Remerciement partagé… Mais il vaut mieux s'arrêter là et rentrer… sinon tu vas finir par me faire pleurer…

 **Daniel acquiesça et se releva, tout en l'aidant à en faire de même.**

_ Allez Dorothée… Au dodo ! _Somma-t-il en montrant le chemin du retour du doigt._

_ Daniel ! _Protesta-t-elle en_ _le suivant, amusée._

 **Le scientifique haussa les épaules en se retournant, lui aussi pouvait s'essayer à l'humour.**

… **Non ?**

* * *

 **Sam était de nouveau chez elle, se prélassant dans son canapé. C'était le dernier jour d'un nouvel arrêt ordonné par Cassy et la Générale avait incroyablement moins envie de retourner à la base.**

 **Si elle avait déjà plusieurs fois maudit la ligne du règlement qui la mettait sous les ordres du médecin en chef quand son état de santé était en cause, aujourd'hui elle voyait les choses autrement.**

 **Le colonel Davis se chargeait très bien des affaires courantes et Sam reconnaissait combien ces quelques jours de repos lui avaient été nécessaires.**

 **Non pas qu'elle dormait mieux, étant toujours aux aguets d'une quelconque nouvelle de Jack, mais elle se sentait plus sereine et plus apaisée, ce qui faisait grandement la différence dans sa situation.**

 **Elle avait aussi pu gérer sa séparation avec Pete, ainsi que l'annulation de leur mariage. Elle allait être d'aplomb pour reprendre du service.**

 **Sam redressa un instant la tête pour observer l'heure et constata avec bonheur que les jumeaux ne rentreraient pas de l'école avant plusieurs heures.**

 **Combien de fois avait-elle eu la maison si silencieuse et à elle toute seule ? Elle ne s'en rappelait même pas !**

 **Elle n'avait pas pu ramener de rapports de la base, sa maison était plus propre que propre et ce matin, elle avait déjà passé au crible toutes les chaînes télévisées possibles…**

 **Sam se lova alors confortablement dans les coussins, caressant distraitement son ventre. Dieu que Jack lui manquait ! Elle donnerait vraiment beaucoup pour revoir sa silhouette et son regard si familiers, pour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres et ses mains sur elle, sa passion, son amour….**

 **Sam soupira en frissonnant… Elle se sentait si vivante et si « entière » depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait bien évidemment toujours un tas de préoccupations en tête, mais certaines lui paraissaient dans l'instant un peu plus lointaines. Le bébé pouvait-il réellement agir sur ses émotions ?**

 **N'ayant pas de réponses certaines et ressentant finalement un coup de fatigue, Sam se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil… Une bonne sieste lui ferait que du bien !**

 **Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard en sursautant, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. Écoutant sans bouger, les yeux encore fermés, elle n'entendit pourtant rien de particulier.** _ **Avait-elle rêvé ?**_

 **Sam regarda un instant l'heure. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure et pouvait encore se reposer, cependant, à peine eut-elle refermé les yeux que son bébé lui envoya une impression, une pensée…** _ **il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison.**_

 **Prise d'une soudaine angoisse quand elle entendit effectivement un bruit venir du côté de la cuisine, Sam se releva d'un coup et sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Par réflexe, elle chercha son arme et elle se rappela qu'elle était chez elle. Son Beretta était bien caché à cause des jumeaux et ne pourrait lui être d'aucune utilité dans l'instant.**

 **Maintenant bien réveillée, Sam écouta attentivement les bruits de la maison. Le bois craquait par moments, le réfrigérateur s'enclenchait doucement… rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau son se fasse entendre…**

 **Sam se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être.** _ **Le silence qui régnait était incompatible avec la présence des enfants. Jack pourrait-il vraiment se planquer dans sa cuisine sans annoncer sa présence ?**_

* * *

A suivre dans la 2ème partie...

Alors, est-ce Jack?


	9. Chapter 6, 2ème partie

**un grand merci à Julie91, Dom77, Djaipur et zazasam pour vos retours et encouragements.  
**

 **voici donc la suite et fin de ce chapitre 6, je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 = Et ça continue !**

 **2ème partie**

* * *

 **Sam se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. _Le silence qui régnait était incompatible avec la présence des enfants. Jack pourrait-il vraiment se planquer dans sa cuisine sans annoncer sa présence ?_ Sam trouva cette dernière pensée ridicule et avança prudemment.**

_ …Il y a quelqu'un ? _Tenta-t-elle, en grimpant les marches de l'entrée._ **Elle n'avait vu personne par-dessus le bar américain** _._

 **Face à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle ne vit rien de spécial… tout semblait en ordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un grand placard ouvert, puis des pieds _« nus », « de femme à première vue »,_ dépasser entre la porte et le sol.**

 **Étonnée et intriguée par une telle vision, elle réitéra sa question.**

_ Qui est là ? **La personne ne bougea pas** _. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ?_

 **Sam avança pour refermer le placard et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Ébahie, la Générale mit quelques secondes à réagir alors que celle qui lui faisait face se mit à paniquer, se sentant prise au piège dans ce coin de la pièce.**

 **Sam voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta net dans son mouvement face au geste de replis qu'elle déclencha. Elle leva alors les deux mains en signe d'apaisement et de réassurance. Indécise, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.** _Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?_

 **_** Janet ? Je ne te veux aucun mal... Tu es en sécurité ici. **Puis face à son regard perdu.** Tu comprends ce que je dis?

 **La jeune femme acquiesça, tout en maintenant les différents torchons sur son corps.**

 **_** Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Janet ? Vous me connaissez ? Pourquoi je suis nue ?

_ Je vous appelle ainsi parce que c'est votre prénom. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

 **Sam conserva le vouvoiement pour ne pas se montrer trop familière avec elle. Janet paraissait tellement désorientée et perdue.**

 **_** Non… Je ne me souviens de rien, à part de m'être retrouvée ici.

Voyant les larmes remplir les yeux de son amie, Sam lui sourit doucement.

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous avez atterri dans ma cuisine, et bien que mes torchons vous aille à ravir, venez dans la chambre d'amis, je vais vous prêter de quoi vous habiller. **Puis face à sa réticence et à sa crainte d'être touchée**. Je m'appelle Sam… enfin Samantha. Je vous assure que vous êtes en sécurité et qu'il n'y a que moi dans la maison. Venez… _rajouta-t-elle en montrant la porte de la cuisine._

 **Janet la suivit plus que gênée, mais Sam fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Elle lui montra la chambre et la salle de bain.**

 **_** Voulez-vous prendre un bain ? **Puis face à l'incompréhension de son amie, elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau de la baignoire en ajustant la température.** Cela vous fera du bien. Je vais déposer des habits pour vous sur le lit. Vous pourrez ensuite soit vous reposer ou me rejoindre en bas si vous le souhaitez.

 **Janet lui sourit timidement.**

_ Merci.

 **Sam referma la porte de la chambre après y avoir déposé une tenue décontractée. Elle sentit son cœur redoubler dans sa poitrine face à l'air totalement perdu de son amie. Elle n'avait rien à voir celle qu'elle avait retrouvée il y a quelques semaines. _Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver chez les ascensionnés pour qu'elle se retrouve ici complètement amnésique ?_**

 **Tout en préparant un thé chaud dans sa cuisine, Sam essaya de rassembler ses pensées, mais un mauvais pressentiment la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait aperçue Janet. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose et le fait que son bébé aille dans son sens la rassurait encore moins**

 **Sam ignorait sa position dans l'Alliance, mais à leur dernière rencontre, elle avait semblé en être un élément important.**

 **Elle espérait vraiment avoir des réponses avant le retour de Cassy et des jumeaux en fin d'après-midi.**

 **Comment allait-elle les avertir ? _Heureusement que la doctoresse s'était proposée d'aller les chercher, de les occuper un moment puis de les ramener à la maison._**

 **Les enfants avaient incroyablement bien pris le départ de Pete, comme si avoir maintenant un père était la seule chose qui comptait !**

 **Qu'allait-elle faire de Janet ? Son amie semblait être belle et bien revenue sur ce plan terrestre, où elle était déclarée morte depuis des années… Mais cela était-il définitif ou provisoire ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle garder cette information ? Avant que le CIS ne l'apprenne et ne l'interroge pour avoir des informations sur les ascensionnés ?**

 **Comment allait-elle avertir Cassy et Daniel ?**

 **Sa tête lui sembla tourner avec toutes ces questions qui s'y entrechoquaient…**

 **Sam se réinstalla dans le canapé et sirota son thé. Elle essaya de percevoir une activité quelconque à l'étage, mais elle n'entendit rien de particulier. Elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver son amie, de la prendre dans ses bras et de discuter avec elle, mais Sam choisit de lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Janet redescendrait bien un jour ou l'autre… Sam se rallongea doucement et se sentie s'assoupir rapidement.**

 **Un nouveau bruit la réveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois-ci Sam fut rassurée de voir Janet remettre en place le cadre photo qu'elle venait de faire tomber.**

 **_** Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

_ Ce n'est rien. _Répondit Sam en s'étirant._ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Mieux merci…

_ Avez-vous faim ou soif ?

 **Janet la regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Un instant perplexe, Sam réalisa rapidement que venant d'un autre plan de conscience, son amie ne devait plus savoir ce qu'était la faim ou la soif.**

 **La Générale lui indiqua la cuisine.**

 **_ Suivez-moi.** _Puis une fois dans la pièce, en mimant les actions, tout en parlant :_ **Voulez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ?**

 **L'Ancienne haussa ses sourcils. Sam sortit alors les pancakes réservés pour le goûter des jumeaux, divers condiments à manger avec, quelques fruits puis lui fit sentir l'odeur du café. Elle-même n'y avait plus le droit et s'en passait fort bien, mais elle se souvenait de la préférence de son amie pour cette boisson colorée.**

 **Janet ferma les yeux tout en respirant les différents arômes puis se concentra sur la forme et la couleur des aliments. Elle posa une main sur son ventre quand celui-ci se mit à émettre des bruits.**

 **Sam sourit.**

 **_** Vous avez faim, c'est formidable ! _S'exclama-t-elle de manière enjouée. Enfin elles avançaient !_

 **Janet prit plaisir à ce repas improvisé et goûta à tout ce que lui proposa Sam. Elle redemanda même du café, ce qui fit bien rire la Générale… Les années avaient beau eu passé, son amie était toujours accro à ce breuvage.**

 **Une fois rassasiée, Janet parue plus apaisée.**

 **_** C'était vraiment très bon… J'ai l'impression de connaître au fond de moi toutes ces saveurs, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus… on peut en manger souvent ?

 **Sam rit à nouveau… Sa réhabilitation n'allait pas être de la tarte, mais son cœur se remplit de joie en cet instant… Elle qui avait tant désiré retrouver son amie… C'était chose faite… enfin presque ! Tant qu'elle serait amnésique, rien ne sera plus pareil… Mais au moins elle était là !**

 **Toutes deux repassèrent ensuite au salon, s'installant dans le canapé.**

 **Repliant ses pieds sous elle, Janet se fit un instant songeuse. Sam initia doucement l'échange.**

 **_** _Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de vous parler de vous ou s'il faut attendre que vous vous en souveniez… mais je crains que le temps ne presse un peu. Avez-vous des questions auxquelles vous voulez que je réponde ?_

 **Janet la regarda droit dans les yeux, des tas de questions fusaient effectivement dans sa tête. Les réponses semblaient être là aussi, pas très loin, comme verrouillées ou inaccessibles.**

 **Toute une part d'elle semblait avoir été mise sous scellée, sans qu'elle parvienne encore à faire sauter ce verrou.**

 **Elle pressentait également très fort qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, peut-être même de grave car elle ne devrait pas être dans cette maison. Elle en avait la certitude. Ce n'était pas sa place, ce monde ne l'était pas non plus et il y aurait des conséquences à cela !**

 **Janet savait aussi au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle était en « sécurité » avec Sam. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle l'avait sentie instinctivement dès qu'elle l'avait vue, malgré sa peur de se retrouver dans un environnement inconnu sans aucun souvenir…**

_ _J'en ai des tonnes, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer…_ **débuta-t-elle.** _C'est si étrange d'être ici et en même temps un peu familier… comment je suis arrivée là ?_

 __ Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

 __ Non, je n'en ai aucune idée._

 __ Pouvez-vous alors me raconter votre dernier souvenir ?_

 __...Je…_ **Sam vit le visage de Janet se décomposer et comprit que son amie vivait plus qu'une simple amnésie.**

 __ Ce n'est sûrement que temporaire…_ **La rassura-t-elle d'un sourire**. _Commençons alors par le début… Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Vous avez vécu dans ce monde, où vous vous appeliez Janet Fraiser… Vous l'avez quitté il y a cinq ans._

 **Sam continua à relater ce qu'elle connaissait d'elle avant le SGC, puis toutes les années qu'elles avaient partagées, sous le regard attentif de l'Ancienne, avant de résumer leur situation présente.**

 **Par moments, la Générale voyait ses expressions changer, marquées par la surprise, la confusion, des interrogations, ainsi que quelques sourires… A aucun moment Janet ne l'interrompit.**

 **Sam espérait bien que ses paroles déclencheraient certains souvenirs, pour avoir des réponses aussi avant l'arrivée de Cassy et des jumeaux. Elles avaient encore un peu de temps.**

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tard, dans l'entrée, Cassy tendit l'oreille tout en enlevant ses chaussures et aidant les jumeaux à faire de même. Ils étaient rentrés calmement au cas où Sam dormirait.**

 **N'entendant aucun bruit particulier, elle se demanda si Sam avait finalement réellement réussi à se détendre, ce qui n'était décidément pas facile en ces temps troublés.**

 **Le silence sembla régner dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout d'un coup troublé par un éclat de voix de Sam.**

 **La doctoresse haussa les sourcils et les enfants se figèrent sur place. Il était rare de l'entendre s'énerver ainsi… _cela n'allait pas arranger son état_ ! _pensa-t-elle._**

 **La Générale semblait très en colère… au téléphone, vu les blancs entre ses paroles.**

 **Cassy fit signe aux jumeaux de ne pas bouger, mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister. Ils savaient depuis longtemps quand il ne fallait pas embêter leur mère.**

 **La doctoresse passa la tête en direction du salon et vit Sam faire les cent pas devant le canapé.**

_ Sam ? _dit-elle pour la prévenir de leur présence, d'une voix mi-figue, mi-raisin. Elle avait beau être une adulte, les rares colères de la Générale étaient impressionnantes !_

 **Celle-ci se retourna instantanément vers l'entrée et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses enfants se positionner derrière Cassy. Elle les ferma ensuite pour ravaler son courroux et ne pas davantage les affoler. L'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans leurs yeux ne lui plut guère.**

_ … Cassy ! Mes chéris…Vous…Vous êtes déjà là ?

_ Oui, nous venons d'arriver. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 **Sam mit fin à sa conversation et raccrocha. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas envoyer valser son téléphone contre le mur…** _Comment osaient-ils ?_

 **Le posant doucement sur la table du salon, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soufflant. Elle se recomposa un visage souriant et tendit les bras vers ses enfants. Ceux-ci hésitèrent un instant.**

_ Je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin aujourd'hui ?

 **Charly et Cathy lui sautèrent dans les bras, rassurés par le calme en partie retrouvé de leur maman. Sam les embrassa et écouta attentivement le récit de leur journée comme si de rien était. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle bouillait pourtant face à la décision du CIS. Elle ferait tout pour les empêcher de mettre la main sur le SGC. Demain matin, elle irait à la base à la première heure. Ils arrivaient et elle devait se préparer à les accueillir.**

 **Les enfants ayant déjà gouté, Sam les envoya jouer dans leur chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du bain. Elle regarda ensuite Cassy, à qui elle devait parler de Janet, avant que celle-ci ne montre le bout de son nez puisqu'elle souhaitait les rencontrer.**

 **Son entretien avec elle n'avait pas eu les résultats espérés, Sam n'avait pu obtenir aucune réponse puisque Janet continuait à ne se souvenir de rien. Elle avait plutôt bien pris toutes les informations données, mais qu'allait-il advenir de son amie ?**

 **La Générale voyait aussi dans les yeux de Cassy toutes les interrogations qu'elle se posait.**

_ Tout à l'heure, j'étais en ligne avec le CIS. _Commença Sam._ **Cassy acquiesça gravement de la tête.** Ils ont des preuves de ma « fraternisation avec Jack ». En conséquence, ils me retirent le commandement du SGC mais ne disent pas encore avoir statué sur la personne qui me replacera. Ils m'avertissent aussi que la sanction choisie sera appliquée cette semaine et qu'ils ne s'arrêteront de toute façon pas là !

_ Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela et comment ont-ils pu savoir ? _s'exclama la jeune doctoresse._

_Ils vont se gêner ! Je ne sais pas d'où viennent leurs preuves, ni ce qui les a décidés à se mettre en action. Cependant leur menace plane depuis trop longtemps au-dessus de ma tête pour qu'ils continuent à rester sagement dans leur coin. Demain matin, je pars à la base le plus tôt possible pour en savoir davantage. J'essayerai aussi de joindre le Président Hayes.

_ Veux-tu que je reste ce soir ? J'ai des affaires avec moi dans la voiture. Je peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami et emmener les jumeaux à l'école demain ?

_ Ce serait super si tu pouvais emmener les jumeaux, mais… _Cassy haussa les sourcils à l'hésitation de Sam._ Mais… la chambre d'ami est déjà prise… je voulais te parler de ça.

 **Cassy ne put cacher sa surprise… qui pouvait bien héberger Sam pour la mettre dans l'embarras ? La doctoresse chercha dans sa tête…**

_Tu ne trouveras pas qui c'est ! _Assura Sam en souriant._ Mais c'est bien une personne que tu connais. **Les sourcils de Cassy montèrent un peu plus haut.**

 **Sam se leva et fit quelques pas devant le canapé, avant de se retourner vers elle.**

_ Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer…

_ Ben vas-y franchement ! **Cassy ne voyait absolument pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Même pour Jack, la Générale ne ferait pas autant de mystère… et puis lui n'aurait pas le droit à la chambre d'amis !**

_ Dis-moi qui… **La doctoresse ne put continuer sa phrase, trop stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit… « qui elle vit » plus exactement !**

… **Sa mère était …Là… au pied de l'escalier !**

 **Ne pouvant en revenir, ni se retenir, elle poussa un cri avant de s'évanouir. Sam se précipita instantanément vers sa fille adoptive.**

_ …Cassy !

 **Soulagée de constater qu'elle allait bien, Sam se retourna vers Janet…**

_Il faudra vraiment qu'on revoit notre timing ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui annoncer votre présence.

 **Janet grimaça, sans oser trop s'approcher. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite depuis qu'elle avait vu cette femme… _« sa fille »_ défaillir dans le canapé. **

**Surprise par un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux enfants qui la regardaient avec des yeux ébahis. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde tout d'un coup !**

 **Ils sautèrent dans ses bras et lui demandèrent en boucle des nouvelles de leur père…**

… **que…**

 **Sam appela ses enfants aussi vite qu'elle le put, face à la panique de son amie.**

_ …Les enfants ! Laissez Janet respirer. **Les Jumeaux se détachèrent en s'excusant, puis vinrent s'installer auprès de leur mère et de leur tante.**

_ Tata va bien maman, pourquoi elle a crié ? _demanda Cathy en s'installant sur ses genoux._

_ Oui, elle va bien, elle a été très surprise de voir votre tante Janet.

_ C'est aussi notre tante ? _interrogea Charly._

_ Oui… Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas d'elle ici à la base, mais c'est elle qui vous a fait naître. Elle a rejoint les ascensionnés avant vos un an.

_ Mais on l'a déjà vue avant aujourd'hui ! Elle est venue nous parler plusieurs fois.

_Je vous crois mes chéris, votre père m'a expliqué que c'était grâce à votre gène Ancien. Mais aujourd'hui, Janet n'est plus la même que celle que vous avez connue. Elle est apparue cet après-midi, ici dans la maison, et ne se souvient de rien avant ça.

_ Elle ne sait pas si papa va bien ? _demanda la fillette d'un air déçu._

_ Non ma puce. **Sam lui caressa les cheveux.**

_ C'est pas une bonne chose maman !

_ Je sais… Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chérie.

 **Touchée par cette scène familiale, Janet prit à son tour la parole.**

_ Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez être fière de ce qu'ils sont devenus.

_ Quoi ? Deux têtes de mule qui ne cherchent qu'à s'amuser et à me désobéir ? **Les enfants se renfrognèrent.**

_ Je suis sûre qu'ils ont de qui tenir ! _Répliqua l'Ancienne._ **Les jumeaux firent alors un sourire d'ange.**

 **Les deux femmes se sourirent. Sam n'était pas sûre que son amie n'ait fait allusion qu'à leur père, mais elle reporta son attention sur Cassy, demandant à tous de l'aider à la transporter à l'étage.**

* * *

 **Une heure plus tard, chambre d'ami**

 **Sam émergea de sa somnolence aux premiers mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.**

 **Elle était la seule à pouvoir préparer Cassy, après le premier choc qu'elle venait de subir.**

 **Elle lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, voyant toujours en elle, dans les moments où elle était plus faible, cette petite fille qu'elle avait rassurée et consolée dans un silo nucléaire au péril de sa vie.**

 **Cela ne changerait peut-être jamais, mais elle la laissa doucement émerger, puis se tenir la tête.**

_ …Coucou ma belle aux bois dormants…

_ …Sam… _Puis se redressant…_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ C'est à ton tour de t'être évanouie. Tu crois que je vais pouvoir moi aussi te prescrire du repos forcé ?

_ Il manquerait plus que ça !

_ Fallait bien que j'essaye.

 **Cassy sourit, puis redevint sérieuse** _._

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non.

 **La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour digérer l'information.**

_ …Elle est…

_ Avec les jumeaux, dans le salon.

 **Cassy ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler ses émotions, tandis que Sam lui prenait la main.**

_ …Je vois…

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ?

_ Il faut juste que je m'y fasse… _Acquiesça-t-elle._

_ Je sais… Ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, la première fois.

 **La jeune doctoresse se tourna vers Sam, contrariée.**

_ …La première fois ? Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs et que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ La première fois qu'elle est apparue, ça été juste avant le départ de Jack. C'est elle qui est venue le prévenir et comme j'étais présente, je l'ai vue aussi.

_ …

 **Sam soupira face au mutisme de la jeune femme. Elle faisait face à la troisième tête de mule de sa vie.**

_ Et si je ne l'ai dit à personne, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement perturbée et tant de choses se sont enchaînées… Crois-moi Cassy… Et puis, quand plusieurs jours ont finalement passé, je ne savais plus comment te le dire… et tu m'as mise au repos forcé.

Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolée.

 **Cassy soupira à son tour.**

_…Je sais… Tu aurais pu me le dire plus vite tout à l'heure… Ça m'aurait peut-être aidé à me préparer à la voir…

 **Sam lui fit une moue de chien battu, qui la fit sourire.**

_ J'ai essayé !

_ C'est bon… N'en parlons plus… _Puis sur un ton plus grave…_ Est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup changé ? Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-ce qu'….

 **Sam leva ses mains pour la faire ralentir.**

_ Elle n'est pas celle que nous avons connue… enfin si _(face au haussement de sourcils de Cassy)_ mais elle est amnésique… Elle est apparue dans la cuisine cet après-midi et ne se souvient de rien de ce qui a précédé le moment où je l'ai trouvée.

Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je sais d'elle, mais cela n'a refait monté aucun souvenir.

 **Cassy posa son menton sur ses genoux repliés, alors que Sam se leva doucement et lui tendit une main.**

_ Tu es prête à y aller ?

_ …Je… Je ne crois pas… _Répondit-elle en se recroquevillant davantage sur elle-même. Puis essayant de retenir ses larmes._ J'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle soit partie… même après 5 ans. L'entrapercevoir tout à l'heure a été un tel choc… Alors je ne pense pas être prête à la revoir vraiment, enfin pas maintenant.

_ Il va pourtant falloir que tu l'affrontes un jour ou l'autre… _Exposa Sam en se rasseyant._ Aussi terrible que soit ton deuil, tu dois en finir. D'autant plus qu'elle est vivante et en ce moment même dans mon salon… personne ne sait pour combien de temps. _Et face au manque de réaction et à l'émotion de la jeune femme, sur un ton plus ferme._ Alors tu vas lever tes fesses de là, et descendre plus vite que ça…

_ …Sam… _Protesta-t-elle désemparée._

_ Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Rappelles-toi comment j'ai réagi quand je devais aller voir Jack après qu'il se soit réveillé de sa stase.

 **Cassy ferma à nouveau les yeux.**

_ Je connais cette peur qui te paralyse… Et toutes les questions que tu es en droit de te poser… et qui te déstabilisent au plus haut point. Mais tu dois l'affronter Cassy… Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, tu seras soulagée.

 _Puis souriant_. Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner, ça me ferait trop plaisir.

 **Pour toute réaction, Cassy lui tira la langue, puis inspira profondément.**

_ Très bien, je vais venir… Tu me laisses quelques minutes ?

_ Bien sûr.

 **Sam l'embrassa sur le front, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.**

_ Prends ton temps, mais pas trop quand même…

 **Cassy respira à nouveau profondément pendant quelques minutes.**

 **Elle allait enfin revoir sa mère…**

 **Elle devait trouver le courage d'y aller, remerciant intérieurement Sam pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle.**

 **Elle était la seule mère qui lui soit restée.**

 **Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour la comprendre depuis la disparition de Janet, c'était bien elle… Sans parler de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Jack.**

 **Mais Tous l'attendaient, elle allait vraiment devoir y aller !**

 **Cassy se leva alors. Elle n'était pas femme à reculer.**

 **Elle ne put s'empêcher de coller son front quelques secondes contre la porte, pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et finit par poser une main tremblante sur la poignée.**

 **Elle n'avait plus le choix. Un de ses plus chers rêves venait de se réaliser.**

 **Elle sortit alors, puis descendit lentement l'escalier, marche par marche, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.**

 **Elle allait revoir sa mère…**

 **Enfin !**

* * *

 **Quelques minutes auparavant, salon de Sam** **:**

 **Sam descendit doucement la dernière marche des escaliers et sourit en voyant ses enfants apprendre les règles d'un jeu de cartes à Janet. _C'étaient des rapides ces deux-là !_**

 **Celle-ci lui sembla plus que perdue et n'avait de toute façon aucune chance face à ces deux terreurs. Sam était sûre qu'ils avaient comme d'habitude modifié les règles en leur faveur !**

_ Elle s'est réveillée et descend dès que possible. _Dit-elle en réponse au regard inquiet de Janet._

_ Elle est vraiment ma fille ? _Demanda celle-ci soudainement, fébrile._

_ Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit sur elle ? _Janet acquiesça._ **Elle se rappelait de chacune de ses incroyables paroles. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait sur sa vie pour le moment.**

_ Vous devez comprendre que c'est difficile pour Cassy… Elle n'a jamais vraiment accepté votre mort, alors soyez patiente, elle va descendre…

_ Comme si c'était facile pour moi ! _répondit l'Ancienne en se levant et délaissant ses cartes._

_ Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

_ …Je sais... _Accorda-t-elle en soupirant._

_ Tata Janet, tu ne joues plus ? _Demanda Charly._

 **Janet ne lui répondit pas et se figea en entendant des pas dans l'escalier, le cœur battant à nouveau à un rythme d'enfer.**

 **Elle allait parler à celle qu'on présentait comme sa fille…** _Ce qui devait être forcément vrai vu l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque !_

 **Elle avait pourtant du mal à s'imaginer mère mais tout à l'heure, quand elle l'avait aperçue, elle avait su dans son cœur qu'elle la connaissait.**

 **Cette impression se répéta quand son regard croisa enfin le sien, figée elle aussi, au bas des marches.**

 **Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, où personne n'osa esquisser un geste ou un mot, tellement l'émoi était fort. Janet eut enfin un flash…** _Une enfant aux longs cheveux, souriante auprès d'un chien…_

 **Elle fut alors la première à reprendre contenance et à se diriger vers elle. Elle la connaissait vraiment et cela était une de ses rares certitudes.**

 **Une forte impulsion la poussa à la prendre dans ses bras et toutes deux finirent en larmes, appréciant ce contact.**

 **Janet lui caressa la joue.**

_J'ai eu une vision de toi enfant… je ne me rappelle pas encore concrètement de toi, mais je te reconnaîtrai entre mille…

_ …Maman… Tu m'as tellement manqué. _Dit Cassy en la serrant à nouveau contre elle._

 **Janet sourit. Elle avait une fille… Une femme magnifique !**

 **Tous finirent par s'asseoir dans les canapés. Cassy eut du mal à quitter sa mère des yeux.**

 **_** Cassy, _débuta Sam,_ comme tu n'es pas de garde avant demain soir, si tu veux toujours rester ce soir et t'occuper des enfants demain matin, c'est ok pour moi. Tu pourras dormir avec moi ou les enfants. **La doctoresse acquiesça.** _Puis à ses jumeaux._ Bien, c'est l'heure du bain, laissons vos tantes ensemble un moment.

 **Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de Cassy, mais ceux de Janet la rassurèrent.**

 **Tandis que Sam accompagnait les terreurs aux premières marches de l'escalier, et malgré toute sa joie, Cassy échangea tout de même un dernier regard sans équivoque avec Sam.**

 **Leurs inquiétudes et leurs interrogations restaient entières… Cela signifiait-il que la situation leur avait-elle déjà échappée ?**

* * *

 **L'enclenchement de la porte n'allait pas tarder, et Sam ne savait comment qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.**

… **Excitation…**

… **Inquiétude…**

… **De la peur aussi…**

 ** _Etait-ce l'une des dernières fois qu'elle les ressentait en tant que Générale ?_**

 **Depuis la salle de contrôle, elle avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge et ce nœud au ventre quand elle voyait une équipe SG s'en aller. Aujourd'hui, elle en faisait partir deux de sa propre initiative pour obtenir plus d'informations sur la position d'Anubis, ainsi que sur l'Alliance dont avaient parlé Jack et son père.**

 **Tous les soldats auxquels elle avait parlé de la mission s'étaient portés volontaires, elle ne pouvait qu'en être fière.**

 **Ce matin-même, elle avait réuni en urgence ses chefs d'équipes et appelé aussi le Président pour les prévenir de la situation avec le Comité.**

 **Elle avait commencé à échafauder un plan.**

 **Tous avaient confiance en elle et ne souhaitaient personne d'autre ne prenne sa place.**

 **Le récent retour de Jack avait aussi changé pas mal de choses au SGC, ravivant une époque devenue légendaire selon les bruits de couloirs… _La réputation de Jack le précéderait toujours inexorablement_.** _Pensa-t-elle en souriant._

 **Depuis leurs débuts, la première SG1 avait été mise sur un piédestal. Et elle-même ou Daniel le constataient encore, face au respect, à l'attention et à l'envie que beaucoup leur montraient et qui avaient peu à voir avec son propre rang militaire.**

 **L'actuelle SG1 avait aussi son succès, mais cela n'était pas pareil…**

 **Hayes, de son coté, continuait de la soutenir et jusqu'à présent cela avait fonctionné, mais le CIS avait aujourd'hui soi-disant des solides preuves contre elle. Le premier homme des États-Unis avait plus que les mains liées. Il lui avait toutefois assuré qu'il ferait tout son possible pour amoindrir les charges et la sanction retenues contre elle.**

 **Sam se demandait toujours comment les agents du Comité avaient obtenu les rapports qui reliaient ses enfants à Jack. Janet en avait effacé toutes les preuves. Ce ne pouvait être que récent. L'existence d'une ou plusieurs taupes se confirmait-elle réellement ?**

 **L'avenir le lui dirait bientôt !**

 **N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles d'eux de la journée, Sam opta pour aller chercher ses enfants et rentrer chez elle cette nuit.**

 **Que pouvait-elle faire de plus qu'attendre que le Comité pointe le bout de son nez ? Elle ne leur ferait de toute façon pas le plaisir d'arrêter de vivre !**

* * *

 **La nuit était bien avancée et un calme profond régnait dans la maison.**

 **Il ferma les yeux un instant pour s'en imprégner… autant qu'il le pouvait tant la vie ici était à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait retrouvée auprès de ses compagnons.**

 **A chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à l'instant où il les reverrait enfin, où il les serrerait à nouveau dans ses bras, son cœur avait battu fort la chamade. Maintenant qu'il était là, si proche d'eux, il se rendait compte en souriant qu'il avait été très loin du compte : son cœur faisait un boucan d'enfer à réveiller les morts !**

 **Pendant une heure, il avait parcouru les pièces principales, en ayant peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, comme cela lui était souvent arrivé depuis son départ d'ici, il y a un mois et demi.**

 **Mais en les écoutant respirer tranquillement dans leur sommeil, il réalisait qu'il retrouvait une part de lui-même.**

 **Jack avait été intrigué un instant par la présence de Cassy dans la chambre des jumeaux, mais dieu que Sa famille lui avait manqué !**

… **Sa famille…**

 **Il ne pouvait pas les considérer autrement, malgré toutes les incertitudes qui le rongeaient encore.**

 ** _Sam avait-elle pris sa décision ?_**

 **Connaître enfin cette réponse lui nouait le ventre autant que le fait de devoir l'attendre, tout comme ça avait été le cas pour cette histoire de vérité et d'inconnu.**

 ** _Aurait-il encore de la chance cette fois-ci ?_**

 **Ne sachant comment se comporter avec la jeune femme, il était resté un long moment auprès de ses enfants, même quand elle s'était réveillée en sursaut d'un apparent cauchemar.**

 **Il avait hésité à l'approcher, à sortir de l'ombre et à aller la consoler…**

 **Elle dormait certes seule cette nuit, mais rien ne lui assurait que « l'autre » ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.**

 **Sam s'était finalement rendormie, alors il l'avait veillée, ayant trop besoin d'être à ses côtés malgré tout.**

 **Et maintenant, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir… Si belle et détendue.**

 **Son sommeil recommença à être plus agité… _Revivait-elle un nouveau cauchemar ?_ Il ne le savait pas.**

 **Sam bougeait beaucoup, marmonnant de temps en temps des sons incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Jack » ne jaillisse distinctement et le fasse sortir de sa contemplation.**

 **Voyant son visage se tendre en une grimace de douleur, il n'hésita plus à se rapprocher d'elle et à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.**

 **Il était fou de se maintenir à distance, alors que leurs contacts étaient si rares depuis des années.**

 **Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle répéta à nouveau son prénom, en s'agitant davantage, qu'il se déshabilla, se glissa sous les draps et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.**

 **Il ne pouvait décidément pas voir cette femme souffrir une seule seconde, même pas dans ses rêves.**

 **En souriant, il réalisa qu'il en était vraiment mordu !**

 **Et, se laissant bercer par son souffle redevenu calme, par sa chaleur, son odeur et les sensations enivrantes qui reprenaient possession de lui, Jack enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et se laissa lui aussi gagner par un sommeil enfin réparateur.**

 **Il ne se réveilla que quelques minutes avant l'aube, avec le sentiment d'un bien-être étrange, et pourtant familier.**

 **Il remit vite de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand il sentit et aperçut la jeune femme dormant à moitié sur lui.**

 **Il sourit en resserrant son étreinte… _Si ça ce n'était pas le paradis !_**

 **Son court repos lui avait fait du bien et il resta encore à la regarder, à imprimer en lui tous les détails de son visage, de sa peau que laissait voir son déshabillé…Pour pouvoir faire face à leur prochaine séparation.**

 **Puis, il se concentra surtout sur son visage, ne voulant pas voir ses sens et son corps le trahir davantage. Ses sensations étaient déjà si fortes.**

 **Ils avaient des choses à mettre au point avant d'envisager une quelconque occupation, aussi tentante et attrayante fut celle à laquelle il pensait.**

 **Sam bougea contre lui et effleura son torse d'une douce caresse. Jack ferma les yeux et prit sur lui quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme redescendre lascivement vers son ventre.**

 **Il pouvait résister aux pires tortures, mais à ses caresses, c'était une autre histoire…**

 **Elle déclenchait tellement d'émotions en lui, avec de simples gestes, qu'il aurait été perdu si elle avait été un goa'uld.**

 **Il étouffa un gémissement quand elle approcha d'un point sensible de son anatomie.**

 **Il déclarerait forfait de toute façon et se soumettrait avec délice…Mais là n'était pas le bon moment ! Et il allait falloir qu'elle l'aide, sinon ils n'auraient jamais leur discussion.**

 **Sam, de son coté, vivait un de ses plus merveilleux rêves…**

 **Elle était dans les bras de Jack et pouvait le caresser à loisir, redécouvrant chaque centimètre de sa peau avec un infini plaisir.**

 **Elle se surprenait même de ressentir des sensations si fortes… si vraies.**

 **C'est comme si elle l'avait vraiment sous les doigts.**

… **cette chaleur…**

 **Sam gémit sans retenue, ce rêve était vraiment des plus incroyables et excitants qui soient !**

 **Si seulement il pouvait être réel !**

 **Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Jamais dans ses rêves il n'avait fait part d'une telle retenue, prenant des initiatives bien au contraire.**

 **Ce rêve était des plus agréables et des plus bizarres !**

 **Et…Depuis quand son oreiller sentait tellement… Jack ?**

 **Et si… ?**

 **Sam se réveilla en sursaut, faisant tressaillir Jack par la même occasion.**

 **Elle en resta sans voix, croyant presque halluciner… Encore à mi-chemin entre son rêve et ce surprenant réveil, elle ne sut plus où situer la réalité…**

 **Après tout, cela aussi elle l'avait déjà rêvé… Son retour… Un nouveau rêve serait terrible pour sa santé mentale et ses hormones en folie.**

 **Elle se rendit pourtant bien compte que c'était la réalité, quand son corps se mit à réagir instantanément à cette voluptueuse proximité.**

 ** _Cet homme allait la rendre folle !_**

 ** _Dormait-elle encore ?_**

 **Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, mais elle n'osa pas le toucher. Elle tenta alors l'approche la moins perturbante pour elle.**

_ Dis-moi que cette fois je ne rêve pas…

 **Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, faisant accroître sa peur, cependant Sam reçut pour toute réponse deux lèvres affamées se plaquant sur les siennes, et se retrouva l'instant d'après renversée et allongée sous le poids d'un corps ô combien passionné.**

 **La surprise passée, elle répondit instantanément à cette étreinte, le cherchant de sa langue, pour approfondir leur baiser.**

 **La réalité était sans conteste bien mieux que les rêves !**

 **Sam gémit davantage en sentant les mains de son compagnon virevolter adroitement sur son corps, enflammant les braises qui n'attendaient que lui.**

 **Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, toute autant emportée que lui par le désir qui régnait sur leurs corps et sur leur raison, les coupant de tout de qui n'était pas eux.**

 ** _Enfin ils pouvaient se toucher et s'aimer…_**

 **Commençant à se dévêtir du peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par deux petites furies qui déboulèrent soudainement sur le lit.**

 **Les enfants sautèrent, fous de joie de revoir leur père.**

_ …Maman, papa est là… Papa… Papa… papa….

 **Jack se retourna alors sur le dos, plus frustré que jamais tandis que Sam réajustait son déshabillé, dans le même état que lui.**

 **La jeune femme se mit à sourire face à sa mine, puis à rire en serrant avec lui leurs enfants dans leurs bras.**

_ Bienvenue dans la vie de famille ! _Lui souffla-t-elle._

 **Une séance de chatouilles s'en suivit au merveilleux sourire que Jack leur fit, les faisant rire aux éclats pour le bonheur de tous.**

 **Ils étaient enfin réunis !**

 **Jack s'allia même aux jumeaux pour chatouiller Sam et se libérer de sa frustration, mais il s'arrêta soudainement… interloqué.**

 **Instantanément calmé, il s'écarta ahuri et se tourna vers les enfants pour les embrasser et leur demander de retourner dans leur chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'eux-mêmes ne se lèvent pour le petit-déjeuner.**

… **Ils avaient des choses à régler…**

 **Les jumeaux obéirent pour une fois sans discuter et laissèrent derrière eux un silence plus que pesant dans la chambre.**

 **Dire que le petit matin avait si bien commencé !**

 **Jack se redressa et n'y tint plus, soudain grave et au bord de l'explosion. Il montra le ventre de Sam.**

_ Tu… Tu es… ?

 **Il ne put finir sa phrase tant l'émotion et l'appréhension lui bloquèrent la gorge, et que Sam prit une expression abasourdie.**

 **Il voyait également qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas lire dans ses pensées.**

_ Tu… Tu peux le sentir ?

 **Jack acquiesça gravement de la tête, fermant les yeux, avant de se détourner et de commencer à sortir de ce lit qui lui faisait mal.**

_ Peter doit êtrre fou de jjoie…

 **Il se maudit à cet instant de s'être laissé aller avant l'arrivée des jumeaux.**

 ** _Sam était enceinte… d'un autre…_**

 **A cette pensée, une indescriptible douleur lui transperça le cœur.**

 **Jack alla vers ses affaires. Il les remettrait et déguerpirait aussitôt d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce où il étouffait.**

 **Une parole de la jeune femme l'immobilisa cependant.**

_ Attends !... _L'homme ne se retourna pas_ **.** JACK ! Ne sens-tu pas quelque chose de spécial chez cet enfant ?

 **Piqué par sa curiosité, Jack lâcha ses vêtements, se retourna et se rapprocha du lit. Sam ne lui indiquerait pas cela par hasard.**

_ Dieu merci cette fois-ci, il n'y en a qu'un ! _Rajouta-t-elle, plaisantant à moitié seulement._

 **Jack ne répondit pas à sa répartie et se concentra plutôt sur ses perceptions, que ses émotions fortes, sa peur et sa douleur lui avaient totalement fait occulter. Il se retrouva à nouveau ébahi.**

Il a le gène Ancien ! _S'exclama-t-il._

_ Aurait-ce été possible si cela avait été l'enfant de Pete ?

_…Tu veux dirre…Un autre enffant ?… De nous ?

_ Oui. _Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles_. Je n'ai batifolé avec aucun autre Ancien. _Railla-t-elle à nouveau._

 **Jack sourit à son tour. _« Encore heureux ! » pensa-t-il._**

 **Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, sous le choc de cette annonce, se concentrant toujours sur l'enfant.**

_ Wahou… C'est incrroyable ! Son esprit est fort en plus. _Puis se montrant inquiet une fois de plus._ Cela veut dirre que tu as pris ta décisiion ?

 **Sam lui montra alors son annulaire gauche, où seule subsistait encore la trace d'une bague.**

_ Oui… Je n'aurai pas pu l'épouser en sachant que tu étais encore en vie quelque part.

_ Cela veut dirre que…

 **Sam ne le laissa pas finir, le renversa et fondit sur lui pour lui rendre le fougueux baiser qu'elle avait eu droit à son réveil.**

 **Haletante, elle compléta tout de même sa phrase pour anéantir tout autre doute.**

_… Que je t'aime Jack… Je n'ai jamais cessé…

 **Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, qu'ils avaient repris leur souffle et que leurs enfants resteraient sagement tranquilles, elle s'impatienta. Les mêmes flammes de désir brûlaient pourtant dans les yeux de Jack.**

 **_** Tu sais que dans mes rêves, tu es mille fois plus réactif ! _dit-elle pour le provoquer un peu et le sortir de sa transe._

 **Jack sourit tout en lui caressant tendrement sa joue. _Elle le cherchait et allait le trouver…_ Elle le pensait sous le choc, mais il communiquait simplement avec leur bébé, qui était plus qu'heureux de trouver enfin un Ancien à qui parler.**

 **Sam ferma les yeux au contact de la main de Jack sur sa peau. Elle ravala un peu de sa frustration, surtout quand il l'agrémenta d'un «** _Je_ _t'aime aussi Saam_ , _je n'ai jaamais cesssé non plus_ **». Son cœur se gonfla et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa plus que de raison. Elle n'avait pas entendu ces mots-là depuis bien trop longtemps.**

 ** _Allaient-ils maintenant passer à l'action ?_**

 **Elle eut en tête l'image d'un panneau géant lumineux et clignotant avec écrit dessus «** _Fais-moi l'amour maintenant !_ **». Cela aurait pu être davantage explicite si Jack avait pu lire dans ses pensées _… Cela lui aurait sûrement plu !_**

 **Soit ! Plus rien ne l'empêcherait maintenant d'assouvir le torrent de feu qui courrait en elle, elle reprit alors la parole… purement. Simplement.**

_ Chéri, bien qu'il t'es vivement conseillé de continuer à me le dire, assez de parlotte… Fais-moi l'amour maintenant ! **_Si avec ça ce n'était pas plus clair_ !**

 **Délaissant son enfant, Jack se focalisa sur la mère. Il sourit davantage, aimant particulièrement ce côté plus autoritaire qu'il continuait à découvrir chez elle. Il laissa aussi dans un frisson non dissimulé ces mots s'imprégner en lui.**

 **Dits par cette femme, ils prenaient une autre dimension et saveur… Un tout autre attrait et envoûtement.**

 **Choisissant de la satisfaire, il posa ensuite une main sur sa cheville et remonta lentement, effleurant du bout des doigts sa jambe dénudée par le drap. Il sourit aux frémissements qui la parcoururent et fit durer le plaisir par sa lente progression, en suivant la courbe de son mollet et de sa cuisse.**

 **Jack finit par s'arrêter à la barrière que représenta la nuisette. Sous le regard de désir de la jeune femme, il poursuivit à nouveau sa course, entraînant le tissu dans sa caresse et dévoilant son ventre ferme.**

 **Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude et lisse, sur cet endroit de son corps si particulier maintenant, si porteur de vie.**

 **Et l'explorant également de sa langue, il frémit de désir en l'entendant gémir avec délectation.**

 **Jack reprit alors son ascension, continuant de la toucher de ses lèvres le long d'un tracé imaginaire, jusqu'à conquérir ses seins, son cou et de redécouvrir sa bouche si tendrement offerte.**

 **Jack la taquina doucement avant d'en reprendre possession et lâcha avec délice les brides de sa propre frustration.**

 **Il ne se fit plus prier pour reprendre là où il en était resté à l'interruption de ses enfants, exprimant enfin sa passion telle qu'elle se manifestait en lui.**

 **Il l'embrassa et la caressa à devenir fou, perdant vraiment pieds quand Sam lui répondit avec fougue et ferveur qu'elle voulait être sienne.**

 **Pourtant, à peine eurent-ils recommencé le bonheur de s'aimer, qu'un des portables de Sam se mit à sonner encore et encore…. A la première sonnerie, Sam sut que ce n'était pas n'importe quel téléphone… celui qu'elle avait acheté hier et donné le numéro uniquement à Siler au cas où le CIS arriverait en son absence.**

 **Elle quitta avec peine la bouche de Jack, se redressa et attrapa l'appareil, ignorant la demande de Jack de ne pas s'en occuper.**

 **_** Jack ! C'est important, c'est Siler !

 **Jack se recoucha sur le dos en soupirant, pendant que Sam prit la conversation. A cet instant, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la base ou en dehors de cette pièce ! Mais à son expression inquiète, Jack sut que c'était vraiment important, surtout quand il vit Sam sauter d'un coup hors du lit et commencer à s'agiter pour s'habiller.**

 **_** Vite, habille-toi. _Poursuivit-elle._ Le CIS vient d'envoyer deux équipes pour nous cueillir, nous devons partir d'ici.

 **Jack haussa les sourcils tout en se levant et l'imitant. _Que se passait-il ici ? Et pourquoi le comité intervenait ?_**

 **_** Je t'expliquerai plus tard. _Continua-t-elle en mettant quelques affaires dans un sac._ Je vais préparer les jumeaux.

 **Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une équipe armée.**

 **Sam sursauta à peine et y reconnut avec mécontentement quelques membres SG. Tous des hommes qui ne s'étaient pas portés volontaires hier, après son annonce et les préparatifs des missions de reconnaissance.**

 ** _Comment pouvaient-ils déjà être là ? Le Comité avait sûrement eu vent de ses actions de la veille_** **.**

 **Sam ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et opta pour une posture d'autorité.**

_ Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites chez moi Major ?

_ Mon Général. _Commença le Major Smith, par réflexe._ Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous emmener au SGC.

_ Je n'ai rien ordonné du tout.

_ Cela vient du CIS et du Pentagone, Madame. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes plus aux commandes de la base, ni même Générale.

 **Sam ferma les yeux un instant, ils n'avaient vraiment pas trainé !**

 **Jack, quant à lui, haussa les sourcils. _C'était quoi ce foutoir ?_ Il voulut intervenir mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha d'un geste… _Ce n'était donc pas une erreur…_**

 **Les jumeaux pénétrèrent apeurés dans la chambre, suivis de Cassy, puis de Janet, devant laquelle Jack manqua de s'étouffer quand il la vit. _Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ?_**

 **Il serra sa fille contre lui. _Etait-il dans un mauvais vaudeville ?_**

 **Janet semblait toute aussi apeurée que ses enfants… si différente de l'Ancienne qu'il connaissait que cela en était déroutant. Il avait espéré avoir des éléments de réponses avec elle, mais elle ne répondait pas à ses pensées.**

 **Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, tandis qu'ils descendaient tous au rez-de-chaussée sous bonne garde, Jack constata avec dépit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de leur échapper, vu les armes et le nombre de leurs assaillants.**

 **Jack monta dans une des deux camionnettes banalisées garées devant la maison et serra les dents. Les explications viendraient plus tard, l'important était de rassurer ses enfants. Charly se serra dans ses bras, tandis que sa sœur l'imitait dans ceux de Sam.**

 **Les soldats avaient eu au moins la décence de ne pas les menotter.**

 ** _Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement leur réservait encore ?_**

 **Surtout qu'une des raisons précises de son retour devrait leur plaire et correspondre à ce qu'ils voulaient…**

 **Il était là pour ratifier l'Alliance que diable ! Pour que les Terriens prennent leur place dans ce combat, pas pour se faire arrêter et traiter comme un criminel !**

 **Sa nouvelle et « impromptue » arrivée n'avait certes pas dû plaire.**

 **Il aurait pu arriver par la porte des étoiles, mais il savait qu'il aurait immédiatement retrouvé la case « enfermement ». Et pour passer toutes les sécurités, il aurait fallu qu'il montre certaines de ses capacités, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. En plus d'être un prisonnier, il aurait été un cobaye… Sans façons.**

 **Thor l'avait donc gentiment amené jusqu'ici, le téléportant directement dans la maison avant de partir au SGC. C'était un sacré p'tit gars malgré toutes les années passées. Un ami fiable et loyal…**

 **Jack reporta son regard sur la femme qu'il aimait. Sa mine était fermée et elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tout en caressant machinalement les cheveux de Cathy.**

 **L'Ancien se demandait toujours pourquoi les hautes autorités la traitaient ainsi, car s'il fallait que quelqu'un paye, c'était bien lui !**

 **Jack aurait ses réponses et mènerait sa mission à bien avant de repartir, même si ce Comité ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Heureusement qu'il avait Sam de son côté.**

 **Face à lui, Cassy semblait bouillir intérieurement, serrant fortement son jogging dans ses poings. Elle avait un regard à la fois déterminé, indiquant très clairement au soldat à côté d'elle de ne pas lui chercher des poux et teinté d'une pointe d'impuissance. Tout comme pour lui et Sam, elle ne pouvait rien tenter en la présence des enfants.**

 **Jack était aussi curieux de connaître son niveau de combat au corps à corps. Il était certain que Sam l'y avait bien formée.**

 **Janet, quant à elle, était positionnée à sa droite et passait son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes, avec un air d'incompréhension qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Un truc clochait en elle. Sa mémoire semblait avoir été enfermée quelque part… comme une zone d'ombre… inaccessible.**

 **Jack concentra ses pensées sur elle pour tenter d'en percer le verrou et se retrouva rapidement face à un mur. Il arrêta dès que Janet se mit à plisser les yeux et à gémir en se tenant les tempes.**

 **Quand la douleur reflua, elle le fixa intensément pour l'inciter à recommencer, mais Jack lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas insister. Le pouvoir qui la bloquait était très puissant, comme celui des Autres et il n'avait pas la maîtrise des ascensionnés pour s'y opposer.**

… ** _Les Autres…_ Il pensa à eux.**

 ** _Est-ce que c'était eux qui étaient intervenus sur Janet ? En y réfléchissant, eux seuls pouvaient la priver de sa mémoire. Mais pourquoi l'écarter seulement maintenant, alors que cela faisait des années qu'avec Oma, elle outrepassait leurs commandements ?_**

 **Puis tout d'un coup, tout parut clair dans son esprit et une terrible angoisse le submergea….. ANUBIS !…**

 ** _Lui seul avait pu les pousser à cette sanction ! Il menaçait leur plan d'existence depuis bien trop longtemps pour que les Autres continuent à éviter le combat. Cependant, s'ils pensaient que passer un marché avec le semi-ascensionné les protégeraient de lui, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil… et bien profond !_**

 ** _Avaient-ils vraiment vendu l'Alliance ?_** **Une inquiétude absolue envahit Jack.**

 ** _Car si Janet était déjà mise hors-jeu, le piège se refermait actuellement sur eux…_**

 ** _Combien de temps leur restait-il encore ?_** **Il devait absolument repartir et prévenir les Alliés qu'ils étaient en grand danger !**

 **Jack ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration et appuya sa tête contre le métal. Il ne devait pas communiquer sa panique à son fils.**

 **Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui mais ne lui rendit pas. Il devait d'abord organiser une nouvelle marche à suivre face à ces nouvelles données, pour avertir Thor et le reste de l'Alliance. Kiran lui fut alors d'une grande aide.**

 **Le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la camionnette lui permit de se concentrer sans aucune faille.**

 **L'arrivée dans la base leur avait apparue presque surnaturelle.**

 **Jack, Sam, Cassy et les jumeaux l'avaient découverte prise d'assaut par l'armée de terre.**

 **Tout en descendant dans la base, ils avaient remarqué qu'il y avait bien plus de soldats armés que de personnes affectées au SGC. Aux points de contrôle, toutes avaient même été remplacées.**

 **Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage de la salle de débriefing, ils ne furent pas étonnés que leur comité d'accueil soit armé. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu les têtes dirigeantes du CIS, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles seraient dans la salle de réunion, direction vers laquelle les guidaient les soldats. _Comme s'ils avaient besoin de guides !_**

 **Sam entra la première dans la pièce et ignora le signe d'un des officiers l'invitant à se diriger vers son bureau. Elle approcha plutôt de la fenêtre donnant sur la porte des étoiles. C'était un rituel, presque un réflexe depuis qu'elle était devenue Générale. A chaque fois qu'elle commençait une journée, elle venait voir la porte.**

 **Les années ou l'habitude ne réussissaient pas à la rendre moins impressionnante et majestueuse. Tant de souvenirs étaient liés à elle, tant de vies perdues et tant de découvertes…**

 **Cependant, son regard se voila quand elle aperçut la majorité de ses hommes rassemblés dans la salle d'embarquement, tenus en joue comme de vulgaires prisonniers. Même son équipe phare y était ! Et il n'y avait pas que des militaires ! Des membres des équipes scientifiques et techniques les accompagnaient.**

 ** _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens !_** **Pensa la Générale. _Comment la base pouvait-elle tourner avec si peu de personnel à son poste ?_**

 **La jeune femme prit sur elle pour se contenir… la fureur qu'elle ressentait ne fit que grandir.**

 ** _Quel Général pourrait supporter sans broncher de voir ses hommes se faire traiter ainsi ?_** **Certains semblaient même porter des ecchymoses au visage…**

 **_** Madame ? **Sam se retourna au troisième appel de l'officier et rejoint sa famille le regard fermé, près de la porte de son bureau.**

 **Jack croisa son regard et compris immédiatement la situation. Il serra les dents. _Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon car dans aucun de ses souvenirs, le SGC n'avait vécu une telle « prise d'otage » !_**

 **Sam entra à la suite du Major Smith dans son antre et sa surprise ne put être plus grande…**

 **Le sénateur Graham siégeait comme un fanfaron dans son fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur ses dossiers et papiers qu'elle avait laissé la veille.**

 **Les dirigeants du CIS étaient bien évidemment à sa droite…. Ainsi que… Foster, cette fouine abjecte, un peu plus en retrait ! _Que faisait-il ici celui-là ?_**

 **Tous les regardaient avec un sourire de victoire, que les nouveaux arrivés auraient bien aimé leur faire ravaler.**

 **Jack ne connaissait pas le type dans le fauteuil de Sam, mais vu le regard méprisant de celle-ci, ce devait être un connard de politicien de plus… et un emmerdeur de surcroît !**

 **Il essaya de lire dans les pensées de cet homme mais se retrouva face à un mur sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre ou à en déterminer la raison. Il pouvait parfaitement lire celle des autres militaires ou politiciens, alors celui-ci était plus que soupçonneux.**

 **Son instinct lui indiqua clairement que cela ne présageait rien de bon !**

 **Ce genre de situations ne s'était produit que dans trois cas de figure.**

 **Le premier, somme toute normale, face aux peuples qui maîtrisaient la télépathie, dont ce sénateur ne faisait assurément pas partie.**

 **Secundo, face à Sam, depuis son réveil de stase, de part la force des émotions qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.**

 **Et tertio, le matin-même face à Janet et son amnésie.**

 ** _Et puis, que diable ce Foster faisait-il là ?_**

_ Générale Carter ! _Apostropha le Sénateur Graham_ **.** C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.

_ Comme si nous avions eu le choix ! _Ricana Sam._ Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites assis à mon bureau ?

 **Le politicien retira ses pieds et se redressa. Sam remarqua alors un dossier assez épais qu'elle ne connaissait pas.**

 ___ Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître les personnes qui vous accompagnent.

 **Sam soupira d'ennui, elle voulait que les choses soient éclaircies maintenant. Cependant Graham ne la laissa pas reprendre la parole et s'avança vers les jumeaux.**

 **_** Vos enfants ont bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

 **Les deux concernés se glissèrent derrière leurs parents, qui firent instinctivement barrage au sénateur.**

_ Comme c'est touchant ! Ils sont vraiment beaux. **Sam n'apprécia pas ce commentaire. Dans la bouche de cet homme, cela sonnait plus que bizarre et menaçant. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Jack.**

 ___ Vous devez être le Conseiller Kiran… Ex-colonel Jack O'Neill de l'armée de l'air… Votre présence est totalement inattendue, mais se révèle être une bonne surprise pour certains. **Vu le sourire de Foster, Jack sut absolument que l'homme ne parlait pas de sa famille.**

 ___ Et vous êtes ? _Demanda-t-il en retour_. **Graham badina davantage.**

_ C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis le Sénateur Mickael Graham, le nouveau dirigeant de cette base.

 **Cassy, Jack et Sam haussèrent bien haut les sourcils.**

 **_** Effectivement ! _confirma le chef du Comité, qui s'avança enfin._ Nous l'avons nommé hier à ce poste, destituant le Générale Carter de sa fonction.

 ___ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! _S'exclama Cassy._

_ C'est déjà fait Dr Fraiser. Nous l'avons avertie hier et la nomination du Sénateur a pris effet immédiatement après.

_ Sauf que cela, vous l'avez omis ! _Lança Sam._

_ Il y a des informations qu'il vaut mieux donner en personne… Nous nous sommes d'abord occupés de votre destitution.

_ Vous convoitez ce poste depuis si longtemps… _Commença la Générale,_ mais vous n'avez pas les qualifications nécessaires pour y prétendre, pas plus maintenant qu'il y a sept ans quand vous êtes venus me chercher ! Et ce n'est pas en vous l'octroyant par la force que cela changera, ni en y plaçant un pantin à votre solde ! Votre action est totalement illégale ! Je ne comprends pas comment ces militaires peuvent vous soutenir et vous obéir ! _Continua-t-elle sur un ton sec. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si elle n'était pas dans la meilleure position._

 **Le second dirigeant du Comité s'avança à son tour et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.**

 **_** Nous vous accusons de fraternisation et de trahison envers l'autorité et les codes d'honneur de l'US Air force. Cela nous donne le droit de vous retirer votre grade et votre commandement.

_ Rien que cela ! _Répliqua la jeune femme, presque en ricanant devant l'absurdité d'une telle accusation._ Quelles preuves avancez-vous donc ?

 **L'homme se rapprocha du bureau et du fameux dossier inconnu. Il l'ouvrit et éparpilla les premières feuilles.**

 **Sam s'approcha à son tour et découvrit avec effroi la demande de paternité concernant les jumeaux, des tests médicaux et d'ADN, ainsi que nombres photos d'elle et Jack.**

 ** _Merde… qu'avait-elle fait en révélant la vérité ? Et d'où provenaient tous ces clichés ?_**

 **Écœurée et révoltée, Sam se retourna vers les deux membres du Comité.**

 ___ Vous avez mis des caméras chez moi ? Cette surveillance à mon insu est complètement abjecte et illégale !

_ Absolument pas. _Répliqua l'un d'eux_. Votre position en tant que Générale du SGC nous l'a parfaitement permise. Il s'agissait de sécurité nationale.

_ De sécurité nationale ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous n'aviez pas à usurper mon intimité sans m'en avertir… Je peux vous mener en justice pour cela.

_ Essayez donc ! Pour le moment, c'est nous qui nous vous plaçons aux arrêts, en attendant votre jugement, car vous ne pouvez pas contester la validité des autres preuves.

 **Sous le choc, Sam resta silencieuse un instant. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou répliquer. Cassy en profita pour s'avancer et riposter.**

 ___ Comment avez-vous pu avoir ces documents médicaux confidentiels ?

_ Qu'importe la manière Dr Fraiser, l'important est leur contenu. **L'homme fit immédiatement un signe à un soldat de la faire reculer auprès de Janet et des jumeaux. Il en fit un autre à Graham, qui s'approcha alors très près de Sam.**

 **_** J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre demande de paternité pour vos enfants a été validée hier. _Commença-t-il._ Ils s'appelleront dorénavant O'Neill. Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que Commandant de cette base, je vous destitue de votre grade de Générale.

 **Le politicien attrapa une des épaulettes de Sam, et avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir il coupa l'attache près du col. Il arracha aussitôt le reste du tissu, enlevant ainsi en exultant l'étoile de chacune épaule de la veste.**

 **Les décorations placées au niveau du cœur tombèrent à leur tour, à la même vitesse qui surprit presque toutes les personnes présentes. _A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie !_**

 **L'atmosphère fut davantage plombée et Sam finit par tressaillir en regardant ses distinctions au sol. Jack et Cassy réagirent également, révoltés, mais ils furent bousculés et retenus par le major Smith et deux autres militaires.**

 ** _Si Sam avait pu s'attendre à cela ! Et que ce soit Graham qui le fasse !_**

 ___ Le Président Hayes viendra officialiser mon nouveau statut cet après-midi même. _Continua le politicien_.

 **Sam, clouée sur place, n'en cru pas ses oreilles. _N'avait-elle plus le soutien du premier homme des États-Unis ? Alors qu'il le lui avait encore confirmé la veille._**

 ** ___** Vous pouvez vous sentir heureuse que cela ait été fait à huit clos et non devant tout le personnel.

 ** _C'est ça ! Pensa Sam… Il voulait peut-être qu'en plus elle le remercie ?_**

 ___ Gardes ! _Cria immédiatement le nouveau dirigeant de la base_. Tenez cette femme en joue, elle est maintenant aux arrêts.

 **Les militaires étrangers au SGC obéirent instantanément et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle.**

 **Jack voulut esquisser un mouvement, mais d'autres militaires entrèrent dans le bureau et pointèrent des zats sur Cassy, Janet et les jumeaux.**

 **L'Ancien se moquait d'être mis en joue, mais il s'immobilisa pour éviter de blesser ceux qui lui étaient chers.**

 **Graham se tourna ensuite vers lui.**

 ___ Quant à vous, votre présence m'oblige à revoir mes plans. Mais en attendant, un de nos meilleurs scientifiques ici présent a grand besoin de vos capacités. Et comme vous lui avez fait faux bond la dernière fois, vous allez pouvoir vous rattraper !

 **Jack plissa les yeux, tandis que Foster s'avançait victorieux. _L'Ancien se l'imagina très bien jubiler en se frottant les mains. Quels pouvaient bien être les plans de ce satané Sénateur ?_**

 ___ Je ne ssuis pas venu jouer les cobbayes, mais ratiffier une alliance avec la Terre.

_ Une alliance dites-vous ?

 ___ Oui, l'Alliiance réunit tous les peuples qui rrefusent de se soumettrre à Anubis. La guerre est maintenant déclarrée. Il a violé tous les trraités de paix existants et asserrvit de nombreux peuples.

Cette plaanète n'est pas grand chhose pour lui… Quand il arriverra, ce n'est pas un simple statuut écrrit sur un bout de papier qui l'arrêterra ou qui vous aidera… Vous aurrez besooin de nous pour vous en sorrtir.

_ Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne Conseiller Kiran. _Argumenta le politicien._ Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin des Alliés et de votre Alliance. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à cet… _comment on dit déjà_ … ah oui… Asgard.

 **_** Qu'avez-vous fait de Thorr ? _Demanda immédiatement Jack._

 **_** Qu'entendez-vous par là ? _Questionna en même temps un des chefs du Comité._ **Graham fit signe à ce dernier de ne pas s'en occuper.**

 **_** Votre ami Alien est bien passé dans la nuit. _Continua-t-il._ Il a lui aussi parlé de votre Alliance et a été reçu comme il se doit. Je l'ai fait emprisonner, mais il a réussi à s'échapper en se téléportant. Il est maintenant parti ! Elle est belle votre Alliance !

 **Jack, Cassy, Sam et les dirigeants du CIS haussèrent les sourcils à ces paroles. _Ce type était complètement cinglé ! Et c'est lui qui avait les rênes du SGC ?_**

 **Le sénateur ne les laissa pas gamberger davantage et se concentra maintenant sur Janet. Il ne la connaissait pas et voulait savoir qui elle était. Comme ce O'Neill, elle était un imprévu dans ses desseins… un grain de sable qu'il éliminerait vite !**

 **Et vu son comportement depuis son arrivée, elle ne semblait pas être une militaire…**

 **_** Et vous… _Apostropha-t-il la jeune femme._ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je…

_ Elle est amnésique… _Défendit Sam, pour empêcher le politicien de s'acharner contre son amie._

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !

_ Il s'agit du Docteur Janet Fraiser, ancien Médecin en chef du SGC… _Répondit le plus ancien des dirigeants du CIS._ **Graham se tourna aussitôt vers Cassy.** Un lien de parenté ?

_ C'est ma mère. _Ajouta sèchement la Médecin._

 ___ Décédée il y a cinq ans. _Compléta le membre du gouvernement._

 **Graham haussa les sourcils à son tour.**

_ Les membres de cette base ont une fâcheuse tendance à revenir d'entre les morts à ce que je vois ! Mais vu la signature sur les actes de naissance des jumeaux O'Neill, j'imagine que c'est vous qui les avez falsifiés. _Puis aux gardes._ Mettez-la avec l'ex-Générale, amnésique ou pas, elle devra elle aussi répondre de ses actes !

 ** _Parfait ! Il venait de trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser._**

 **Deux soldats poussèrent alors Janet aux cotés de Sam, toujours maintenue au respect par deux militaires.**

 **L'alarme s'enclencha soudainement et détourna leur attention… Elle annonçait une ouverture non programmée de la porte.**

 **Graham sourit et regarda sa montre. _Pile à l'heure pensa-t-il !_**

 **Puis très rapidement, sans que personne ne puisse anticiper le moindre mouvement, Jack passa à l'action, ne pouvant laisser ce politicien se jouer d'eux et de l'Alliance.**

 **Il le mit en joue avec l'arme qu'il portait toujours sur lui, tandis que tout le monde s'immobilisa à part le Major Smith qui menaça à son tour les jumeaux avec la même arme inconnue pour la majorité.**

 **La tension dans la pièce monta à son comble, sous les regards effarés des militaires et politiciens. Sam fixa Jack plus tendue que jamais. Elle ne connaissait pas ces armes et ne tenait pour rien au monde à en connaître les effets sur ses enfants.**

_ Conseiller Kiran ou O'Neill tout court… Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez être appelé… _Interpella Graham._ Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Aabsolument ! _Répondit-il sans sourciller, plus calme et ferme que jamais._ Je dévoile la présence d'un traître au SGC. **En visant Graham, il voulait faire sortir de l'ombre les hommes qui étaient à sa solde.**

 **Le Major Smith de SG4 ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant Jack.**

_ Vous vous trompez.

 **Jack ne laissa pas transparaître son inquiétude de voir ses enfants en danger** _._

_ Vraiment ? Alors prrouvez-le en abaissant votre Taark… qui, comme la mienne, en passant, est loin d'êtrre une arme Terriienne.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile… Je suis cuit si je le fais.

_ Vous l'êtes de toute ffaçon… Alors n'agraavez pas votre cas en menaçant mes enfants. Ne me fforcez pas à tirer, Smith… Vous savvez que je vais le ffaire.

_ Ces enfants comptent vraiment pour vous… _Souligna l'officier en souriant cyniquement._ Beaucoup trop… dans une telle guerre… _Puis se sentant définitivement démasqué._ Vous avez raison de vouloir mettre votre famille à l'abri, mais où que vous alliez mon Maître vous retrouvera et vous tuera.

 **A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Graham tira sur lui trois fois avec un Zat, avant même que Jack ne puisse le faire.**

 **L'homme disparut sous la consternation et le choc général.**

 **Le Sénateur tira dans la suite sur l'ancien colonel, qui s'écroula au sol sous la décharge.**

 ** _Eh merde ! pensa Jack, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là !_**

_ Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. _Rajouta le nouveau dirigeant de la base, en se désintéressant déjà de lui._ **Il ramassa l'arme de Smith et empêcha ainsi les amis d'O'Neill de venir à son aide. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses invités qui arrivaient le voient.**

 **Graham pointa deux soldats puis Jack.** _Ne le laissez pas sortir de ce bureau, tirez sur lui pour le blesser s'il le faut, j'ai besoin de lui en vie !_ **Les deux militaires se mirent au garde à vous puis visèrent Jack de leurs armes.**

 **Le sénateur indiqua aux autres la direction de la salle de débriefing** _._ Dépêchez-vous de descendre dans la salle d'embarquement. Pour l'heure, j'ai un accord à respecter.

 **Sam et Janet furent à nouveau poussées par les soldats qui les maintenaient en joue.**

 **Les deux dirigeants du CIS ripostèrent, mais Graham n'en eu cure et les obligea à suive le mouvement. La porte des étoiles venait d'enclencher son troisième chevron. Les jumeaux et Cassy partirent à leur tour.**

 **Jack, incapable de bouger, assista à leur sortie avec un fort sentiment d'impuissance. Qui que ce soit qu'attendait Graham, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller de mal en pire.**

 **Jack se concentra alors pour essayer d'interférer sur les effets du zat.**

 **Cassy prit la main de chacun des enfants pour les rassurer et les détourner de leur mère. Les militaires qui les visaient de leurs armes étaient suffisamment nerveux pour que les jumeaux en rajoutent, effrayés comme ils l'étaient.**

 **Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la marche pour descendre les escaliers menant à la salle de contrôle. Quand elle y aperçut le seul technicien présent, qui avait normalement une position mineure pour gérer les ordinateurs, son air devint plus grave encore. _Où était passé Siler ?_ Elle eut alors un très très mauvais pressentiment.**

 **Sam eut la même réflexion. Cet employé n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée de la porte et ne devrait pas être assis ici. Le quatrième chevron s'enclencha.**

 **A travers la vitre blindée, l'ex-Générale aperçut Siler et fut rassurée de le voir sain et sauf. Tous ses hommes étaient maintenant rassemblés à la gauche de la passerelle et semblaient de plus en plus nerveux face à la pression croissante des militaires extérieurs au complexe.**

 **Ils n'en étaient pas à leur première « prise d'otage », mais celle-ci, étant orchestrée par leur propre gouvernement, faisait toute la différence !**

 **Une plus grande angoisse la prit encore quand elle aperçut enfin l'iris ouvert sur la porte… Jamais ils ne faisaient ça, il était leur unique rempart ! _Graham ne le savait-il pas ?_**

 **Graham leur fit signe de continuer leur chemin jusque la salle d'embarquement.**

 **Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà en prison… Elle avait bien été mise aux arrêts pourtant !**

 **Et qui pouvait bien venir par la porte ?**

 **Elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des deux équipes SG qu'elle avait envoyé la veille. Elle n'avait pu voir aucun code d'accès indiquant l'identité de leur(s) visiteur(s) sur les ordinateurs.**

 **Et tout son être lui disait que ce n'était pas bon… même son bébé semblait agité !**

 ** _Avaient-ils un moyen de fermer l'iris sans que les militaires ne leur tirent dessus ?_**

 ** _Qui donc pouvait bien venir ?_**

 **Le sixième chevron s'enclencha lorsqu'ils atteignirent le devant de la passerelle, se plaçant à une distance suffisante pour ne pas être atteints par le kawoosh.**

 **Le trouble dans la large pièce se fit plus grand quand les membres de la base aperçurent les conditions de détention de leur Générale. Pour eux, le sénateur ne pouvait prendre sa place et même les dirigeants de CIS ne faisaient pas les fiers !**

 **Il n'y avait que Graham qui souriait !**

 **Quand le septième chevron fut enclenché, la vague du kawoosh sortit du cercle de la porte puis se stabilisa sur l'horizon des événements, les inondant tous de lumière.**

 **Et comme dans leur pire cauchemar, une escouade goa'uld fit soudainement son apparition sur le haut de la passerelle.**

 **Dans un hoquet de surprise, Sam reconnut Her'ak, Prima d'Anubis quand celui-ci replia son masque.**

 ** _Graham faisait entrer le loup dans la bergerie… sans savoir que la situation lui échapperait bien plus vite qu'il ne le croyait !_**

 ** _Alors c'était ça… Le sénateur vendait la Terre à leur pire ennemi ?_**

_ Vous êtes complètement fou et inconscient ! _S'exclama l'ex-Générale en se tournant vers Graham._ Vous leur offrez la Terre sur un plateau ! **Les dirigeants du CIS furent une fois ne fut pas coutume de son avis.**

 **Graham sourit. Cette journée était vraiment la sienne !**

 **Les Goa'ulds avancèrent, avant que la porte ne se referme, pointant leurs lances sur les hommes armés qui les visaient.**

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec la folie. J'ai juste pris les devants pour assurer notre survie. _A ses hommes qui visaient les goa'ulds._ Baissez vos armes. **Les militaires s'exécutèrent et Her'ak s'approcha du groupe en souriant, ses hommes le suivant de près.**

 **Tout se passait comme prévu.**

_ Générale Carter. _Salua-t-il, amusée de la voir en si mauvaise posture._

_ Ex-générale ! _Précisa Graham._ C'est moi qui ait le contrôle de cette base maintenant. **Le sourire du Goa'uld se fit encore plus large. Il appréciait grandement d'être pour une fois en position de force, mais il n'était pas venu pour cela.**

_ Avez-vous rempli votre part du marché ? _S'adressa-t-il au sénateur._

 ___ Tout à fait. _Répondit fièrement le politicien._

_ Bien, vous pouvez ordonner l'ouverture du chapaï. Nous repartons immédiatement

 **Graham fit un signe au technicien de la salle de contrôle. La porte s'enclencha à nouveau. Le nouveau commandant s'avança ensuite vers les jumeaux, les dégageant brusquement des bras de Cassy et les poussant en direction du Prima.**

 **Les gardes armés renforcèrent la pression sur toutes les personnes qui bougèrent. La tension culmina rapidement.**

 **_** Voici les enfants d'O'Neill, appelé aujourd'hui Kiran chez les Anciens.

 **Le goa'uld fit un geste d'une main et deux de ses soldats sortirent des rangs pour les attraper.**

 **_** NON ! _Crièrent de concert Sam, Cassy, Janet, Daniel, Jonas et d'autres membres du SGC._ **Les jumeaux se débâtirent de toutes leurs forces, tout autant que leur mère, mais aucun ne put rien faire.**

 **Sam comprit alors l'inquiétude de Jack quant à la possibilité que les jumeaux soient utilisés contre lui.**

 **Anubis les recherchait activement et Graham venait de les lui donner.**

 **Quelques minutes passèrent alors que Sam résistait et essayait de se battre.** _Elle avait l'impression que cela se transformait en une éternité._

 _Que pouvait bien faire Jack ?_

 **La porte allait s'ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Her'ak enlever ses enfants. Cependant, n'ayant pas vu le geste arrivé, elle fut mise et maintenue au sol, alors que les jumeaux l'appelaient sans cesse, ivres de peur.**

 **Satisfait, le Prima se tourna vers le sénateur.**

 **_** Nous prenons aussi leur mère. C'est un ordre de notre Maître.

_ Certainement pas ! _Refusa le politicien._ Cela ne fait pas partie de notre accord et j'ai besoin d'elle ici en tant que bouc-émissaire. Vous pourrez l'avoir plus tard. A vous maintenant de remplir votre part !

 **Les militaires pointèrent à nouveau leurs armes sur la troupe de Goa'uld, alors que le kawoosh sortait une nouvelle fois de la porte.**

 **Her'ak plissa les yeux et reconnut qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans ouvrir le feu. Il ne devait absolument pas abîmer les enfants. Il aurait la Générale Carter par un autre moyen.**

 **_** _Quatre de mes hommes resteront ici pour sécuriser la porte et être certains que vous ne mettrez pas votre iris à notre prochaine venue._

 **Sans attendre de réponses, il redéploya son casque et fit signe à ses autres hommes de le suivre. Ils repassèrent la porte en emmenant les enfants, sous le regard dévasté de leur mère.**

 **Jack essaya aussi de les retenir dès qu'il les aperçut en les interpellant par le micro depuis la salle de contrôle, mais aucun des soldats ne s'arrêta. Le vortex se coupa aussitôt après leur passage.**

 **Un silence de mort retomba dans la salle. Les goa'ulds restés se tournèrent vers Jack et le reconnurent, cependant Sam fut la première à prendre la parole**

_ _Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?_ Invectiva-t-elle, en pleurs.

 **Graham ne fut nullement touché par son émotion et sa colère.**

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit… J'assure notre survie.

_ En vendant mes enfants ?

 **Le sénateur se lassa de cette discussion stérile et se détourna d'elle. Il fit signe à ses soldats qui visèrent et désarmèrent les goa'ulds.**

 ** _Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de baby-sitters_** **. Il s'adressa ensuite au personnel du SGC fidèle à Sam.**

_ Bien, passons à la suite. Je vous offre une dernière chance de vous rallier à moi. En tant que commandant de cette base, je pourrai vous l'ordonner, mais je préfère me montrer conciliant… **Seuls deux soldats changèrent de camp.**

Bien… **A ceux qui n'avaient pas bougé.** Dorénavant, pour ceux dont le poste n'est pas vital au fonctionnement de la base, vous connaitrez le luxe de vos prisons. Beaucoup d'entre vous seront jugés. Pour les autres, un sort bien pire vous attend si vous ne coopérez pas. **Il fixa ensuite Jack, qui entrait dans la salle d'embarquement, mis en joue par deux militaires, suivis par Foster. L'Ancien semblait furieux et effaré. Retenu par les soldats, il ne put rejoindre Sam, bouleversée dans les bras de Cassy et de Janet.**

 **_** Mon plan ne s'arrête pas là. _Continua le dirigeant de la base._ Vous partez avec le Dr Foster. La zone 51 sera votre nouvelle demeure jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je négocierai votre transfert auprès d'Anubis au moment voulu. _Puis à ses hommes._ Emmenez-les tous.

 **Cependant, à peine eurent-ils fait un pas qu'une très forte lumière blanche et éblouissante emplie la salle.**

 **Quand elle disparut après quelques secondes, Graham ragea de se retrouver seul avec Foster, les quelques hommes à sa solde et les goa'ulds.**

 **Tous les autres s'étaient comme volatilisés… comme ce Thor…**

* * *

A SUIVRE ! Dans _ **« Endgame : Anubis 1- Alliance 0 »**_

* * *

quelle intrigue! et c'est loin d'être fini :)

C'était le dernier bout de chapitre déjà écrit. Il va vous falloir maintenant patienter pour la suite. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai commencé à réécrire. je compte profiter des vacances pour avancer au maximum. j'espère pouvoir reposter courant janvier ou le plus rapidement possible (après la relecture de ma bêta).

d'ici là, j'adorerai savoir ce que vous pensez de l'ensemble de cette histoire (surtout pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissé de com) et comment vous envisageriez la suite... même si le chap 7 est déjà bien ficelé, cela peut changer encore (c'est la magie de l'écriture) et la toute fin (chap 8) est à modifier...

donc je vous dis à très bientôt et aurai beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire :)


	10. Chapter 7, première partie

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

 **voici enfin une partie de la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) l'histoire se complexifie par rapport à la version initiale et demande plus de réécriture.**

 **mon travail ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais je ne lâche rien :)**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **= ENDGAME : Anubis 1- Alliance 0**

* * *

NB : **Il n'y a plus de flash back, puisque maintenant l'action et la finalité de l'histoire se déroulent au présent (période 7 ans après…)**

Les références à la cité d'Atlantis n'ont aucun rapport avec la série « Stargate Atlantis » et ont été imaginées bien avant sa sortie.

* * *

 **Les officiers téléportés eurent quelques secondes d'hébétement avant de convenir de leur nouvel environnement et de reconnaitre Thor. La plupart se mirent à l'applaudir et à se réjouir de cette issue.**

 **Tous s'approchèrent de lui pour le remercier chaleureusement.**

 **Thor, placé à son poste de contrôle, ouvrit plus grand les yeux face à cette avalanche de reconnaissance… Malgré toutes les années qu'il les connaissait, les humains de la Terre restaient étonnants…**

 **Il y a quelques heures encore, un certain Sénateur Graham avait refusé de l'écouter et l'avait jeté sommairement en prison, alors que ces hommes-là le gratifiaient de les avoir sortis de leur mauvaise posture… Le contraste entre leurs différentes humeurs était toujours saisissant !**

 **Apparemment, l'Asgard avait agi au bon moment, attendant patiemment que Kiran/O'Neill rentre au SGC. Il avait compris que la situation leur échappait dès qu'il avait capté les signatures goa'uld.**

 **Sans qu'ils s'y attendent, Anubis s'était emparé de la Terre et Thor avait eu très peu de temps pour sauver le maximum de ses Alliés.**

 **Pour déjouer les plans du demi-ascensionné, les terriens étaient des éléments capitaux, en particulier Kiran/O'Neill, la Générale Carter et leurs enfants… même si les concernés ne le savaient pas encore.**

 **Le personnel du SGC se calma et attendit leurs nouvelles directives, certains plus sous le choc que d'autres. Ne voulant pas que tout le monde se presse autour de leur Générale, SG1 prit les choses en mains et fit le tour de chacun.**

 **Il n'y avait fort heureusement aucun blessé. La base avait été prise d'assaut au petit matin, à l'heure où la plupart prenaient leur poste ou leur petit-déjeuner. Ils s'étaient ainsi tous retrouvés dans une très mauvaise passe… peut-être la pire de toute.**

 **Ils n'avaient rien vu venir jusqu'à ce que les soldats de l'armée de terre débarquent dans tous les étages et les traitent comme des infidèles ou des ennemis.**

 **Ils étaient pourtant du même camp… de la même patrie… de la même planète !**

 **Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants, tout comme la présence de ce Sénateur Graham nouvellement élu à la tête du SGC. Cependant, tous savaient que leur destin était en marche et qu'ils devaient agir pour empêcher Anubis d'anéantir leur planète ou même la galaxie.**

 **Ils avaient peut-être perdu le SGC, mais ils allaient se battre, tous autant qu'ils le pouvaient ! Il fallait aussi récupérer les enfants de la Générale… si jeunes, ils ne pouvaient être des victimes de cette guerre !**

* * *

 **Une fois téléportés dans le vaisseau, Jack, lui, se précipita sur Sam, quand il la vit pâlir et chanceler. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche complètement le sol.**

_ Sam! _Puis en l'allongeant et plaçant sa veste sous sa tête._

_ … Saam, tu m'enttends ?

 **La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais l'Ancien fut rassuré par le bébé. C'était juste une perte de conscience, un trop plein d'émotions d'avoir vu les enfants se faire enlever.**

 **Jack se redressa quand Thor s'approcha d'eux, suivi par la majorité des officiers. Tous attendaient maintenant la marche à suivre.**

_ Salutations Kiran/O'Neill. Est-ce que la Générale Carter va bien? Je ne vois pas vos enfants, ai-je oublié quelqu'un ?

_ Rrebonjour mon ami, merci de nous avoir sorrti de là. Sam s'est juste évanouie. _Puis la mine plus renfrognée._ Anubis a prris nos enffants par la porte des éttoiles, pour m'obligger à aller jusqqu'à lui.

 **Thor écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses grands yeux… voilà une nouvelle qui était bien mauvaise et inattendue…** **Kiran/O'Neill ne pouvait se rendre maintenant, alors qu'ils devaient revoir toutes leurs stratégies.**

 **L'extra-terrestre exposa leur situation à tous les terriens.**

_ Nous sommes en route pour Daminia, nous devons rejoindre l'Alliance au plus vite. Nous mettrons un de vos jours pour y parvenir. J'ai téléporté des matelas, de la nourriture et les armes de votre base avant de passer en hyper-espace, vous pouvez occuper mon vaisseau comme bon il vous semble. Je retourne au poste de contrôle… Il y a beaucoup à faire.

 **L'asgard les salua d'un signe de tête et repartit vers sa console de commandes.**

 **Jack se tourna ensuite vers SG1 et interpela le colonel Davis. C'était lui qui remplaçait le plus souvent Sam et qui l'aiderait à organiser la répartition de tous les soldats.**

_ Colonel Davis, tant que Sam n'est pas sur pieds, pouvez-vous vous occuper de répartir les hommes dans les différents secteurs du vaisseau ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Thor en urgence…

 **L'officier acquiesça aussitôt…** _s'il pouvait aider à quoi que ce soit_ **… Il fit alors un signe à son équipe. Jennyfer et Jonas réagirent immédiatement en se dirigeant vers les autres.**

 **Daniel, lui, resta immobile, incapable de bouger, le souffle court.**

 **Il n'en revenait pas ! J… Janet se tenait là, à moins de 2 mètres de lui. Elle semblait plus apeurée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ou pouvait s'en souvenir.**

 **Sam avait donc dit vrai… Si Jack était revenu, l'ancienne doctoresse le pouvait aussi… Et la voir là, comme ça… Sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y attendre… C'était… très déstabilisant et très difficile à gérer.**

 **Son cœur battait si fort, commençant même à lui faire mal…**

 **Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser… que Janet était bien là, dans leur plan d'existence.**

 **Allait-elle disparaitre, comme elle l'avait fait avec Sam en prévenant Jack ?**

 **Il se pinça la cuisse et constata qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cela ressemblait même plus à un cauchemar car quelque chose clochait. Son instinct lui disait fort qu'elle ne devrait pas être là et son mauvais pressentiment s'accrut davantage quand il croisa enfin son regard.**

 **Il en eu froid dans le dos. Dans tous ses souvenirs, dans tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi… Le faisant se sentir si transparent, si invisible…**

 **Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu !**

 **Leur situation devenait catastrophique. Ils venaient de perdre le SGC et par extension la Terre, la laissant aux mains d'un fou. Et plus que tout, Anubis venait de jouer un coup de maître en enlevant les jumeaux, en mettant apparemment** **hors-jeu** **Janet et** **aux abois** **ses amis et certainement une partie de l'Alliance .**

 **Comment pouvaient-ils rebondir après cela ? sans qu'ils se sacrifient, car il était certain que leur ennemi était loin d'avoir joué toutes ses cartes.**

 **Et pour couronner le tout, Janet ne le connaissait plus !**

 **Une douleur lancinante apparue dans sa poitrine… il fallait qu'il respire… mais il était trop stupéfait pour se rappeler comment faire.**

 **L'archéologue sursauta finalement et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air quand Jack lui toucha le bras.**

 **_** N'allez pas vous évvanouir vous aussi. _Commença l'Ancien._ Nous avons besooin de vous, ce n'est pas le momment de vous apitoyer et de nous lâcher Ddany boy.

 **Le scientifique acquiesça gravement, grimaçant à la sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore.**

 **_** Aidez-nous à nous rréorganiser. Si nous ne trrouvons pas raapidement un moyen de réccupérer les enfants, j'irai me rendrre à Anubis.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est un piège ! _Contredit enfin Daniel._

_Je le sais, mais je ne les laisserrai pas entre ses mains plus qu'il ne le faut. S'il n'y a pas d'autrre solution, rien ne m'en emppêchera, même pas Sam !

_ La connaissant, elle vous accompagnerait plutôt !

_ Il en est hors de question ! plutôt mourrir que la mettrre en danger et donner à Anubis le nouveau bébé. Celui-ci l'intérressera beaucoup plus que les jumeaux.

 **Jack reporta son attention sur Cassy, qui s'approcha d'eux tenant deux matelas.**

 **_** Où veux-tu qu'on installe Sam ?

 **L'ex-colonel se pencha à nouveau vers la concernée et la prit dans ses bras.**

_ Venez, il y a une petite pièce adjacente qui fera l'affaire.

 **Le petit groupe se mit à le suivre, sauf Daniel, qui trouva tout d'un coup ses boots magnifiques à regarder ! Jack se retourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.**

 **_** Je préfère aller voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide… _dit l'archéologue, sans pouvoir les regarder._ Inutile d'être trop nombreux auprès de Sam….

 **L'Ancien acquiesça, devinant pertinemment que la présence de Janet le perturbait plus que tout autre chose… Sa réaction était même étrange. L'ancien militaire ne se rappelait pas un quelconque attachement entre ces deux-là, mais il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué leur vie sentimentale dans le passé.**

 **Sa priorité était maintenant d'offrir à Sam un peu de tranquillité, il avait** **ensuite** **à lui parler.**

 **L'Ancien montra une porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce d'assez petite taille. Elle avait toutefois suffisamment de place pour accueillir les deux matelas. Cassy les y installa et Jack y déposa doucement son précieux fardeau… sa femme… son amour… sa famille.**

 **Il réalisa un instant que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil et qu'il ne pourrait plus se séparer d'elle. Lui, qui avait pensé repartir seul de la Terre, se préparant à s'éloigner d'elle et de ses enfants… l'emmenait maintenant dans son monde.**

 **C'était Elle et Lui… à jamais.** **Les trois nuits indescriptibles vécues dans ses bras valaient bien toutes les peines qu'ils avaient encourues, et celles qu'ils auraient encore à vivre.** **Surtout avec le merveilleux résultat qu'ils avaient eu… A chaque fois !**

 **La vie semblait lui accorder une nouvelle chance… D'être Là… avec ce nouvel enfant. Pourrait-il le voir naître, grandir et s'épanouir ? Avec la guerre qu'il allait devoir mener ?**

 **Il n'avait pas de réponses, aussi angoissant était-il de revivre ça.**

 **Le Grand Conseil des Anciens n'apprécierait rien de tout cela, et encore moins qu'il soit acculé par Anubis avec l'enlèvement des jumeaux.**

 **Mais tout venait de changer… et certaines de leurs règles le devraient également !**

 **Un pincement au cœur le traversa quand il pensa à ses enfants… ces êtres si innocents… Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ou être indulgent face à leur ennemi pour les avoir si brutalement mis en jeu dans leur conflit.**

 **Il devait agir et retourner voir Thor. Jack s'assura alors du confort de Sam et la laissa aux soins de Cassy et de Janet.**

 **Il reviendrait ensuite aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.**

* * *

 **Jack frappa doucement et pénétra à nouveau dans la petite pièce. Toutes levèrent les yeux sur lui et Jack fut rassuré quand il croisa le regard de Sam…**

 **Elle allait bien ! Elle paraissait anéantie, mais elle allait physiquement bien !**

 **D'un geste de la tête, il demanda implicitement à Cassy et Janet de les laisser seuls. Les deux femmes comprirent immédiatement, se levèrent.**

 **Elles furent sur le point de sortir, quand Jack les arrêta et s'adressa à la plus jeune.**

_ tu peux emmener Jaanet jusqu'à Thorr ? peut-etrre pourra-t-il débloqquer sa mémoire...

 **Cassy acquiesça et referma la porte derrière elle.**

 **Jack se précipita alors et s'allongea contre Sam…. Il la serra un moment dans ses bras, sans plus se réfréner. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça.  
**

 **Enfin il pouvait sentir son corps contre lui, sa chaleur, son odeur… il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux, profitant au mieux de cet instant.**

 **Sam lui rendit son étreinte aussi fort qu'elle le put… elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle s'était réveillée sans le voir et avait eu la peur de sa vie** _ **… « qu'il soit parti à la recherche de leurs enfants sans l'avoir attendue »…**_

 **Une partie d'elle se détendit enfin à son contact et face à toutes les sensations qui fleurissaient à nouveau en elle. Son cœur se desserra un peu. Elle pensait sans cesse à ses enfants, bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux pour le moment.**

 **Elle profita alors elle aussi de cette occasion… surtout quand Jack effleura son bras dans une caresse apaisante. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche sur sa joue, c'est naturellement qu'elle lia ses lèvres aux siennes.**

 **Ils avaient besoin de ce baiser pour se sentir vivants auprès de l'autre, pour juguler toutes les émotions par lesquelles ils venaient de passer… pour rendre leur sentiment d'impuissance en tant que parents moins fort…**

 **Ensemble, ils étaient forts.**

 **Ils vivaient une parenthèse vitale, dans le tourbillon qui ne manquerait pas de les emporter une fois qu'ils auraient quitté ce vaisseau.**

 **L'Ancien finit par se décoller de sa bouche. Il avait bien d'autres idées en tête, mais ils devaient discuter avant de rejoindre les autres. Il se cala davantage sur le dos, tout en la rapprochant de lui. Il ne pouvait prendre de distance.**

_ … Tu peux m'exxpliqquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'hheure avec le CIS et ce ssénateur de pacottilles ?

_ …Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

 **Jack sourit… Ce serait bien une première si elle ne trouvait pas ses mots ! Sam le frappa gentiment sur le bras.**

_ Le Comité a longtemps été contre ma nomination au grade de Général. Après le départ d'Hammond, il y a eu une valse de remplaçants, qui ont tous tenu peu de temps. Les contraintes, les responsabilités et la difficulté de ce poste l'ont rendu particulièrement complexe et harassant. J'ai moi-même failli m'arracher les cheveux au début.

Le CIS avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse le programme, ait de l'expérience, qui soit connu et respecté de tous. Quatre points qu'aucun des quelques Généraux ou civiles passés n'avait rassemblés. Alors, ils n'ont eu que moi vers qui se tourner. Ils m'ont proposé de faire un essai, ce qui a été accueilli si chaleureusement par tout le SGC et nos Alliés, qu'ils n'ont eu d'autre choix de m'y nommer. Parmi les politiques en place, seul le Président Hayes en a été vraiment ravi.

Puis, quand j'ai refusé d'obéir aux pressions, ma situation a commencé à se dégrader, sans qu'ils ne puissent cependant rien faire contre moi. Ta récente fuite du SGC, par la Porte de étoiles, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

Ce matin encore, j'étais Générale, mais tout s'est enchainé si vite ! Maintenant que nous sommes si loin de la Terre et que nous ne savons pas si nous y reviendrons, ni mon grade ou mes décorations n'ont plus d'importance… Tout ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver les jumeaux et de contrecarrer Anubis…

 **Jack resta songeur un moment… avant sa disparition, il avait perçu ces tensions chez Hammond. Celui-ci avait semblé être de plus en plus submergé par des contraintes en tout genre, qu'à aucun moment il n'aurait souhaité prendre sa place…**

 **Cela dit, ça le rendit encore plus admiratif de la jeune femme… il aurait vraiment aimé la voir évoluer en tant que Générale…**

 **Mais, observant l'absence de décorations sur sa veste, cette position paraissait maintenant plus qu'incertaine…**

 **Il était d'accord avec le fait que cela soit aujourd'hui le cadet de leurs soucis, mais pas que la jeune femme puisse y renoncer définitivement. Elle les méritait.  
**

 **Pour l'heure, il comprenait simplement mieux** **pourquoi ce cinglé de Graham se retrouvait à la tête du SGC. Avaient-ils eu d'autre choix que de laisser la Terre se débrouiller seule maintenant ?**

_ Je peux te poser une question ? _demanda Sam, en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Dieu qu'elle aimerait pouvoir échanger par télépathie avec lui !_

_ … Biien sûr.

_ …Je… Depuis quelques temps, je fais… des rêves particuliers…

_ Paarticulier ? _Répéta Jack, étonné._

_…J'aurai du mal à être précise… C'est souvent assez confus, mais ça se reproduit maintenant chaque nuit et de plus en plus clairement… Je vois des choses, des scènes que je n'ai jamais vécues… _Puis plongeant son regard dans le sien, se décidant à être directe._ Que te veux réellement Anubis ? Pourquoi te recherche-t-il, au point d'utiliser nos enfants comme appât ?

_ …Je… Je te l'ai déjjà dit… _Répondit-il, interloqué._ Il me rechherchhe pour mes connaissances et mes comppétences.

_ Il y a autre chose… _Renchérit la jeune femme, en le serrant davantage._ Ne me mens pas Jack… Je le sais… d'autant plus par ces visions ou ces rêves…

 **Jack soupira et se détourna de son regard quand Sam s'allongea un peu plus contre lui. Parler devenait de plus en plus difficile face aux effets que déclenchait en lui ces contacts de plus en plus appuyés. Et vu son sourire, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle provoquait !**

_…Peux-tu m'en dirre plus sur ce que tu vois ? _Tenta-t-il, pour amener ses pensées dans une autre direction._

_ C'est assez confus… Ça a commencé par des images, des impressions… d'abord sans lien apparent… Puis j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la vie d'un peuple uni… De sa croissance et de son développement en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement ne précipite son évolution et les différentes directions qu'il a pris.

 **Jack tourna sa tête complètement vers elle et ne put cacher sa surprise.**

_ …Tu vveux dire que tu as accèès à la mémoire génétiqque des Anciens ? _Puis se frottant la nuque, n'en revenant pas._ Nous porrtons tous l'hisstoire de nos origines… Un peu comme les goaa'ulds. Mais c'est imppossible que tu puisses en avvoir connaissance… Seuls l…

 **Il s'interrompit en fixant soudainement son ventre.**

 **Sam, étonnée à son tour, suivit son regard et son raisonnement, inquiète.**

_ Tu… Tu veux dire que le bébé me transmet certaines de ses connaissances ?

_…J'en ai bien l'imprression … Je ne…

_ Est-ce déjà arrivé ? _Le coupa-t-elle._

_ Chhez mon peuple, la mère et l'enffant communiquent en effet étrroitement pendant la groossesse…

_ Mais je ne suis pas une Ancienne !

 **_** Je le sais bien… C'est incroyyable… Il ne te trransmet pas seulement des imagges n'est ce pas ?

_ Non, en effet… _Avoua-t-elle en replongeant sa tête dans son cou. Puis ne pouvant plus cacher son inquiétude_ …Est-ce que cette grossesse va faire de moi une des vôtres ?

_ …Je n'en sais rien. _Et après un soupir._ Il n'y a aucun prrécédent concernant nootre situation… Comme tu le sais, il est interrdit à tout Ancien d'interragir avec des peuples moins évvolués qu'eux… La prrocréation en fait partie… Elle est même ggénétiquement impossible, mais la prédoominance de mes gènes Terriiens a dû contourner le probblème. _Puis fermant les yeux_ _._ Inutile de te dire que le Grand Conseil Ancien, voir celui de l'Alliaance, ne seront pas ravvis de cette nouvelle…

_…Est-ce qu'ils ? _Commença Sam, en posant une main sur son ventre, plus inquiète encore._

_ Je fferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas… _La coupa-t-il._ Pour l'instant, garrdons cette infformation secrrète si tu le veux bien. J'en infformerai l'Alliancce au moment le plus approprrié.

 **Sam acquiesça de la tête, soulagée.**

_ …Merci… _Puis se reconcentrant sur leur sujet de début._ …Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… Et ne me ressors pas l'histoire des armes modifiées, Anubis ne peut s'imposer dans mes rêves pour cette seule raison.

 **Jack soupira, au bout d'un silence. Elle était tenace et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.**

_ …Il y en a bien autre chhose… Que je ne suis pas autorisé à te dévvoiler. _Puis la coupant, voyant qu'elle allait protester_ …Mais vu la situatiion avec le bébé, tu ffiniras bien par l'apprendre…

_ Je t'écoute. _Assura Sam en se repositionnant contre lui._

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne iddée que tu l'apprennes. _Commença-t-il en grimaçant._ Dans tous les cas _(appuyant sur une partie de l'un de ses bracelets)_ cela ne doit pas ssortir de cette pièce, sous peine d'un plus grrand danger encorre.

 _Puis face au regard curieux de Sam par rapport à son geste._ Je préffère brrouiller les frréquences et être sûr.

Anubis ne me rechherche pas seulement pour toutes les armes Anciennes que j'ai modiffié…. mes connaissances scientiffiques ou mes capacités particulières…

Il existe une très vieille léggende, passée au rang de mythe, mais qui aujjourd'hui n'en n'est rien…

 **Puis voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il poursuivit, chuchotant presque à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.**

Mon peuple doit bien son extrraordinairre évolutiion aux milliiers d'années d'exiistence, mais pas seulement. A l'orrigine, une découverte a été ffaite et a accééléré notre dévveloppement. Il existe une Piierre aux prropriétés innombrables et inimagginables, un peu comme la Pierre phhilosophhale sur Terre.

Ce qu'on sait des léggendes, c'est qqu'elle a un lien spéciffique avec le peupple des Anciens, puissqu'elle réagit princcipalement à son gène. Au ffil des millénairres, cela nous a conduit à en être les gaardiens.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui en ssuis le détenteur et le prrotecteur.

 **_** Je te demande pardon ? _L'interrompit Sam, ne pouvant le croire, même si cela éclairait certaines de ses visions._

_ Comme tu l'as certainement déjjà vu dans tes rêves, mon peuple était uni avvant de ffaire l'ascension. Seulement, cette Piierre a apporté tellement de pouvvoirs, que deux clans ont ffinis par se fformer et sont devenus rivaux à cause de leurs divvergences concernant l'utilisation de ces nouvelles cappacités.

Un plus gros confflit encore a eu lieu, nous amenant presque à notre perrte et à l'ascension pour la majjorité des miens, et aussi à l'exxil vers d'autres galaxxies pour un petit nombre.

L'Arkkana, comme elle a été nommée, a disparue à ce moment-là. Toute trrace en a été effacée pour la protégger, tant la Pierre était convvoitée. Il fallait également éviter un nouvel affrontement desstructteur face à cette ssoif de pouvvoir.

Les exiilés non ascensionnés ont longtemps été soupçonnés de l'avoir cachhée, mais ayant eux aussi disparrus et restant introuvables, l'exiistence réelle de la Pierre a ffinit par se transfformer en une simple histoire.

Et pour en revvenir à moi, c'est seulement parce que je l'ai trrouvé que je suis devenu un Ancien. J'en suis devenu le ggardien sans le savoir…Et cela n'a pas ffacilité mon intégratiion au sein de ce peuple, d'autant plus quand on s'est aperçu que graâce à elle, mes capacités avaient été démulltipliées.

_ …Je… vois… _Finit par répondre la jeune femme, ébahie._

 **Non, en fait, Sam ne voyait rien du tout. Enfin si peu, puisque tout était encore si mélangé dans son esprit. Elle commençait tout de même à faire du lien entre ses visions, et un détail la frappa.**

_ Ils ne pouvaient pas désigner quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Quelqu'un de leur peuple, au lieu de te faire devenir un Ancien ?

_ Ils aurraient bien aimé ! _Répondit Jack, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce._ Mais selon leurs Lois, c'était impossiible. C'est moi qui ait ffait réapparraitre la Pierre et qui a ainsi été chhoisi par elle.

Il ffaut savoir qu'avant l'exiil des Altérans, et même encore aprrès, beaucoup sont morts pour ne pas avvoir su contrôler ses effets.

Etant devenue dangerreuse pour ce peuple, le grrand conseil des Anciiens a rapidement décidé d'autoriiser une seule et uniique personne à être en contact avec l'Arkkana… une sorte de gardien. Toutes les autres eurrent à partir de ce moment là l'interdicction d'y touchher. Ainsi ce rôle, d'abord envié, ffut rapidement craint, car être le ggardien signiffiait mourir bien avant son heure.

Deux autres règles ffurent alors ajoutée. Seule une perrsonne ayant un don de guériison très développé pourrait être chhoisie. Seulement, bien que la convvoitise restait forte, les élus ne se boussculaient pas au portillon. Surrtout que le gaardien ne pourrait pas avvoir de descenddance…

Des études et des rechherches ont été ffaites sur la Pierre pour tenter d'éclairrcir et de contrôler la source de son pouvvoir incommensurable, cependant, sa diisparition n'a pas permis de lever le myystère.

L'origine du minerai reste toujjours inconnue.

J'ai moi-même essayé de comprendre son ffonctionnement complexe, mais mes investiggations ont été plus que difficiles, et la menace de plus en plus réelle d'Anubiis ne m'a pas permis de chhercher davantage. Je l'ai donc dissimulé, en me ffocalisant plutôt sur le meilleur moyen de mettre la Piierre à l'abri.

 **Puis voyant l'expression d'incompréhension et de réflexion que Sam tentait de dissimuler, Jack se décida finalement à être un peu plus précis, soulagé de pouvoir être enfin totalement honnête envers elle.**

 **Et après tout, elle restait une des grandes scientifiques de la Terre, et une femme qui aimait comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait face.**

_ Parmi les connaissances accquises sur l'Arkana, on sait qu'elle réagit au gène altérran… quelque soit son degré de présence dans l'orrganisme.

En elle-même, elle peut créer une énorme quantitéé d'énergie, de manière exxponentielle, sans toute fois l'emmagasiner, la restituant ainsi en devvenant rapidement dangereuse pour la personne qui l'a activée.

Le contact avec le gène ancien déclenchhe une réaction en chhaîne qui demande beaucoup d'énergie pour se dévvelopper et s'alimenter.

La Pierre interragit alors directement sur le gène (et le cerveau) pour les développer et avoir davvantage d'énergie. Le cercle peut donc rapidement devenir vicieux, voir mortel, si l'organiisme associé n'a pas suffisamment d'énergie vitale, que pompe la Piierre pour augmenter les capacités de la perrsonne.

Dans le cas invverse, elle les démultiplie, sans qu'aucune limite ait jjamais pu être donnée.

Pour en ffinir par rapport à l'histoire, l'Arkkana a eu une exiistence réelle encore pendant quelques ccentaines d'années après son arrivée sur Antaraane, une des planètes Anciennes. Cependant, un accident a eu lieu dans un temple sacréé, où l'effet de la Pierre a été incontrôolable et a décimé une bonne partie de la population, ffaisant complètement disparraître le minerai, en même temps que le dernier ggardien qui a quitté la planète avec selon les légendes. Plus aucun Anciien n'en a entendu parler pendant des millénaires, ce qui a ffait passer cette partie de l'hiistoire à la qualité de mythe…jussqu'à ce que je la trouve.

Aucun Ancien n'aurait pu souppçonner que la Pierre soit ffinalement restée à sa place, enffouie dans les ruines du ffameux temple construit pour sa ggloire…

A l'époqque, j'ai mis du temps à compprendre pourqquoi on me désignait comme l'unniqque « gardien » de leur caillou saccré. Je n'apparrtenais pas à leurr peuple. L'existencce naturelle de mon gène Ancien m'avvait permis de rester parrmi eux, aprrès de longs débats, mais mon héréddité Terrienne a toujours été conccidérée comme une barrière. Sauff pour Tanan, qui a commencé à me transsmettre ses connaissances malgrré l'interrdit. Nous avons lié une amitié très fforte et il crroyait tellement en l'Arkana. Sans lui, je n'aurrai jamais réussi à m'intéggrer et à resspecter les coutummes de son peupple, alorrs que j'étais toujjours amnésiique et perdu.

 **Jack s'arrêta alors qu'il se souvenait des innombrables moments qu'il avait passés avec son défunt frère. Depuis son réveil de stase, il avait eu si peu d'occasions de parler de lui qu'il continua. Cet homme avait eu après tout un rôle très important dans sa nouvelle vie.**

_ Tanan a été très prrésent, quand tous ont réaliséé que les légendes n'en éttaient pas. Les émotiions, tenssions, dissenssions, jaloussies et autres troubbles sont réapparus avec le rettour de la Pierre. Nombbreux ont eu peur, à jjuste titre, d'un nouvvel anéantiisemment et d'un pouvoir qui risquait de les mettre à découvvert et à la merccie de la convvoitise de nombrreux ennemis.

Ceppendant, leurs lois ne leurr laissaient aucun chhoix. Ma surrvie à ce rôle de garrdien a enssuite calmé les espriits. J'étais en plus prrêt à me plongger dans cette nouvellle vie qui s'imposait à moi, puisqque celle que j'avvais eue n'était plus.

Alors, quitte à braver un interrdit, ce peuple a choisi le moindre et le plus avantaggeux pour lui : celui de me ffaire devenir un des Leurs, malgré mon origine d'un monde inférieur. J'ai donc scellé un paccte et je suis devenu officiellement Kiran.

Ce n'est que quelques heurres douloureuses plus tard, quand ils m'ont ffait retrouvé la mémoire que j'ai su qu'il s'aggissait en fait des Anciens… Ceux dont le SGC reccherchait désespérement les vestigges et la Cité Perdue.

Le parradoxe que j'ai alors véecu ne pouvait être plus grand. Je saavais enfin qui j'étais… enfin qui j'avais été… alors que je vennais même de renoncer à cette iddentité et à tout mon passé. J'ai finallement su accepter cela, sans que ça puisse réfrenner l'amoour que je ressentais toujjours présent en moi, que je pouvvais dorénavant iddentifier.

 **Jack fit une nouvelle pause, comme pour chasser le rappel de ces moments douloureux, mais surtout pour trouver la force de continuer. Sam semblait tout d'un coup avoir retenu sa respiration.**

_ La prise de consciience que tu me savais morrt depuis plus de trois ans, et que l'on ne se revverrait jamais, a été terribble à enccaisser. Mes souvvenirs de nous étaient si frais et si forrts. Sans parler que le rettour de ma mémoire a aussi fait ressurgir mes pirres cauchemarrs, douleurrs et démons.

 **Sam enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses mots étaient suffisamment bouleversants en soit.**

 **Elle ferma les yeux quand elle l'entendit poursuivre son monologue, et le remercia même intérieurement de revenir sur un sujet moins délicat et déchirant.**

_ Enfin, les Anciens avaient aussi l'esppoir, qu'en étant un être non « démonniaque » _(en référence à Anubis)_ , et qu'en resisttant aux effets de la Pierre, je pourrai certainnement mieux maittriser son carractère dangerreux pour tous.

J'ai survécu aux deux ffois où je l'ai touchhée.

 **Un long silence s'en suivit, et Sam resta stoïque un moment tellement ces faits étaient incroyables et lui apportaient presque toutes les précisions qu'il lui manquait. Elle posa ensuite une des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, en le regardant à nouveau.**

_ Tu as survécu ? que veux-tu dire ?

_ Oui, tout conttact est potentiellement danggereux. Mon don d'autto-guérison a beau être efficcace, l'Arkana aggit sur mes ggènes. Et n'étant pas excclusivement un Ancien, j'enccours des risqques. Personne ne connait les efffets que peut avoir la Piierre sur mes gènes Terriiens et je me reffuse à la toucher à nouvveau. Je n'ai pas été au bout du proccessus de transsmutation, ce qui a été paarticulièrement douloureux à l'éppoque.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

_ Je me suis évvanoui dans les deux cas. La prremière fois, c'était comme si j'avais reççu la foudre sur la tête. J'ai mis des jouurs à m'en remettre. La secondde, le contact a déclenchhé la pire fiièvre que je n'ai jamais connue... La Piierre m'a donné des cappacités qui ont fait peur aux Anciens. Je n'ai pas vvoulu aller jusqu'à perdrre mon humanité, comme d'autrres gardiens l'ont fait avvant moi.

_ Anubis en soufrerait-il aussi ?

 **Jack grimaça et se fit plus grave.**

_ S'il en prrenait possession, ce serait la ffin de tout… Ayant déjà fait l'asscension, sa puissance serait alors inimagginablement décupllée et certainement incontrôolable. N'ayant pas d'enveloppe chharnelle, ni d'once d'humanité, il ne renccontrerait aucun prooblème.

Pour ma part, la Pierre me donne des capaccités proches de celles des ascensiionnés, alors que je n'ai pas ffait l'asccenssion, alors immagine ce que ça lui ferrait à lui.

La guuerre serait perdue d'avvance, puisque l'Arkana lui apporterait la clé qu'il lui manqque pour interragir réellement dans les mondes des asscensionnés, et ainsi les anéantirr.

_ Et il ira jusqu'au bout pour ça… _Continua Sam, grave à son tour._

 **Jack acquiesça et ferma les yeux.**

_ Penses-tu qu'il fera du mal aux enfants ? J'ai si peur pour eux, c'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés ainsi. _Poursuivit la jeune femme._

_ Il se vengera par tous les moyens… Et l'exterrmination, de nombreux peuples, dont le mien, n'en est que la première phhase. Maais il ne toucchera pas à un seul de leurrs chevveux. Pas tant que je ne suis pas arrivvé jusqu'à lui et que je lui dise où est la Pierre.

 **Sam fut mortifiée de prendre une réelle conscience du danger, pour ses enfants et pour l'enjeu de leur guerre.**

_ Mais… tu ne peux pas te rendre et lui donner ce qu'il veut… _Finit-elle par réagir._

_ Bien sûr que non ! _Certifia Jack en se retournant vivement._ Mais la siituation est beauccoup plus ccritique et compliqquée que tu ne l'imaggines. C'est pourquoi rien ne compte plus aujjourd'hui que l'Alliance, et que le temps prresse. Notre margge de manœuvre est plus que restreinte… Il le sait et c'est pourqquoi tout s'accéélère ainsi.

_ Alors je viendrai avec toi… _Chuchota Sam._

_ Il en est hhors de question… _S'insurgea Jack, se redressant en position assise._ Anubis ne peuut mettre la main sur nottre nouvel enffant. Ses gènes Anciens sont bien plus dévveloppés que tous les autrres Anciens réunnis… s'il apprrenait son exxistence, il le vouddrait aussi.

_ Mais ce sont aussi mes enfants, je ne peux rester là à rien faire… Et s'ils ne nous revenaient jamais ? _cria-t-elle, en se redressant à son tour._

_ Sam… _Continua Jack sur un ton plus doux, pour l'apaiser._ Ce que j'essayye de te dire, c'est que le nouvveau bébé devraiit être lui aussi en mmesure de contrrôler l'Arkana. Anubis pourrait se sservir de lui, car ce n'est pas seullement son génome qui le lui permettrait. Son esprit d'Ancien ne désire qque cela : protéger l'Arkana. C'est pourr cela qu'il te l'a monttré dans tes rêves. Il veut retrouvver la Pierre et que tu entres en conttact avec elle. Il pourrait ainsi moddifier plus facillement ta séquence généttique et devvenir plus puissant que nous tous réunnis. Au débbut, j'ai eu peur de retrrouver Tanan en lui, mais savvoir que c'est Alan…, le dernier gaardien connu dans notrre histoire ne me raassure pas car il a déjjà eu la follie des granddeurs.

_ C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle ? Alan ?

 **Jack acquiesça.**

_ Nous allons devvoir ffaire trrès attention à son développement et tu compprends maintennant pourquoi Anubis ne doit pas apprenddre son exxistence ? Le Conseil des Anciens va crriser quand il le ssaura.

 **Sam baissa la tête, inquiète et confuse, par rapport à ses propres sentiments et toucha son ventre.**

 **Elle était davantage consciente du danger imminent qu'ils encourraient tous, elle et ses enfants plus que les autres, mais elle se posait surtout beaucoup de questions sur l'enfant qu'elle portait.**

 **Les révélations de Jack étaient troublantes. Si l'esprit Ancien de son enfant était déjà si fort, alors qu'il était encore si petit… parviendrait-il à changer davantage son génome et à communiquer clairement avec elle ?**

 **Quels impacts auraient sur elle cette grossesse ?**

 **Le bébé avait beau la rassurer, elle pressentait de plus en plus clairement cette puissance… et si plus grand, son enfant tournait mal ou se retournait contre l'Alliance par soif du pouvoir ?**

 **Sam secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées… déjà fallait-il qu'ils arrêtent Anubis et qu'ils survivent à cette guerre, ce qui serait tout sauf un jeu d'enfant.**

 **Avaient-ils une réelle chance d'y arriver ?**

 **Elle ne le savait pas, elle en doutait même, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser faire la situation.**

 **Elle regarda à nouveau Jack avec un air déterminé. Elle ferait tout pour sauver sa famille… et pour l'Alliance.**

 **Jack sourit**

 **Tous deux continuèrent à parler du bébé, du rapport symbiotique entre la mère et l'enfant dans les grossesses anciennes, à tous les niveaux, même les pensées.**

 **Jack ne serait pas étonné de la voir bientôt accéder à la télépathie. Alan y travaillait dur.**

 **L'ex-colonel lui demanda aussi de raconter plus précisément ses nouvelles perceptions. Il rit même quand Sam lui raconta comment elle avait activé des objets anciens dans le labo de Daniel.**

_ Arrives-tu maintenant à mieux gérer tes deux personnalités ? _Poursuivit Sam._ Après ton réveil de stase, ça avait l'air compliqué ! **Elle ne voulait pas que leur échange se termine si vite, pour une fois qu'il en avait un !**

_ ça l'était c'est vrrai. _Commença-t-il en souriant._ Ce n'est pas toujjours évident, car il n'y a pas une rréelle fusion entre les deux, puissque je ne suis pas né Ancien. Leurs connexxions neurronales sont diffférentes. Quand j'ai à nouveau reeçu les bibliotthèqques Anciennes, l'essprit de Kiran m'a permis de les ggérer et de les orrganiser. Mon simple cervveau d'humain n'aurrait pas pu le ffaire.

Avant d'arrriver sur Terre, j'avais laissé la pllace à Kiran, mais tout s'est invversé quand je me suis révveillé au SGC. Je conccilie au mieux les deux, essayyant de remplir mes rresponsabilités, autant envvers les anciens qu'envvers toi et les enffants.

_ Et pour Sita ? Tu m'as dit que vous étiez mariés.

 **Jack la regarda en face, surpris d'entendre ce prénom dans sa bouche.**

_ Sita a toujjours su à quoi s'attendrre avec moi. Notre mariiage n'est qu'une masccarade qui n'a aucune vvaleur. Rien ne changerra cela, tu m'entends ? Aujourd'hui, Kiran est aussi follement amourreux de toi que je ne le suis. Au début, il a eu peur de la fforce de cet amour. Les Anciens n'aiment pas ssi « humainement ». Leur amour est beauccoup plus cérrébral que chharnel. Kiran a fini par acceppter mes sentiments et cela nous rapprochhe je pense.

 **La tension changea soudainement dans la petite pièce, tout comme leurs battements de cœur s'affolèrent simultanément.**

 **Parler d'amour refaisait ressortir à leur conscience toute la passion, la frustration qu'ils accumulaient encore… Leur récent baiser n'avait rien étanché du tout.**

 **Le regard de Jack s'obscurcit, tandis que Sam s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres. Après tout, ils étaient seuls et très proches sur des matelas…**

 **Aucun des deux ne refréna le désir qui les inonda. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau allongés, emmêlés... Leur baiser de ce matin, empli de passion avait été trop** **brusquement** **interrompu.**

 **Ils devaient absolument remédier à cela.**

 **Après quelques minutes, Jack se décala à nouveau et rit doucement avant d'embrasser ses joues.**

 **_** Le bébé est en train de m'indiqquer ton chhangement d'état intériieur…

 **Sam se redressa et s'offusqua tout en regardant son ventre. Ce petit devait arrêter tout de suite de jouer les médecins ! Elle avait déjà assez de Cassy pour ça !**

 **Jack ne la laissa pas palabrer davantage, la rallongea en unissant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes. Dieu qu'il aimait embrasser cette femme!**

 **Sam s'abandonna à son tour. Enfin il la touchait… enfin il l'embrassait…**

 **Ils restèrent sages cependant. Ils savaient que leur discussion n'était pas finie et qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller au bout sans être dérangés. Jack se décala une nouvelle fois. Il était reconnaissant qu'on leur laisse une telle tranquillité, alors que Thor et SG1 attendaient après lui pour finaliser leur organisation, mais il avait du mal à quitter Sam.  
**

 **Autant qu'elle, il avait besoin de leurs contacts. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux avant d'arriver sur Daminia, alors il préférait en profiter un peu. Qui connaissait quand il pourrait à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras?**

 **Quand il sentit le poids de la jeune femme se faire plus lourd contre lui, il choisit de rester tranquille, lui caressant les cheveux en la laissant dormir.**

 **Il leur accordait une heure, peut-être deux avant de rejoindre les autres. Puis, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur, il ferma les yeux... lui aussi pouvait profiter d'un peu de repos... juste** **un petit moment...**

* * *

 **Jack se mit à sourire quand il sentit la jeune femme bouger contre lui. Il l'avait regardé dormir pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Thor se fasse plus pressent. Ils avaient pu régler certains détails par télépathie, mais les Terriens commençaient à s'impatienter.  
**

 **Il était temps de rassembler tout le monde.**

_ Alors ma belle aux bois dormants... tu te sens mieux reposée ? _demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la tête._

 **Sam s'étira doucement. Elle se sentait mieux et appréciait bien ce genre de réveil.**

 **_** Oui, je me sens mieux. on arrive ?

_ Dans une petite heure... **Puis commençant à bouger.** Viens… ce que j'ai encore à te dire intéressera aussi les autres. Allons les rejoindre, Thor a besoin de moi.

 **Tous deux se levèrent alors et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Ils retrouvaient naturellement cette capacité à communiquer sans mots.**

 **Jack mena l'ex-Générale dans la salle des commandes et rejoignit Thor à son tableau de contrôle.**

 **Sam, complètement réveillée, se dirigea vers le colonel Davis et lui demanda de rassembler tout le monde. Elle était prête à ce qu'ils passent à l'action.**

 **Une fois tous assemblés, Jack revint vers eux et se positionna à ses cotés.**

_ Je rréunis en ce moment même toute l'Alliance, et j'étais venu vous invviter à en ffaire partie. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvvons plus faire la moindre écoonomie dans nos fforces, et nous pensons que vous serez de préciieux alliés. Je suis revvenu pour cela… et pourr Sam et mes enffants bien-sûr. Ma paterrnité n'est aujjourd'hui plus un secrret.

 **La plupart des soldats furent surpris de cette révélation. Jack ne les laissa cependant pas cogiter.**

_Anubis a violé tous les traités de paix existtants et a déclaré la gguerre à l'Univers entier. Et pour ffaire pression sur nous, les Anciens, il ne se contente plus seulement d'asservvir les peuples, mais il les annihile tous… surtout le mien. _Puis face aux mines consternées._ Nous possédons ce qu'il rechherche, à savoir notrre cité nommée Atlaantis… dernier siègge de notre civilisation non ascensionnée, de connaissances préciieuses, de nos rechherches et armement de pointes, qui lui permettrait d'avoir une totale dommination sur toutes les fformes de vie exisstantes.

_ Comment ça dernier siège ? _Coupa une voix._

 **Sam leva les yeux au ciel... Daniel ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'intervenir! Jack sourit à son ami.**

_ J'allais y venir Daniiel. Mais avant tout, sachhez que l'Alliance exiiste depuis des milliiers d'années. Au fil du temps, elle a été dissimulée et refformée à certains moments, mais elle a toujours exxisté.

Celle des quatrre races, que vous connaissez, est ce qui en rreste pour cette galaxie, mais vous pouvvez imaginer qu'elle est bien plus grrande que cela.

Pour cette partie de l'Univers, vous serez le quinziième peuple à nous rejjoindre, et appartenant respectivvement à l'une des trois galaxies directement concernées par la guerre avec Anubis.

Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de tout approffondir… Le temps prresse, la situation est urrgente. Il faut réunir au plus vite nos fforces, car Anubis est sur le point de trrouver Atlantis, dernier rempaart à sa folie de destruction et de pouvvoir.

Pour vous resituer l'hiistoire, il y a plus de 10 000 ans, quand mon peuple s'est trouvé devant un moment clé de son évvolution, tous n'ont pas accepté l'ascension… et ceux qui se sont exilés ont fformé secrètement trois cités, respectivvement nommées Antarane, Altantane et Atlantis… dans trois galaxies différentes, pour que notre culture, nos rechherches et connaissances survivvent, à l'abri des autres fformes de vie.

Nous sommes toujjours restés dans l'Alliance… à une place beaucoup moins activve et décisiive qu'aujjourd'hui, d'autant plus que sur les trois cités et planètes, il n'en reste plus qu'Une…. Atlantis.

Antarane… la première et la plus prochhe dans votre sysstème, a été découverte il y a six ans par les goa'ulds. Elle a pu être évvacuée et abandonnée à temps, mais elle a malheureusement mis Anuubis sur notre piste.

Atlantane est la planète, où vous nous avez trouvvé moi et mes compagnons, dévvastée il y a deux ans, et pour laquelle nous n'avons pu réaggir assez rapidement. Le résultat a été sanglant, mais nous avons réussi à sauveggarder les projjets les plus importants de nos rechherches en les mettant à l'abri sur Atlantis.

Aujjourd'hui, Atlantis est très développée et hhabitée. Les derniers Anciens, notre culture et connaissances, ainsi que l'Univvers entier sont en très grand danger. La perdre signiffierait notre fin à Tous. C'est pourquoi nous, les non ascensionnés, sommes sorrtis de notre position de retrait et organisons activvement la défense de la Viie.

Anubis ne vous laissera pas tranqquille, même si ce Grahaam a fait une sorrte de pacte avec lui. Il ne ffera aucune différrence avec les autres peuples déjjà anéantis, dont nombreux n'avvaient rien fait.

Si Anubis me rechherche si activvement, c'est que j'ai modiffié nombre de nos armes, et que j'en ai consstruit d'autrres qui pourraient ffaire la différrence dans notre bataaille…

Et quant à l'enlevvement des jummeaux et ce qqui concerne ma paterrnité, la ffuite est venue de la Terre… que je n'aavais pas encore quitté, ni pu commuuniquer avec les miens, quand Sam a avoué la véérité… **Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, alors que chacun regardait les autres. Y'avait-il d'autres traitres parmi eux ? Déjà, la mort du majort Smith, militaire plus qu'apprécié, avait fichu un coup à ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé... Personne n'avait soupçonné qu'il puisse devenir un serviteur d'Anubis !  
**

_ Je n'accuse personne. L'infformation lui serait arrivée de toute ffaçon et les traîtrres implantés à sa solde sont sûrement encoore nombreux au sein de l'Alliiance. Il faut que je retrrouve nos enffants et les mettent à l'aabri. Ils ne peuvent plus longtemps servir d'arme contrre nous…

vous trouverez dans ce vvaisseau d'autrres armes, en plus de celles de la Terre. _  
_

 **Il en montra une.**

_ Voici celle qqu'on appelle le Tark. Elle ffait partie des armes que nous avons miises au point. Son efficacité est bien supérieurre au Zat. Elle est petite, maniaable, discrrète et imparabble face à des Jjaffas ou des armes conventiionnelles… Elle n'est par contre d'aucune utilité contrre les superrs soldats, pour lesquels une interphhase paarticuliière a été créée. Notre seul stock de ces interphases est sur Atlaantis… Anubis n'a pu s'en proocurer sur les deux planètes Anciiennes dévasstées, dans la grrande partie de notre arrmement qu'il a trrouvé. Il les rechherche donc, ainsi que mon dernier projjet sur lequel j'ai travaaillé pendant deux ans avvant de me retrouvver bloqué en sstase…

Sans entrrer dans des détails trop techhniques, cette nouvvelle arme devrait pouvvoir le contrer et le protootype est presque ffini… Je dois le terminer au plus viite, d'autant plus fface à l'urgence de la situation.

_ Nous allons aller sur Atlantis ? _Demanda le colonel Davis._

 **Jack sourit, face à l'attrait qu'exerçait toujours cette cité.**

_ Non, c'est trop risqqué pour tout le monde. Nous allons sur la plaanète où siége l'Alliiance. Mes compagnons fferont le nécessairre pour nous apporter les armes et mes travvaux… Sam a été désignée comme Repréésentante de la Terre, étannt une icône incontourrnable de la défense Terrestre.

 **Sam sut que le moment était venu pour elle de prendre la parole et avança d'un pas. Ses hommes l'avaient vue en bien mauvaise posture ce matin même, elle devait montrer qu'elle était toujours leur Leader... des décorations sur une veste ne faisaient pas tout !  
**

 **Elle leur fit alors fièrement face et les félicita sincèrement d'être restés fidèles à leurs engagements et à leurs convictions. Bien qu'elle avait été destituée de son poste, elle avait toujours l'honneur de les guider depuis quatre ans maintenant, sans oublier les nombreuses années passées parmi eux sur le terrain.**

 **Elle indiqua qu'en cet instant, chacun d'eux avait le choix, en leur âme et conscience, de continuer le combat ou de partir sur un site annexe à la Terre par une porte de étoiles.** **Qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre ceux qui le choisiraient.**

 **Mais pour ceux qui resteraient, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière et peut-être même plus de retour du tout sur leur belle planète.**

 **Elle était heureuse** **, de participer plus activement à ce qui serait certainement la plus grande guerre et aventure de l'humanité, quelque soit le tournant qu'ils connaîtraient.  
**

 **Et** **triste** **, en pensant à tous les hommes et femmes qui avaient donné ou payé de leur vie pour qu'ils en arrivent là aujourd'hui. Certes Anubis avait pris un coup d'avance en enlevant ses enfants...** _Sam sentit l'émotion lui enserrer la gorge_ **... Mais ils se battraient pour que justice soit faite et que la paix soit rétablie dans toutes les galaxies... Anubis ne pouvait s'en prendre à eux sans craindre un retour de bâton... Ils étaient des Terriens et ils allaient lui montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient ! Certes, seuls, ils étaient faibles, mais avec tous les peuples de l'Alliance, ils feraient la différence ! et ils gagneraient cette foutue guerre!  
**

 **Sam vit son petit discours galvaniser ses troupes et le sourire en coin de Jack. Elle tourna un instant son regard vers le sien et y vit la fierté affichée.**

 **L'ex-Générale fut rassurée de ne pas en faire des tonnes... après tout le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti depuis l'enlèvement de ses enfants, elle sentait maintenant une énergie grandir en elle... une rage de vaincre leur ennemi qui ne cessait de se décupler. Anubis allait payer de s'en être pris à sa chair et à son sang.**

 **Et quoi qu'il lui en coutait, elle sentait une sorte d'osmose entre elle et ses hommes... Entre les hommes entre eux.**

 **Ils luttaient tous ensemble pour le même but, et cela faisait l'extraordinaire force et cohésion du SGC.**

 **Tous ne pouvaient qu'en être fiers, malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il fallait faire.**

 **Elle ne put cependant rien rajouter, qu'une forte explosion secoua tout le vaisseau et les projeta à terre...**

 **Une épaisse fumée vint rapidement les submerger...**

 _ **Que venait-il de se passer ?**_

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis, car ma bêta ne peut plus corriger toute la fin de cette histoire... du coup, votre retour m'intéresse encore plus qu'avant!_

 _A bientôt et merci pour votre patience :)_


End file.
